


Fanfics yaoi cortos de Caballeros del Zodiaco

by Daga_Saar



Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: Lo que encontrarás aquí son historias cortas, autoconclusivas, que solo tienen en común a los personajes de Caballeros del Zodiaco (Saint Seiya) y algo de romance por aquí y por allá. Puede que aparezcan también personajes y situaciones de Lost Canvas o Soul of Gold o algún otro spin-off.





	1. ¡Mío!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minos/Albafica (en el pasado), Radamanthys/Afrodita (o casi, en el presente).
> 
> Lo que no sea de Kurumada, ni de Shiori Teshigori, ni de la mitología griega, ni de Cassandra de Piscis, probablemente lo inventé yo ^_^
> 
> Este fic se ubica al inicio de la Saga de Hades, aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que Saga, Shura y Kamus están cerca de llegar con Atenea.

Cáncer y Piscis habían fracasado en su misión, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto al juez.

Luego de arrojarlos de nuevo al inframundo, y de una breve, desagradable e irritante conversación con la Dama Pandora, Radamanthys de Wyvern regresó a su tribunal. Los acontecimientos se desarrollarían como pudieran y él tenía trabajo que hacer.

Esas dos almas en particular (los culpables de que empezara a sentir lo que se parecía sospechosamente a una úlcera) todavía esperaban su sentencia definitiva.

Repasó sus expedientes por encima y programó el juicio del Caballero de Cáncer para unos días después. Dada su insolencia, bien podía aguardar un poco más en el séptimo círculo infernal, donde se encontraba de manera preventiva. Por lo pronto, tenía algo de tiempo y quizá le alcanzaría para el juicio del Caballero de Piscis, por lo que ordenó que lo llevaran a su presencia.

El juicio de un alma en el más allá, a diferencia de cómo se hacen las cosas en el mundo de los vivos, se parece más a una confesión que a otra cosa. Salvo en casos excepcionales, no se emplean las salas del tribunal ni se permiten jurado, defensores o testigos. Es simplemente una charla entre el alma y el juez para determinar si hay posibilidades de redención, o no.

Los tres jueces principales del Hades (Minos, Aiacos y el propio Radamanthys) no tomaban jamás los casos comunes, eso era el trabajo de los jueces de niveles más bajos, pero cuando se trataba de los servidores de los dioses, se esperaba que ellos se encargaran de juzgarlos, como una muestra de cortesía. Aunque se tratara de los servidores de una enemiga. Hades, a fin de cuentas, era un dechado de buenos modales.

Era por eso que los tres jueces habían tenido que repartirse las almas de los caballeros de Atenea, justo en un momento de mucho trabajo (no es cosa fácil coordinar un ejército y organizar la destrucción de la humanidad al mismo tiempo), por lo que, aunque Piscis le había correspondido a Minos en el reparto, Radamanthys quiso hacerle un favor a su hermano ahorrándole un poco de trabajo. Sería un juicio rápido, sin duda alguna.

El alma del Caballero de Piscis no tardó mucho en llegar ante él. Despojado de su sapuri y ataviado con la túnica blanca con la que lo habían enterrado, resultaba poco o nada intimidante. Era joven, como casi todos los servidores de Atenea, y… Radamanthys tuvo que mirar dos veces su expediente y al alma frente a él, ¿sería un error en los archivos…?

-Sí, tengo nombre de mujer –gruñó el Caballero de Piscis, adivinando lo que intrigaba al juez-. Una broma pesada de algún chistoso, me figuro.

-Bien, Afrodita de Piscis –Radamanthys se puso en pie y se acercó a él-. Estás aquí para ser juzgado por tus crímenes.

-Ya era hora, ¿no? Me parece que morí hace casi un año.

El juez sintió un repentino deseo de estrangularlo. Se había equivocado por completo al pensar que sería menos insolente que Cáncer. Eso podía alargar el juicio y no tenía tanto tiempo.

-No estás aquí para cuestionar los procedimientos del juzgado.

-De acuerdo. Terminemos de una vez. Estoy cansado.

Insolente, insolente… Esa expresión altiva no lucía apropiada en esa cara…

Radamanthys lo sujetó por la muñeca, con la vana esperanza de que los cinco centímetros de diferencia en sus estaturas sirvieran de algo para hacer sentir un poco de saludable temor a aquella alma sarcástica. La sonrisa coqueta de Afrodita lo sorprendió por completo.

-Oh, acaba de cometer un error fatal, señor juez –declaró el Caballero de Pisicis con un tono meloso todavía más inadecuado que la expresión altanera.

¿Un error? ¿En serio? Radamanthys se quedó inmóvil, esperando algo que justificara aquella afirmación. Afrodita también se quedó esperando… y su sonrisa se borró poco a poco, miraba sorprendido la mano de Radamanthys sujetando su muñeca, como si aquello fuera imposible. Luego miró a Radamanthys con ojos grandes y alarmados, a los que el asombro devolvía al menos una apariencia de inocencia y, finalmente (sin que mediara razón alguna), se sonrojó.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Radamanthys.

-No imaginé que algo así podía pasarme después de muerto –confesó el Caballero, con aire avergonzado.

-¿Podrías ser más explícito?

-Mi sangre es venenosa. Mientras viví, se suponía que _nadie_ debía tocarme. Los pocos que lo intentaron alguna vez, murieron en cuestión de segundos…

Ah, sí. Radamanthys había escuchado algo al respecto. El entrenamiento con venenos de los Caballeros de Piscis los volvía tóxicos al punto de que debían pasar sus vidas en la soledad más absoluta. ¿Cómo podían soportar la ausencia de contacto humano sin enloquecer?

Afrodita probablemente seguía siendo igual de letal tiempo después de su muerte, pero el veneno de su sangre debía haberse disipado en los meses transcurridos desde entonces. Era una suerte que el juicio se hubiera retrasado tanto…

Notó entonces que, mientras reflexionaba, no había soltado la muñeca del Caballero de Atenea, pero éste no intentó liberarse en ningún momento, sino que contemplaba su mano con fascinación, como si aquello fuera lo más asombroso que había visto en su vida. La ilusión de inocencia persistía en sus ojos.

Lo soltó lentamente y esperó hasta que lo miró de nuevo a la cara.

-Gracias –dijo Afrodita. Y sonrió.

Nada de insolencia, temor o desafío. Su agradecimiento parecía sincero.

…¿De verdad nadie lo había tocado desde que era niño?

Colocó la palma de la mano contra la mejilla de Afrodita, éste no se apartó, sino que cerró los ojos y suspiró. Radamanthys supo que estaba en problemas mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, y no le cupo la menor duda al respecto cuando sintió que el alma que debía juzgar rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y aceptaba el beso como quien recibe un tesoro.

-Tampoco imaginé que algo así pasaría después de mi muerte –murmuró Afrodita poco después, al apartarse de él (con evidente reticencia)-. Entonces… ¿el séptimo círculo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es donde me corresponde ir, creo. A la corriente de sangre hirviente del Flegetón, por haber usado la violencia en contra de los demás. ¿O debo ir a las aguas heladas del Cocito, en el noveno círculo, por haber traicionado a Atenea?

-Al Flegetón –murmuró Radamanthys.

-Es justo –respondió Afrodita, y se dirigió a la puerta-. Gracias por…

-Espera, tu juicio no ha terminado todavía.

-¿Uh? Oh. No es necesario. Me declaro culpable.

-Ni siquiera sabes de qué se te acusa.

-Lo que sea, probablemente sí lo hice –rió Afrodita-. Y si no lo hice, debo ser culpable de alguna otra cosa peor.

-Como ya dije: no he terminado. ¿Debo entender por tus palabras que no te arrepientes de tus crímenes?

-Para nada. Hice lo que creí correcto y morí siendo fiel a mis ideales. Fue una verdadera lástima que no coincidieran con los de Atenea, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

-Te confiesas culpable y sin arrepentimiento… Temo que el Flegetón no será un castigo suficiente.

Afrodita dejó de sonreír.

Radamanthys hizo una pausa y fingió meditar, solo para darse el lujo de disfrutar unos instantes más el evidente nerviosismo de Afrodita. Tenía la sospecha de que no sería fácil verlo a menudo así de inquieto.

Desde el momento de besarlo, había tomado una decisión. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar: lo retendría consigo. La sentencia quedaría en suspenso por tiempo indefinido y esa alma le serviría de compañía… Minos y Aiacos no se atreverían a echárselo en cara, ellos habían hecho cosas parecidas en otras ocasiones, y Radamanthys se aseguraría de hacerlo tan legal como fuera posible: le pediría al propio Señor Hades que le concediera esa alma para sí, sería de su propiedad mientras estuviera en el Otro Mundo…

Lo trataría con ternura, lo ayudaría a liberarse de la corrupción que lo manchaba hasta que esa alma pudiera brillar como una estrella…

Sería su tesoro. Y cuando reencarnara, terminaría volviendo a él…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Minos se precipitó dentro. El juez de Grifo ni siquiera reparó en su hermano. Con un grito de alegría, se lanzó hacia Afrodita, lo levantó sujetándolo por la cintura, dio un par de vueltas con él y lo besó, mucho antes de que el Caballero de Piscis pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –reclamó Radamanthys.

Minos interrumpió el beso, pero no soltó a Afrodita, sino que lo abrazó con fuerza. Afrodita le dirigió una mirada llena de angustia a Radamanthys por encima del hombro de Minos. Eso, curiosamente, tranquilizó al otro juez, que había estado a punto de separarlos por la fuerza.

-¿Minos? –insistió Radamanthys.

-Albafica –respondió Minos, como si eso bastara para explicarlo todo.

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender con eso?

Sin soltar a Afrodita (quien, para satisfacción de Radamanthys, no parecía tener la menor intención de devolverle el abrazo), Minos volteó un poco hacia él.

-Este es Albafica. _Mi_ Albafica. He estado buscándolo desde que supe que murió, pero, por algún error administrativo, no lo enviaron directamente a mi tribunal…

No, ningún error. Solo el exceso de amabilidad de Radamanthys al querer ahorrarle un poco de trabajo…

Sabía de la absurda obsesión de su hermano por uno de los Caballeros de Atenea… Eso había empezado en algún momento del siglo XVIII, el tal Albafica había muerto luchando contra Minos, y éste, en lugar de enviarlo a la parte del infierno que le correspondía, lo conservó consigo. Aiacos y Radamanthys le consintieron ese capricho pensando que se aburriría pronto y rectificaría, pero Minos no se separó de Albafica sino hasta que éste tuvo que volver al ciclo de las reencarnaciones, en el siglo XX, y eso porque no le quedó más remedio. Podía recordar que había hecho hasta lo imposible por retrasar la reencarnación de su amante…

¿Y había estado esperando que regresara al Hades por… (Radamanthys consultó con disimulo el expediente de Afrodita) …22 años?

Eso sonaba como un problema.

-Debe haber un error –dijo Afrodita-. Mi nombre no es Albafica.

-Ahora tendrás otro nombre, pero eres la reencarnación de mi Albafica, antiguo Caballero de Piscis –aclaró Minos.

Afrodita enarcó las cejas. ¿Albafica de Piscis? Conocía la historia de ese predecesor suyo, y la aborrecía por completo. Su aire de inocente confusión desapareció bajo una máscara de dignidad ofendida.

-No toleraré que se me compare con un Caballero débil que tuvo un final estúpido –declaró, e intentó apartarse de Minos, pero solo consiguió que el juez lo abrazara con más fuerza y lo besara nuevamente-. ¡Mph! ¡Basta!

-Justo como la primera vez –Minos rió alegremente-. ¡Me tomó años domarte, mi dulce Alba!

-¡Ese no es mi nombre!

-¡Déjalo en paz! –intervino Radamanthys-. Perturbas a un alma que está siendo juzgada en _mi_ tribunal, Minos.

El juez de Grifo simplemente lo ignoró para seguir hablándole a Afrodita.

-¿Te molesta ser comparado con Albafika? –preguntó, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Era un idiota que no supo darse cuenta de que peleaba contra alguien más poderoso que él…! –la voz de Afrodita fue muriendo al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por la misma persona que había causado la muerte de Albafika. Pero lo que lo perturbó más (cosa de la que ninguno de los dos jueces llegó a enterarse entonces) fue que casi simultáneamente cayó en la cuenta de que él mismo debía haber comprendido a tiempo que el Caballero de Andrómeda guardaba dentro de sí un poder muy superior al suyo, y aún así había seguido peleando contra él hasta caer muerto. No era _tan_ diferente de Albafica como había creído toda su vida.

-Cuando llegaste a mi tribunal estabas lleno de ideas tontas sobre el honor, el sacrificio y proteger a los más débiles. ¡Es bueno ver que logré enseñarte lo que es importante de verdad! –Minos rió a carcajadas. Radamanthys, por su parte, enarcó las cejas al ver que Afrodita parecía totalmente mortificado.

-Un momento, Minos. ¿Estás diciendo que te dedicaste a corromper esta alma durante los cien años que estuvo bajo tu custodia?

-Él amaba la belleza. Le enseñé a amar la belleza que existe en el poder. Así aprendió a amarme a mí –explicó Minos, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo-. Oh, no pongas esa cara, mi cielo. Todo esto te parece desagradable porque no recuerdas nuestro tiempo juntos. Eso es porque tuviste que beber agua del Leteo antes de reencarnar, para olvidar tus vidas pasadas, pero ahora que estás aquí te daré agua de la fuente Mnemosine, eso te hará recordar y todo volverá a ser como antes. Estaremos juntos otros cien años…

-¡No! –Radamanthys sujetó a Afrodita por una mano para apartarlo de Minos. Minos lo sujetó de la otra mano para retenerlo-. ¡Es mi tribunal! ¡Mi juicio! ¡Mis normas! ¡Él es mío!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es mío!

Dos niños peleando por un juguete. Durante un instante horrible, Afrodita pudo verse a sí mismo rompiéndose entre sus manos como si fuera de papel.

Se soltó de ambos y corrió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo ahí, volteó a mirarlos y adelantó los brazos en un gesto defensivo cuando vio que los dos jueces hacían ademán de ir tras él.

-¡No, señores! –exclamó-. ¡Déjenme en paz! Me doy por sentenciado e iré tranquilo y sin armar alboroto al lugar de tormento que me corresponde por mis pecados. No hace falta que me enseñen el camino, el espectro que me trajo aquí bien puede llevarme de vuelta.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Minos.

-¡No! –respondió Afrodita-. ¡No quiero saber nada más de ustedes dos!

-Pero… -empezó Radamanthys.

-Si no logran ponerse de acuerdo, ¿me cortarán a la mitad? -los dos jueces lo miraron sorprendidos. Afrodita sacudió la cabeza-. Voy a asumir que toda esta escena fue un teatrito que montan ustedes para que las almas de los condenados no protestemos mucho a la hora de recibir nuestro castigo. Gracias por su tiempo. Que tengan un buen día.

-No era tan sarcástico la última vez que lo vi –dijo Minos, cuando dejaron de escucharse los pasos de Afrodita alejándose por el corredor.

-No podemos partirlo a la mitad –dijo Radamanthys-, y ninguno de los dos va a ceder. Tendremos que esperar a que el Señor Hades regrese, exponerle el caso y pedirle que decida quién debe quedarse con él.

-Mi reclamo tiene precedencia sobre el tuyo.

-Tú lo corrompiste, lo hiciste retroceder en su evolución espiritual. Eso te hace indigno de conservarlo.

-Cuando beba de la fuente Mnemosine, recordará que me ama.

-Si de mí depende, únicamente beberá del Leteo para olvidar que fue alguna vez Caballero de Atenea.

Cada uno sostuvo la mirada del otro por un largo instante.

-Ya veremos lo que decide Hades al respecto –dijo Minos, antes de abandonar la sala.

Sí, el reclamo de su hermano tenía precedencia, pero las razones que Radamanthys presentaría ante Hades tendrían más peso. Sin embargo, todo dependería de qué humor estuviera el dios del Inframundo cuando le plantearan el problema.

Radamanthys todavía no lograba recuperar la serenidad cuando Zero llegó a avisarle que Géminis, Capricornio y Acuario estaban próximos a regresar, con el cadáver de Atenea.

**Fin**

**Notas:**

El Flegetón (o Piriflegetón) y el Cocito son dos de los ríos infernales, tanto en la mitología griega como en la romana, pero donde están mejor retratados es en la “Divina Comedia” de Dante: el Flegetón está en el séptimo círculo (donde se castiga a los violentos, y es específicamente el lugar de tormento para los que usaron la violencia contra el prójimo) y el Cocito está en el noveno círculo (donde se castiga a los traidores).

El Leteo, Lete o Letea (“Olvido”) es, según la versión, un río, una laguna o una fuente que se encuentra en el Hades. Toda alma que vaya a reencarnar debe primero beber de sus aguas para olvidar sus vidas pasadas. Cuando alguien muere, se le permite beber de otra fuente, Mnemosine (“Memoria”) para recuperar los recuerdos de vidas anteriores mientras permanezca en el mundo espiritual.


	2. La momia de las turberas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Máscara Mortal/Afrodita
> 
> Este fic fue escrito originalmente como parte del Evento Halloween 2010 del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi. Cada club del foro tenía asignado un disfraz y todos los fanfics y fanarts que participaran debían ser acordes a ese disfraz. Al Blood Roses Piscis' Fan Club le correspondió "culturas antiguas".
> 
> Ah, esta intenta ser una historia de miedo (no lo logra del todo, pero lo intenta).

Anochecía el 31 de octubre y toda la Orden de Atenea celebraba una fiesta.

¿Toda la Orden? En realidad, no. Había algunos Caballeros que no estaban muy entusiasmados con el festejo y esa era la razón de que Afrodita de Piscis estuviera bajando desde el palacio (donde ya la mayoría estaba divirtiéndose) hacia las primeras Casas, en busca de los rezagados.

Era una misión que estaba cumpliendo de mala gana y que además no le correspondía.

Se suponía que los Caballeros de Oro debían turnarse para organizar esa fiesta anual en particular, y ese no era el año de Afrodita, sino el de Shura… que había acudido a él en busca de ayuda porque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacerse.

Tampoco Afrodita tenía experiencia como organizador. Para el turno anterior de Piscis, su predecesor todavía vivía y él se había encargado de todo, pero a Atenea le había parecido una buena idea que le ayudara “un poco” al pobre y angustiado Shura. Como resultado, Afrodita había terminado haciendo casi todo el trabajo, porque Shura había sido completamente veraz: no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, ni cómo, ni en qué orden.

Así pues, en ese momento Afrodita estaba casi al límite de sus fuerzas, sus buenos modales y su paciencia. Casi no había dormido durante la última semana y lo único que deseaba era que esa noche terminara de una buena vez y que nadie se atreviera a echar a perder la fiesta, porque entonces sin duda iba a correr sangre.

Encontró el grupo que buscaba en la Cuarta Casa y eso fue un alivio (momentáneo, tristemente) a su estrés, al menos no tendría que dar vueltas por todo el Santuario buscándolos uno por uno.

-No, lo has entendido todo mal –decía MM en ese momento-. No quité las caras, es solo que hoy no dejo que los espectros de Cáncer salgan a jugar. Las barreras entre los universos se debilitan determinados días del año y hoy es uno de esos días, no es prudente dejar fantasmas sueltos en este momento.

-Pero, entonces, ¿de dónde salieron estas máscaras? –preguntó Shiryu.

-Siempre han estado aquí, algunas son más viejas que el Santuario. Lo que pasa es que hay muchos espíritus en esta zona y, cuando están sueltos, se manifiestan a través de las máscaras. Entonces lucen bastante feos, pero en realidad son inofensivos.

-Máscara Mortal… la primera vez que cruzamos esta Casa dijiste que todas esas caras en las paredes eran tus víctimas…

-Para haber juntado tantas en los pocos años que tengo de ser el Caballero de Cáncer habría tenido que masacrar unas cuantas multitudes. Todavía no puedo creer que me creyeran ese cuento… Debí guardármelo para el Día de los Inocentes.

Afrodita paseó la mirada por la colección de máscaras que Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu estudiaban con tanto interés. Era una tradición de la Cuarta Casa: siempre que un Caballero de Cáncer derrotaba a un enemigo de Atenea, conmemoraba esa victoria con una máscara, ya fuera que hubiese pertenecido al enemigo, o que el Caballero la fabricara por su cuenta. Había máscaras de todas clases cubriendo las paredes, muchas de ellas eran verdaderas piezas de museo.

-Cada una tiene su propia historia –dijo Afrodita, acercándose a ellos-. Cuando era niño, solía pasar mucho tiempo aquí, escuchando al predecesor de Máscara Mortal relatar cómo llegó al Santuario tal o cual pieza de la colección.

MM lo miró de arriba abajo con cara de disgusto y no lo saludó, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Afrodita. Lo había notado cada vez más molesto durante las últimas semanas, pero eso se estaba volviendo excesivo.

-¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? –preguntó MM.

-Faltan ustedes y Shura me envió a buscarlos.

Shiryu, Shun y Seiya estaban disfrazados… o al menos Afrodita tuvo la esperanza de que Shun y Shiryu estuvieran disfrazados, porque no le quedaba más remedio que admitir que no estaba seguro de si lo que llevaban puestos eran disfraces o ropa común de Japón y China. En cuanto a Seiya… ese estaba vestido de verde y tenía consigo arco y flechas.

-¿Robin Hood? –preguntó Afrodita.

-En realidad pretendía ser Guillermo Tell.

-Hum… -no, no era un buen momento para indicarle que su ropa no correspondía con la época de Guillermo Tell sino con una película de Errol Flynn y que además debería tener una ballesta en lugar del arco. Si él no sabía lo indispensable sobre Oriente como para identificar la ropa de Shun ni la de Shiryu (aparte de que Shun podría ser, tal vez, un samurái y Shiryu le hacía recordar vagamente una película de Bruce Lee), tampoco podía esperar que Seiya supiera bastante de Occidente como para ser más exacto. Era mucho con que supiera que Robin Hood y Guillermo Tell eran distintas personas.

Eso en cuanto a los disfrazados, con respecto a los otros…

-¿Ustedes no piensan disfrazarse? –les preguntó, tratando de ser diplomático.

-Yo ya lo estoy. ¿No es obvio? –MM se acomodó el corbatín-. Estoy disfrazado de caballero.

Afrodita suspiró con resignación.

-¿Te pusiste un smoking con el único propósito de hacer ese mal chiste?

-Por supuesto –MM frunció el ceño-. Shura irá como caballero de la Mesa Redonda, ¿no?

-Tal vez –respondió Afrodita con cautela, en realidad no se había molestado en averiguar cuál era el disfraz del Caballero de Capricornio, pero, conociéndolo, era probable que apareciera como Gawaine o Percival.

-Entonces, ¿él es Tristán y tú eres Isolda? ¿Cuál de las dos? ¿Isolda la Rubia o Isolda la de las Blancas Manos?

Afrodita puso cara de asombro. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese loco? No podía ser que estuviera confundiendo su túnica con un vestido…

-No soy una dama del Ciclo Artúrico. ¡Se supone que soy un druida!

-¿Un druida? –dijo Shun, intrigado-. No imaginaba que vistieran completamente de blanco.

-Hum… era parte de su religión –Afrodita empezó a jugar nerviosamente con la hoz de oro que colgaba de su cinturón por medio de un cordón-. Esta no es la ropa de uso diario, sino un atuendo ceremonial, lo que usaban en las fiestas del fin del verano.

-Muy apropiado.

-La verdad es que lo escogí a último minuto. Perdí tanto tiempo ayudando a Shura a organizar la fiesta que no se me ocurrió pensar en mi disfraz hasta hoy y esto fue lo primero que encontré que me quedara. Forma parte del patrimonio de de la Casa de Piscis desde hace generaciones.

-¿Es auténtico?

-Supuestamente, sí. Los druidas adoraban los espíritus de las plantas, especialmente los de los árboles y, como la Casa de Piscis siempre ha estado ligada a las plantas, a alguno de mis predecesores debe haberle interesado la cultura celta lo suficiente como para coleccionar algunas vestiduras y objetos diversos.

-Sí, qué bonito –gruñó MM, que ya no se molestaba en disimular su disgusto.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Cisne? –preguntó Afrodita, a quien MM ya estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

-Participar en el Halloween va en contra de mi religión.

Afrodita se sintió aturdido por un momento y luego le dirigió una mirada de franco desconcierto.

-No… no vamos a pedirte que comas carne sacrificada a los ídolos o algo así, Hyoga –dijo, poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en hablar con calma-. Solamente estamos celebrando el año nuevo celta.

Hyoga enarcó una ceja.

-¿No se supone que es una fiesta en la que se rinde culto a los espíritus de los muertos y a los demonios?

-Cielos, no. Las almas de los antepasados pueden llegar de visita y los demonios andan más sueltos que de costumbre, pero no se les rinde culto ni a unos ni a otros. Es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo vital, un momento para estar con la familia y los amigos, recordar a los que amábamos y ya partieron, y también para tener presente las tradiciones de cada familia.

-¿Y cómo es que la Orden de la diosa _griega_ Atenea festeja el año nuevo de los celtas?

-También festejamos el año nuevo persa… -Afrodita suspiró, ya era tarde como para tener que darles una lección de historia a los más jóvenes de la Orden-. Creo que no tardaremos en incluir el año nuevo japonés, porque ya hace dos siglos que celebramos el año nuevo chino. Esto empezó como una muestra de respeto hacia miembros de la Orden provenientes de fuera de Grecia. En la mayoría de los casos, se trata de celebraciones privadas porque solo tienen sentido para una o dos personas… no nos verás a todos participando del Ramadán, por ejemplo, y los que celebran Hannuka prefieren hacerlo a puerta cerrada…

-¿Qué hay de la Navidad?

-Pues, me figuro que podrás ir con Kamus, Shura y Aldebarán a la Misa del Gallo en Atenas, pero a cambio tendrás que tolerar que Máscara de Muerte, aquí presente, celebre la fiesta del Sol Invicto justo en la misma fecha en que ustedes recuerdan el nacimiento de su Redentor.

-Libertad de culto dentro de un culto pagano, quién lo dijera –Hyoga sonrió, divertido-. Entiendo eso, pero en las últimas semanas todos han estado actuando como si la participación en el Halloween fuera obligatoria.

-No, no lo es. Lo que pasa es que esta fiesta fue la primera ajena al culto de Atenea que se aceptó en la Orden, y suele ser más divertida que las Panateneas o, mejor dicho, menos formal y solemne. No la llamamos “Halloween” porque empezamos a celebrarla antes de que el cristianismo instituyera el Día de Todos los Santos. Es la Fiesta del Fin del Verano, o Samheim.

Hyoga enarcó las cejas. El Caballero de Piscis lucía realmente preocupado.

-¿Es muy importante que asista?

-No es indispensable, sobre todo si te resulta ofensiva. Es solo que he invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en organizarla y estoy algo ofuscado.

-Sí, mucho esfuerzo y mucha dedicación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no es tu turno, pero todo sea por complacer a Shura, ¿no? –dijo MM.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Te has dedicado al asunto de la fiesta en cuerpo y alma –MM se encogió de hombros-. Tu queridísimo Shura debe estar muy contento contigo.

Afrodita lo contemplaba boquiabierto. Imposible. Aquella furia apenas controlada en cada palabra llena de sarcasmo… ¿celos?

-Angello… ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? –preguntó con suavidad.

-Tú tenías cinco años y yo, seis.

-Ya casi dieciocho años, entonces…

-De hecho, Dita, es justo hoy a las 11:00pm que se cumplen los dieciocho años.

Afrodita sintió la repentina urgencia de darse una palmada en la frente, pero en ese momento ya le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para intentarlo.

-¿Nuestra amistad llega hoy a la mayoría de edad? –lo había olvidado por completo-. Si sobrevivo a esta noche, mañana hornearé un pastel y lo festejaremos en mi jardín con un buen café, a eso de las 4:00pm. ¿Te parece?

-Mañana ya será primero de noviembre y _tú_ estás pasando _nuestro_ aniversario con Shura.

-¿Y en serio crees que lo hago por mi gusto? ¡Hace dos meses que estamos trabajando como burros…

-Cada quien trabaja como puede.

-…y sería capaz de jurarte ante Atenea que ya estoy harto de tener que soportarlo a diario y escuchar sus quejas!

-…¿En serio?

-Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar siquiera que valoro eso tan poco como para que dos meses de trabajo horrible y estresante impuesto por Atenea en persona puedan cambiarlo?

-Creí que te llevabas bien con Shura.

-Hasta que empezamos a organizar la fiesta, sí. Ahora los dos estamos rezando para que se acabe esto. Hasta acordamos hace quince días que no nos dirigiremos la palabra entre mañana y el 31 de diciembre. Estamos hartos de nuestra mutua “encantadora” presencia y “gentil” disposición.

-…¿En serio?

-En serio. Apiádate de mí, ¿quieres? Ya no doy más –Afrodita se encaminó hacia la puerta-. De acuerdo, hice lo que pude para que toda la Orden participara del festejo. Los que quieran llegar a la fiesta serán bienvenidos y a los que no, no se les guardará rencor… al menos no demasiado. Angello, espero que logres honrar ese disfraz tuyo aunque sea durante diez segundos antes de la media noche.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Es la fiesta del fin del verano, bobo. Las fronteras de los mundos se debilitan esta noche y habrá siempre por lo menos un instante en el que _serás_ aquello de lo que estés disfrazado.

-Entonces, si te pido tres deseos a media noche, ¿me los concederás?

-Soy un druida celta, no un genio árabe. Pero pídemelos de todos modos, tal vez logres hacerme reír un rato.

Unos instantes después de que Afrodita se marchara, MM advirtió que los cuatro Caballeros de Bronce estaban mirándolo con tanta atención como cuando estaban mirando las máscaras un rato antes. ¿Se había puesto en evidencia delante de los mocosos? Menos mal que Afrodita estaba demasiado estresado como para darle importancia a una escenita de celos.

-Iré a buscar el resto de mi disfraz. No toquen nada –murmuró y marchó a su habitación. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que alguno de esos listillos tuviera la ocurrencia de comentarle algo.

-Entonces, ¿vas a asistir a la fiesta? –le preguntó Shun a Hyoga.

-Supongo que puedo estar ahí un rato –Hyoga sonrió sin poder evitarlo-. Nunca imaginé que un día acabaría sintiendo pena por Afrodita de Piscis. Entre Shura y _Angello_ van a volverlo loco.

-No creo que sea bueno para la salud llamar a Máscara Mortal por su nombre –Shun apenas podía contener la risa-. Creo que Afrodita no se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo… En fin, será mejor que te disfracemos de algo.

-No creo que…

-¡Al menos deberías usar una máscara! –decidió Seiya-. Seguramente Cáncer puede prestarte una de estas.

-¡No toques eso, Seiya! ¿No escuchaste cuando dijo que algunas son más antiguas que el Santuario? –exclamó Shiryu.

-Oh, vamos, mira esta, es de cuero, no va a romperse o algo así…

-No deberías…

Demasiado tarde. Seiya ya había quitado de la pared la máscara que, curiosamente, no estaba sujeta como las demás, sino clavada al muro por medio de una pequeña estaca de abedul.

En su habitación, MM estaba terminando de abrocharse la capa que completaba su disfraz. En realidad, con esa ropa lo mismo habría podido ser Drácula que Mandrake el Mago, pero el enojo acumulado durante casi dos meses lo había impulsado a decir tonterías. “Disfrazado de caballero”, ¿de dónde había sacado una idea tan ridícula?

Si no tenía más cuidado, acabaría resultándole obvio a todo el mundo lo que sentía por Afrodita.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo, por qué o cuándo se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero sí recordaba cuándo comprendió eso: el día en que cumplían diez años de haberse conocido.

Era un pésimo momento para el romance, con Arles luchando por imponer su voluntad a una Orden inestable y llena de conflictos. Por si eso no bastara, la adolescencia no había sido sencilla para ninguno de los dos y en ese entonces MM consideró que era mejor no decirle nada a Afrodita, porque solo conseguiría añadir más peso a la carga de angustias que ya arrastraban ambos.

Durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas se arrepintió sinceramente de haber callado, pero al regresar del Hades junto con el resto de los Caballeros Dorados y con el perdón de la diosa, había continuado guardando silencio.

Libre ya de las intrigas y los conflictos que habían oscurecido su vida entera, Afrodita se reveló (para sorpresa de al menos nueve Caballeros de Oro, los diez de Bronce y las Amazonas) como una persona alegre y sociable. No tardó en hacer amistad con todos, a diferencia de MM, que se volvía más huraño a medida que Afrodita se volvía más amigable.

Estaba resignado (al menos eso creía la mayor parte del tiempo), tenía la certeza de que Afrodita no tardaría mucho más en encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarse perdidamente, sin duda alguien igual de alegre.

Él estaría contento por ellos (o fingiría estarlo) y les desearía lo mejor. Seguiría guardando su secreto y no molestaría nunca a Afrodita con algo tan trivial como confesarle que lo amaba. Podían ser mejores amigos, pero pedirle a alguien tan risueño y gentil que se atara para siempre al tosco y malhumorado Caballero de Cáncer era demasiado soñar.

No, él se quedaría callado y sería su mejor amigo mientras Afrodita lo tolerara. Al principio de aquellos dos meses de planear la fiesta, hasta había ponderado que sería capaz de dar su aprobación a Shura si Afrodita lo encontraba atractivo…

Pero el 31 de octubre era sagrado.

Nunca había sido para ellos Halloween, ni Samheim, ni el Día de Muertos. Era su aniversario y siempre lo pasaban juntos, a menos que se atravesara una guerra… hasta ese año, cuando se atravesaron Shura y su dichosa fiesta.

Un grito de alarma a cuatro voces lo hizo salir a toda prisa hacia donde había dejado a los cuatro de Bronce, para encontrarse con un espectáculo realmente inusual.

-¿Qué diablos…?

Una criatura extraña había aparecido de repente en su Casa. Parecía un hombre que hubiera estado sumergido en lodo durante mucho tiempo (siglos quizá) y se hubiera vuelto del color del lodo… o una figura humana hecha completamente de cuero.

Los ojos negros y opacos de aquel ser se fijaron en él y una sonrisa lenta encontró la manera de aparecer en aquella cara que debería haber sido tan dura y rígida como la madera antigua.

-El Caballero de Cáncer… -dijo, con una voz que parecía salir de un pozo profundo.

-Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Qué diantres eres tú?

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Fearn, siervo de Essus, Señor del Bosque Sangriento.

Los ojos de MM se abrieron un poco más, con sorpresa, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada a la pared en la que faltaba una máscara.

-Oh, no… -murmuró.

-Oh, sí… -replicó la criatura-. ¿Te divertiste mucho al humillarme en mi derrota, siervo de Atenea? ¡En lugar de darme la sepultura honrosa que merecía, me trataste como un sacrificio a Tutatis! ¡Arrojaste mi cuerpo a un pantano! ¡Mírame! ¡Me convertiste en una momia de las turberas!

-Eh… hay un ligerísimo error en lo que estás diciendo. Yo no…

-¡Silencio, Caballero de Cáncer! Estoy libre de la prisión de las paredes de tu residencia y me vengaré de lo que me hiciste.

-¿Sí? Bueno… -MM asumió su posición de defensa-. Estoy listo. Dame tu mejor golpe.

-Ah, no. No lo tendrás tan fácil.

La momia se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, miró a los Caballeros de Bronce y luego concentró otra vez su atención en MM.

-Cuando liberaste a tus compañeros del Árbol de los Sacrificios, te hice una promesa y hoy voy a cumplirla: me vengaré destruyendo lo que más amas.

Dicho eso, se trasformó en lodo, que escurrió por las junturas del piso y desapareció.

Los cuatro Caballeros se quedaron atónitos, contemplando el suelo.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Seiya.

-¿Quién fue el chistoso que quitó de su lugar la máscara de cuero? –replicó MM.

-E-eso podemos discutirlo luego. Tenemos una emergencia, ¿no?

-Hn. Ni piensen que lo voy a olvidar… En fin, Fearn era un brujo, creo. O más bien una especie de druida al servicio de Essus, un dios celta. Cuando él y los suyos intentaron asesinar a la reencarnación de turno de Atenea, fue derrotado. Fin de la historia.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó Hyoga.

-Pues… en la cuarta o quinta generación, creo. Por ahí del siglo V a. C.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esa cosa tiene _más_ de 2.000 años?!

-Se conserva bien para su edad, ¿no?

-Te confundió con otro Caballero de Cáncer –dijo Shun.

-Eso parece.

-¿Alguna idea de qué era lo que amaba más?

-¿Estás de broma, enano? ¡Tenemos mucho con que medio recuerde quién es esa momia! Entre tantas generaciones, ¿cómo voy a saber qué era lo más valioso para cada uno de mis predecesores?

-Tenemos que avisarle a los demás cuanto antes –sentenció Seiya al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la salida-. ¿Qué tal que lo más valioso para él fuera Atenea?

-¡Lo dudo _mucho_! –respondió MM, pero lo siguió igualmente.

Subían a buen paso hacia el palacio, manteniéndose alertas por cualquier indicio, por pequeño que fuera, que sirviera para señalar a dónde se había ido el nuevo enemigo, pero todo parecía en calma, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-¿Qué es una momia de las turberas? –preguntó Shun de repente-. No se parecía a ninguna momia que haya visto antes.

MM hizo una mueca.

-No tiene nada que ver con las momias egipcias, ni con las momias peruanas… es algo que puedes encontrar en el norte de Europa. En la Edad del Hierro se hacía sacrificios humanos a algunos dioses celtas; la víctima era estrangulada, apuñalada, degollada… o todas las anteriores, y se le arrojaba a una especie de pantano que se conoce como “turbera”: un humedal lleno de materia vegetal llamada “turba”. Con el paso de los años la turba se va depositando en el fondo convertida en un lodo negro y espeso, su propio peso la comprime y, si le das el tiempo suficiente, se convierte en carbón vegetal… el caso es que el agua de esas turberas contiene cantidad de ácido tánico, liberado por la descomposición de la materia vegetal, eso hace que los cadáveres se curtan como si fueran cuero y contribuye a preservarlos. Se han encontrado momias de este tipo que conservan todo su cabello y sus vestiduras, e incluso ha sido posible analizar el contenido de sus estómagos.

-Pero esta momia… -empezó Hyoga.

-Es el resultado de no sepultar a alguien con los ritos correctos. Mira, niño, no se sabe mucho sobre las religiones celtas porque los druidas no escribían sino que transmitían todo su conocimiento de memoria, y los romanos los exterminaron. Lo que puedo contarte sobre esto es, a partes iguales, datos aportados por sus enemigos (y, por lo tanto, poco confiables), lo que pueden deducir los arqueólogos y un buen montón de especulaciones al respecto, pero si los celtas hacían sacrificios humanos a sus dioses, bien cabe la posibilidad de que fueran sacrificios voluntarios. Es más, Pomponio Mela escribió, por ahí del año 44 d. C., que los druidas se conformaban con sacarle unas gotas de sangre a los devotos que se ofrecían para ello, luego de que el emperador Claudio proscribiera los sacrificios humanos. ¿Hasta aquí, vamos bien?

-…Sí.

-Bien. Así se cree que era el culto de la mayoría de los dioses celtas. Pero resulta que había dioses a los que no se les hacía sacrificios que involucraran las turberas. Casi no se sabe nada del dios Essus, excepto que se le representaba como un leñador cortando en pedazos con su hacha un cuerpo humano colgado de un árbol, cabeza abajo, y los estudiosos creen que su culto era particularmente sanguinario, y que no solo involucraba víctimas voluntarias, sino también prisioneros de guerra.

-Ugh.

-Ajá. El Árbol de los Sacrificios y el Bosque Sangriento que mencionó Fearn se citan en la Casa de Cáncer como parte de la historia de esa máscara en particular. Cuando los Caballeros de esa época llegaron al bosque en cuestión, encontraron muchos cadáveres despedazados colgando de los árboles. Y en el centro del bosque había un árbol más sagrado que los otros, donde se realizaba el destace que las víctimas más importantes –MM hizo una pausa y se pasó la mano por la frente con gesto preocupado-. Unos cuantos caballeros estuvieron cerca de participar en el ritual, de la peor manera posible, pero Lisandro de Cáncer y… ¿cuál era?... Adrasto de Sagitario lograron detener a Fearn y sus seguidores, la máscara que usaba Fearn se convirtió en una pieza más de la colección de la Cuarta Casa y eso fue todo… o casi todo. Por lo visto, cometieron un error al disponer del cuerpo.

-Debieron cremarlo o enterrarlo, ¿no? –dijo Hyoga.

-Jeh. Piénsalo un poco. Cualquier guerrero que se precie sabe que, luego de dar muerte a un enemigo, debe asegurarse de aplacar su alma, o correr el riesgo de que ésta regrese a darle un buen susto. Pues resulta que el culto del dios Essus era contrario a los cultos que implicaban enviar sacrificios a las turberas, el fuego o la tierra. Para ellos, el más alto honor era ser desmembrados entre cielo y tierra, o sea, colgarlos de un árbol y destazarlos… el haber sido sumergido en la turbera, como se hacía con los homenajes a los dioses pacíficos de la Tierra y la Vida, debe haber sido el colmo de los insultos para Fearn. Su alma no encontró paz y ahora está buscando venganza, cortesía del idiota que haya quitado la máscara de su sitio.

Para cuando llegaron al palacio (y a la fiesta) reinaba un profundo silencio. La momia había llegado ahí antes que ellos.

Estaba de pie en el centro del salón, observándolos con una sonrisa de triunfo. Su mano izquierda reposaba sobre la cabeza de Afrodita, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, completamente inexpresivo, como si se encontrara en un trance.

-Bienvenido, Caballero de Cáncer. Llegas a tiempo de verme destruir lo que más amas en este mundo.

-Oh, vamos, ¿es broma? –exclamó MM-. ¿Dita? Estás muy, pero muy equivocado, viejo…

-Para nada, sé perfectamente quién es la persona más importante en tu vida, … _Angello_ de Cáncer.

La sonrisa burlona de MM se desvaneció.

-Sabes mi nombre.

-Por supuesto.

-Creímos que me habías confundido con Lisandro de Cáncer.

-Eso te dejé creer. De otro modo, habría arruinado la sorpresa –la mano con textura y apariencia de cuero curtido acarició el cabello de Afrodita como si se tratara de una mascota y luego rozó un momento su mejilla para volver a la posición inicial-. Desde que Lisandro puso su trofeo en la pared de la Cuarta Casa, me dediqué a esperar el momento de mi liberación. Te he observado con suma atención desde que eras niño, Angello, a ti y a tu mejor amigo, la persona más valiosa para ti…

-Bah, insisto en que estás equivocado. Afrodita no…

-Pues, si no es valioso para ti, no te importará lo que le suceda, ¿verdad?

MM apretó los labios. Si Fearn realmente los había espiado desde niños, debía estar perfectamente enterado de lo unidos que eran, no le serviría de mucho negarlo.

-Está bien. Tienes ahí a mi amigo. Más te vale que lo dejes ir ahora mismo.

-¿Justo cuando estoy empezando a divertirme? Creo que no.

Con un susurro ininteligible para los demás, Fearn le ordenó a Afrodita que pusiera en pie.

-Atenea, tu druida me pertenece ahora.

-Afrodita no es un druida.

-Tal vez no en cualquier otro momento del año, pero esta es la noche del fin del verano, cuando lo real y lo imaginario son la misma cosa… ¿Pero, para qué gastar palabras? Que sea este muchacho, nombrado en honor de una diosa de la fertilidad, quien te demuestre el poder de dioses más antiguos que tú. Invoca al Árbol de los Sacrificios, Afrodita.

El suelo empezó a estremecerse, el piso de mármol se resquebrajó y decenas de rosales brotaron a través de las grietas.

No era rosas sangrientas ni rosas demonio ni rosas piraña. No se parecían a nada que hubiera crecido alguna vez en el jardín de la Casa de Piscis. Los tallos eran completamente negros, lo mismo que las hojas; las espinas (demasiado grandes, demasiado curvas, demasiado afiladas) no guardaban proporción con el grosor de los tallos; las rosas… las rosas eran amarillas, con un reflejo metálico que la naturaleza jamás había puesto en una planta, pero además chorreaba de ellas un líquido rojo que (muy probablemente) era savia o néctar (o al menos eso deseó MM con todas sus fuerzas), solo que en ese momento se parecía _demasiado_ a la sangre.

Las cosas no terminaron ahí: los rosales se enroscaron unos con otros y siguieron creciendo más allá de lo que es saludable en un arbusto, hasta que aquello adquirió la forma de un árbol.

-Es decepcionante que el joven druida no sea capaz de invocar un roble verdadero, pero esta aproximación le ha quedado bastante artística, ¿no te parece, diosa de la Sabiduría? –comentó Fearn, burlón.

-Si no fuera por el color de las hojas, el estilo de las espinas y ese goteo constante, diría que es bellísimo –respondió Saori, imperturbable-. ¿Se puede saber quién eres y por qué agredes así a uno de mis Caballeros?

-Alguna vez fui un humilde servidor de Essus, hasta que tus Caballeros acabaron conmigo y con mis seguidores. Hoy estoy aquí para tomar justa retribución… Ah, no, Atenea, mi reclamo no es contra ti ni contra toda tu Orden. Fui derrotado y acepté mi derrota.

-¿Entonces?

-Mi reclamo es por la indignidad que sufrí después de muerto. Quiero la vida del Caballero de Cáncer a cambio de mi sufrimiento, ya que él es el heredero de quien me humilló.

-Es a mi Caballero de Piscis a quien estás lastimando –señaló Saori.

-Concédeme la sangre del Caballero de Cáncer y lo dejaré ir…

-¿En serio? –dijo MM.

-…una vez que el joven druida lo haya ejecutado con sus propias manos.

-Ah, no –MM empezó a acercarse a Fearn-. Afrodita no me perdonará nunca si le mancho la ropa con mi sangre. Si es tan necesario ejecutarme, ¿por qué no lo haces tú mismo?

Varios tallos de la maraña de rosales se lanzaron hacia MM a la velocidad de un latigazo y se enroscaron en su tobillo derecho; un instante después, el Caballero de Cáncer estaba colgando cabeza abajo de una rama del “árbol”.

-En realidad es muy sencillo, mi apreciado muchacho –le dijo Fearn, con una sonrisa escalofriante-, eres muy capaz de morir alegremente por tu adorado “Dita”, y lo que me interesa es proporcionarte una larga agonía. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que sentirá Afrodita cuando lo deje en libertad y te encuentre muerto? ¿Cuando sepa que él mismo te mató y bebió tu sangre? Eso lo destruirá por completo y yo habré completado entonces mi venganza.

MM empezó a insultarlo en italiano, pero solo logró hacer reír a Fearn, que le dio un empujón leve (de modo que MM quedó ahí, balanceándose y sintiéndose más ridículo que en peligro), y se volvió hacia Saori.

-Ordena a tus otros servidores que no intervengan. Quien intente interrumpir esto correrá la misma suerte que el Caballero de Cáncer.

Saori decidió no darle la satisfacción de ver lo angustiada que estaba y se concentró en buscar una solución. Essus y Fearn eran nombres celtas… ¿qué sabía sobre el culto de los dioses celtas…?

Fear acarició de nuevo la mejilla de Afrodita (lo que provocó otra andanada de groserías en italiano por parte de MM) y le habló con un tono que era casi paternal.

-El Maestro de tu mejor amigo era un gran narrador y tú amabas sus historias. Te recuerdo sentado junto a Angello, escuchando, con los ojos brillantes, pendiente de cada palabra. Sé que guardaste en tu corazón todas esas historias… ¿Recuerdas el asombro y el miedo que sentiste cuando les contó sobre mi máscara? Les explicó hasta el último detalle del ceremonial que se seguía en el Bosque Sangriento. Toma esa hoz, Afrodita de Piscis, y convierte a tu amigo en una víctima que complazca a Essus.

Afrodita desató la hoz con movimientos pausados, besó la hoja y se aproximó a MM.

-¡Dita! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que luchar contra él!

Fearn rió a carcajadas.

-¿Ahora le dirás que lo amas y le rogarás que se libere de mi control en nombre de ese amor? No funcionará. Vas a morir, Caballero de Cáncer, como debió haber muerto tu predecesor.

MM lo miró estupefacto. Probablemente tenía razón, y tratar de hablar con Afrodita no era la solución más adecuada a su próximo destace. Encontró la manera de balancearse con fuerza, aunque eso le costó que las espinas del rosal se le clavaran todavía más en la pierna y, cuando Afrodita estuvo a una distancia conveniente, le dio un puñetazo en la muñeca, con lo que la hoz salió por los aires y cayó tintineando a los pies de Saori.

-¿Empeñado en hacerlo difícil? –Fearn le obsequió otra de esas sonrisas aterradoras-. Como desees, Caballero de Cáncer. Afrodita, tu amigo ha elegido morir de una forma todavía más lenta. Usa tus rosas.

-¡No, Dita…! –gimió MM cuando sintió una de las manos de Afrodita sujetarlo por el cuello. En su otra mano acababan de aparecer tres más de aquellas rosas extrañas, cuyos tallos se entrelazaron para convertirse en algo así como una burla de un puñal, erizado de espinas… iba a tardar muchísimo cortándolo en pedazos con semejante herramienta.

Saori recogió la hoz, sacó una flecha del carcaj de Seiya y usó la hoz para quitarle la punta de acero y afilar rápidamente el astil.

-Usa esto –dijo, mientras le devolvía la flecha a Seiya-. Es madera de abedul, si logras clavársela a esa momia, lo detendrás.

Seiya examinó la flecha con aire de duda. La modificación alteraba el largo del proyectil y probablemente afectaría también su trayectoria. No sería sencillo acertar el blanco.

Fearn advirtió lo que planeaban y llamó a Afrodita con un grito. MM supo de inmediato lo que pensaba hacer: usar al Caballero de Piscis como escudo, él conocía perfectamente cuán veloz podía ser Afrodita y no le cupo la menor duda de que podría colocarse entre Fearn y la flecha una fracción de segundo antes de que ésta llegara a su blanco. Así pues, no perdió tiempo: al momento en que Afrodita daba media vuelta para obedecer la orden, lo agarró por el cabello y tiró con fuerza.

La brusca maniobra, además de derribar a Afrodita, consiguió reventar las ramas que sujetaban su pierna. Afrodita estaba empezando a incorporarse cuando MM cayó sobre él. Cuando las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, Afrodita sin duda iba a matarlo. Un golpe en la mano, un tirón a su cabello (por todos los dioses, desde los cinco años había dejado claro para el resto de los aprendices que quien tocara su cabello lo hacía bajo riesgo de muerte lenta y dolorosa), un azotón contra el suelo y ahora 82kg de Caballero de Cáncer cayendo sobre él sin previo aviso… y todo eso delante de medio mundo. Sí, MM podía darse por muerto.

Se levantó un poco sobre codos y rodillas para permitirle respirar sin darle oportunidad de moverse para seguir obedeciendo a Fearn, y miró hacia el “árbol”.

El Caballero de Pegaso tenía buenos reflejos, no quedaba más que reconocerlo: había aprovechado a las mil maravillas la caída de los dos rehenes, porque cuando la mirada de MM se encontró con la de Fearn, éste tenía la flecha clavada en la frente.

-Maldito… -murmuró Fearn-. Malditos todos…

El cuerpo de la momia se disolvió en un charco de lodo y turba, en cuyo centro quedó la máscara, ensartada en la flecha.

-Buen tiro –dijo Aioros, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Seiya.

-…Yo estaba apuntado al corazón.

-Oh.

MM aspiró profundamente y se puso en pie, teniendo el buen cuidado de ayudar a Afrodita al mismo tiempo.

Cuando devolviera la máscara a su lugar en la pared… MM interrumpió ese pensamiento antes de que terminara de formarse. No iba a colocar de nuevo _esa_ máscara en su Casa; eso había sido una equivocación de su antecesor, un simple error cometido por ignorancia, pero él estaba mejor informado y no tendría excusa si algo así ocurría de nuevo.

Lo primero que hace un guerrero responsable luego de dar muerte a un enemigo es aplacar su espíritu. Y eso debía hacerse con los ritos correctos, no solo por respeto al enemigo, sino también por la prudencia más elemental.

Así pues, tan pronto como pudiera serenarse un poco, buscaría un árbol apropiado (un roble sería lo mejor, sin duda) y colgaría la máscara de una de sus ramas. Quedaría entre cielo y tierra hasta que el tiempo y los elementos la desintegraran, como complacía a Essus y como (seguramente) sería del agrado de Fearn.

Por lo pronto, se limitó a abrazar a Afrodita, aunque el resto de la Orden estuviera ahí, mirándolos. Eso había estado _demasiado_ cerca.

-…¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Afrodita, con un tono de voz que sonaba completamente intrigado.

MM evaluó rápidamente la situación. Estaban de pie en el centro del salón, muy juntos, las manos de Afrodita reposaban en sus hombros y las suyas rodeaban al Caballero de Piscis. Alguien que acabara de llegar podría creer (equivocadamente, claro) que recién terminaban de bailar una pieza lenta.

Pudo observar una que otra sonrisa indecisa a su alrededor, y volvió a concentrar su atención en Afrodita, que parecía sinceramente confundido.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Francamente? Lo último que recuerdo es a Milo tratando de apostar con Kamus sobre si Hyoga vendrá o no a la fiesta. Luego de eso se apagaron las luces, o me “apagaron las luces” a mí. Me duele la cabeza.

Buscó desesperadamente una respuesta, de preferencia una que no involucrara (todavía) explicarle lo cerca que había estado de matarlo y, mucho antes de que su cerebro pudiera coordinarse con la realidad y con su boca, se encontró diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Estábamos bailando.

-¿Tú, que siempre has dicho que tengo la agilidad de una momia, bailando conmigo? ¿Qué bailábamos? ¿Un vals? No seas ridículo.

-Dijiste que era tu canción favorita.

Afrodita se veía todavía más desconcertado que al principio.

-¿Mi… canción…?

-“Un millón de rosas”, ¿no?

-Esa no es mi…

-Y me prometiste un beso.

-¿Qué?

-Y que pasarías la noche conmigo.

-¿Es broma…?

La incredulidad de Afrodita lo hirió más de lo que había imaginado posible.

-Es más, prometiste amarme el resto de la vida -ahora Afrodita lo miraba como si creyera que se había vuelto loco. El lado más cínico de MM salió a flote con eso, mientras las risas de la maldita momia seguían resonando en su mente-. Bueno, esos fueron los tres deseos que te dije que te pediría a media noche. Tal vez “toda la vida” sea demasiado, pero al menos podrías darme el beso, ¿no crees?

-¡Eres insoportable, Angello! ¡¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo tan importante para mí…?! –exclamó Afrodita, al tiempo que se apartaba de él con brusquedad… para quedar frente al “árbol”.

Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios.

-Eh… No es tan grave como parece, Dita, son solo unos cuantos rosales.

Que chorreaban sangre, estaban jugando a ser un árbol y habían brotado en el centro del salón… para lo cual tuvieron que destrozar el piso (y, probablemente, también una parte de los cimientos de esa área del palacio). Sí, nada grave.

Afrodita se cubrió la boca con las manos y salió corriendo.

MM suspiró antes de dirigirle a Saori una sonrisa propia de alguien que se siente más que medianamente patético.

-Con su permiso, Alteza, iré a asegurarme que no le ocurra nada malo.

-Adelante.

Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando Saori lo llamó.

-¡Angello!

MM se encogió un poco. Si todavía quedaba alguien en la Orden que no supiera su verdadero nombre, acababa de enterarse.

-¿Alteza?

-Dile que está relevado de sus deberes hasta nueva orden. El pobre necesita un descanso después del trabajo que ha tenido últimamente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-Procura no dejarlo solo.

-Como usted mande.

Siguió a Afrodita, cojeando un poco y maldiciendo en silencio las espinas que tenía clavadas en la pierna.

Sabía exactamente en dónde encontrarlo: en el jardín. Efectivamente, ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados y respirando lenta y profundamente, tratando de serenarse.

-Afrodita…

-¿Era Fearn? ¿En serio? ¿El druida maligno del que nos contó tu Maestro cuando teníamos como nueve años?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Afrodita extendió los brazos, señalando las plantas que los rodeaban.

-Se fundió por un rato con la tierra, lastimó mis rosales y usó su conexión conmigo para llegar hasta mí. Fue por eso que pudo dominarme tan completamente en tan poco tiempo.

-Uh… ¿Las rosas te dijeron eso?

-Sí, sabes que hablo con ellas todo el tiempo.

-No sabía que te contestaran.

-Solo los locos hablan solos.

Entonces, ¿era así como Afrodita resultaba ser casi siempre el primero en enterarse de todos los chismes?

Afrodita aspiró de nuevo, retuvo el aire unos instantes y lo soltó despacio.

-Angello, voy a hacer algo que quizá resulte poco tranquilizador, procura no asustarte.

-¿De qué…?

El suelo tembló de nuevo. MM procuró mantener el equilibrio sin dejar de mirar, preocupado, a Afrodita, que parecía estar concentrado en algo que le resultaba difícil.

Frente a ellos brotó de nuevo una maraña de rosales deformes con la figura de un árbol… ¿o eran las mismas plantas?

-Eh… ¿Para qué quieres dos de esas cosas? –preguntó MM.

-Es una sola, acabo de traerla aquí desde el palacio.

-Uh…

-Están asustadas. Aioria estaba preguntándole a Atenea si sería conveniente cortarlas y quemarlas. Nadie le hace algo así a mis niñas y vive para contarlo… pero no estoy de ánimo como para matar a Aioria, así que mejor las traje aquí.

Y tenía que haber sido a costa de un gran esfuerzo.

-Me parece excelente. Ahora, ¿qué tal si…? Uh… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Afrodita parecía estar concentrándose de nuevo para otra tarea difícil.

-No puedo dejar que se queden así, están sufriendo -explicó.

Luego de unos instantes angustiosos, el árbol de rosales empezó a destejerse.

Poco a poco, las distintas plantas se separaron. Unos con suavidad (los más tiernos) y otros con chasquidos escalofriantes que recordaban huesos rompiéndose (la mayoría), los tallos adquirieron formas y posiciones más naturales. Las espinas desproporcionadas cayeron con un ruido de cristales rotos y todos los pétalos y hojas cayeron también, silenciosamente.

Pudo ver que Afrodita se tambaleaba y se apresuró a sostenerlo. Al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, Afrodita dejó de luchar por mantenerse en pie y dejó que él se encargara de impedir que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. MM calculó que soltarlo en ese momento y permitir que se golpeara por segunda vez sería demasiado y, tras considerarlo unos instantes, se sentó cuidadosamente en el suelo, dejando que lo usara como respaldo.

Afrodita apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de MM y suspiró, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

MM contempló los rosales deshojados, ¿estarían muertos? La respiración de Afrodita era normal, tranquila, y no daba señales de tener prisa por abrir los ojos de nuevo, por lo que MM asumió que se había quedado dormido por la fatiga. Luchó consigo mismo por un rato, acabó por caer en la tentación y besó con suavidad su frente. Total, nunca se enteraría de eso…

-Entonces, ¿soy lo más importante para ti?

MM se congeló. ¡Estaba despierto!

-¿Es… estás bien?

-Cansado, un poco dolorido, sobreviviré.

-Me alegro. Escucha, Dita…

-Mis rosas dicen que lo de los tres deseos lo dijiste en serio.

¡Chismosas!

-¿Fue en serio, Angello?

No quedaba más remedio que enfrentarlo.

-Dita, ¿hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

-Tú tenías seis años y yo, cinco.

-Dieciocho años, entonces. Hemos sido mejores amigos prácticamente toda la vida y… no quiero correr el riesgo de echar a perder eso. Somos demasiado diferentes y no puedo dejar de pensar que, si cometiera la torpeza de decirte cualquier cosa sobre mis sentimientos, tarde o temprano meteré la pata y entonces me quedaré sin tu amor y sin tu amistad. No podría soportarlo y…

-Angello…

-¿Sí?

-Hazte un favor: deja de pensar _tanto_ y bésame.

En medio de toda esa locura, aquello sonaba como un buen consejo.

-Como gustes.

Afrodita abrió los ojos al escucharlo, evidentemente sorprendido.

¿Así que no esperaba que fuera a tomarlo en serio? MM se encogió de hombros y procedió a besarlo, convencido de que Afrodita se espantaría, lo apartaría con brusquedad (y unos cuantos gritos) y todo volvería a quedar como antes.

Sin embargo, nada de eso pasó. Fue un beso suave, tranquilo, sin pretensiones y (para sorpresa de MM), Afrodita pareció disfrutarlo.

Tuvo que interrumpirlo para mirar a Afrodita y comprobar si era cierto o se trataba solo de su imaginación. Debía ser la verdad, porque (por inverosímil que resultara), Afrodita le estaba sonriendo.

-No tengo idea de cómo ni cuándo fue que me enamoré de ti –dijo Afrodita, con los ojos entrecerrados y tono soñador-, pero me parece que fue hace como ocho años que empecé a darme cuenta.

MM tragó saliva con dificultad. No era posible, no lo era…

Entonces empezó a escuchar una serie de voces tenues que parecían venir… ¿de las rosas? Eran voces que no hablaban en ningún idioma que MM conociera, pero le resultaba perfectamente claro el mensaje: “¡Ya era hora!”.

-Dita… estoy oyendo voces…

-Estás oyendo las rosas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Estuviste así de cerca de ser sacrificado a un dios de las plantas, y estabas dispuesto a morir por mí… ¡Ni siquiera intentes negarlo! Las rosas son testigos de que te pusiste al alcance de Fearn a propósito –Afrodita sonrió levemente-. Estuviste suspendido entre cielo y tierra, como Odín cuando quiso obtener la sabiduría, y lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad. Parece ser que le caíste en gracia a Essus y decidió concederte un don.

-Y tú… ¿cómo hiciste para empezar a oírlas?

-Siempre he podido. Nací con el don, por eso me seleccionaron para ser Caballero de Piscis. De otro modo, me habría correspondido entrenar por una armadura de Plata o Bronce. Ahora, en cuanto a tus tres deseos…

-Eh… eso…

-Concedido el primero. El tercero hace años que puedes darlo por hecho. El segundo es el que me da problemas.

-…¿Por qué?

-Porque ya casi son las doce y entonces lo que voy a pasar contigo sería la madrugada, no la noche.

-No te preocupes, puedo perdonar eso.

MM paseó la mirada por los rosales a su alrededor. Las plantas nuevas tenían ahora brotes nuevos. Los tallos seguían siendo negros, pero las hojas eran verdes, completamente normales, y las espinas que brotaron luego de la caída de las anteriores eran blancas y pequeñas, el resultado era bastante vistoso.

Ya no escurría ningún líquido de las rosas que, además, había perdido el toque metálico. Ahora eran amarillas… mejor dicho, eran amarillas en el centro, pero hacia la mitad de cada pétalo empezaban a cambiar de color hasta que al llegar al borde eran de un rojo intenso.

Había visto rosas parecidas antes, pero no exactamente iguales a esas.

-Ahora lucen mucho mejor, ¿verdad? –comentó Afrodita-. Mañana o pasado, cuando tenga tiempo, voy a revisar mis libros de botánica. Si son una variedad nueva, habrá que nombrarla y registrarla.

A MM no le cabía la menor duda de que eran únicas en el mundo. Abrazó de nuevo a Afrodita y aspiró el perfume de su cabello, contento.

Si en el lenguaje de las flores la rosa amarilla es “somos amigos” y la roja es “te amo”, ¿una rosa que pasa de amarillo a rojo sería “la transición de la amistad al amor”? Tendría que preguntárselo alguna vez.

Pero, por el momento, lo dejaría descansar un poco más y luego lo convencería de entrar a la Casa de Piscis. Estaba empezando a comprender por qué Afrodita solía referirse a las rosas como “sus niñas” y ahora que podía escucharlas con más claridad a cada segundo que pasaba (risueñas, alegres, dulces… felices por las nuevas hermanitas y enternecidas por el cuadro que formaban ellos dos), definitivamente se sentía incómodo. La versión vegetal de “¡Awww!” sonaba sospechosamente parecida a un coro de colegialas y besar a Afrodita delante de las rosas era como hacerlo delante de un jardín de niños (nunca mejor dicho). Así no había manera de reclamar el segundo deseo: necesitaba primero un poco de privacidad.

Además tenía otra razón de (mucho) peso para entrar a la Doceava Casa: buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tenía la clara sospecha de que iban a necesitar pinzas y mucha paciencia para sacarle las espinas que todavía tenía clavadas en la pierna derecha.

Cuando las cosas se normalizaran, buscaría a Pegaso (tenía que haber sido él quien quitó la máscara de su sitio, los otros tres eran más prudentes) y le daría las gracias.

…O, pensándolo mejor, _primero_ le daría un puñetazo y _luego_ le daría las gracias.

Después de todo, tenía que cuidar lo que quedaba de su reputación.

 

* * *

 

**Notas:**

Hace algún tiempo leí que algunas de las momias de las turberas han sido encontradas con una rama de abedul clavada en el pecho, y que por eso existe la teoría de que ese tipo de sacrificios tiene alguna relación con las leyendas de los vampiros (en ese caso, la misión de la madera sería impedirles volver a la vida).

Realmente es poco lo que se sabe sobre Essus y su culto, aparte de la posibilidad de que haya sido un culto sangriento (claro que no hay pruebas al respecto, la representación del dios desmembrando a una víctima puede ser puramente simbólica), pero el que las víctimas aparezcan colgando de un árbol ha servido para especular si habrá alguna relación con la leyenda de Odín, quien obtuvo la sabiduría luego de sacrificarse a sí mismo colgándose cabeza abajo de una rama del árbol Ygdrasill.

Como dijo MM, no se sabe mucho sobre los verdaderos druidas precisamente porque no dejaron nada escrito, la información utilizada para este fic se sacó un poco de “La Guerra de las Galias” (de Julio César) y un poco de internet.

Fearn es un nombre celta que significa “líder”, pero me hizo gracia porque si le quitamos la “n” final queda “fear” (“miedo”, en inglés) XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aioria/Afrodita
> 
> Para encontrarle sentido a lo que pasa, hay que tener en cuenta que en la antigua Grecia había una situación en particular en las relaciones homosexuales: el eraste ("quien habla") y el eromeno ("quien escucha") en la que un hombre adulto (el eraste) tomaba bajo su protección a un adolescente (el eromeno). Eso era algo que debía ser público y notorio, por lo que se seguía todo un ritual al iniciar la relación; esto incluía regalos y festejos. Los regalos empezaban por cosas pequeñas (conejos, por ejemplo) e iban subiendo en calidad y valor (copas, adornos, joyas...) hasta que se celebraba una fiesta de compromiso.

_Para Hékate-sama_

 

Aioria, Caballero Dorado de Leo, miró al frente tratando de no mostrarse alterado.

Estaba en presencia de Atenea, del Patriarca, y de los otros Caballeros de Oro (con la única, pero notable, ausencia de Afrodita de Piscis). Todos lo miraban muy serios mientras él permanecía en pie frente a ellos.

El hecho de que estuvieran en el comedor no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarlo, porque la mesa estaba vacía, a excepción de un cuaderno, una pluma y un libro (el Reglamento de la Orden), todo al alcance de la mano de Shion, y las caras serias de la diosa y de sus compañeros de armas contrastaban mucho con el ambiente que debería haber sido informal. No había manera de engañarse, aquello parecía más una corte marcial que otra cosa.

-Siéntate, Aioria –dijo la diosa, señalándole la silla que estaba justo frente a ella. Obedeció en silencio y los miró preocupado.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Shion.

-No, señor. ¿Afrodita está bien?

-Sobrevivirá. Sin embargo, ha hecho acusaciones muy serias en contra tuya.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si fue un accidente! ¡Algunos de ustedes tienen que haber visto cómo tropezó y cayó!

-Sí –intervino Kamus, que era parte de ese “algunos”-. También vimos que tropezó cuando te atacaba, al parecer con intención de matarte.

-Bueno…

-El uso de una rosa sangrienta sin previo aviso, crea la impresión de que decidió saltarse el protocolo tradicional de los Caballeros de Piscis y simplemente “tirar a matar” –dijo Dohko.

-Pero no…

-Así que le preguntamos qué razones tenía para hacer algo así y nos contó una historia bastante extraña –Shion retomó la palabra-. Dice que llevas meses acosándolo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Seguro?

-¡Solamente trataba de expresarle mis sentimientos!

-¿Qué sentimientos, Airoia? Porque él parece bastante convencido de que planeas torturarlo y matarlo.

Aioria abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo jamás le haría daño –declaró, lo más calmadamente que pudo, en un esfuerzo para que los demás comprendieran que hablaba en serio-. Mi intención nunca ha sido acosarlo ni lastimarlo. Estaba cortejándolo.

Los demás lo miraron en silencio, con aspecto confundido (hasta Atenea parecía confusa, pero Aioria decidió atribuir el hecho a que la diosa de la Sabiduría era al mismo tiempo una jovencita de trece años).

Shion abrió el cuaderno en el que tenía anotada la declaración de Afrodita y buscó el inicio de lo que (desde el punto de vista del Caballero de Piscis) se parecía bastante a una película de terror.

-En mis tiempos, cuando cortejábamos a una chica… o a un chico… no llegábamos a su casa llenos de sangre para arrojar a sus pies “animalitos muertos”.

-…¿“Animalitos”? ¿Eso dijo?

-Estaba muy alterado, creo que no logró recordar la palabra correcta en griego.

-Eran conejos. Los cacé con mis propias manos. Eh… lo de la sangre fue otra cosa, no tuvo que ver con los conejos, sino con el lobo que también pretendía comérselos. Pero los conejos los atrapé para él, eran perfectos para un estofado.

-Aioria… -intervino Aioros-. Afrodita es vegetariano.

-Oh. No lo sabía.

-¿No se te ocurrió preguntarle primero si querría unos cuantos conejos asesinados? –preguntó Máscara Mortal y, de alguna manera, se las arregló para que la idea de recibir como obsequio unos conejos recién cazados sonara como la cosa más asquerosa del universo.

-Es un regalo tradicional en el inicio de un cortejo –respondió Aioria con dignidad.

Shion, que estaba presente el día en que Afrodita juró no volver a comer carne en su vida (la primera y única vez que su Maestro lo llevó de cacería), sacudió la cabeza con compasión.

-De acuerdo, eso puede haber sido un simple error. ¿Qué significa esto de que le diste pornografía?

-¿Eh?... Oh. Le regalé una copa de doble asa. Era una reproducción fiel de una pieza muy antigua, me costó mucho conseguirla. Al principio creí que le había gustado, la examinó con tanta atención y sonreía… pero de pronto la dejó caer y me echó de Piscis. La copa se rompió.

-No entiendo –dijo Aldebarán.

-La copa es, bueno, _era_ , otro regalo ritual. Estaba decorada con imágenes de Afrodita (la diosa, no él), Eros y… eh… una pareja teniendo sexo. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que fuera un poco demasiado directo.

-Cero, y van dos –murmuró Kanon.

-También dijo que trataste de ahorcarlo con una cadena –continuó Shion.

-¿Ahorcarlo? ¡Eso no fue así! El siguiente regalo que dicta la tradición es de joyas. Así que compré una cadena de oro en Atenas y solo quería sorprenderlo poniéndosela en el cuello, pero creo que lo asusté. Lo peor fue que se le enredó en el cabello y, accidentalmente, le arranqué un mechón cuando traté de ayudarlo a quitársela.

Para ese momento, los demás (Atenea incluida) lo miraban con lo que parecía una extraña mezcla de compasión e hilaridad.

-Entonces, ese regalo tampoco debe haberle gustado –dijo Milo.

-Quizá fue mejor así –dijo Aioria, contrito-. Luego me di cuenta de que me estafaron con esa cadena: no era de oro y le habría hecho una mancha verde en la piel.

Shion hizo un esfuerzo por no comentar el hecho sorprendente que un Caballero de Oro no pudiera distinguir el oro falso y trató de continuar.

-Haz dicho unas cuantas veces que trataste de darle obsequios rituales. ¿De qué ceremonial estás hablando?

-Un cortejo común y corriente, Maestro.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Leo, aclárame una duda absurda que me ha llegado de repente –dijo Kanon-. Por pura casualidad, ¿tratabas de proponerle a Afrodita que fuera tu eromeno o algo así?

-Pues… sí, eso precisamente.

Kanon, que había hecho la pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, dejó de sonreír para mirarlo con incredulidad absoluta. Lo más sorprendente fue que Saga (que estaba a su lado) empezó a reír a carcajadas. Tratándose de los gemelos, las cosas solían ser al revés.

-Saga… -dijo Shion, con un tono cargado de advertencias.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Saga trató de dominar la risa, sin éxito-. Discúlpenme, volveré en un momento.

El Caballero de Géminis salió del comedor y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero de todos modos pudieron escuchar todavía que seguía riendo, incluso más fuerte que al principio. Kanon tenía todavía esa expresión de asombro.

-Hacía _años_ que no lo escuchaba reír así. Creo que veinte años.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? –preguntó Aioria, ahora francamente ofendido.

Fue evidente para todos que Kanon deseaba poder explicárselo, pero no encontraba las palabras, lo cual era tanto o más extraño que las carcajadas de Saga.

Shion le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Ya, tranquilo, deja que yo me encargue.

-Sí, señor.

Shion miró de nuevo al Caballero de Leo, que cada vez entendía menos de todo eso.

-Aioria, primero que todo, debes tener en cuenta que Afrodita no es griego.

-He podido darme cuenta de eso –no, no iba a añadir que la andanada de insultos que le había soltado Afrodita antes de intentar alcanzarlo con la rosa sangrienta había sido en sueco.

-Por lo mismo, creo que has tenido suerte de que no haya comprendido todavía qué ritual estabas tratando de iniciar –intervino Shura.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque cuando se lo expliquemos (y tendremos que explicárselo), va a sentirse _muy_ insultado –dijo MM.

-No veo por qué.

-Eso parece –gruñó Shura.

-Silencio, niños, déjenme continuar –dijo Shion-. Aioria, lo que Afrodita dice que hiciste, y que provocó que te atacara hoy, no forma parte del cortejo, que yo recuerde.

-No, claro que no. Después de esos tres fiascos, asumí que él no estaba enterado de los detalles del ritual, así que intenté una aproximación un poco más moderna. Flores y chocolates.

MM y Shura se dieron cada uno una palmada en la frente, en perfecta sincronía.

-¡¿Chocolates?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Están tratando de remedarnos a Saga y a mí? –reclamó Kanon.

Saga volvió a entrar en ese momento y volvió a ocupar su silla, tan serio como al principio y dando la impresión de que no había pasado nada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –dijo Aioria-. ¿Qué puede haber más inofensivo que un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones?

-Las flores que le diste… -empezó Shion.

-Bueno, no soy tan tonto como para regalarle rosas, corté unas flores silvestres.

-¿De casualidad unas amarillo y naranja que crecen cerca del cementerio?

-Pues… sí, justamente, me gustó el color…

-¿No te llamó la atención su aroma?

-Era un poco fuerte, pero…

-Se llaman “flores de muerto” –intervino Aldebarán-. Antiguamente se usaban en los funerales, para disimular un poco el olor de la corrupción.

-No estoy muy seguro de cuál será su significado en el lenguaje de las flores, pero Afrodita parece haberlas interpretado como “quiero verte muerto” –añadió Milo.

-No tenía idea…

-Nos estamos dando cuenta de eso –replicó MM.

-En cuanto a los bombones… -dijo Shion.

-¿Qué? ¿También _eso_ estuvo mal?

-¿De verdad no lo sabías?

-¿Saber qué?

-Afrodita es diabético –dijo Kamus-. Es algo hereditario y se lo diagnosticaron cuando tenía once años. No había nada de malo con los chocolates, Aioria, excepto que habrías podido matarlo con eso.

-¿Y cómo se suponía que yo lo supiera? ¡Parece perfectamente saludable!

-Porque es perfectamente saludable –dijo Saori-. Solamente tiene una condición crónica que lo obliga a vigilar diariamente su nivel de glucosa y le impide consumir ciertos alimentos, principalmente golosinas. Por lo demás, puede llevar una vida completamente normal.

-Eso sí, es un poco histérico con el chocolate, fue una mala experiencia con unos chocolates lo que desencadenó la crisis que sirvió para que nos diéramos cuenta de su diabetes –añadió Saga-. En cuanto a saberlo, se supone que _toda_ la Orden lo sabe. Recuerdo claramente haberlo notificado en una asamblea, con todos ustedes presentes, como indican los estatutos de la Orden y como consta en actas. Es deber de todo Caballero comunicar a sus hermanos de armas si existe alguna situación que pueda llegar a afectar su desempeño, y todo Caballero debe estar preparado para saber cómo ayudar a otro si llega a ser necesario, por lo que tú deberías estar tan enterado de la diabetes de Afrodita como del déficit atencional de Seiya o la miopía de Shaka.

-…¿La _qué_ de Shaka?

Shaka abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

-No veo bien de lejos, lo descubrimos después de que Atenea logró devolvernos la vida. Lo comuniqué por escrito hace quince días, ¿no recibiste el memorándum?

-Eh…

-No lo leíste.

-Bueno…

-No nos apartemos del tema ahora –interrumpió Shion-, luego tendremos una charla sobre la atención que debes prestar en las reuniones de la Orden y con los comunicados escritos, ¿entendido, Aioria?

-Sí, señor.

-Ahora bien, en cuanto a tu deseo de cortejar a Afrodita, no voy a meterme con si es o no una buena idea, pero tienes que saber, primero que todo, que estabas tratando de usar el ritual equivocado.

-¿Cómo?

\- Para empezar, Afrodita es mayor que tú.

-Solamente dos años. No es una gran diferencia, mis padres…

-Sí, sí, tus padres tenían diez años de diferencia, lo sé. No me refiero a eso.

-¿No?

-En el ritual que quisiste hacer, la persona más joven no puede iniciar el cortejo.

-…Oh.

-Segundo, tienes veinte años.

-Soy mayor de edad, ¿no? –replicó Aioria, sintiéndose de pronto como un adolescente respondón.

-Lo eres. Pero el ritual exige que quien lo inicie tenga por lo menos 25 años.

-…¡¿Ah?!

-Y la persona a la que va dirigido el cortejo debe tener no menos de quince y no más de 20. ¿Qué edad tiene Afrodita, Aioros?

-Pero…

-La función del eraste no es simplemente seducir al eromeno, muchacho. Se supone que el eraste debe completar la educación de un joven que está a punto de convertirse en adulto, enseñarle modales, cultura, ayudarle a hacer contactos sociales que le serán útiles en la vida adulta, transmitirle las virtudes más preciadas y, luego de que se acabe la relación (es decir, cuando el eromeno ya es adulto), ayudarle a encontrar una buena esposa. El lado romántico de la relación es solo una parte de todo eso.

-En otras palabras –terció Shura-. Va a resultarle bastante ofensivo a Afrodita el que tú precisamente tengas la intención de mejorar sus modales, completar su cultura, enseñarlo a defenderse… ah, y algún día ser como un segundo padre para sus hijos.

Aioria bajó la cabeza.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, me siento completamente humillado. ¿Satisfechos? Lo único que puedo alegar es mi ignorancia: no sabía que estaba realizando mal el cortejo, y tampoco sabía que fuera vegetariano ni que no puede comer dulces. Le pediré perdón, ¿está bien?

-Yo preferiría que del todo no le dirigieras la palabra en unos cuantos… años –replicó MM.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa eso? –casi gritó Aioria, enojado.

-Me importa, y mucho.

El Caballero de Cáncer iba a añadir algo más (y, al parecer, Shura iba a apoyarlo), pero Saga levantó una mano y ambos se detuvieron.

-Por favor –dijo Saga, con una seriedad más grave de lo habitual en él-. Aioria, haz el favor de esperar afuera. Hay algo que tengo que discutir con los demás.

-¿Y tiene que ser a mis espaldas?

-Créeme, es por tu propio bien.

-No te creo.

MM resopló fastidiado y le habló a Aioros.

-Sagitario, te lo suplico en nombre de todos: consíguele a tu _hermanito_ un eraste que termine de educarlo.

-¡Oye! –protestó Aioria.

-Un Caballero sabría que tiene que obedecer si Saga le dice que salga –respondió MM, con los ojos brillantes de rabia-. Sal ahora mismo o te sacaré yo.

-¡Él no tiene por qué ordenarme nada!

-En realidad, estando reunidos los Caballeros de Oro para decidir un problema de disciplina entre dos miembros de la Orden, Saga está en su derecho de _pedirte_ que salgas si tiene que comentar algo con nosotros, está en el Reglamento –intervino Shion-. Haz el favor de salir.

Aioria hizo una reverencia bastante tiesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién se encargó de su entrenamiento después de mi muerte? –alcanzó a oír que decía Aioros.

-Traté de asignarle Maestro más de una vez, pero nunca aceptó uno. Dijo que si Mu podía completar su entrenamiento a solas, él podía también –respondió Saga, con tono avergonzado.

-Mu –llamó Shion.

-¿Sí, Maestro?

-Cuando esto termine, quédate un rato más conmigo. Necesito hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre cultura general.

-…Sí, Maestro.

Aioria cerró la puerta tras de sí y ya no pudo escuchar más lo que deliberaban los otros, pero descubrió que en la sala anterior al comedor estaba Afrodita, en compañía de los Caballeros de Bronce.

El Caballero de Piscis parecía tranquilo, aunque tampoco era habitual verlo tan serio como estaba en ese momento. Por lo menos, las señales del raspón que se había hecho en la cara al caer ya habían desaparecido casi del todo…

Por supuesto, el recuerdo en la memoria de la Orden (y del propio Afrodita) de aquella ridícula persecución y la caída que le había puesto fin no desaparecería jamás. El adoquín suelto que había hecho tropezar a Afrodita probablemente le había salvado la vida a Aioria, pero para que el Caballero de Piscis hubiera perdido el control tan completamente como para no haber visto ese obstáculo, realmente debía estar furioso.

Flores de muerto y chocolate capaz de matarlo. Sí, visto desde ese ángulo (y sumándole los desastres anteriores), había una que otra razón como para que Afrodita pudiera enojarse con él.

Para su sorpresa, Afrodita fue el primer en intentar acercarse.

De inmediato, Seiya se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Quieto ahí! ¡No voy a permitir que lo ataques de nuevo!

-No voy a atacarlo, Pegaso, apártate, por favor –respondió Afrodita, con tono severo.

-No creo que…

-Seiya, escuchaste lo que dijo Saga –intervino Shiryu-. Deja que hable con él.

Con un bufido que sonaba a desconfianza, Seiya se apartó y Afrodita pudo llegar finalmente hasta donde estaba Aioria.

-Saga me dijo que hubo un… malentendido –declaró Afrodita.

-Uno que otro –Aioria sonrió avergonzado-. Lo siento. Fue mi error.

-Bueno… supongo que cuando las cosas se pusieron extrañas, bien pude haber preguntado qué intentabas darme a entender. Lamento haber roto la copa. Era bonita.

-Te conseguiré otra… con otra decoración, claro.

-No es necesario.

-Quiero hacerlo. Afrodita, escucha, yo… ¿crees que puedes darme una oportunidad?

Afrodita sacudió la cabeza.

-Apenas nos conocemos y no sabemos nada el uno del otro, eso fue lo que desencadenó los malentendidos…

-¡Pero el propósito de un noviazgo es precisamente el que la pareja llegue a conocerse y puedan decidir si quieren pasar juntos el resto de la vida! Quiero conocerte, en serio.

-Eh…

-Por favor, Afrodita. Dame una oportunidad, esto fue un mal comienzo, pero algún día podremos contárselo a nuestros nietos como una anécdota divertida…

-…¿Nietos? Leo, creo que vas demasiado rápido…

-Definitivamente, _demasiado_ rápido –interrumpió la voz de Shura.

Aioria miró por encima del hombro y descubrió a MM y Shura, ambos cruzados de brazos y mirándolo como si desearan verlo muerto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? No había escuchado abrirse la puerta.

-¿Les importa? Es una conversación privada.

-Sí, nos importa –dijo MM-. ¿Verdad que _nos_ importa, Afrodita?

Aioria contempló asombrado la forma en que Afrodita se sonrojó de repente.

-Exnovios –dijo el Caballero de Piscis, señalándolos con un movimiento de cabeza-. No los dos al mismo tiempo –se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Aioria-, pero me separé de cada uno en buenos términos, ahora somos buenos amigos y… eh… son un poco protectores, ¿sabes?

¿Solo “un poco”? De repente la ferocidad con la que le habían hablado en el comedor cobraba una nueva dimensión. Los tres Caballeros que conocían el secreto del falso Patriarca, un trío de lo más unido… ¿Ahora resultaba que además Shura y MM habían adoptado el papel de cuñados celosos? Aioria logró sonreír, con algo de dificultad.

-¿Tienes que pedirle permiso a ellos?

-No exactamente. Hicimos un trato los tres hace unos años… Hum. Cualquier pareja que pretenda tener alguno de los tres, debe contar con la aprobación de los otros dos.

Peor todavía de lo que había imaginado al principio. Aioria miró más allá de donde se encontraban MM y Shura. Saga estaba ahí, tan serio como cuando había vuelto al comedor… ¿qué habría hablado con Afrodita? Y, ahora que lo pensaba, Cáncer y Capricornio parecían ser muy respetuosos de la opinión de Géminis.

-Saga, puedo jurar por Atenea que mis intenciones son buenas –declaró Aioria, sorprendiendo a todos.

Saga sonrió a medias.

-¿Apelas a mi influencia, Aioria de Leo? Puede que te arrepientas… Pero, por lo pronto, hablé con Afrodita y le expliqué lo mejor que pude el origen de esta serie de confusiones, hablé con Atenea y los demás y les comuniqué que Afrodita está dispuesto a perdonarte… en cuanto a lo que pretendes ahora… si mi consejo tiene algún peso en la opinión de Shura y Máscara Mortal… -los aludidos asintieron, pero con el aspecto sombrío de alguien que sabe que no va a gustarle lo que está a punto de escuchar. Saga sonrió-. Bien, creo que _podemos_ darte exactamente _una_ oportunidad, con ciertas condiciones.

~***~

Aioria decidió que esa película no le gustaba nada. En la pantalla, la joven protagonista se convencía cada vez más de que su esposo pretendía matarla, y cada acción y cada palabra de él reforzaban esa idea… Tenía demasiada semejanza con una indirecta.

Pero no iba a molestarse con Afrodita, porque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una casualidad. Estaban en Atenas por unos días con algunos de los otros Caballeros mientras Atenea resolvía algún asunto relacionado con su vida como la mortal Saori Kido, tenían unas horas libres y Afrodita se había enterado de que en un cine cercano estaban realizando un ciclo de Hitchcock, que la película de ese día fuera “La sospecha” y no “Los pájaros” o “La ventana indiscreta” tenía que ser un accidente.

Además, si lo pensaba un poco, incluso podría considerarlo una muestra de humor por parte de Afrodita. Quizá hasta podía ser una señal de que realmente estaba perdonado.

Con esa idea positiva en mente, Aioria rodeó con el brazo derecho los hombros de Afrodita. Al momento de hacer eso, escuchó un gruñido de desaprobación “en estéreo”: Shura estaba a su izquierda, y Máscara Mortal, a la derecha de Afrodita, ambos más atentos a ellos que a la película. Sin embargo, Afrodita los ignoró como si no estuvieran ahí y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Aioria. Eso produjo otro gruñido doble, pero menos fuerte.

Era increíble la forma en que Afrodita lograba comportarse con naturalidad a pesar de las condiciones que había impuesto Saga para permitirle a Aioria cortejarlo, de las cuales la principal era que no podían estar a solas en ningún momento hasta nuevo aviso, para prevenir nuevos malentendidos, por lo que Shura y MM se habían convertido en sus “chaperones” oficiales y no los dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Era una verdadera suerte que no hubieran intentado sentarse en medio de ellos esa vez.

Pero su relación progresaba con menos tropiezos de los que había esperado al principio y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que los dos amigos de Afrodita habían tenido que intervenir para servir de traductores entre ellos.

Con algo de suerte, para el cumpleaños de Afrodita les permitirían tener una cita sin supervisión.

Dos meses más, solo había que armarse de paciencia.


	4. En la guerra y en el amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minos/Albafica (pasado), Minos/Afrodita (presente), Radamanthys/Kanon

Radamantis de Wyvern, Juez del Inframundo y servidor del dios Hades se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el bloque donde estaban prisioneras las almas de los Caballeros de Oro de Atenea.

¡Eso era intolerable! Su cólera crecía a medida que avanzaba. Minos de Grifo, su hermano menor y también Juez del Inframundo acababa de convencer (de alguna manera) a Hades para revivir a uno de esos prisioneros. ¡Tener a un Caballero de Oro vivo y suelto en el reino de Hades era pedir un desastre! Había que detener a ese loco antes de que hiciera algo de lo que todos se arrepentirían después.

Pandora, quien le había dado la noticia, lo vio partir y se mordió el labio inferior. Radamantis estaba tan alterado que no le había dado tiempo de terminar de contarle todo.

En fin, el otro se encargaría de ponerlo al día.

Minos hundió ambos brazos hasta los codos en aquel bloque como si en lugar de piedra fuera de agua. Luego de unos instantes, encontró lo que buscaba y sacó a uno de los prisioneros.

-Bienvenido a casa –murmuró.

Afrodita estaba inconsciente y además era evidente que había pasado por una larga tortura. Minos lo tomó en brazos y miró a su hermano mayor, que acababa de llegar y lo miraba con enojo.

-Como siempre, justo a tiempo, pero de todos modos un poco tarde. Lo siento, Radamantis, no me convencerás de renunciar a la reencarnación de Albafika. Sabes perfectamente que he estado esperando por su regreso desde que se le ordenó nacer nuevamente. ¡No podía dejar que fuera torturado en mis dominios, ahora que ha terminado el tiempo que debía servir a Atenea!

-Acabas de revivirlo y mientras tenga vida debe servir a Atenea –replicó Radamantis.

-Lo sé, pero como se presentó para ayudarla ante el Muro de los Lamentos luego de haber muerto… la ley ordena que permanezca entre los condenados… La única forma de salvarlo era revivirlo y tomarlo bajo mi custodia. Tienes que entender eso.

-No. No lo entiendo. Nuestra única misión es servir a Hades. ¿Qué puede importarnos lo que pase con los servidores de otros dioses?

Un relámpago de cólera brilló en los ojos de Minos.

-¡Siempre tan virtuoso y correcto, hermano! ¿Por qué no dedicas tu sabiduría a algo mejor?

¿Qué pretendía con eso? La mirada suspicaz de Radamantis se transformó en una de alarma cuando vio los hilos de Minos lanzarse a toda velocidad dentro del bloque. Un tirón violento y Minos sacó a otro de los prisioneros… para lanzarlo contra Radamantis, quien no pudo esquivarlo y cayó.

¡Ese demente! ¿Cómo era posible que Zeus y Europa hubieran tenido hijos tan distintos?

-¿Es que no puedes perder una discusión como los hombres? –gritó Radamantis.

-No tengo por qué –respondió Minos-. Acabo de ganarla.

-¡Devuelve este prisionero al lugar que le corresponde!

-No.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se lo pedí a nuestro Señor como un favor especial para ti, mi hermano más querido. Haz tú con él lo que gustes.

Sin más, Minos dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, Radamantis bajó la mirada y contempló al prisionero, que había caído sobre él y seguía inconsciente.

Uno de los dos Géminis…

¿El necio de Minos pretendía salirse con la suya manteniéndolo ocupado con Kanon o su hermano?

¡Pues estaba muy equivocado! ¡Él no…!

El gemelo en cuestión se quejó en ese momento. Un sonido de puro dolor.

…¿Cuál de los dos Géminis era?

~***~

Pandora no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Radamantis de Wyvern caminaba hacia el palacio… llevando en brazos a una persona inconsciente… ¿Entonces el “regalo” que Minos había pedido para el Juez de Wyvern era uno de los Caballeros de Géminis?

-Creí que ibas a detener a Minos –dijo ella, empezando a caminar al lado de Radamantis.

-Lo intenté –gruñó él-. Y acabé con “esto”. La prisión de piedra se negó a recibirlo de nuevo, porque solamente nuestro Señor tiene el poder para abrirla o cerrarla, y él nada más autorizó a Minos a sacar _dos_ prisioneros de su elección. El muy tramposo lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio.

-Tal vez trataba de hacerte un favor.

La mirada exasperada de Radamantis, como de costumbre, no tuvo el menor efecto sobre Pandora.

-¿Un favor? ¿Él a mí?

Pandora intentó no sonreír. Sabía demasiado bien que los tres Jueces vivían peleando y eran capaces incluso de jurar que se odiaban… hasta que alguno de ellos necesitaba la ayuda de los otros.

-¿Cuál de los gemelos es?

-Creo que es Kanon de Géminis.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-El retorcido sentido del humor de mi hermano, ¿qué otra cosa?

Ya estaban en el palacio y, al doblar una esquina, una persona que huía chocó con ellos.

Kanon despertó con brusquedad y se encontró en el suelo, caído entre otras tres personas que parecían tan sorprendidas como él.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Saga!

¿Quién podía ser esa persona que estaba agarrándose de él con desesperación? No tenía ni la menor idea…

-¡Afrodita!

Minos los alcanzó y miró sorprendido a Afrodita, que se aferraba de Kanon como un náufrago de una tabla.

Kanon parpadeó, aturdido, y rodeó a Afrodita con los brazos por pura inercia. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Afrodita, ven conmigo –ordenó Minos-. Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

-¡No! ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, pervertido!

-¿Qué estabas tratando de hacerle? –exclamó Radamantis.

-¡Nada, lo juro! ¡Está lastimado, solo trataba de atender sus heridas!

-¡Pues necesitas un curso de primeros auxilios! –espetó Afrodita-. ¡Las heridas no se atienden así! ¡Saga, por favor, no dejes que este idiota se me acerque!

-¡Su nombre no es Saga, se llama Kanon! –gritó Minos, ya fastidiado.

Los hilos de la Marioneta Cósmica atraparon a Afrodita y lo arrancaron de los brazos de Kanon para llevarlo, con delicadeza, a pesar de que luchaba por soltarse, hasta Minos, que se lo echó a la espalda como si fuera un saco y se lo llevó.

Kanon miró a Radamantis por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende hacerle? –preguntó.

-No le hará daño –suspiró Radamantis-. Cree estar enamorado de él.

-Oh.

Radamantis se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano a Pandora para ayudarla a levantarse. Luego miró a Kanon, que seguía sentado en el suelo, con una mirada de intensa concentración. Entonces advirtió por primera vez el golpe que tenía en la frente. Debía haberse lastimado cuando Afrodita chocó con ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Kanon lo miró de nuevo y se levantó lentamente. Luego miró a Pandora y nuevamente a Radamantis.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó.

~***~

Afrodita siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra los hilos, hasta que sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar, y luego gritó con rabia al darse cuenta de que había estado muerto el tiempo suficiente como para que el veneno de su sangre se disipara, de otro modo aquello habría bastado para corroer los hilos y dejarlo libre.

-¡Ya basta, Afrodita, deja de hacerte daño! –protestó Minos.

-¡No me des órdenes, desdichado! ¡Déjame ir ahora mismo!

-¡No me des órdenes tú a mí! ¡Y quédate quieto, estoy tratando de curarte!

-¡No me toques!

Por ese camino no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Minos hizo que sus hilos inmovilizaran mejor a Afrodita y se acercó a él con un vaso en la mano.

-Vas a beber esto y luego te soltaré. ¿Está bien?

-¿Qué piensas hacerme beber? ¿Cómo sé que no pretendes drogarme?

-Vale, admito que debí esperar a que despertaras antes de besarte, pero no tengo ninguna necesidad de administrarte drogas.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sé yo, pervertido?

-¡Ya deja de llamarme “pervertido”! ¡Si quisiera hacerte algo en contra de tu voluntad, me bastaría con usar los hilos!

Afrodita apretó los labios y lo miró desafiante. Minos sacudió la cabeza. Justo como al principio.

Más de doscientos años atrás, había luchado (y perdido) contra un Caballero de Piscis, Albafika.

Cuando las cosas se normalizaron en el Hades luego de aquella guerra sagrada, no había dudado ni un instante en buscar a aquella alma para vengarse. Lo había reclamado para sí con la intención de convertirlo en esclavo y humillarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

…Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

Albafika tenía una voluntad fuerte y una dignidad inquebrantable contra las que se estrellaban (invariablemente) todos los esfuerzos de Minos por vengarse. La cólera y el rencor habían cedido paso poco a poco al respeto y la admiración, al punto de que lo que debería haber sido una situación de amo-esclavo terminó convirtiéndose en un largo (y frustrante) cortejo.

Para Minos, la máxima hazaña de su existencia no había sido ganar para sí el voto del desempate como uno de los tres Jueces del Inframundo, sino el que Albafika admitiera, a regañadientes, que “quizá” le tenía “un poco” de afecto… luego de casi sesenta años de suplicarle a diario.

Lo amaba, y sabía que era correspondido, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Por unos años, fue realmente feliz.

Pero Albafika, a diferencia de Minos, era mortal y debía retornar tarde o temprano al ciclo de las reencarnaciones, para ser una vez más el Caballero de Piscis y servir a Atenea. Ese había sido su destino desde su primera existencia y seguiría siéndolo cada vez que volviera a nacer.

Minos había esperado pacientemente durante veintidós años por la muerte de Afrodita para poder reclamarlo de nuevo.

Y ahora resultaba que Afrodita de Piscis, reencarnación de Albafika de Piscis… no era exactamente la misma persona que Minos había conocido. Menos digno, mil veces más vanidoso, para nada tímido, mucho más vehemente y extrovertido… a Minos no le molestaban esos cambios, que al fin y al cabo eran la evolución natural de un alma de la que había estado separado dos décadas. No, lo que le molestaba era darse cuenta de que Afrodita (lógicamente) no recordaba su vida anterior, (lógicamente, también) no recordaba a Minos y (¡por supuesto!) no recordaba tampoco haber estado enamorado de él alguna vez.

Tendría que empezar de nuevo a cortejarlo… ¿otra vez sesenta años suplicando por un beso?

Radamantis o Eaco tal vez lo habrían hecho, pero Minos prefería buscar atajos.

Por eso, luego de asegurarse una vez más de que los hilos no le permitirían moverse, se acercó a él con precaución y trató de hacerle beber. Afrodita mantuvo los labios tercamente cerrados.

-Es sólo agua.

Afrodita no abrió la boca, pero enarcó una ceja de un modo muy expresivo.

-Bueno, está bien, no es agua común y corriente. Es de la fuente Mnemosine.

Las finas cejas se fruncieron.

-La fuente de la Memoria. Quiero que recuerdes tu vida anterior.

Ahora ambas cejas se elevaron un poco.

-Porque conocí a tu anterior reencarnación. Éramos… buenos amigos. ¡Rayos, Alba…! Quiero decir, Afrodita. ¿Acaso quieres verme suplicándote que bebas? …Era una pregunta retórica, no tienes por qué sonreírte de esa manera.

Fue una lucha larga y desigual, en la que Afrodita se las arregló para derramar varias veces el agua (las mantas recordaron claramente haber sido plantas de lino alguna vez, y la ropa de Afrodita añoró con nostalgia los días en los que había sido capullos de algodón bajo la luz del sol y la brisa del atardecer), pero Minos se las arregló para obligarlo a beber.

Finalmente, casi tan agotado como su prisionero, el Juez de Grifo dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y miró a Afrodita, que de pronto se había vuelto totalmente inexpresivo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Minos.

-Mereces que te envíe a dormir al sofá por esto. ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de taparme la nariz para obligarme a beber!

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar…? Eh… No hablarás en serio sobre enviarme a dormir al sofá, ¿verdad?  

-¿Cuándo te he dicho algo que no fuera en serio, Minos de Grifo?

Afrodita contempló sus manos, todavía atrapadas en los hilos de la Marioneta Cósmica, y, con unos sencillos movimientos, se soltó fácilmente, tal y como Minos le había enseñado a Albafika unos cuarenta años atrás.

Minos sonrió, feliz. ¡El Caballero de Piscis recordaba! Se inclinó hacia Afrodita, buscando un beso por el que había esperado más de veinte años… y se encontró de pronto tendido en la cama, con Afrodita sobre él, inmovilizándole ambos brazos.

-¡No tan de prisa, Romeo! -¿de dónde habría sacado esa expresión?-. ¡No estoy muy contento contigo que digamos!

-Alba…

-¡No me llames “Alba”!

-…¿Dita?

Las cejas de Afrodita se fruncieron otra vez. Estaba empezando a sentirse confundido ahora que los recuerdos de Albafika se superponían a los suyos. Peor aún, no eran solo los recuerdos de su vida anterior los que estaban invadiendo y desplazando a los de la actual, otras vidas se entremezclaban con ellos, al menos veinte reencarnaciones luchaban por ser la memoria dominante. Con un esfuerzo, trató de enfocarse en el presente.

-Mis hermanos de armas, ¿qué ha pasado con ellos? Vi a Saga hace un rato… ¿Dónde están Manigoldo y los demás?

-Ese no era Saga, cariño…

-…¿Deuteros?... O… ¿Era Damián?...

Soltó a Minos y se acomodó junto a él, dejó que lo abrazara y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Afrodita?

-Estoy… algo mareado, Minos. Confundido…

-Shh, tranquilo, ya pasará…

Lo malo fue que la confusión no pasó en los días siguientes, sino que empezó a agravarse.

~***~

-¿En serio no recuerda nada? –dijo Eaco, sorprendido.

-Nada de nada –gruñó Radamantis-. Sabe su nombre porque yo se lo dije, pero no creo que esté seguro de que realmente se llame así.

-Le habrás explicado todo, ¿verdad?

-Lo intenté, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ya estaba la Dama Pandora hablando. Le dijo que era mi asistente y que acababa de sufrir un percance. Ahora el segundo Caballero de Géminis está convencido de que ha sido sirviente de Hades desde que llegó aquí luego de morir ahogado, y que hace tres años que es mi ayudante.

Eaco estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No es gracioso, hermano! –protestó Radamantis.

El Juez de Garuda intentó ponerse serio y le dirigió una mirada solemne a su medio hermano.

-Tienes que admitir que la Dama Pandora tiene una gran imaginación. ¿Vas a decirle la verdad a tu prisionero?

-¿Cómo? Ha estado convaleciente estos días y cada vez que intento hablarle, encuentro a Pandora visitándolo y contándole anécdotas de “su” vida, inventadas por ella misma. ¡Le ha creado toda una biografía y lo peor es que resulta más verosímil que su vida real!... ¡Ya deja de reírte, Eaco!

-Entonces, déjalo así. Ella se ha reído un poco, no le ha hecho ningún daño… si recupera la memoria, no habrá pasado nada. Y si no la recupera, ¿qué tiene de malo que piense que trabaja para ti? No es como si Pandora le hubiera dicho que es tu amante o algo por el estilo.

No había manera, Eaco reía como pocas veces en su vida y Radamantis lo dejó por imposible. Siempre que cometía el error de querer pedirle consejo a alguno de sus hermanos, terminaba frustrado y deseando matarlos.

Preguntándose una vez más por qué sus padres no habían tenido la decencia de permitirle ser hijo único, se encaminó a la habitación que ahora ocupaba Kanon, rogando para sus adentros que Pandora no estuviera ahí en ese momento.

El médico había dado de alta (por fin) a Kanon un par de días antes y, gracias a las maquinaciones de Pandora, se suponía que iba a reintegrarse a sus labores como asistente del Juez de Wyvern. Pandora en persona (“¡Qué amabilidad la suya!”, pensó Radamantis con sarcasmo) se había encargado de explicarle cuáles eran sus funciones y lo había ayudado a prepararse mientras se recuperaba del tiempo que había pasado encerrado en el bloque junto con los demás Caballeros de Atenea (el “accidente”, lo llamaba ella, como si no hubiera sido una sentencia de Hades por atreverse a interferir en sus planes de exterminar a la humanidad).

Encontró a Kanon ya vestido y terminando de arreglarse. O intentando terminar de arreglarse, más bien. Tenía un peine en la mano y daba vueltas por la habitación con aire desconcertado.

-Buenos días, Kanon –saludó Radamantis-. ¿Qué buscas?

-Buenos días, Señoría… busco un espejo.

-No hay ningún espejo aquí.

La mirada de Kanon le dijo claramente que un espejo era algo absolutamente necesario para alguien que necesita peinarse, sobre todo alguien que tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura.

-¿Por qué no?

¿Y arriesgarse a que ver un reflejo suyo lo ayudara a recordar que tenía un gemelo? Claro que tampoco podía decirle que eliminar los espejos había sido idea de Pandora y que él no había podido detenerla a tiempo. Así, pues, Radamantis no contestó su pregunta, solo le quitó el peine.

-Siéntate, yo te peinaré.

-Pero…

-No es la primera vez que lo hago.

Era muy bajo recurrir a la mentira de Pandora, pero ya el daño estaba hecho y era poco lo que podía hacer para empeorarlo. Kanon obedeció y Radamantis se permitió solo un instante de duda cuando el prisionero… o mejor dicho, su asistente, se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda. Su cabello estaba húmedo y lucía bastante enredado, ¿cómo podía alguien vivir con una melena así de larga?

Empezó a desenredarle el cabello desde las puntas, lo primero que saltó a la vista fue que ese tipo de peine no era el más adecuado: aunque los nudos salían fácilmente (y eso lo agradeció Radamantis a todos los dioses), tendría que conseguirle un peine distinto (y un buen cepillo) o la labor de peinarlo se volvería un asunto de nunca acabar. Era un verdadero milagro que Kanon no hubiera cuestionado todavía cómo era que se suponía que vivía en el palacio desde hacía años… y no tenía ningún artículo personal, exceptuando los que habían ido consiguiéndole Pandora y él a medida que eran necesitados.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó Kanon al cabo de un (largo) rato, cuando sintió que Radamantis estaba separando su cabello, ya desenredado, en tres secciones.

-Una trenza. Normalmente tenemos días muy agitados y es mejor que esta mata de pelo no te estorbe.

Nunca había hecho antes una trenza, pero había visto a Minos trenzarse el cabello ocasionalmente y resultó no ser tan difícil. De todos modos, hizo una trenza floja, primero porque no quería que los errores de su primer intento fueran demasiado notorios, y segundo, porque si Kanon llegaba a sentirse incómodo con ese peinado podría sospechar el engaño.

El resto de la mañana pasó entre sobresaltos para Radamantis, que había temido sinceramente que Kanon empezaría a cuestionar una que otra incoherencia cuando resultara que el Juez tenía que presentarlo con absolutamente todo el mundo, porque Radamantis jamás había tenido un asistente. Para su sorpresa (y una mezcla extraña de enojo y agradecimiento), Pandora ya había pensado en eso y todos los espectros que encontraron fingieron conocer a Kanon. Algunos incluso conocían las anécdotas inventadas por ella.

Era humillante el que la mentira de la joven funcionara así de bien.

La siguiente oportunidad para el desastre llegó cuando encontraron a Minos y Afrodita en el tribunal. Era natural, después de todo, porque esos dos siempre estaban juntos y Afrodita realizaba para Minos una labor similar a la que (se suponía) realizaba Kanon. Albafika siempre había mantenido inmaculados y perfectos los papeles de trabajo de Minos, y Radamantis había podido darse cuenta en los últimos días que Afrodita era, curiosamente, un poco menos organizado, pero seguía teniendo el mismo encanto a la hora de manejar a quienes debían presentarse ante el tribunal. Albafika había sido famoso en el Inframundo por el tacto con el que trataba a las almas mientras eran juzgadas y todo indicaba que no había perdido ese talento.

Claro que la forma en que se lanzó a abrazar a Kanon no era tan apegada al protocolo como le hubiera gustado a Radamantis.

-¡Saga!

Otra vez esa mirada de preocupada confusión en el rostro de Kanon. Radamantis apretó los labios.

Para Afrodita las cosas se volvían más complicadas cada día. La memoria de una niñez solitaria, ocupada por un único (e inmenso) afecto hacia su Maestro se entremezclaba con la de una infancia ruidosa y desordenada en compañía de un tal Angello al que últimamente confundía con Manigoldo de Cáncer… sabía que de niño había admirado, casi con veneración, a Saga de Géminis, pero ese cariño ahora se enredaba con el que había sentido Albafika por su Maestro y el resultado era… ese abrazo a Kanon, como si fuera lo único sólido en el universo, probablemente lo era.

-Me estoy volviendo loco, Saga –murmuró contra el pecho de Kanon.

-Me confundes –respondió Kanon con suavidad.

-¿Eh? Sí, seguro… con Aspros… o con Deuteros, si eres Aspros… o con Damián o con…

-No. Quiero decir que me creas confusión a mí. No sé quién eres.

Radamantis sonrió para sus adentros. Era curioso el que Kanon hablara normalmente de manera que era fácil entender varias cosas diferentes a partir de cualquier afirmación suya. Usaba términos que se volvían ambiguos en los momentos más inesperados y por eso debía estar aclarando continuamente qué era lo que había querido decir en realidad.

Afrodita hizo un puchero.

-¿Cómo puedes haberme olvidado, Deuteros?

Las cosas siguieron así a lo largo de varios meses, durante los cuales Afrodita aprovechó cada oportunidad que tuvo para entablar conversación con Kanon.

Invariablemente, eran diálogos confusos que provocaban la risa de Minos y la preocupación de Radamantis.

A Minos le tenía sin cuidado el que conversaran, en parte porque le daba lo mismo si Kanon recordaba o no que él y Radamantis eran enemigos, y en parte porque resultaba más que obvio que Kanon no sabía nada de todas las cosas que Afrodita le decía.

Lo que sí le preocupaba (y mucho, aunque intentaba disimularlo con risas) era que Afrodita estaba en verdad confundido. Llamaba a Kanon no solo por el nombre de su gemelo, sino también por los de sus reencarnaciones anteriores y tan pronto estaba hablando de una anécdota de su vida presente como de algo que le había ocurrido a Albafika o a alguna de sus reencarnaciones más remotas. Y no era raro que mezclara nombres, lugares y fechas, como si todas sus vidas hubieran ocurrido en forma simultánea.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Kanon se limitaba a dejarlo hablar y le seguía la corriente hasta donde le era posible, cosa que Minos agradecía en silencio.

El segundo Caballero de Géminis resultó ser una agradable sorpresa para Radamantis. Contra todo lo que había esperado en un principio, era capaz de hacer gala de modales finos con toda naturalidad, poseía una caligrafía y una ortografía perfectas, y una curiosa destreza para organizar cualquier cosa en forma rápida y eficiente. Radamantis se decía a sí mismo que no debería sorprenderse tanto, ya que los niños criados en el Santuario de la diosa de la Sabiduría recibían una educación tan buena como los que crecían en el Parnaso, al servicio de Apolo, y la amnesia de Kanon parecía afectar solamente el recuerdo de acontecimientos, no las habilidades ni el conocimiento general que pudiera tener. Además, el hombre que había engañado a Poseidón durante trece años debía tener cualidades como para administrar el Santuario Submarino sin que ni el dios ni los otros Shoguns tuvieran quejas de su desempeño. De esa manera, el rol que le había inventado Pandora como asistente suyo resultaba incluso natural, al punto de que al poco tiempo de haber sido revivido en forma tan tramposa, Kanon efectivamente se había vuelto el asistente de Radamantis, y era reconocido por los espectros como el único que entendía sin problemas la letra del Juez y el único capaz de ordenar su agenda sin poner patas arriba las de los otros dos Jueces, algo que el propio Radamantis nunca había logrado.

El Juez de Wyvern tenía la sospecha de que Pandora había leído el expediente de Kanon y sabía de esos talentos antes de dar principio a aquella maraña de mentiras de las que él ya no sabía cómo salir.

Lo peor de todo era que empezaba a darse cuenta… de que en realidad no quería salir de la maraña en cuestión.

Era demasiado cómodo, demasiado agradable…

…y con cada día que pasaba, se volvía más y más fácil acallar esa vocecita en el fondo de su mente que intentaba prevenirlo contra cometer una injusticia.

Lo cierto era que cada día que pasaba se acostumbraba más a la compañía del segundo Caballero de Géminis, había llegado al punto de que era necesario en su rutina y ya no recordaba bien cómo hacía su trabajo antes de que él lo ayudara a organizarse.

Una situación incómoda y por demás peligrosa, pero no sabía cómo resolverla y dejaba pasar los días enredándose en sus propias mentiras.

~***~

-Recibimos un mensaje del Olimpo –dijo Kanon, ya casi al final de una larga jornada de trabajo.

-¿Quién lo trajo? ¿El dios Hermes? –preguntó Radamantis, distraído.

-No, la diosa Iris.

Eso era poco habitual. Hermes era un visitante habitual del Hades, dada su doble labor como mensajero de los dioses y conductor de las almas de los muertos. Iris solía dedicarse casi exclusivamente a transmitir los mensajes de Hera, pero trabajaba de vez en cuando para Zeus también.

-El mensaje era para Su Majestad Hades, pero la Dama Pandora se encargó de enviar una circular con un resumen del contenido. Atenea ha solicitado la mediación de Zeus para que ella y Su Majestad lleguen a un acuerdo.

-Hum. Zeus es un dios impaciente y colérico. No me lo imagino mediando en nada.

-Es por eso que ha designado a Apolo para que se encargue de todo en su nombre.

-Oh, eso tiene más sentido.

No le dio más importancia al mensaje hasta el día siguiente, cuando lo comentó con Minos y Eaco.

-Negociaciones de paz en el Olimpo, quién lo dijera –dijo Minos, sarcástico-. Atenea sale con novedades realmente extrañas cada doscientos años o algo así. ¿La próxima vez pedirá que los Olímpicos instauren una democracia?

-Yo no lo tomaría a broma –dijo Eaco, pensativo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… para empezar, nuestro Señor no rechazó de inmediato la mediación, señal de que por lo menos va a escuchar lo que Atenea tiene que decir. En segundo lugar, es Apolo quien va a encargarse de mediar y todos sabemos de su elocuencia y de lo bien que se le da la retórica. En tercer lugar… ¿ya supieron el último chisme?

Radamantis giró los ojos.

-No, pero supongo que tú nos lo dirás.

-Supones bien. Hay rumores de que la Reina Perséfone ha dicho que si se logra una paz efectiva y permanente entre el Hades y la Tierra, ella podría _considerar_ volver aquí.

Minos y Radamantis lo miraron estupefactos.

Perséfone era una diosa de la primavera, amaba la Tierra y se había horrorizado siglos antes, cuando Hades empezó a planear la destrucción de la humanidad. El conflicto del dios del Inframundo con Atenea, la guardiana de la Tierra, había sido la principal razón para que la joven reina del Hades abandonara a su esposo.

Hades no había intentado detenerla entonces. Pero todos sabían cuánto la había echado de menos. A diferencia de otros dioses griegos, no se le conocía ninguna amante y en ningún momento le había buscado reemplazo.

Si había una posibilidad, por remota que fuera, de que Perséfone regresara por su propia y libre voluntad…

…Sin duda Hades haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

Incluso si eso significaba hacer las paces con Atenea.

-Podríamos tener un largo, larguísimo período de aburridísima paz –dijo Minos.

-Bueno… -Eaco disfrutaba enormemente de la atención que le estaban prestando los otros dos. Aunque no era hijo de la misma madre que ellos, a lo largo de los milenios que habían pasado desde que Hades los instituyera a los tres como Jueces, había llegado a tenerles afecto. Peleaban con frecuencia, porque cada uno encarnaba un punto de vista diferente sobre la Ley y la Justicia, pero cuando podían conversar sin llegar a los gritos, era realmente estupendo-. Dado que se trata de una negociación, cada parte tendrá que ceder un poco. Lo que me dejó pensando luego de calcular la posibilidad de que Su Majestad realmente esté interesado en que la negociación prospere, es el cómo los va a afectar a ustedes dos.

-¿A nosotros?

-¿Por qué nos habría de afectar? La voluntad del Emperador es la nuestra.

-Qué dramático, Radamantis. Lo digo porque una de las cosas que querrá aclarar Atenea es la situación de las almas de sus Caballeros. Sobre todo los Caballeros de Oro que están prisioneros en nuestros dominios.

-Oh…

-Ajá. Sin duda querrá que se los devolvamos. Y no creo que Hades tenga ningún inconveniente en hacerlo. Lo cual nos lleva al punto que los afecta directamente, hermanos: ustedes tienen consigo a dos de esos Caballeros que Atenea sin duda va a reclamar y sobre los cuales tiene pleno derecho, debo añadir. ¿Los dejarán ir?

Radamantis apretó los labios. Demasiado concentrado en su parte del problema, no advirtió la forma en que Minos apartaba la mirada.

-La voluntad del Emperador es la nuestra –repitió el Juez de Wyvern.

Curiosamente, no sonaba tan convencido como la primera vez que lo había dicho.

~***~

-¡Sorpresa!

Radamantis era un juez eternamente apegado a la letra de la ley, que aplicaba a rajatabla, pero Minos era distinto.

Aunque le molestaba admitirlo, estaba consciente de que su hermano menor era de esa clase de legisladores que son capaces de encontrar portillos legales hasta en el código de Hammurabi. Uno podía decirle “ojo por ojo” y él hallaría la manera de torcer eso a su favor según se tratara del ojo izquierdo o el derecho.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Minos salió con ese plan desfachatado para asegurarse de que Afrodita se quedara para siempre en el Hades. Minos estaba empeñado en no dejar que Afrodita reencarnara de nuevo y solamente tenía dos opciones para conseguirlo: convencer a algún dios de que le concediera la inmortalidad (lo cual no garantizaría que fuera a quedarse en el Inframundo) o hacerlo comer alguna cosa.

Las leyes naturales se torcían de formas curiosas en el Hades, donde el tiempo en realidad transcurría en una forma distinta que en la Tierra. Mientras que las almas de los muertos requerían alimentarse regularmente (para eso eran las ofrendas de leche, miel, vino y panecillos, y los sacrificios de animales que debían hacer las familias), los vivos no lo necesitaban. Era por eso precisamente que el héroe Teseo había permanecido con vida atrapado durante años en el Inframundo hasta que Heracles pudo rescatarlo, y era también por eso que Perséfone había sobrevivido sin comer ni beber durante meses hasta que Hades logró convencer a la que sería su esposa de probar una granada.

Precisamente, la fiesta había sido organizada con la única intención de que Minos pudiera poner en práctica su versión de los granos de la granada: si conseguía que Afrodita comiera aunque fuera un bocado, todos los esfuerzos que Atenea estaba haciendo para recuperar a sus Caballeros de Oro serían en vano: el Caballero de Piscis pertenecería para siempre al reino de Hades.

¿Y por qué habría de negarse Afrodita a probar su propio pastel de cumpleaños?

-¿Una fiesta? –dijo Afrodita, desconcertado, cuando entraron al enorme salón de banquetes y encontraron ahí música y un ambiente alegre.

Era una reunión pequeña para el tamaño del salón (por lo que parecía todavía más pequeña). Radamantis identificó rápidamente a los invitados: Pandora y los pocos espectros que habían logrado la hazaña de hacer amistad con Afrodita a lo largo de aquellos meses.

Radamantis luchaba consigo mismo desde que Minos le había dicho sus planes. Aquello no era ético, era injusto, era una trampa…

…Era perfecto.

Porque Kanon también comería del pastel y no se marcharía. El Juez de Wyvern estaba horrorizado de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a contemplar la idea de aprovechar la astucia de su hermano en beneficio propio. No tenía más remedio que confesar ante sí mismo que quería retener a Kanon a toda cosa, aunque eso significara mancillar su propio honor con una trampa como esa… que era un remate adecuado para toda la sarta de mentiras que había estado diciéndole.

Y mientras él se sentía desgarrado con esa agonía que nadie sospechaba, Minos felicitaba a Afrodita.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cielo.

-Hoy no es… M-mi cumpleaños es… es… -Afrodita se trabó. Se estaba confundiendo una vez más y Radamantis pudo apreciar con más claridad que en otras ocasiones la preocupación en cada gesto de Minos.

-Siempre eres piscis, cariño. Pero has reencarnado tantas veces que has cumplido años al menos una vez en todos y cada uno de los días de tu signo. Cualquier fecha entre el 19 de febrero y el 20 de marzo es tu cumpleaños. Una fiesta de un mes entero.

-Eso sería… un poco exagerado, ¿no crees? –Afrodita sonrió débilmente.

Fue una bonita fiesta, algo sencillo y agradable, una reunión de amigos con algo de música y muchas risas. Claro que Afrodita se confundía de vez en cuando con sus recuerdos, pero Minos estaba constantemente a su lado para ayudarlo a salir de esos baches. Radamantis miró de reojo a Kanon, que parecía preocupado.

Cuando partieron el pastel y empezaron a repartirlo, la expresión preocupada de Kanon se acentuó. Tenía su plato con una rebanada de pastel en una mano, pero no hacía el menor intento por probarlo y miraba de vez en cuando a Radamantis como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta y no le pareciera adecuado hacerlo en público.

Era curioso lo fácil que estaba empezando a resultarle al Juez leer el lenguaje corporal de su asistente. Había momentos en que lo desconcertaba, pero en general casi siempre adivinaba lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, así que lo guió hasta un rincón algo apartado y más tranquilo.

-¿Sucede algo, Kanon?

Kanon señaló la rebanada de pastel.

-Es curioso, Señoría. No había notado hasta ahora que no he comido absolutamente nada en el tiempo que llevo aquí.

Oh.

-Dígame una cosa, Señoría. ¿Afrodita está muerto?

Esa no era la pregunta que Radamantis esperaba. Lo tomó por sorpresa y, en medio de su desconcierto, no fue capaz de mentir. Negó con la cabeza y observó con asombro la forma en que se contraían las pupilas de Kanon. Su expresión amable cambió de pronto y, aunque solo duró lo que un relámpago, pudo ver con toda claridad desencanto e ira en su rostro.

No tuvo tiempo para considerar eso, porque Kanon se volvió hacia los que celebraban y gritó con fuerza.

-¡No comas, Afrodita de Pisics! ¡Es una trampa!

Afrodita le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

Acababa de dar cuenta de su porción de pastel.

Kanon caminó apresuradamente hacia él, mientras Radamantis lo seguía.

-Cuenta la leyenda –iba diciendo Kanon por el camino, con voz alta y clara- que cuando Hades se enamoró de Perséfone, la raptó y la trajo a su reino, donde la cortejó y le habló de amor sin que la joven diosa aceptara sus avances. Mientras tanto, la madre de Perséfone, Démeter, la buscó por todo el mundo y abandonó sus deberes como diosa de las cosechas, de modo que la Tierra se convirtió en un yermo estéril. Perséfone había empezado a corresponder los sentimientos de Hades cuando los clamores de Démeter y de los humanos finalmente llegaron a Zeus, y el rey del Olimpo le ordenó a su hermano que la dejara volver con su madre. Hades, que sabía de sobra que Démeter nunca les permitiría verse de nuevo, se valió entonces de una astucia. Es bien sabido que quien entre por accidente en una tierra mágica no debe comer ni beber nada que sea originario de ese lugar, porque entonces quedará ligado a éste en mayor o menor medida… Hades convenció a Perséfone de comer seis granos de una granada cultivada en los Campos Elíseos y fue así como ella quedó desligada de la autoridad de Démeter para formar parte de la corte del Inframundo.

-¿A qué viene toda esa historia, Deuteros? –preguntó Afrodita, confundido.

-A que en este momento hay una negociación de paz entre Hades y Atenea, y desde que estoy aquí te he escuchado nombrar como el Caballero de Piscis. ¿Eres un servidor de Atenea?

-Solo cuando estoy vivo. El tiempo que transcurre entre mis reencarnaciones lo paso al lado de Minos, yo mismo te lo dije…

-¿Y cómo sabes que este es parte del tiempo que pasas junto a él? ¿Has sentido hambre últimamente? ¡Solo las almas de los muertos sienten hambre aquí, Afrodita!

El plato de cristal cayó de la mano de Afrodita y se partió en pedazos contra el suelo.

-Minos… ¿es eso cierto? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Un retumbo lejano se escuchó entonces. Radamantis supo de inmediato que era el bloque de piedra rompiéndose para dejar libres a sus prisioneros. Atenea estaba reclamando a los suyos.

-Pues… sí, es cierto. Atenea vendrá hoy por sus Caballeros, nuestro Señor Hades ha aceptado devolverles la vida a todos, ella se los llevará y la servirán por el resto de sus vidas naturales… pero yo no quiero que te vayas, Afrodita, te he esperado tanto tiempo… por eso… pensé que si podía hacerte comer algo mientras estuvieras aquí, no tendrías que marcharte y…

-¿Y crees que voy a celebrar tu astucia?

-Pero…

-¡Usaste un truco sucio para retenerme!

-¡No tenía opción!

-¡Claro que sí la tenías! ¡Pudiste pedírmelo!

Minos se quedó mudo por un instante.

-¿Habrías elegido quedarte conmigo? –preguntó por fin.

-¡Sí, pero ahora veo que habría sido un error!

-¿Eh?

-¡Tú no me amas, Minos de Grifo! ¡Para ti soy una cosa que debes conservar por medio de mentiras y trampas! ¡No merezco ser tratado con honestidad! …Decirme lo que pasaba era demasiado esfuerzo, ¿no? Y es porque para ti no valgo ese esfuerzo.

Minos se quedó aturdido, mirando a Afrodita apartarse de él con un gesto irritado.

-Tienes que admitir que tiene razón -Radamantis se sintió molesto cuando Minos lo miró con desconcierto, como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando-. No es todos los días que un simple mortal le da lecciones de ética a un Juez del Inframundo.

Eso consiguió hacer reaccionar a Minos.

-Qué fácil es hablar, ¿no, hermano? Como tú siempre eres tan sincero con Kanon…

Kanon permaneció impasible. Tenía todavía en la mano el plato con su rebanada de pastel, que no había tocado aún. Al sentir sobre sí la mirada de los tres Jueces, tomó el tenedor y cortó un trocito de pastel.

-No comas eso –dijo Radamantis de inmediato-. Tú tampoco estás muerto.

Kanon dejó el tenedor en el plato y el plato en la mesa. Radamantis comprendió que deseaba hacerle otra pregunta, pero los retumbos se escuchaban más fuertes y cercanos, la pregunta de su asistente tendría que esperar, porque la puerta del salón no tardó en caer hecha pedazos y los Caballeros de Atenea invadieron el salón precediendo a la diosa.

La primera reacción de Minos, por supuesto, fue interponerse entre ellos y Afrodita.

-¡Detén a tus servidores, Atenea! –ordenó-. ¡No me importa que te lleves a los otros, pero Afrodita de Piscis ha probado alimento estando en el Inframundo y las leyes divinas son claras al respecto!

-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Saori.

-Con engaños –dijo Afrodita, usando un tono gélido que fue casi una puñalada para Minos-. Con mentiras y manipulación, pero, sí, el Juez de Grifo logró hacerme comer hace unos minutos.

Saori pasó junto a Minos sin mirarlo siquiera y alargó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Afrodita, pero éste, al advertir lo que iba a hacer, retrocedió unos pasos y se arrodilló.

-Mi Señora Atenea, quizá sea mejor así, nunca he sido digno de contarme entre sus servidores.

Saori lo sorprendió al arrodillarse frente a él y abrazarlo.

-Te equivocas –dijo ella, con suavidad-. Ten fe, encontraremos la forma de sacarte de aquí.

Luego de besar en la frente a un cada vez más sorprendido Afrodita, Saori se puso de pie y encaró a los tres Jueces.

-¿Los tres hombres más justos e imparciales de los tiempos heroicos se pusieron de acuerdo para engañar a mi Caballero de Piscis y mantenerlo prisionero? ¡Son una vergüenza para Hades!

-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto! –protestó Eaco.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, Atenea –respondió Minos-. Pero él no se irá de aquí.

-Eso lo veremos –Saori pasó de nuevo junto a Minos y fue hasta donde estaba Kanon-. ¿Te hicieron comer a ti también?

Kanon parecía francamente sorprendido de que le dirigiera la palabra.

-¿Disculpe…?

-¡Kanon! –exclamó uno de los Caballeros, al tiempo que rompía la formación para acercarse.

Afrodita miró con los ojos muy abiertos al recién llegado.

-¡¿Saga?!... Pero si tú… Si tú estás ahí… ¿quién…?

Le dirigió una mirada de desesperación a Kanon, que negó con la cabeza,

-Su nombre es Kanon. Es mi hermano –dijo Saga.

Afrodita se llevó ambas manos con la cabeza.

-Ahora tiene sentido –murmuró-. Deuteros, Jacob, Xbalanque, Damián, Cástor… siempre hermanos menores. Kanon es tu gemelo. Tú eres el mayor…

-¿Afrodita?

-Aspros, Esaú, Hunahpu, Cosme, Pólux. Siempre el mayor…

-¿Afrodita? ¿Qué te ocurre?

La mirada de Afrodita se enfocó de repente y Saga retrocedió, sorprendido por la rabia con la que lo miraba.

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Tú también me mentiste!

-¿Yo? Pero…

-¡Me ocultaste que tienes un hermano!

Afrodita salió corriendo. Minos hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero Kanon lo detuvo.

-Está demasiado alterado, Señoría, yo me encargaré.

Pero Saga lo sujetó por un brazo.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿A dónde vas?

-Le agradeceré que me suelte –dijo Kanon con gravedad.

-¿De cuándo acá me tratas de “usted”?

-Suélteme.

-Kanon… ¡Ah!

En el momento en que Saga intentó acercar a Kanon de un tirón, éste respondió con un movimiento completamente inesperado. Una llave de judo después, Saga aterrizó en el suelo a un par de metros, y solamente pudo contemplar cómo Kanon desaparecía de la vista, buscando a Afrodita.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Milo al tiempo que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí… ¡Wyvern! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?!

-Nada. Él ha perdido la memoria, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

El primer Géminis parecía dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Saori lo detuvo.

-Paciencia, Saga, lo rescataremos de alguna manera.

Saga intercambió una mirada fría con Radamantis y cada uno comprendió al otro de inmediato. Era una declaración de guerra.

~***~

Kanon encontró a Afrodita en la habitación que éste compartía con Minos. Estaba acurrucado en la cama, abrazando una almohada. Contrario a lo que había esperado, no lloraba.

-¿Afrodita?

Su intención era sentarse junto a él y acariciarle el cabello hasta que el Caballero de Piscis diera señales de haberse tranquilizado un poco, pero en el momento en que se sentó, Afrodita se incorporó y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de derribarlo.

-¡Ouch!

-Tú no me mientes, ¿verdad, Kanon?

Por fin estaba usando el nombre correcto.

-Te miento lo menos posible.

-¿Por qué Saga nunca me habló de ti? ¡Creí que era su mejor amigo! ¿Qué clase de amigo no le habla a otro sobre su familia? ¡No lo entiendo!

-¿Hace cuánto que eres amigo de… Saga?

-¡Siglos! ¡Milenios!... No… yo… ¿Años? D-diez años, creo.

-Mmm… ¿Sabes? Hace unos días estuve buscando mi expediente.

-¿Uh?

-No lo encontré, qué curioso, ¿verdad?

-Extraño… el mío sí está…

-Ajá, el caso es que encontré el de Saga. No pude leer mucho porque había mucho trabajo y luego ya no pude volver a dar con el expediente, pero alcancé a leer algo interesante. Saga tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Kanon, sí, un hermano gemelo que fue condenado a muerte hace trece años.

-…¿Qué?

-No sé qué más pasó antes o después, pero si ese hermano era yo, y morí tres años antes de que tú conocieras a Saga… ¿Quizá no te habló de mí porque le dolía recordarme? En ese caso, no habría sido realmente una mentira, ¿no crees?

La esperanza en los ojos de Afrodita era casi dolorosa de contemplar.

-¿Lo crees así, Kanon?

-…Le tienes mucho afecto, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Mani… Angello… sí, Angello, suele decir que es una de las peores características del signo Piscis: siempre queremos confiar en los amigos aunque sea en perjuicio propio. Y yo siempre he confiado en Cosme… quiero decir… Estoy confundido otra vez.

-Hipermnesia.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es lo contrario de la amnesia. Ese el problema que tienes. Temo que Minos te hizo beber más agua de la fuente Mnemosine de la estrictamente necesaria.

Afrodita suspiró.

-Supongo que es difícil medir la dosis cuando el paciente se resiste y trata de morderte.

~***~

Kanon salió de la habitación luego de dejar a Afrodita más sereno (pero nada dispuesto todavía a perdonar, Minos tendría que dormir de nuevo en el sofá) y casi chocó con Pandora, que estaba esperándolo.

-¿Dama Pandora?

-Lo descubriste todo muy rápido.

-¿Todo? Quizá me falta algo todavía, ¿no le parece?

Pandora entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas, Kanon?

-Los últimos meses no los olvidaré nunca. ¿La mentira es algo que planearon todos ustedes desde el principio, o la fueron agrandando a medida que pasaba el tiempo? Afrodita no se merecía algo así. ¡El Juez Minos debió decirle desde el principio que estaba vivo!

-Quizá… y Radamantis debió decirte a ti que estás vivo también. ¿Correcto?

-Puede ser. Al menos lo hizo antes de que yo también comiera, pero solo porque le pregunté si Afrodita estaba vivo o no –Kanon sacudió la cabeza, sombrío-. La fiesta era para Afrodita, pero también quisieron engatusarme a mí.

-Es mi culpa que él haya estado engañándote. Solo quiero que sepas que es conmigo con quien debes enfadarte, no con él.

Kanon ladeó un poco la cabeza y la contempló, pensativo.

-¿Me está pidiendo que lo perdone, Dama Pandora?

-Sí.

-Es curioso que me diga casi lo mismo que yo le he estado diciendo a Afrodita con respecto al Juez Minos.

-¿Entonces, lo perdonarás por ocultarte ese detalle?

Algo cambió en la expresión de Kanon. La calma absoluta desapareció para dejar paso a una mezcla de enojo y sarcasmo que sorprendió a Pandora.

-¡Oh, pero si no estoy molesto por la mentira, Dama Pandora!

-…¿No?

-La mentira me tiene sin cuidado. Lo que me enoja, y mucho, es el insulto a mi inteligencia.

-¿Qué?

Kanon se serenó y le sonrió. De alguna manera, esa sonrisa fue más inquietante para Pandora que la expresión de ira.

-Su Señoría es un pésimo mentiroso, pero hasta él debió darse cuenta de que no podría mantener el engaño por mucho tiempo… ¿y qué hizo para reforzarlo? ¡Esconder los espejos y mi expediente! El expediente, pase, ¿pero los espejos?

Pandora retrocedió. El cosmos de Kanon, en abierto contraste con su actitud calmada, estaba elevándose.

-Aunque Afrodita no hubiera estado confundiéndome con el Caballero de Géminis desde el primer día, aunque no hubiera suficientes superficies reflectantes por todas partes además de los espejos… siempre quedaría _esto_.

Una de las técnicas de Géminis se manifestó alrededor de ellos y Pandora se encontró en medio de un laberinto de espejos donde las imágenes de ambos se multiplicaban hasta el infinito.

-¿Realmente habrá creído Su Señoría que no soy capaz de reconocer mi propia cara? ¿Creyó que no me daría cuenta al ver a Saga de Géminis que estaba frente a mi gemelo idéntico? ¿Él es así de imbécil o cree que yo soy idiota? ¡Dígame cuál es peor de esas dos opciones!

Pandora estaba apoyada contra la pared y lo miraba con espanto. El cosmos de Kanon se normalizó de repente y él le sonrió de nuevo, la sonrisa amable y serena a la que la había acostumbrado en los últimos meses.

-Así que morí ahogado hace trece años… Dígame, Dama Pandora, si llevo muerto más de una década, ¿cómo es que aparento la misma edad que mi gemelo idéntico? ¿Él se conserva muy bien o yo envejecí antes de tiempo?

Pandora tartamudeó un poco sin lograr dar con una respuesta coherente, pero tampoco hizo falta, porque ya Kanon se había marchado a su habitación.

~***~

La mañana siguiente fue realmente incómoda para todos, porque Afrodita se negaba a hablarle a Minos y dejó todos sus deberes para caminar sin rumbo por los Campos Elíseos, con Minos siguiéndolo y suplicándole que le permitiera explicarse.

Kanon, por su parte, se presentó tan puntual como siempre en el despacho de Radamantis, para encontrarse, sorprendido, con un Juez de Wyvern que tenía todo el aspecto de alguien que ha pasado la noche en vela luchando consigo mismo.

-Buenos días, Señoría –saludó Kanon con calculada frialdad.

-Te mentí.

-¿Ha hablado últimamente con la Dama Pandora? –replicó Kanon, asumiendo que ella le había hablado de su conversación la noche anterior.

-No desde ayer y espero no volver a dirigirle la palabra en mucho tiempo. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero realmente llegué a creer esta vez que sus intenciones eran buenas. Se me olvida que es una adolescente a fin de cuentas y tiene la cabeza llena de novelas románticas.

Eso no era lo que Kanon esperaba oír.

-Pero yo soy un adulto –continuó Radamantis-, y un Juez al servicio de Hades. Debí haber actuado con honor y decirte la verdad desde el principio. No tengo excusa y solo puedo ofrecerte esto.

-¿Señoría? –Kanon enarcó una ceja cuando Radamantis le señaló una copa que estaba sobre el escritorio. El Juez de Wyvern lucía apesadumbrado.

-Es agua de la fuente Mnemosine. Te hará recordar.

-No comprendo.

\- Te mentí y lo lamento, no imaginas cuánto me he reprochado durante estos meses este juego absurdo. Simplemente ya no puedo seguir engañándote. Bebe de esa copa y recordarás quién eres en realidad.

-¿Usted quiere que recuerde, Señoría?

-…Es lo correcto. Solamente puedo pedir perdón por lo que hice, pero sé que no lo merezco.

Kanon contempló el agua en la copa. Su reflejo ahí era tan nítido como si el líquido en realidad fuera un espejo en lugar de agua, quizá era parte de las cualidades mágicas de la fuente, qué curioso. Dejó la copa en la mesa, junto con la agenda y se volvió hacia Radamantis.

-Esto no es necesario –declaró.

-¿No? ¿Pero no quieres recuperar tu pasado?

-No es necesario. Escucha, Radamantis…

-¿No _quieres_ recordar?

-No hace falta. Escucha, yo…

-Oh, amor…

-Resulta que yo… ¿Qué dijis…?

Kanon no logró completar la pregunta: Radamantis estaba besándolo. Paralizado por la sorpresa, no encontró cómo detenerlo, aunque estaba consciente de que cada segundo que dejaba pasar solamente complicaba más las cosas.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano, desgraciado! –rugió una voz grave.

Un puñetazo de Saga envió a Radamantis contra la biblioteca. Varios libros de los estantes superiores cayeron sobre él antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio y mirar sorprendido al mayor de los gemelos, que acababa de apartarlo de Kanon.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Géminis? ¡No puedes atacar impunemente a un Juez del Inframundo!

-Para tu información, Zeus acaba de ordenarle a Hades que restituya a Kanon y Afrodita a la Orden de Atenea, que es donde pertenecen. Vengo por mi hermano y será mejor para ti y para tu Señor que no discutas.

¡De ninguna manera! Radamantis se levantó y atacó a Saga, pero no llegó a tocarlo: Kanon se interpuso entre ellos y los mantuvo separados, la mano izquierda aferrando un brazo de Saga y la derecha, apoyada en el pecho de Radamantis, con una fuerza que sorprendió a ambos.

-Quietos los dos. Un combate entre ustedes en este momento echaría a perder las negociaciones de paz en el Olimpo.

Saga apretó los labios y sujetó con firmeza la mano que lo detenía en su sitio. Era cierto, la paz entre los Olímpicos era tan frágil… pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de que realmente quería partirle la cara a Wyvern, entre otras cosas.

-No permitiré que te alejen de mí –dijo Radamantis.

-No permitiré que abuses de mi hermano –replicó Saga, en el mismo tono.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de algo así? ¡Yo nunca…!

-¡Borraste su memoria! ¡Su consentimiento, si es que te lo ha dado, no significa nada en estas condiciones!

Se acercaban rápidamente a un punto crítico, pronto ni siquiera la lealtad a sus respectivos dioses (que normalmente regía sus vidas) sería suficiente para frenar el combate. Kanon pellizcó a ambos al mismo tiempo, resignado, no le quedaba más opción que frenarlos en seco.

-¡Auch!

-¡Eh!

-Saga, hermano mayor, tranquilízate –dijo Kanon.

Juez y Caballero lo miraron con sorpresa y Kanon ponderó (no por primera vez) lo similares que eran en temperamento e intelecto.

-¿Kanon? –dijo Saga.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, hermano. Mi virtud no ha estado en riesgo en ningún momento. Radamantis es tan honorable como tú y jamás tomaría ventaja de un pobre e indefenso amnésico –listo, lo había dicho con el toque justo de sarcasmo como para que Saga reconociera en él al Kanon de toda la vida.

-¿Me recuerdas? –preguntó Saga.

Kanon asintió, con una sonrisa amarga.

-No te olvidé en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Estabas en desventaja cuando Atenea los liberó a ti y a los demás. Hades nos puso a Afrodita y a mí bajo la autoridad de Minos y Radamantis, llevarnos por la fuerza en ese momento era imposible sin iniciar otro conflicto entre ambos dioses… Era más prudente fingir que no recordaba nada y esperar una oportunidad mejor, así al menos podría vigilar a Piscis, hay un problema serio con él…

-Por eso no quisiste beber el agua de la fuente Mnemosine –dijo Radamantis.

La voz del Juez, extrañamente serena, alarmó a Kanon, que lo miró con preocupación.

-No era necesario –continuó Radamantis-. No porque quisieras ignorar tu pasado, sino porque no lo perdiste nunca. En ningún momento estuviste engañado, solo me seguiste el juego.

-Es cierto.

-Te malinterpreté.

-Lo que dije se prestaba a confusión…

-Y yo no te dejé terminar de hablar –Radamantis sacudió la cabeza, se apartó de ellos y empezó a recoger los libros-. Adiós.

-Radamantis, yo…

-Tratabas de sobrevivir, lo entiendo. Eres astuto, Kanon de Géminis, admiro eso… Ahora, vete.

-Pero…

-¡Vete!

Saga pudo apreciar la angustia en el rostro de su hermano, pero también comprendió que cualquier intento en ese momento por explicarse solo le serviría para complicar las cosas. Resultaba admirable (y sorprendente) el que Kanon, generalmente tan poco dispuesto a tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, quisiera quedar en buenos términos con Wyvern, pero tendría que esperar a que éste se serenara. Así pues, tiró del brazo de Kanon y se lo llevó de ahí casi a rastras.

Kanon opuso poca resistencia antes de acomodar su paso al de su hermano y dejar que Saga lo guiara. Parecía triste, pero resignado.

-¿Seguro que no te lastimó? –preguntó Saga.

-Nunca tuvo la intención de hacerme daño o de aprovecharse de mí. Yo fingí amnesia y los demás empezaron a decir una sarta de mentiras… supongo que para divertirse a costa mía o avergonzarlo un poco a él, era un broma muy pesada, pero sólo una broma. Él terminó por participar, pero creo que intentaba protegerme.

-Hum.

-Se ha esforzado en cuidarme, Saga, en serio… De hecho, hasta me recuerda a ti.

-Yo nunca te he besado. Y menos en esa forma.

-No lo permita el cielo –Kanon dejó escapar una risa breve-. No sobreviviríamos al trauma.

-Dijiste que hay un problema con Afrodita.

-Ah, sí. Debe beber del Leteo antes de abandonar el Inframundo.

-¿De las aguas del Olvido? ¿Por qué?

-Él es la reencarnación de un antiguo amante de Minos, que estuvo esperando durante 22 años que su alma regresara aquí. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo, lo hizo beber de la fuente Mnemosine para que recordara su vida anterior y el amor que había entre ellos, el resultado… En este momento Afrodita recuerda _todas_ sus vidas pasadas y tiende a confundirse un poco. Eso no es un problema ahora, pero si vuelve a la Tierra sin olvidar primero esas reencarnaciones, en el momento en que abandone el Inframundo, su mente no será capaz de soportar el exceso de información. El ser humano no está hecho para recordar más de una vida y… ¿Saga? ¡Estás pálido!

-Shura y Máscara fueron por él –Saga empezó a correr-. ¡Si lo encontraron antes que yo a ti…!

No necesitó decir nada más. Pronto ambos corrían a la misma velocidad, con una coordinación que no habían logrado (ni creído posible) nunca antes.

…Y aún así llegaron tarde.

~***~

En el jardín de Piscis, una pequeña glorieta servía de apoyo a unas cinco o seis variedades distintas de rosales trepadores.

Afrodita estaba ahí, sentado a la fresca sombra del mármol y las rosas, con una expresión ausente y mirada opaca.

-Él… parece tranquilo –dijo Minos, que no logró dar con una palabra adecuada para describir la angustia que le provocaba la falta de vida en los ojos del Caballero de Piscis.

-Son los medicamentos –dijo Saori-. Tenemos que mantenerlo sedado: tan pronto como pasa el efecto de los calmantes, sufre otra crisis.

Minos se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Hades en su hombro.

-¿Estás listo?

Minos asintió. Sí, estaba listo.

Al saber de las consecuencias de la forma brusca en que Afrodita había sido sacado del Inframundo, Zeus dictaminó que no obligaría ni a Hades ni a sus súbditos a reparar un daño que no pretendían causar y que habría podido evitarse si los Caballeros de Atenea hubieran hablado con Minos en lugar de arrebatarle al Caballero de Piscis sin más explicaciones.

La sorpresa de Hades no tuvo límites cuando Atenea acudió una vez más a su reino, simple y sencillamente para pedirle por favor que hiciera algo para ayudar. Podría haberle exigido que se marchara de inmediato y dejar así las cosas, pero en ese momento, las palabras de Saori, sencillas y amables, algo completamente desacostumbrado entre los Olímpicos, lo confundieron lo suficiente como para que solo atinara a preguntarle a Minos qué opinaba al respecto.

Después de todo, desde los tiempos heroicos, Minos había tenido el voto del desempate cuando los Jueces no lograban ponerse de acuerdo.

Y ahí estaba Minos en compañía de Hades y Atenea, con una botella de cristal en una mano y la mirada fija en Afrodita de Piscis.

Podría haber dicho que lo correcto sería acatar la sentencia de Zeus y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. El estrés que provocaba en Afrodita el peso de una hipermnesia llevada hasta extremos nunca vistos acabaría por matarlo en poco tiempo, así su alma regresaría al Hades y Minos podría reclamarlo para sí una vez más en forma completamente legal.

Pero en lugar de eso se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo que el Caballero de Piscis no era culpable de ningún crimen y que cada minuto de sufrimiento por el que pasara era una injusticia.

-Sí, Majestad, estoy listo.

Se acercó a Afrodita, se arrodilló junto a él y lo besó en la mejilla, sin que el otro diera señales de saber que estaba ahí.

-Lo siento tanto –dijo Minos, luchando por evitar que le temblara la voz-. Las cosas que dijiste la última vez… tenias razón. Estaba tan empeñado en salirme con la mía que no pensé en nada más. En ningún momento se me ocurrió que podía hacerte daño.

Acarició el cabello de Afrodita antes de destapar la botella.

-Esta es agua del Leteo. Una vez que bebas, se irán tus vidas pasadas y solamente quedará Afrodita de Piscis. Me olvidarás… y todo volverá a estar bien.

Con mucho cuidado, Minos inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza de Afrodita y le acercó la botella a los labios.

Un trago… dos tragos… Minos apartó la botella, ya vacía, y abrazó a Afrodita.

-Te amo –murmuró en su oído, a modo de despedida.

~***~

Radamantis había caminado sin rumbo hasta perderse por completo entre los vericuetos del Santuario.

A fuerza de caminar, llegó hasta lo que parecía una zona de entrenamiento, cerca de una pequeña fuente, una persona estaba ahí, realizando una rutina de ejercicios.

Kanon.

Vestido con ropa de entrenamiento en lugar de las sobrias túnicas que había usado durante su estancia en el Inframundo, parecía más esbelto de lo que Radamantis recordaba. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su faceta de organizador y secretario que casi había olvidado que también era un guerrero, uno capaz de enfrentarlo de igual a igual, e incluso superarlo si tenía la motivación adecuada.

Y su estilo de combate era tan distinto del suyo que no podía menos que preguntarse en ese momento qué tal resultaría entrenar con él. ¿Por qué no lo habría intentado cuando el segundo Géminis estaba fingiendo amnesia? Habría sido interesante.

Kanon terminó su rutina y miró directamente hacia él. Probablemente había percibido su cosmos desde antes de que llegara y nada más lo había ignorado para no interrumpir el ejercicio.

-Sigues usando la trenza –observó Radamantis, a modo de saludo.

-Resulta útil. Le facilita a los demás el no confundirme con mi hermano. Y cuando _quiero_ confundirlos, me dejo el cabello suelto. ¿Tu hermano ya le dio el agua del Leteo a Afrodita?

-Hum. ¿Estabas enterado de eso?

-Yo se lo sugerí a Atenea –Kanon se encogió de hombros y empezó a quitarse los vendajes que protegían sus manos.

-Tu diosa se arriesgó mucho al buscar a mi Señor.

-Para nada. Hades no se arriesgaría a una nueva guerra ahora que Perséfone ha regresado con él.

-Pero siempre pudo haberle negado su ayuda.

-Él sí, pero Minos está enamorado de Afrodita. No podría soportar saber que está sufriendo y no hacer nada al respecto. Aunque Hades se lo prohibiera, encontraría la manera de ayudarlo.

-Estás muy seguro de lo que dices.

-¡Por supuesto! Soy un astuto manipulador, mi estimado Radamantis, cuando trazo un plan de este tipo, no puede menos que ser perfecto.

Arrogante, presumido… su actitud parecía gritarle “no me conoces para nada, todo fue una actuación”.

Sin imaginar la ira que acababa de despertar en el Juez, Kanon terminó de quitarse los vendajes de entrenamiento y se inclinó sobre la fuente para lavarse la cara.

Radamantis consideró unos instantes la imprudencia de Kanon al darle así la espalda luego de hablarle con tanto descaro, como si no temiera nada de él, con una confianza absoluta, como si… como si hubiera sido honesto al decirle a su gemelo que lo consideraba un hombre de honor.

El ceño de Radamantis se relajó y una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios. ¿Así que Kanon creía en serio que su “virtud” estaba a salvo?

Kanon iba a enderezarse cuando sintió de pronto dos manos agarrar su trasero para primero apretar con fuerza y luego darle un soberbio empujón. Sorprendido y alarmado, intentó gritar y la nariz y la boca se le llenaron de agua: había caído de cabeza en la fuente.

Cuando logró sacar la cabeza del agua (y respirar de nuevo), miró con incredulidad a su alrededor buscando a su atacante, pero ahí solo estaba el Juez de Wyvern.

-Esto fue por reírte de mí –dijo Radamantis, con calma.

-¡¿Cuándo me he reído de ti?!

-¿Puedes ponerte la mano en el corazón y jurarme por tu honor y por la vida de tu hermano que no te reíste ni siquiera un poco mientras me engañabas como a un imbécil?

Kanon abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de inmediato. Radamantis asintió para sí. ¿Con que no lo conocía, eh? Habría perjurado por su honor de inmediato y sin el menor remordimiento, ¿pero por la vida de su hermano? Eso era distinto.

-Al principio sí, lo hice –admitió Kanon a regañadientes-. Pandora tiene una imaginación muy… vivaz. Las historias que inventó sobre nuestro supuesto noviazgo… Era una verdadera hazaña mantenerme serio hasta encontrar un lugar donde estar a solas y poder reír a gusto. Dime tú si no era una situación humorística a fin de cuentas.

-Lo era. Eso no lo niego. Incluso me gustó la anécdota que inventó acerca del paseo en bote por el Estigia.

-Esa fue buena… deberíamos pedirle que las escribiera.

Kanon salió de la fuente y miró a Radamantis a los ojos.

-¿Ahora, qué? –preguntó.

-¿Ahora? Nada. Estamos a mano.

Kanon apretó los labios e intentó no lucir decepcionado. Su actitud despreocupada había sido planeada hasta el mínimo detalle para que Radamantis pudiera salvaguardar su orgullo con una justa indignación por el engaño. Al parecer, había sido un éxito… pero no podía evitar que le doliera ese “estamos a mano” tan tranquilo e indiferente. En el fondo de su corazón había tenido el deseo, la esperanza de que…

-Pero si llegas a mentirme de nuevo, no será sólo un remojón lo que recibas –añadió Radamantis.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír ante la cara sorprendida de Kanon. Era increíble cómo podía pasar de una expresión taimada a una de ingenuo asombro casi sin transición.

-Solía pensar en ti como un diplomático –continuó el Juez-, pero en estos últimos días he podido comprender que más bien eres un político: la duplicidad está tan enraizada en ti que mientes incluso cuando dices la verdad. Y cuando no mientes, dices ambigüedades.

-Pero yo…

-Ya ni siquiera lo haces a propósito. Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Lo acepto. Incluso lo aprecio. Y me doy cuenta de que te ha salvado la vida muchas veces –sin darle importancia al hecho de que Kanon estaba empapado, Radamantis rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí-. Pero no quiero mentiras entre nosotros. Ni medias verdades ni zonas grises que se presten a confusión. ¿Crees poder intentarlo?

-…No me atrevo a prometerlo –murmuró Kanon, preocupado.

-Bueno… eso es un comienzo –decidió Radamantis, y lo besó.

El beso fue justo como lo había soñado, excepto por un detalle: la voz de Saga, gritando con indignación, los interrumpió demasiado pronto.

-¡Kanon de Géminis! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Sobresaltado, Kanon intentó apartarse, pero Radamantis se lo impidió. Lo miró con atención y sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que, luego de parpadear unas cuantas veces, Kanon recobraba la compostura y _esa_ expresión taimada que recordaba tan bien. Un dato más para su expediente mental sobre el gemelo más joven: le importaba _mucho_ la opinión de Saga, pero no quería que éste lo notara demasiado.

Como confirmando la nota mental de Radamantis, Kanon rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a su gemelo.

-¿Qué parece que hago?

Saga ni siquiera pestañeó. Radamantis comprendió de inmediato que el grito había tenido el único propósito de asustar a Kanon (con pleno éxito). Todo indicaba que Saga podía ver a través de su actuación con tanta facilidad como el Juez. Sí, los dos conocían realmente bien a su mentiroso favorito y éste ya no podía engañar por mucho tiempo a ninguno de ellos.

-Wyvern, parece que la última vez no me expresé con claridad: no quiero verte manoseando a mi hermano.

-Pues entonces te sugiero que cierres los ojos, Géminis –dijo Radamantis en el mismo tono calmado-, porque planeo hacer mucho más que solo manosearlo.

-Suena tentador… -dijo Kanon, incómodo-. Pero… aquí y ahora…

-No, supongo que no sería lo más apropiado –Radamantis le apartó de la cara unos cuantos cabellos mojados-. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte de ropa? Imagino que tu hermano quiere dirigirme algunas palabras sabias, de cuñado a cuñado.

Kanon miró preocupado a Saga.

-Ve tranquilo –indicó Saga-. No vamos a pelear.

-Tal vez haya gritos, pero no habrá sangre –completó Radamantis.

Kanon obedeció, un poco renuente, y Saga esperó a que se alejara antes de hablar.

-Es mi hermano menor, mi única familia. Si le haces daño, te mataré.

Simple y directo. Radamantis asintió con seriedad.

-Puedes estar seguro de que tendré eso en cuenta. Por mi parte, tengo dos hermanos que probablemente querrán dirigirle a Kanon una advertencia similar.

-Él puede manejar eso.

En silencio, el Juez y el primer Caballero de Géminis caminaron de vuelta hacia el Santuario.

Quizá él y Kanon podrían superar las diferencias y convertir aquel tambaleante inicio en una relación duradera. Quizá él y Saga llegarían a llevarse bien, por lo menos tenían puntos de vistas similares sobre lo bueno y lo malo, y tenían a Kanon para obligarlos a hacer un esfuerzo… De de una cosa estaba seguro Radamantis: tanto para él como para su mitad del signo de Géminis se habían acabado los engaños.

Era un verdadero alivio.

~***~

La mente de Afrodita estaba completamente alerta, el agua del Olvido había actuado de inmediato. Sus pensamientos estaban claros por fin, libres de la carga de un exceso de recuerdos y datos… pero su cuerpo estaba todavía bajo los efectos de los medicamentos. Quería moverse y no podía hacerlo. Deseaba hablar y era imposible. Sus huesos se sentían como algodón.

¡Y Minos estaba a punto de marcharse! Tenía que detenerlo de alguna manera. ¡No podía dejar que se fuera así.

Minos se levantó y dio media vuelta, decidido a no mirar atrás, pero al ir a dar el primer paso, sintió un tirón.

Una mano de Afrodita estaba enredada en los hilos de la Marioneta Cósmica.

-¿Afrodita?

Alargar el brazo y agarrar un puñado de hilos había sido un esfuerzo terrible y Afrodita apenas le quedaban fuerzas para otra pequeña hazaña: sonreír.

Fue suficiente para Minos.

Afrodita suspiró aliviado cuando Minos lo abrazó de nuevo. Reposó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, estaba exhausto.

-Bueno, parece que estos dos saldrán adelante –comentó Hades.

-Eso parece –concordó Saori-. ¿Qué hay de los otros dos?

-Hum. ¿Has estado hablando con Pandora últimamente?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, tío?

Hades sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, divertido.

-Habrás notado que Radamantis se alejó de nosotros en cuanto llegamos aquí, a pesar de que se suponía que debía vigilar mi seguridad…

-No corres el menor peligro en mi Santuario.

-Lo sé. De otro modo tendría que disciplinarlo severamente por desaparecer de esa manera, aunque, la verdad, no estoy seguro de que él mismo se haya dado cuenta todavía de que está buscando a su asistente. No me preocupa que lo busque, pero me gustaría saber qué resultado espera conseguir si lo encuentra –Hades suspiró, con exagerada resignación-. Supongo que acabaremos enterándonos. Nos lo contarán ellos, o nos avisará el escándalo.

Saori rió de buena gana.

* * *

 

**Notas:**

El voto del desempate: en la mitología griega, Radamantis, Eaco y Minos son los tres jueces del Infierno, encargados de juzgar las almas que llegan ahí. En caso de que haya un desacuerdo entre ellos, el voto de Minos vale por dos, a pesar de que es el más joven.

Un dato adicional: Radamantis y Minos son hijos de Zeus y Europa (tienen otro hermano, Sarpedón), y Eaco es medio hermano de ellos (también es hijo de Zeus).

 

El código de Hammurabi: es una de las recopilaciones de leyes más antiguas que conocemos. Se trata de un bloque de basalto de 2,50m de alto x 1,90m de base en el que están grabados un retrato del rey babilonio Hammurabi y el texto de las leyes. Las leyes 196 y 197 dicen lo siguiente: “Si un hombre libre vació el ojo de un hijo de hombre libre, se vaciará su ojo.” y “Si quebró un hueso de un hombre, se quebrará su hueso”, ambas son ejemplos de la ley del Talión (el famoso “ojo por ojo, diente por diente”), que no deja mucho lugar a los portillos legales.

 

La hipermnesia existe, aunque hasta ahora solo ha sido diagnosticada en unas pocas personas: consiste en la incapacidad de olvidar. Quien la padece, recuerda absolutamente todo lo que hace en todo momento de su vida a lo largo de los años, y eso puede dificultar enormemente la vida y la capacidad de hacer generalizaciones.

 


	5. Lo que trajo la cigüeña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saga/Afrodita, mención de posible Seiya/Saori

_“Mirá, nene, como papá y mamá se quieren tanto, papá le regaló a mamá una semillita que él tenía. Esa semillita germinó, creció y, después de nueve meses, …se convirtió en un hermoso repollo donde te dejó la cigüeña que te trajo de París.”_

Les Luthiérs, "Consejos para padres".

 

Afrodita despertó sobresaltado y se alegró sinceramente de estar despierto. Había tenido pesadillas antes, pero esa superaba a todas las anteriores, por lo menos en lo bizarro.

A su lado, Saga despertó también, en parte por el movimiento brusco y en parte por la perturbación en el cosmos de su amante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó amodorrado.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

Saga acarició su mano tratando de confortarlo. Ambos habían tenido su ración de pesadillas desde el final de las últimas guerras sagradas. Era una verdadera fortuna el que pudieran contar el uno con el otro para servir de refugio en esos momentos.

-¿Qué fue?

-Íbamos a tener un bebé.

-…¿Eso es malo?

-Íbamos a tenerlo, literalmente. Mejor dicho, _yo_ iba a tener a _tu_ bebé.

No era muy frecuente ver a Saga de Géminis sonriendo. Escucharlo reír a todo trapo era todavía menos común. Afrodita amaba su risa, pero eso no le impidió silenciarlo a fuerza de almohadazos antes ponerse la bata y salir furibundo de la habitación y de la Casa de Piscis.

En el jardín, sus rosas lo recibieron con inquietud y él se adentró bastante antes de darse cuenta de que esa inquietud no era solo porque las plantas podían sentir su enojo. Había alguien ahí.

Caminó apresuradamente hacia el extremo sur del jardín. Detrás de un antiguo muro cubierto de rosales trepadores, solamente estaba la huerta. ¿Qué podía querer el visitante con sus lechugas y tomates?

Entró a la huerta apresuradamente, listo para darle el susto de su vida a un hipotético ladrón de hortalizas…

…Y encontró a Atenea.

¿Qué podía estar haciendo ahí la diosa, en medio de su huerta, al filo del amanecer y escondiendo su cosmos?

-¿Alteza?

-Hum… Hola, Afrodita. ¿Te desperté?

Y, lo más curioso de todo, ¿por qué se sonrojaba de esa manera?

-…No, Alteza.

-Oh, bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

¿Se lo preguntaba _ella_ a _él_? Afrodita la miró, incrédulo, antes de responder.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

-…¿De qué se trató?

Eso no podía estar pasando. La diosa se aparecía así y le planteaba una pregunta directa… Responderle iba a ser humillante, pero al menos no había nadie más ahí para reírse de él.

-Soñé que estaba embarazado.

Saori ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo interrogante.

-Eso no suena como una pesadilla –declaró.

-Para una mujer, tal vez no, pero el cuerpo de un hombre no está diseñado para algo así.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Empezando por el abdomen: en una mujer los músculos y la piel están dispuestos de modo que se estiren de forma apropiada ante el crecimiento del útero, pero en un hombre los músculos se separarían de forma muy dolorosa y las estrías le aparecían antes y serían más graves. Perdería el equilibrio…

-¿En serio?

-Sí. El esqueleto de un hombre es diferente del de una mujer. Las caderas de ustedes tienen otra forma, por eso es que caminan diferente. Dentro de un hombre hay menos espacio para acomodar un útero con un bebé creciendo en él, y sus caderas no le brindarían soporte, de manera que el peso extra y el cambio en su centro de gravedad simplemente lo arrastrarían hacia delante, y acabarían por lastimar la columna. Además, a medida que el bebé crece, el hueso pélvico de la mujer se va separando para acomodarlo, y se abre todavía más durante el parto, es por eso que los antropólogos y forenses pueden distinguir el esqueleto de una mujer que haya tenido hijos del de una que no. Y, ya que menciono esto, ¿por dónde saldría el bebé? Aunque tuviera un canal de parto, el bebé no podría pasar por un espacio del que no dispongo debido, precisamente, a la forma de mis huesos.

-¿Tal vez por medio de una cesárea?

-Supongamos que sí. Queda el problema de las hormonas.

-¿Cómo?

-Las mujeres pasan por grandes cambios hormonales todos los meses y aún así la pasan bastante mal con los cambios todavía mayores que implica una gestación. Eso por un lado, por otro lado está el detalle de que el nivel de testosterona _normal_ para un hombre es demasiado alto para una mujer, el exceso de testosterona en una mujer afecta seriamente la fertilidad, así pues, sería necesario suprimir en mí esa hormona o contrarrestarla con dosis muy altas de estrógeno. Ni siquiera sé si mi cuerpo puede producir la clase y cantidad de hormonas que se requieren antes, durante y después de la gestación…

-¿Después también?

-Sí, para que el cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Ah.

-Como decía, no sé si puedo producirlas, pero aún si fuera el caso, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le pasaría a mi pobre cerebro con semejante coctel químico. No hablemos ya de cómo afectaría mi apariencia física una elevada cantidad de estrógenos a lo largo de nueve meses.

-Sí, supongo que sí fue una pesadilla –dijo Saori, mortalmente seria.

Afrodita sonrió, el interés de la joven en su pesadilla, a todas luces, un intento desesperado por evitar que le preguntara qué hacía ahí a esa hora. Obligado a adivinar, supuso que tenía algo que ver con el joven Pegaso.

Saori, Seiya y los otros Caballeros de Bronce estaban convencidos de que su noviazgo era un secreto bien guardado, cuando en realidad toda la Orden sabía al respecto.

Cuando pudiera hablar con el Patriarca (a una hora decente, después del desayuno), tendría que comentarle esa escapada. La parejita estaba volviéndose un poco más atrevida de lo conveniente y saludable.

Eso sí, la huerta le parecía el sitio menos romántico de todo su jardín para una cita, por muy discreto que resultara.

Sin embargo, estaba bastante equivocado: Saori no estaba ahí para verse con Seiya.

Desde unos siglos atrás, Dionisio, el más joven de los doce grandes dioses de Grecia, estaba experimentado dificultades cada vez más serias en cada reencarnación.

El dios del Vino y la Alegría Sin Límite era también una divinidad relacionada con las plantas y la renovación de la tierra tras cada invierno. Necesitaba que la persona destinada a albergar su alma en cada generación tuviera un contacto cercano con la tierra desde la más tierna infancia, por lo que normalmente elegía nacer en familias humildes dedicadas a la agricultura, pero eso mismo lo hacía vulnerable ante sus enemigos.

Sus servidores no eran guerreros y él no deseaba ponerlos en riesgo quedando a su cuidado en el tiempo que debía transcurrir entre su reencarnación y su despertar al noveno sentido, pero en las últimas generaciones, la reencarnación de Penteo, su enemigo jurado desde la Era del Mito, se las había arreglado para encontrarlo mientras todavía era un niño indefenso.

Dionisio necesitaba con urgencia un lugar seguro en el cual poder pasar su infancia y los primeros años de su adolescencia, hasta que el despertar de su poder le permitiera protegerse a sí mismo y a sus servidores.

Atenea le había ofrecido refugio en su Santuario y ambos habían acordado guardar el más estricto secreto. Entre menos personas supieran dónde estaba la reencarnación de Dionisio, menos posibilidades habría para que Penteo pudiera atacarlo.

Así pues, la razón de que Atenea estuviera ahí cuando el sol apenas anunciaba su llegada por detrás del palacio era el hecho de que había llegado el momento oportuno y ella debía encontrarse ahí con Hermes, quien le llevaría al recién nacido que era la reencarnación de Dionisio, ella se lo entregaría a uno de sus Caballeros para que se encargara de criarlo, y así su hermano menor estaría a salvo…

Pero no contaba con las pesadillas inoportunas del Caballero de Piscis. ahora, si pudiera hacer que Afrodita regresara pronto a la Doceava Casa, de modo que ella pudiera recoger al bebé y llevárselo a Shaka de Virgo como había planeado desde un principio… Pero no, Afrodita no parecía dispuesto a irse así como así, y a ella se le estaban acabando las preguntas que podía hacerle sobre hipotéticos embarazos masculinos.

Justo entonces un llanto llegó hasta ellos, fuerte, claro e imposible de confundir con cosa alguna que no fuera un bebé molesto o incómodo.

Afrodita pasó apresuradamente junto a Saori buscando la fuente del llanto. Sabía exactamente de dónde provenía, las plantas ya le habían hablado al respecto, pero si le comentaba eso a Saori, tendría que mencionarle también al muchacho que estaba escondido tras unos arbustos particularmente chismosos y que suprimía su cosmos con tanta habilidad que él ya estaba empezando a dudar que fuera Seiya, después de todo.

Efectivamente, “alguien” había dejado un bebé entre sus hortalizas. Afrodita lo recogió cuidadosamente y lo examinó con atención mientras pensaba cómo empezar a interrogar a sus dos principales sospechosos, que seguían cada movimiento suyo con inquietud. Era un varón, parecía saludable y debía tener alrededor de dos meses. Había dejado de llorar tan pronto como lo tomó en brazos y ahora lo contemplaba con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Afrodita también estaba intrigado. ¿El niño sería de alguna muchacha de Rodorio? Tenía sentido que lo hubiera dejado en la huerta y no entre los rosales, dada la toxicidad de algunas de sus plantas, pero eso no explicaba la presencia de Saori y el muchacho… ¿A menos que el muchacho estuviera ahí para entregarlo y Saori para recogerlo? ¿O al revés?

Ya empezaba a haber más luz y pudo distinguir mejor al bebé. Lo dejó sin habla el darse cuenta de que se parecía a él. Estaba seguro de que al primer vistazo había notado que tenía el cabello negro, ¿era solo su imaginación o ahora sus rasgos parecían todavía más delicados que antes? Lo que sí era innegable era que su cabello había cambiado de color, se había vuelto del mismo tono que el de Afrodita, y sus ojos…

-Qué curioso.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Saori.

-Aunque suene cursi, Alteza, tengo la mala costumbre de comparar los ojos de Saga con esmeraldas, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que el tono exacto de verde se aproxima más bien al de las plantas de este lado de la huerta.

Saori contempló largamente las hileras de hortalizas.

-Mejor no se lo comentes –aconsejó con solemnidad-. Creo que le parecerá más poético que digas “tus ojos son como esmeraldas” y no “tus ojos son como repollos”.

-Muy cierto.

De todos los Olímpicos, Dionisio era el más hábil para cambiar de apariencia, un talento que la persecución de Penteo lo había obligado a afinar bastante, pero la rapidez con la que el bebé había adoptado un marcado parecido con Afrodita hizo que Saori deseara encogerse y desaparecer, no había manera de que el Caballero de Piscis no hubiera notado eso… pero sin duda era una indicación de que Dionisio se sentía a gusto con él y Saori empezó a calcular las ventajas de confiárselo a él: su jardín estaba tan bien resguardado como el de los Salas Gemelos, tenía una pareja estable y además la Casa de Piscis estaba tan cerca del Palacio que a nadie le llamaría la atención si ella pasaba por ahí con frecuencia para asegurarse de que su pequeño hermano estuviera bien. Sí, no parecía una mala idea…

Un ruido de hojas la sacó de sus reflexiones. El imprudente de Hermes estaba asomándose desde su escondite (seguramente aprovechando el que Afrodita parecía estar completamente concentrado en el bebé) y le hacía señas que sin duda se traducían como “¡lo siento!”, Saori le hizo señas para que se escondiera de nuevo.

-Sería bueno que Su Alteza le diga a su amigo que eligió un mal sitio para esconderse, mi predecesor sembró hiedra venenosa justo ahí.

Saori vio a Hermes ponerse blanco antes de huir a toda prisa. Afrodita se levantó y caminó hasta ella con el bebé.

-Estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto todas las contradicciones, pero me temo que la presencia de este niño cambia todo, ya no puedo asumir que se trata de un juego –declaró, muy serio-. Ese joven que acaba de marcharse tan precipitadamente…

-Era Hermes. Él trajo al bebé.

¿El dios Hermes? Eso era algo que Afrodita no había esperado escuchar. Contempló los arbustos, cuyas hojas todavía temblaban luego de la huida de Hermes, y después examinó una vez más la manta que envolvía al bebé. Tenía bordados pequeños racimos de uvas.

-Es curioso, acabo de recordar una leyenda. En la Era del Mito, cuando la princesa Semele murió en forma prematura, Hermes tomó a su bebé no nato y se lo llevó a Zeus, quien lo escondió dentro de uno de sus muslos hasta que pudo llegar a término. ¿Eso realmente ocurrió así?

-Semele estaba en el sexto mes, los pulmones del bebé no habían terminado de desarrollarse y a Zeus no se le ocurrió otra forma para salvarlo.

-¿Dionisio siempre ha tenido la costumbre de cambiar de apariencia cada vez que reencarna?

-Sí y no. Le gusta parecerse a la familia que cuide de su reencarnación, piensa que así es más difícil para sus enemigos el localizarlo. Creo… que le agradas.

-Me siento honrado.

-Afrodita, nadie debe saber que él es la reencarnación de mi hermano Dionisio, todo esto lo planeamos él, Hermes y yo para que pudiera estar a salvo de Penteo, porque Penteo ha logrado asesinar a otras reencarnaciones suyas, ¿guardarás el secreto?

-Si Saga está dispuesto a ayudarme a criarlo, tendrá que saber la verdad, por la seguridad del niño y de él mismo –replicó Afrodita, en un tono que indicaba claramente que no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

-De acuerdo –cedió Saori-, pero solamente Saga.

-Bien, entonces, es un trato. Creo que añadiré unas cuantas plantas más al jardín, Alteza, unas vides, quizá… Sí, creo que unas vides irán bien con las rosas.

Saori no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y así celebraremos su cumpleaños número quince con vino procedente de uvas cosechadas por él mismo en este jardín?

-Sería apropiado, ¿no?

-A él le encantará.

-Seguro. Bien, vamos, pequeño –Afrodita le sonrió al bebé y empezó a caminar de regreso a la Casa de Piscis-. Le daremos un susto de muerte a tu otro padre.

Saori se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-¿No crees que deberíamos prepararlo un poco antes de darle la noticia?

-Si yo pude sobrevivir a esto sin anestesia, él también. Aunque… me queda una duda, Alteza.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando este bebé crezca un poco y empiece a preguntar de dónde vienen los niños… ¿me creerá que lo encontré entre los repollos?

* * *

 

**Notas:**

Penteo era hijo de una hermana de Semele, la madre de Dionisio. Cuando Dionisio quiso extender su culto por toda Grecia, Penteo se negó a aceptar que fuera un dios y más bien lo hizo prisionero y se burló de él por su (supuesta) locura y por su apariencia más bien femenina.

Luego, Penteo se disfrazó para ver de cerca a las ménades durante los festejos de Dionisio y burlarse de ellas también, pero fue descubierto por su madre y las hermanas de ésta, quienes estaban en medio de la locura que produce el vino (y que caracterizaba a las ménades) y lo despedazaron vivo.

Se afirma en la mitología que Dionisio poseía una gran belleza… pero sumamente ambigua, al punto de que alguna que otra ocasión lo confundieron con una jovencita. Se me ocurrió que si fuera a reencarnar en el universo de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, le sería muy sencillo hacerse pasar por hijo de Afrodita ;D


	6. Metamorfosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiacos/Shun

_para Pale Soul,_

_con todo mi agradecimiento por permitirme usar a su personaje Timaios y por ayudarme cuando me quedé trabada_  


 

En principio, era una misión sencilla. Solamente debían entregar una carta y algunos regalos a Hades. Saori había dicho algo sobre tradiciones y diplomacia, así que ahora diez Caballeros de Bronce se encontraban en el Inframundo tratando de orientarse para llegar hasta el palacio de Hades.

No resultaba tan fácil como habían esperado, porque el reino de los muertos parecía haber cambiado completamente desde la última visita.

Ya no era el paraje desolado y estéril que recordaban: ahora estaba lleno de verdor, árboles y flores (extrañas flores luminiscentes)… hasta contaba con una mejor iluminación, gracias una serie de postes que a Shun le recordaron las farolas de gas de las novelas victorianas, pero que en lugar de funcionar con gas o con electricidad, parecían tener dentro… ¿fuegos fatuos?

-Nos vendría bien una casetilla de información o algo –comentó Seiya.

Cierto, las puertas del Averno seguían ahí, y también los embarcaderos del Aqueronte, pero más allá de las puertas no habían podido encontrar nada familiar y los espíritus que guiaban las almas hacia sus lugares de juicio o descanso no les permitieron pasar junto con los muertos, sino que les ordenaron (no muy cortésmente) que usaran la entrada para los vivos.

Se sintió justo como si les hubieran ordenado entrar por la puerta de servicio.

-Tal vez podamos preguntarle a aquella persona –dijo Jabu.

-¿Cuál persona? –dijo Ikki, frunciendo el ceño.

Hasta ese momento estuvo convencido de que no había nadie más en el lugar por el que caminaban sin rumbo, pero el Caballero del Unicornio efectivamente estaba señalando a alguien. Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio cenizo, que parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos al borde mismo de un barranco.

Se acercaron sin disimular sus cosmos ni su presencia (a decir verdad, haciendo bastante ruido), pero aquella persona no reaccionó. Quizá estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. O quizá estaba sordo.

-Disculpe, señor, estamos perdidos y quisiéramos saber si sería tan amable de… -empezó Shun, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y calló sin terminar la frase, incómodo.

-Oiga, amigo –Ikki habló con más fuerza que Shun, sujetó el hombro del desconocido y lo obligó a voltear hacia ellos.

En el rostro de aquella persona fue evidente la sorpresa.

Sorpresa que se transformó de inmediato en furia.

Furia que fue apoyada por un cosmos intenso que empujó a Ikki hacia atrás.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme, miserable mortal?!

Se trataba de un dios, no tenían ni idea de cuál, pero ese detalle no pareció muy importante en el momento en que su poder pasó sobre ellos como una inundación y desapareció con la misma rapidez.

Shun parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Sus compañeros habían desaparecido y en lugar de ellos estaban ahí unos cuantos animales.

Su mirada se clavó sin poder evitarlo en una gallina rosa que en ese momento enfrentaba al dios esponjando las plumas y emitiendo un cloqueo amenazante (1).

-No sé qué me reclamas. Otros han perdido la vida por ofensas menos graves –el dios se alejó de ahí con paso rápido.

Shun corrió tratando de alcanzarlo, pero tropezó con el ruedo de su falda y cayó de bruces.

Un momento… ¿falda?

Efectivamente, llevaba no solo una falda, sino un vestido completo. Y zapatillas. Eso que tenía en los pies no eran las cómodas sandalias de entrenamiento (que June llamaba jocosamente “zapatillas de ballet”) que había usado más tiempo del necesario y que se adaptaban tan bien a quedar ocultas por las botas de su armadura. No, lo que llevaba en los pies eran zapatillas de tacón alto. Calzado femenino.

El resto de su indumentaria era femenina también. ¿De dónde habían salido esos brazaletes? Podría jurar que eran de oro y estaban adornados con un diseño que… definitivamente eran cadenas entrecruzadas, y diamantes que formaban el mapa de la constelación de Andrómeda.

Pero las ponderaciones sobre su cambio de vestuario fueron barridas al último rincón de su mente cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su ropa no era lo único que había cambiado.

Aleteos a su derecha e izquierda le hicieron saber que el polluelo de cisne y la gallina rosada estaban ahora junto a él. Ambas aves empezaron a graznar y cacarear, casi podría jurar que sonaban preocupados.

-Estoy bien –murmuró-. Al menos creo que estoy bien, dentro de lo posible.

El silencio profundo que siguió a su declaración sirvió para demostrarle que no estaba imaginando el curioso detalle de que su voz había cambiado y no precisamente para volverse más grave.

Estaba vestido como una chica. _Sonaba_ como una chica. Y, lo peor de todo, tenía la clarísima impresión de que era (total y completamente) una chica.

Todavía estaba dudando de cómo decirle eso a sus compañeros cuando notó que se aproximaban a ellos tres cosmos poderosos, sin duda atraídos por la perturbación recién ocurrida.

No pasaron dos minutos antes de que los tres Jueces del Inframundo estuvieran frente a ellos.

No sabía qué decirles, pero igual no habría podido empezar, porque se quedó mudo cuando uno de ellos (el de cabello oscuro… ¿Aiacos de Garuda?) lo saludó poniendo una rodilla en tierra y luego tomó su mano derecha para depositar en ella un beso con un gesto galante que hizo que a Shun se le encendieran las mejillas.

-Reina Andrómeda, no esperaba encontrarla en un lugar como este –declaró el Espectro.

-N-no soy Andrómeda –tartamudeó Shun.

-Oh –Aiacos soltó su mano y se puso de pie-. Lo siento, Reina Gorgófone, sigo sin poder distinguirla de su madre.

-Es que… tampoco soy Gorgófone (2). Soy Shun, Caballero de Bronce de Andrómeda.

Sintió las miradas de los tres Jueces clavadas en el él, a pesar de que tenía su propia mirada fija en el suelo ante sus pies. Sin poder acostumbrarse al nuevo sonido de su voz, explicó el encuentro que acababan de tener con aquel dios extraño.

-Momo –dijo Radamanthys cuando Shun terminó su relato.

-¿Lo conocen?

-Sí lo conocemos. Es hermano de Tánatos y de Hipnos.

-Los convirtió a todos en… algo así como sus constelaciones guardianas –dijo Minos, observándolos con atención-. Veamos… Un unicornio y un caballo alado, Andrómeda… Eh… ¿Un perro pekinés?

-León Menor –dijo Shun-. En China a los perros pekineses les dicen “pequeños leones”.

-Ah. Un cachorro de lobo, un osezno, una… por todos los dioses, no tenía idea de que las hidras fuesen pequeñas en ninguna etapa de su desarrollo, pero sí es una hidra, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez sea una variedad miniatura –dijo Radamanthys, que tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué opinar acerca de la serpiente de cinco cabezas y veinte centímetros de largo.

-No recuerdo que haya una constelación de la gallina –continuó Minos-. ¿La hay?

-Es mi hermano Ikki. Y es el Fénix –dijo Shun, con un hilo de voz.

La gallina cloqueó con furia.

-Sospecho que no le simpatizó a Momo –diagnosticó Aiacos.

-¿Y esto? –Minos señaló al polluelo de cisne con un movimiento de cabeza-. ¿El patito feo?

Fue el turno de Hyoga para graznar con enojo.

-El patito feo –confirmó Radamanthys-. ¿Este otro es el Caballero de Lacerta?

-No, es Shiryu del Dragón –corrigió Shun.

-…Un dragón de Komodo, ya veo –concluyó Minos-. Sin duda se han metido en un buen lío. ¿Hicieron algo en particular para ofender a Momo?

-No estoy muy seguro de si fue por algo que hicimos o si ya estaba enojado cuando tuvimos la mala suerte de encontrarlo –dijo Shun, ocultando diplomáticamente el detalle de que Ikki había tocado al dios en cuestión-. ¿Creen que nos devuelva a la normalidad si le pedimos perdón educadamente por lo que haya sido?

-No –respondieron los tres Jueces a coro.

-Eso temí.

-En circunstancias normales, Momo no hace mucho uso de su poder –dijo Radamanthys-, excepto en fechas muy particulares del año y ustedes se atravesaron en su camino justo en una de esas fechas. Si lo conozco bien, su cambio se desvanecerá a más tardar en 24 horas.

-A menos que haya decidido hacerlo permanente –apuntó Minos.

-Cierto, también existe esa posibilidad.

-Vinimos aquí en nombre de Atenea –dijo Shun, vacilante-. ¿No le preocupa… er… ofender a Hades atacando así a unos… hum… embajadores?

-Momo no sirve a nadie desde que fue expulsado del Olimpo. Tiene su propio reino y en su reino crea sus propias leyes –explicó Minos-. Por lo que veo, ustedes cruzaron la frontera de Querella sin darse cuenta.

-No hay nada que la señale –protestó Shun.

-Eso no es algo que suela ser necesario, todos aquí somos capaces de sentir los límites entre el Hades y los otros reinos.

-Oh… Quizá… -Shun se aferró a una pequeña esperanza-. Si él es hermano de Tánatos e Hipnos, tal vez ellos puedan interceder por nosotros.

Los sonidos provenientes de los distintos animales se parecían demasiado a risas mal contenidas, pero los tres Jueces permanecieron serios.

-Lo mejor será que vengan con nosotros al palacio. Dependiendo del humor que tengan esos dos, y de cómo lo pidan, podría ser que ayuden o empeoren la situación –dijo Radamanthys.

Shun asintió, resignado (era difícil que alguno de los otros Caballeros de Bronce pudiera proponer un plan mejor) y recogió a la gallina. Cuando se incorporó, descubrió con sorpresa que Aiacos estaba ofreciéndole su brazo.

Luego de vacilar un par de segundos, Shun colocó su mano en el brazo de Aiacos, a pesar del cloqueo de Ikki y los graznidos de Hyoga. La situación ya era demasiado mala como para empeorarla rechazando un gesto amable por parte de uno de esos temperamentales servidores de Hades.

Minos y Radamanthys intercambiaron una mirada (sorprendida la de Minos, irritada la de Radamanthys) y recogieron los paquetes que habían quedado en el suelo (y cuyos envoltorios ahora estaban bastante deslucidos) y siguieron a la pareja sin prestar mucha atención a los Caballeros transformados en animales.

Seiya probó con precaución sus cuatro patas antes de lograr encontrar el ritmo para un trotecillo vivaz y los siguió.

Jabu también se puso en camino, un poco más despacio, pero se detuvo y miró atrás.

Nachi acababa de sujetar a Ban por el cuello, para cargarlo como a un cachorro. Hyoga se las había arreglado para aletear hasta subirse al lomo de Geki, con lo que quedaba resulta parte del problema de transporte. De lo que no estaba seguro que fuera una buena idea fue cuando Shiryu tomó a Ichi con el hocico en una forma parecida a como estaba haciendo Nachi con Ban. O mucho se equivocaba, o los dragones de Komodo comían reptiles más pequeños.

Habría que rezar para que a Shiryu no le entrara hambre. Con eso, el pequeño cortejo de animales siguió a los demás por un sendero que (curiosamente) ninguno había visto hasta ese momento.

 

Había una fiesta en el palacio. Por supuesto, la razón de que los Caballeros de Bronce estuvieran ahí en primer lugar era precisamente esa fiesta por la Cosecha, que Hades celebraba todos los años. Se suponía que iban a entregarle los regalos y la carta durante el festejo.

Aunque la música siguió cuando entraron al salón, las conversaciones cesaron.

A Aiacos no pareció importarle. Al contrario, se irguió más y una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en sus labios mientras cruzaba con determinación la sala hasta donde se encontraba el trono.

Sin desprenderse de la mano de Shun, saludó a Hades con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y pidió permiso para hablar.

Luego de que el Juez expusiera la situación en pocas palabras, los Caballeros de Bronce quedaron a la espera de la respuesta de Hades en medio de un silencio sepulcral (ahora sí había cesado la música).

Hades tardó en reaccionar. Parpadeó dos o tres veces antes de mirar a los diez, uno a uno. Fue escalofriante (para los jóvenes) la extraña sensación de que los reconocía fácilmente. A derecha e izquierda del trono, los dioses gemelos esperaban también, Hipnos mantenía una expresión calmada, pero Tánatos sonreía en forma nada tranquilizadora.

Finalmente, los labios del dios se abrieron y hubo una respuesta.

-Lleven al unicornio y al… pony a las caballerizas, la dama puede ir con las ninfas, el resto... a la cocina.

La orden fue acompañada por una sonrisa que apenas tocaba las comisuras de los labios de Hades, pero que fue suficiente como para helarles la sangre a los Caballeros de Bronce.

-¡No! –gimió Shun, horrorizado, y abrazó a la gallina con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de asfixiar a Ikki (lo cual le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas al personal de la cocina).

-No temas, no les pasará nada –Aiacos susurró en su oído, tranquilizador-. No armes un escándalo frente a Hades, deja que los lleven… mis hermanos se encargarán de protegerlos.

Shun lo miró con duda, pero decidió confiar en su palabra. Ikki aleteó con desesperación cuando un sirviente se apoderó de él, pero Shun se esforzó por mantener la calma. Estaba en una corte, en presencia de un rey. Habría que tratar de seguir las normas del reino mientras encontraba la manera de rescatar a los otros.

Miró de nuevo hacia Hades y avanzó un paso. Un solo paso que puso en tensión a todos a su alrededor. “Bien” pensó para sus adentros y esperó tres segundos antes de hacer una reverencia ante Hades.

-¿Deseas decirme algo, Andrómeda de Bronce? –dijo Hades-. Habla.

-Mi Señora Atenea envía sus saludos, Majestad. Soy portador de una carta y de varios regalos que la diosa de la Guerra Inteligente desea ofrecer al Soberano del Inframundo.

Hades ignoró los paquetes (todavía en manos de Radamanthys y Minos), pero aceptó el sobre que le ofrecía Shun y se retiró para leer la carta en privado luego de indicar con un ademán que la fiesta podía continuar.

-Eso estuvo muy bien –dijo Aiacos, con admiración-. Temí que acabaras iniciando una confrontación con él.

Shun inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-Cuando fui su… su avatar… pude ver al menos una parte de su alma y su mente. Sufrió mucho a manos de seres brutales –el nombre de Cronos quedó sin pronunciarse, pero Aiacos asintió, había comprendido de inmediato a qué se refería-. El ceremonial, la tradición, mantener los modales, no levantar la voz… todo eso lo aleja de la brutalidad y la grosería que tanto aborrece. Por eso, la forma correcta de hablarle es con educación… aunque acabe de hacer algo irracional y potencialmente dañino.

-En realidad, suele tener muy bien calculado cada paso.

Para entonces ya los otros dos Jueces había desaparecido (Shun decidió mantener la esperanza de que hubiesen ido a rescatar a los otros Caballeros). La música había vuelto a comenzar y Aiacos extendió una mano hacia él.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?

Luego de parpadear con desconcierto antes de recordar su situación actual, Shun aceptó su mano.

Unos minutos de baile no podían hacerle daño a nadie, ¿o sí?

 

Seiya y Jabu no llegaron hasta los establos.

Cierto, ambos tenían un aspecto decididamente caricaturesco (sobre todo por esas curiosas manchas en el pelaje de ambos, justo en el área del… anca… y que en Jabu recordaban estrellas mientras que en Seiya… definitivamente eran corazones), pero eso no los detuvo para soltarse de las manos de los caballerizos (que en ese momento discutían a quién le tocaba la labor de adecentarlos un poco).

Cuando los sirvientes intentaron sujetarlos otra vez y ambos Caballeros descubrieron que ya no podían hacer uso ni del cosmos ni de técnica alguna… terminaron defendiéndose a coces y mordidas.

Con eso lograron volver a entrar al palacio y corrieron por los pasillos buscando la cocina.

Durante aquella estampida de dos, estuvieron a punto de pasar por encima de un niño, fue pura suerte que lograran detenerse a tiempo en aquel piso encerado a conciencia por sirvientes leales y orgullosos de su trabajo.

El niño, con toda probabilidad un paje (o al menos se _parecía_ a la vaga idea que tenía Seiya sobre cómo podía lucir un paje) los contempló con una mirada sorprendida, pero en seguida frunció el ceño y echó mano a una espada de madera que llevaba al cinto.

Era una espada de madera. Tenía que ser (por fuerza, por lógica, por la estructura misma que sostiene la realidad y el universo) un juguete inofensivo porque… ¡porque era una espada _de madera!_ Pero un muy arraigado sentido de la conservación (que en ocasiones le resultaba más útil de lo que podría ser la inmortalidad) le gritó a Seiya que se alejara lo más rápido que pudiera del paje.

…Porque el aura oscura y tenebrosa que estaba rodeando al niño tenía resonancias demasiado similares a las que poseía el aura de Hades.

Definitivamente, para unos Caballeros de Atenea, todos, absolutamente todos los servidores de Hades eran tan hostiles y letales como para cualquier simple mortal la fauna de Australia.

Seiya no se detuvo a averiguar más: era hora de poner pies en polvorosa (o cascos en este caso) y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Jabu simplemente aplicó la lógica y lo siguió de inmediato.

Dieron con las cocinas en medio de una conmoción que cada vez se hacía más grande. ¿Qué podían estar haciendo ahí Radamanthys y Minos y por qué estaban los dos tratando de sujetar a Shiryu, Nachi e Ikki? ¿Por qué estaba Ban mordiéndole los tobillos a uno de los cocineros (que se limitaba a mirarlo desconcertado)? ¿Dónde estaba Ichi? ¿Por qué Geki estaba sobre una de las mesas, comiendo fideos? ¿Y por qué Hyoga estaba nadando en una olla de sopa?

Resultó que Hyoga estaba tratando de rescatar a Ichi de la olla, donde había caído accidentalmente cuando los dos Jueces se presentarlos a sacarlos a todos de la cocina antes de que el personal hubiera podido tener tiempo para pasar del asombro y la incredulidad a la siguiente etapa: decidir cómo incluirlos en el menú.

La caída de Ichi en la olla había desencadenado una serie de eventos desafortunados de los nadie era realmente culpable, pero de eso no se enteraron Seiya y Jabu hasta cerca de una semana después, cuando por fin pudieron armar los relatos de todos a partir de fragmentos confusos y frecuentemente contradictorios.

En ese momento, sin embargo (y convertidos en una estampida de nueve), irrumpieron en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta con una sola idea en mente: rescatar a Shun.

 

Sin tener la menor idea de su inminente rescate, Shun estaba peligrosamente cerca de olvidar por completo qué lo había llevado hasta el Inframundo y por qué estaba tan preocupado por otras nueve personas (si le hubieran preguntado sus nombres en ese momento, probablemente no habría podido recitar más de dos).

El baile nunca había sido una prioridad para él, sabía algunos pasos básicos gracias a June, pero era una actividad que no le llamaba mucho la atención… hasta ese momento.

Era algo completamente distinto bailar con alguien que tenía siglos, no, _milenios_ de práctica.

Aiacos, además, tenía un talento único para lograr que su pareja de baile sacara lo mejor de sí y disfrutara al mismo tiempo.

Todo eso sin dejar de conversar un instante sobre cosas interesantes y divertidas. Era difícil no encontrarlo simpático. Era demasiado fácil dejar que las preocupaciones se deslizaran fuera de su mente. Una vez logrado eso, era exageradamente sencillo sentirse totalmente a gusto con su compañero de baile, encantado con su conversación y… más que _ligeramente_ fascinado con su voz y sus ojos…

…Quizá tuviera algo que ver el vino que Aiacos (muy amablemente) le había conseguido entre una pieza y otra. A Shun (acostumbrado desde muy pequeño a no beber nada más fuerte que agua, y que además no había probado bocado desde buena mañana) se le había subido rápidamente a la cabeza.

O tal vez tuvo algo que ver el hechizo de Momo, porque Shun en circunstancias normales habría tenido una cosa o dos que objetar (tal vez) cuando Aiacos dejó de hablar (y de bailar) para detenerse con él en el centro de la pista de baile y besarlo.

El vino, el hechizo, quién sabe qué más. El caso fue que Shun cerró los ojos y correspondió a ese beso y al que siguió. Probablemente habría aceptado de buena gana también el tercero, pero ese fue justo el momento en que una gallina furiosa se lanzó contra Aiacos y lo atacó a aletazos y picotazos.

No fue fácil someter a Ikki y Shun recibió también su porción de picotazos (totalmente accidentales, según afirmó Ikki después) mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima a Aiacos.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Hermano, compórtate!

Shun sintió que tenía la cara completamente roja, no supo si por el vino o por un extrañísimo y repentino ataque de vergüenza (lo cual era totalmente inesperado, él jamás en la vida había sentido vergüenza por su hermano).

Entonces advirtió a los otros ocho, rodeándolos. Algunos parecían querer formar un círculo protector. Otros lo miraban fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, cosa que agudizó su sonrojo.

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! –exclamó, dirigiéndose a Hyoga, que era el que estaba poniendo peor cara (además de Ikki), los demás lucían más bien confusos-. Y… y… ¡y no tengo por qué justificarme contigo ni con ninguno de ustedes! ¡Hace un año que soy mayor de edad, por si acaso se les olvidó _de nuevo!_

-Son tus hermanos, el olvidarse de eso es parte del oficio. Lo digo como hermano que soy –dijo Aiacos, que estaba limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo.

-No necesitan ser así de violentos para ejercer de hermanos… ¿cómo es que sabes eso? –preguntó Shun, alarmado.

-¿El que son tus hermanos? –Aiacos parpadeó un par de veces-. No hay secretos más allá de la tumba y hace rato que tu padre cruzó el Aqueronte.

-Oh.

Shun miró a su alrededor apretando nerviosamente a Ikki contra su pecho (lo que, además de casi asfixiarlo –de nuevo- estuvo a punto de provocarle un ataque de histeria al hermano mayor, algo de lo que, por suerte, el menor no llegó a enterarse nunca). Más allá del círculo de animales, los invitados los miraban y murmuraban entre ellos.

Hades se aproximó y la gente se apartó a su paso.

-Veo que ni la cocina ni los establos fueron de su agrado.

-Lo siento, Majestad –dijo Shun de inmediato-. Este espectáculo bochornoso no se volverá a repetir.

¿Por qué ahora los nueve lo miraban incrédulos?

Seiya (cansado, por lo visto, de contemplar a Shun) se volvió hacia Hades y emitió un par de relinchos cortos.

-No, en realidad lo dije totalmente en serio –respondió Hades-. Si Atenea va a enviarme regalos con semejante clase de mensajeros, bien puedo asumir que los mensajeros son parte del regalo. Un par de bestias de silla para mis hijas, platillos exóticos para mis invitados… y… Hum. Aiacos… ¿Crees que tus hermanos lo aprueben?

-Si pido permiso a mi padre, él lo concederá y mis hermanos no tendrán motivo para oponerse, Majestad –respondió Aiacos, con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, como siempre, el hijo favorito (3) –gruñó Minos, por lo bajo.

-¿Queda todo claro ahora, Pegaso? –dijo Hades-. Si es así, vuelve al establo junto con el unicornio. De paso, asegúrense que los otros regresen a la cocina sin armar escándalo.

Seiya avanzó un par de pasos hacia él y relinchó de nuevo. Hades frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero qué clase de fijación es la que tienes con mis ojos…?

El pequeño paje al que casi habían atropellado minutos atrás llegó entonces, más furioso que al principio.

-¡Tú! ¡Impío! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí?! ¡Tu sola existencia es una blasfemia! –exclamó el niño y golpeó a Seiya en el anca con el lado plano de su espada de madera.

El dolor fue intenso como una quemadura, Seiya no pudo evitar encabritarse, con el consiguiente peligro para el niño, pero, antes de que hubiera podido darle un golpe accidental, Hades lo sujetó por la crin con una mano y lo detuvo.

-Quieto ahí –siseó el dios-. Timaios, envaina la espada.

-¡Se atrevió a faltarle el respeto, mi Señor! –protestó el niño-. ¡Un ser de tan baja condición no tiene derecho a mirarlo a los ojos, mucho menos a hacer comentarios al respecto! ¡Alguien debe ponerlo en su lugar!

El pequeño miró a los Jueces con aire de reproche, con lo que quedó claro quiénes eran el “alguien” que tenía en mente. Radamanthys resopló. Minos, por otro lado, soltó la carcajada y dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a Timaios, que apartó su mano con un manotazo ofendido.

-Ya, ya, domina tu fuego antes de que te consumas a ti mismo, patito –dijo Minos, conciliador-. Tu Amo te ha ordenado envainar la espada. ¿No vas a obedecerle?

El aura oscura del paje se apagó. Guardó la espada y escondió las manos en las amplias mangas de su túnica, haciendo un puchero.

Hades soltó entonces a Seiya.

-Empiezo a dudar que valga la pena conservarte –declaró el dios.

Seiya relinchó de nuevo.

-¿Aprendiste ese vocabulario en el Santuario de mi sobrina o ya lo manejabas antes de llegar ahí? –Hades se apartó de él sin darle tiempo a responderle y saludó a alguien que acababa de llegar-. Momo, hijo de Nyx y Erebo. Me complace comprobar que recibiste mi mensaje.

El dios de la Burla saludó con un gesto indolente.

-También recibí la invitación, pero no tenía pensado asistir hasta que llegó el segundo mensaje.

Momo se acercó a Aiacos y le quitó del cabello una de las plumas de Ikki.

-Se te están cayendo las plumas (4), Aiacos –dijo, con fingida preocupación.

Aiacos le arrebató la pluma, no supo que hacer con ella y se la dio a Shun, que se quedó mirando confundido la pluma en su mano izquierda y a Ikki (finalmente calmado) en su mano derecha.

-No quiero tener que quedarme con esos insufribles –dijo Hades- y dudo mucho que Atenea sea capaz de encontrar qué hacer con ellos.

-Los dos caballos siempre serán útiles, aunque sea para venderlos a una fábrica de pegamento (5). La gallina y el pato obviamente pertenecen a un corral… o a la cocina y…

-Momo –interrumpió Hades.

-Claro.

Momo chasqueó los dedos y los diez Caballeros de Bronce recuperaron su apariencia normal.

-Bájame –ordenó Ikki con voz sombría a Shun.

Ninguno de los otros ocho se atrevió a comentar el hecho de que Shun era capaz de cargar a su hermano mayor sin esfuerzo aparente.

-Bien, supongo que ya se disfrutaron bastante de la fiesta. Regresen con su Ama –dijo Hades, indiferente, antes de entregarle una carta a Shun-. Esta es mi respuesta. Llévenle de vuelta sus regalos, y díganle que no me interesa lo que ella piense que pueda ser de mi agrado.

Seiya abrió la boca para protestar (Saori había invertido mucho tiempo, dinero y cavilaciones en aquellos regalos), pero los demás no lo dejaron hablar y (muy prudentemente) lo sacaron de ahí casi a rastras.

 

El día siguiente (primero de noviembre) empezó con una buena dosis de incomodidad en el Santuario, con Shun aplicándole la ley del hielo a Ikki (un caso sin precedentes) y Seiya enrojeciendo de enojo cada vez que alguien le mencionaba a Hades.

-En serio, Hyoga, no me hace ninguna gracia –Seiya movió una pieza en el tablero (la torre) y caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana para esperar mientras Hyoga hacía su jugada.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? Me desesperas dando vueltas de aquí para allá.

-No, gracias, prefiero estar de pie.

-¿Todavía te duele el golpe? –preguntó Jabu, sin levantar la mirada del libro que leía.

-Entre otras cosas –admitió Seiya, a regañadientes.

-Bueno, al menos servirá para que la próxima vez evites hacer comentarios sobre los ojos de un dios que no te tiene mucha simpatía que digamos –dijo Shiryu.

-¡Yo no dije nada sobre sus ojos…! Al menos no esta vez.

-¿No?

-Eso lo inventó él. Lo primero que le dije fue que no podía creer que realmente pretendiera mandarlos a cocinar a ustedes, pero la segunda vez que le hablé (o intenté hablarle) lo que le dije fue que estaba soñando si pensaba que íbamos a obedecerle. ¡Y tampoco le dije nada vulgar!

-Ya entendí, no te acalores.

-Se aprovechó de que nadie más podía entenderme, aparte de Jabu.

-En realidad, yo tampoco te entendí. Solo escuché relinchos –dijo Jabu.

-¿Será que los caballos alados y los unicornios hablan idiomas diferentes?

-Muchachos –saludó Saori desde la puerta-. ¿Ya está mejor todo o será prudente que les dé algo de espacio por unos cuantos días?

-Nosotros estamos bien –respondió Seiya de inmediato-. Los que no están nada bien son Shun e Ikki. En los dos últimos años, van cinco pretendientes que Ikki le espanta en forma violenta.

-Seis, si cuentas a June, que ha sido su mejor amiga desde los cinco años –apuntó Ichi.

-Siete, si cuentas además a Shaina, que ni siquiera estaba interesada en él, solo se le ocurrió hablarle –añadió Nachi.

-Lo veía venir –suspiró Saori-. Es de agradecer que Shun haya esperado hasta ahora para tener su primera crisis de rebeldía fraterna.

-Pienso que si hubiera empezado desde pequeño, la de ahora no sería tan grave –respondió Seiya.

-¿Realmente es para se haya enojado tanto? –preguntó Jabu-. A todos nos preocupó verlo en una escena así con un sujeto al que recién acababa de conocer. Si Ikki no hubiera atacado primero, cualquiera de nosotros lo habría hecho.

Saori rió brevemente.

-Cualquiera de ustedes habría interrumpido en una forma más discreta. Pero espero que esos dos logren reconciliarse antes de que tenga que darles la noticia.

-¿Qué noticia?

Saori agitó el papel que tenía en la mano. La carta de Hades.

-Mi ilustre tío aceptó mi propuesta para un intercambio de embajadores.

Eso logró que todos dejaran sus actividades para mirarla con sorpresa.

-Después de todo lo que dijo y de rechazar tus regalos, pensé que también habría rechazado eso –dijo Seiya.

-Tenemos gustos demasiado diferentes –Saori se encogió de hombros-, jamás he logrado acertar con algo que le agrade, lo intentaré de nuevo en diciembre. Pero esto es… en realidad es fantástico. Una carta amable, creo que voy a enmarcarla para ponerla en mi despacho.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Creo que estamos en camino de reconciliarnos finalmente, y el hecho de tener embajadores en nuestras respectivas cortes servirá mucho para que logremos comunicarnos mejor.

-¿A quién aceptó como embajador? ¿A Hyoga o a Shiryu?

-Ninguno –Saori sonrió levemente-. De acuerdo con su carta, todos fueron puestos a prueba durante su visita y…

-¡¿Cómo que a prueba?! –estalló Seiya-. ¡¿Lo de transformarnos en animales fue una prueba?!

-Justamente –Saori examinó de nuevo la carta-. Lo que pasaron ustedes ahí es solo una muestra de las cosas que puede enfrentar a diario alguien que resida en el Inframundo. Es un lugar que no solo está lleno de riesgos, sino también de dioses malhumorados y espíritus burlones. Según la opinión de Hades, el único que logró manejar bien la situación fue Shun…

-¿Quiere que Shun sea tu embajador? –Hyoga se puso de pie, alarmado-. ¡Ikki no va a permitir eso!

-Es algo que tendrá que decidir Shun, no él –Saori suspiró-. Realmente quisiera que Shun lo intentara, aunque fuera por un par de meses. Siempre podemos negociar después con Hades y cambiar de embajador, pero decirle ahora que su propuesta no nos parece la más adecuada podría romper el equilibrio que apenas estamos logrando formar. Además, Shun ya tiene un aliado en Aiacos, el resto de los habitantes permanentes del Inframundo lo pensará dos veces antes de molestar a alguien que cuenta con la protección de los tres Jueces.

-Oh… tendremos que amarrar a Ikki en alguna parte –murmuró Seiya-. Eh, ¿a quién propone él como su embajador?

-Si es Aiacos, tendremos un problema serio aquí –apuntó Ban, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

-No, ninguno de los tres Jueces, ellos no podrían abandonar sus labores… se trata de… un viejo amigo de mi familia, fue consejero de mi abuelo y también de mi padre… Ejem. Hades dice que tomó la decisión de salir de su retiro, dejará su pequeño reino en manos de su hijo y volverá a la carrera diplomática… Eh… yo creo que me será muy útil tenerlo por aquí; según me han contado, Cronos lo consideraba el más sincero entre todos los miembros de su corte y… es… una persona con un gran sentido del humor…

-…¿Momo? –preguntó Seiya, mortalmente serio.

-Momo –confirmó Saori, con aire mortificado.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Finalmente, Hyoga movió una pieza en el tablero de ajedrez.

-Se llevará de maravilla con Tatsumi –declaró, calmadamente-. Tu turno, Seiya.

 

Shun caminaba por el lado menos peligroso del jardín de Piscis, rumiando su descontento.

Tarde o temprano tendría que volver a dirigirle la palabra a Ikki, eso era algo que sabía perfectamente, pero de momento no se le antojaba hacerlo.

Esa reacción no era propia de él, pero estaba realmente dolido.

Amaba a su hermano mayor, de eso no tenía duda, pero lo fastidiaba infinitamente el carácter sobreprotector de Ikki. La diferencia de edad entre ambos no era tan grande como para que el Fénix pudiera alegar que a Shun le faltaba madurez como para poder cuidarse solo: dos años de más o de menos no volvían a nadie experto en cómo sobrevivir. Y, si bien la Isla de la Reina Muerte había sido el infierno en la tierra para Ikki, la Isla Andrómeda tampoco había sido coser y cantar para Shun.

La actitud de Ikki hacia los intentos de Shun por adquirir independencia estaba a pocos pasos de convertirse en desprecio abierto por los logros del hermano más joven. Shun era consciente (demasiado consciente) de que debía conseguir que Ikki le concediera un mínimo de libertad y reconocimiento como adulto, o acabaría haciendo una locura solo para conseguir ejercer su libre albedrío.

Probablemente había sido eso y no el hechizo ni el vino lo que hizo que aceptara tan fácilmente los avances de Aiacos. Desde que Ikki espantara a su último interés romántico (ocho meses atrás) estaba tan desesperado por establecer una relación con alguien que no se aterrorizara con la presencia de su hermano que ni siquiera se había detenido a plantearse los pros y los contras de una relación (por efímera que pudiera ser) con el Juez de Garuda.

Fueran cuales fuesen las intenciones que hubiera tenido Aiacos (iniciar un noviazgo o solamente llevarlo a su cama por una noche, en ese momento ya le daba igual), si alguna vez llegaba a verlo de nuevo tendría que pedirle perdón, porque (aunque había disfrutado el baile y la compañía) no podía dejar de admitir ante sí mismo que estaba usándolo, aprovechando el que Ikki fuera ese momento un ave de corral para escapar con quien fuera de la asfixiante protección de su hermano…

-Caballero de Andrómeda.

Y, hablando del rey de Roma (o de la Estrella Celeste de la Ventaja, en todo caso), ahí estaba Aiacos.

-Juez de Garuda –saludó Shun formalmente, antes de advertir el ramo de flores que Aiacos estaba ofreciéndole- …¿Claveles?

-Pensé en traer rosas, pero recordé que aquí tienen más que suficientes.

-Gracias –Shun aceptó el ramo y se concentró en los pétalos de las flores, tanto para apartar la mirada de Aiacos como para buscar las palabras adecuadas-. Debo disculparme por lo de anoche.

-No fue tu culpa la forma en que reaccionó tu hermano.

-No me refiero solo a eso… Disfruté mucho el baile, pero…

-También yo -Shun levantó la mirada, un tanto sorprendido. Animado por eso, Aiacos continuó-. Eres una persona singular, Shun, y estoy aquí porque deseo pedir tu permiso para cortejarte formalmente.

-¿Mi… permiso? ¿El _mío?_

La sonrisa de Aiacos se hizo más amplia.

-Sé que lo tradicional sería pedirle autorización a tu hermano mayor primero, pero tengo la leve sospecha de que sería muy imprudente de mi parte acercarme con una petición así al Fénix de Bronce. Además, es tu opinión al respecto la que me interesa, no la suya.

Shun luchó (en vano) contra una sonrisa mientras trataba de recordarse a sí mismo todas las razones por las que la propuesta de Aiacos no era una buena idea.

Qué curioso, no podía recordar ninguna…

…Oh, sí, había una.

-Ya no soy una chica… -dijo Shun, apartando la mirada para no ver la cara de incomodidad que (sin duda alguna) pondría el Juez de Garuda en cuando comprendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

-Tanto mejor –respondió Aiacos con ligereza.

Eso consiguió que Shun lo mirara con ojos grandes y sorprendidos. Aiacos sonrió más ampliamente, pero eso solo duró un segundo, porque entonces se inclinó para besarlo.

-¡Kido Shun! -justo como sucedió en la fiesta, la voz airada de Ikki llegó a interrumpirlos…

Pero esa vez Aiacos no se apartó y la reacción de Shun fue abrazarse a él sin interrumpir el beso…

…mientras las cadenas de Andrómeda formaban una barrera alrededor de ellos que ni siquiera su furioso hermano mayor podía atravesar.

* * *

 

**Notas:**

  1. Si el amable lector alguna vez se ha encontrado frente a frente con una gallina protegiendo a sus polluelos, concordará conmigo en que son capaces de producir un sonido que no se parece en nada al cacareo habitual y resulta amenazante (cuando no aterrador) aunque provenga de una gallina rosa.


  1. La hija menor de Perseo y Andrómeda se llamaba Gorgófone, y fue reina de Esparta.


  1. De acuerdo con la mitología, Aiacos fue uno de los hijos favoritos de Zeus, quien incluso trató de darle la inmortalidad (las Moiras no lo permitieron). Aiacos al menos en dos ocasiones pidió auxilio a Zeus (para salvar a sus súbditos que estaban siendo diezmados por una peste, y también para poner fin a una sequía) y recibió ayuda inmediata, lo cual es un privilegio bastante inusual para los hijos de Zeus.


  1. No estoy segura de si también en otras partes del mundo, pero en Costa Rica decir que a alguien “se le caen las plumas” es una manera despectiva de llamarle “afeminado”.


  1. El chiste es antediluviano, pero también lo es Momo. Antiguamente, se usaba tendones de caballos para fabricar cola. Es por eso que algunos dibujos animados realmente viejos no es raro ver que a algún caballo viejo o rebelde lo amenacen con llevarlo a la fábrica de pegamento.




	7. Me amarás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shun/Afrodita, con mención de Shura/Afrodita, MM/Afrodita y Saga/Afrodita en el pasado.

**_para Lari Sages,_ **

**_cuyo fic “Moonlight” inspiró este otro_ **

 

 _Hace tres años te deseo._  
 _Hace tres años te respeto._  
 _Hace tres años, pero ahora no es igual._  
 _Hace tres años que te admiro._  
 _Hace tres años, yo era un crío._  
 _¡Ahora te juro que tú me vas a amar!_  


-¿Otra vez, Shun? –la preocupación (e irritación) eran evidentes en la voz de Ikki. Solía hablar con irritación el 80% de las veces, pero era raro que le hablara así a Shun de entre todas las personas.

-Sí, otra vez –respondió Shun, con paciencia.

-¿Otra vez? –intervino Hyoga alarmado-. ¿Hasta cuándo?

-Hasta que acepte.

Los Caballeros de Bronce sintieron (al mismo tiempo y no por primera vez) un extraño deseo de ahorcar al joven y poner fin a aquella situación.

-Va a rechazarte por tercer año consecutivo –sentenció Shiryu-. ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz antes de que pierda la paciencia e intente asesinarte?

-Terminará por aceptar.

-Si lo hace, será por cansancio y no porque quiera algo contigo –respondió Geki-. Ya debería haberte quedado claro que no te quiere.

-Eso dice él.

-¿Y no crees que se conozca a sí mismo lo suficiente como para saber si quiere o no quiere a alguien? –respondió Jabu, casi tan irritado como Ikki (lo cual no era fácil de conseguir).

-Solamente está en negación.

-En negación estás tú.

-No. Yo sé exactamente lo que quiero. Y esta vez lo voy a lograr.

Los demás lo siguieron, resignados.

Tres años de una situación (por absurda que sea) consiguen que se vuelva rutina, al menos para los espectadores y a ellos les correspondía contemplar una vez más a Afrodita de Piscis diciéndole a Shun que no estaba interesado en iniciar una relación con él. No, tampoco estaba interesado en tener ni siquiera una cita. Y desde hacía ya más de un año, ni siquiera estaba interesado en ser su amigo.

Siete años habían pasado desde que Atenea y los dioses Olímpicos finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo de paz. Siete años desde que a todos los que lucharon en las guerras sagradas se les permitió volver a la vida, como una recompensa (según algunos, más bien como una especie de condena). Siete años de una paz y concordia realmente maravillosas.

…Excepto por cosas como la que estaba sucediendo.

Algunos (Seiya entre ellos) tenían la teoría de que algo de Hades había quedado en Shun a final de cuentas, porque una vez que llegó a los 17, el usualmente gentil y razonable Shun empezó a dar señales de poseer al menos una falla de carácter más notoria que el exceso de amabilidad.

Era terco.

Una vez que se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja (lo que fuera) no había manera de convencerlo de nada más.

En algún momento de su adolescencia, decidió que estaba enamorado de Afrodita de Piscis y ahora no había manera de conseguir que aceptara el simple hecho de que Afrodita no estaba interesado.

Cualquier intento por razonar con él se estrellaba contra una sonrisa amable y la firme convicción de que Afrodita se daría cuenta de que Shun era el amor de su vida si tan solo le diera una oportunidad de demostrárselo.

Imposible hacerlo entender. Imposible convencerlo.

Todos habían respirado con alivio cuando Shun decidió viajar fuera del Santuario durante algunos meses (aunque Ikki no dejó de preocuparse un segundo durante su ausencia). Casi todos creyeron que volvería curado de su obsesión después de esas vacaciones.

Creyeron mal.

Shun regresó fresco como una lechuga (o como una rosa), y tan dispuesto como al principio para continuar su acoso… eh, sus intentos por conquistar a Afrodita.

Eso, por supuesto, no podía terminar bien.

Cuando llegaron a la Doceava Casa, encontraron a Afrodita en compañía del resto de los Caballeros Dorados.

Mala señal.

Al principio, casi todos ellos tomaron a risa las declaraciones de amor de Shun, pero el verdadero blanco de las burlas fue Afrodita a lo largo de casi un año. No era del todo raro, su carácter altivo y poco sociable con mucha frecuencia lo mantenía aparte del resto de la Orden, eso sin contar toda la carga de malas decisiones que llevaba consigo.

Pero la insistencia de Shun pasó de ser divertida a convertirse en una molestia y los Caballeros de Oro (uno por uno) dejaron de reírse de Afrodita para cerrar filas a su alrededor en contra del Caballero de Bronce.

Máscara Mortal fue el primero, Milo fue el último (le costó más que a Albiore el perdonarle lo sucedido en Isla Andrómeda), pero en ese momento era evidente que lo único bueno que estaba logrando Shun era el hacer desaparecer las divisiones entre los Caballeros de Oro, que ahora protegían a Afrodita en una forma sospechosamente similar a como Ikki protegía a su hermano pequeño.

Sin embargo, Shun no pareció ni siquiera notar la presencia de los otros ahí. Invocó la armadura de Andrómeda (eso era inusual, pero lo otros lo atribuyeron al hecho de que todos los Caballeros Dorados, Afrodita incluido, lucían sus armaduras en ese momento) y siguió caminando hacia el Caballero de Piscis, que parecía listo para mandarlo a freír espárragos una vez más.

Afrodita había tenido reacciones muy diversas a los requerimientos del muchacho, desde una negativa cortés (que hasta resultó en ese momento cargada de delicadeza, afecto casi fraternal y mucha preocupación por los sentimientos de Shun), eso las dos o tres primeras veces, hasta franco disgusto mezclado con irritación en aumento (a medida que la insistencia de Shun demostraba que no iba a dejar aquello por la paz).

En los últimos meses, Afrodita había llegado al punto en que saludaba amablemente a todos los miembros de la Orden (y a los que provenían de fuera de Grecia, incluso en sus respectivas lenguas maternas), pero la única palabra que dirigía a Shun era un rotundo “¡No!” en cuanto lo veía llegar y mucho antes de que el Caballero de Andrómeda tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca.

Y una vez más, eso fue precisamente lo que dijo tan pronto como Shun estuvo cerca.

-No.

Escueto y frío.

Una vez dicho eso, le dio la espalda, aparentemente para seguir conversando con Kamus.

-¿Por qué? –respondió Shun.

Su tono era jovial y no daba la impresión de estar esperando una respuesta, así que todos se sorprendieron un poco cuando Afrodita volteó hacia él de nuevo.

-¿Te has detenido a pensar que tal vez a mí no me interese una relación con alguien de mi mismo sexo?

-Sí. Luego averigüé que has sido novio de Shura, Máscara Mortal y Saga. En ese orden.

Afrodita enrojeció. Hasta ellos llegó la voz de Shura, en un susurro no muy bien logrado diciendo algo que sonó como _“¿Cuándo_ fue eso?” y la respuesta de Máscara Mortal, sin ningún intento por susurrar: “Cuando decidiste que no era _honorable_ continuar una relación con él. No tienes idea de la forma en que se deprimió porque terminaron, ¿verdad?”.

-¿Has considerado que soy mucho mayor que tú? –continuó Afrodita, fingiendo no haber escuchado eso.

-Cuando tenga 71 años y tú hayas cumplido 80, ¿crees que todavía le importe a alguien la diferencia de edad?

-Eso en el supuesto de que logres vivir hasta entonces –la voz de Afrodita empezaba tener una cualidad que hacía pensar en cuchillos filosos.

Shun sonrió.

-Siempre se puede tener esperanza.

-Ese parece ser tu lema ahora. ¿Cuándo comprenderás que un “no” es un “no”?

-Cuando lo digas con sinceridad.

-¡No puedo ser más sincero de lo que ya soy! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no estoy interesado!

-Podrías darme una oportunidad. Solo te pido eso. _Una_ oportunidad.

-¡NO!

-Entonces, será de la manera difícil.

-…¿Eh?

Todos se quedaron paralizados por el asombro cuando Shun atacó.

La cadena redonda se lanzó contra Afrodita a toda velocidad y este apenas logró esquivarla, para luego tener que esquivar a toda prisa la otra cadena, que parecía haber estado esperando justo esa reacción de su parte (probablemente así era). La capa de Afrodita quedó desgarrada y el Caballero de Oro contempló incrédulo una raya que acababa de aparecer en el brazal izquierdo de su armadura.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –gritó.

-Te reto a duelo –respondió Shun-. Defiéndete o ríndete.

La respuesta de Afrodita fue una nube de pétalos rojos que obligaron a todos a alejarse apresuradamente.

¿Un duelo? ¡Eso era una verdadera locura! Pero el reto había sido lanzado y aceptado, de manera que nadie podía intervenir hasta que uno de los dos estuviera vencido.

La lucha se prolongó casi una hora y fue desplazándose de la Casa de Piscis hacia las gradas y luego hasta el jardín, donde realizaron verdaderos destrozos sin que ninguno de los dos diera señales de estar listo para abandonar.

Todos los espectadores se sintieron tentados a intervenir en uno u otro momento mientras el combate se volvía cada vez más serio, pero nadie se atrevió a moverse de su sitio (excepto para esquivar ataques desviados).

-Fénix, si tu hermano sale con vida de esto y sigue con su necedad, voy a darle un escarmiento –advirtió Milo-. Y creo que los demás serán capaces de ayudarme.

Ikki apretó los puños sin apartar la mirada del combate. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, los Caballeros de Oro tenían razón de estar molestos.

¿De quién podía haber heredado Shun una terquedad como esa?

Al final, el combate se decidió en un parpadeo.

Afrodita estaba listo para lanzar una de sus rosas contra Shun, levantó el brazo, tomó puntería… y titubeó.

El instante de duda fue mínimo, pero bastó para permitir una apertura en su defensa que Shun aprovechó de inmediato.

Las dos cadenas actuaron en sincronía, derribaron al Caballero de Oro y se entrelazaron sobre él.

Afrodita se encontró tendido cuan largo era en el suelo (que ya para entonces estaba completamente tapizado con pétalos de rosa), y sin posibilidad de librarse de las cadenas.

-De acuerdo, ganaste –luego de forcejear sin resultado durante unos minutos, Afrodita se las arregló (de alguna manera) para sonar perfectamente aburrido a pesar de encontrarse prácticamente sin aliento.

-No, todavía no he ganado –Shun, en cambio, no disimuló la fatiga.

-¿Eh? ¡Estoy en el suelo y no puedo moverme! ¡¿Eso no pone fin al combate?!

-Casi, pero no. Y te dejaste ganar otra vez –replicó Shun, resentido.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Yo _nunca_ me he dejado ganar!

-Claro que sí, _dos_ veces. Cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez, habrías ganado si hubieras usado la Rosa Sangrienta como primer recurso, pero esperaste a sentir cerca el cosmos de mi hermano antes de emplearla. Hasta el último segundo intentaste darme oportunidad de retirarme del combate.

-Eso no es…

-Y ahora me habrías ganado si no hubieras dudado antes de lanzarme la última Rosa Piraña, me diste tiempo de alcanzarte con las cadenas, de otro modo no hubiera podido hacerlo en ese momento.

-¡Si hubiera lanzado la rosa en el primer impulso, te habría matado!

-A eso exactamente me refería.

-¡¿Es que acaso estás tratando de usarme para suicidarte?!

-No, lo que quiero es otra cosa, pero me fastidia el que sigas subestimándome. ¡Hace casi diez años que nos conocemos y sigues tratándome como a un niño!

 _-¡Eres_ un niño!

-¡Tengo veinte años!

-¡Pues actúa de acuerdo a tu edad, entonces!

-Como quieras.

Shun se sentó en las piernas de Afrodita y empezó a manipular las uniones entre las piezas de la armadura de Piscis que protegían su cintura. Cuando las uniones no cedieron por simple mecánica, intentó imponer su voluntad sobre la armadura, solo para que la mente del ropaje sagrado y la de Afrodita lo rechazaran al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es mi armadura y solamente me obedece a mí! ¿Qué estás intentando hacer?

-Terminar con esto.

Afrodita sopló para apartarse de los ojos un rizo de cabello.

-Entonces, con tal de que acabes con esta ridiculez…

Cuando Afrodita dio orden a su armadura de volver a la posición de reposo y esta intentó obedecer, buena parte de las piezas quedaron atrapadas entre las cadenas. Shun permitió que se aflojaran solo lo suficiente como para hacer posible que la armadura se ensamblara a unos cuantos metros de ahí, pero volvió a tensarlas de inmediato, de manera que Afrodita no tuvo oportunidad de soltarse también.

Entonces estudió con atención la ropa de entrenamiento del Caballero de Piscis. No era como la que usaban los otros. La túnica corta (“sobreveste”, recordó distraídamente) era bastante más complicada de lo usual, e incluía varios bolsillos, algunos evidentes y otros  ocultos. Ni modo, habría que registrarlo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! –la voz de Afrodita subió una octava cuando Shun empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

-Calma, dame un minuto…

-¡¿Un minuto de _qué?!_ ¡Déjame!

-No te retuerzas, que me estás complicando demasiado esto…

Eran muchos bolsillos y en casi todos había algo: un pañuelo, caramelos de menta, dulces de limón, una cadenita con una imagen religiosa (Santa Lucía, patrona de Suecia), una goma de borrar, algunas cintas para el cabello, un frasquito de colonia…

-Si me dijeras qué estás buscando, tal vez podría indicarte dónde buscar –protestó Afrodita.

-Creo que ya lo encontré -tenía que ser en un bolsillo oculto, ni más ni menos, Shun sonrió triunfante cuando (¡por fin!) logró dar con una bolsita azul cerrada con un sencillo cordón dorado-. Ahora sí puedo decir que gané.

-…¿Montaste todo este espectáculo nada más para robarme el monedero?

-…¿“Monedero”? -efectivamente, la bolsita tintineaba con el inconfundible sonido de unas pocas monedas. Con un quejido mental, Shun la abrió (¿tendría que reiniciar la búsqueda?, si fuera así, sería mejor tomar el consejo de Afrodita y preguntarle en cuál bolsillo estaba lo que buscaba) y descubrió que tenía dos compartimientos: uno con monedas y el otro… con la meta de su ardua búsqueda. Típico. Estaba en un bolsillo secreto dentro de otro bolsillo secreto-. No es por las monedas, es por el otro contenido.

-¿Mi maquillaje? –Afrodita estaba tan incrédulo que se olvidó de poner mala cara-. ¿Para qué quieres mi maquillaje?

-No –Shun levantó la bolsita de modo que resultara visible para todos-. Es tu máscara lo que acabo de quitarte.

Los ojos de Afrodita se estrecharon hasta volverse dos rendijas celestes entre las pestañas oscuras. Cuando habló, su voz era tan fría que los demás casi sintieron bajar la temperatura de golpe.

-No soy una Amazona.

-Lo sé –Shun era el único que no parecía completamente alarmado-. Pero estoy harto de que me rechaces sin haberme dado una sola oportunidad de…

-Eres un crío, Shun. No solo acabas de insultarme a mí, sino también a todas las Amazonas que sirven a Atenea. No puedes comparar impunemente mi maquillaje con sus máscaras.

-¡Lo único que te he estado pidiendo estos últimos tres años es una cita!

-¿Una cita? ¡¿Una CITA?! ¡Acabas de pedirme matrimonio, imbécil!

-¡¿No acabas de decirme que no eres una Amazona?!

-¡Realizaste todo el ritual, idiota!

-¡¿Y qué?!

-¡Hay precedentes! ¡Así fue como se comprometieron mi Maestro y el de Máscara Mortal!

-¡Lo sé!

-…¿Ah, sí?

-Tu madre me lo contó hace poco, cuando estuve en Suecia.

¿El viaje de Shun había sido a Suecia? Ni siquiera Ikki estaba enterado de eso.

-…Has hablado con mi madre.

-Es una dama encantadora. También me dijo que guardas tu maquillaje en esta bolsa, que era de tu abuela.

 _-…Ella_ te dijo _eso._

-Ajá. Y tus hermanas me advirtieron que habría muchos bolsillos… pensé que bromeaban. ¿Por qué los bolsillos?

-¡¿Eso a ti, qué te importa?!

-Curiosidad.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Afrodita vertió sobre Shun todos los insultos imaginables en sueco y griego (también algunos inimaginables), sin que Shun mostrara la más mínima reacción.

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó, cuando Afrodita empezó a toser (aparentemente, tanto gritar lo estaba dejando afónico).

-No, no he terminado –replicó Afrodita, antes de pronunciar (muy cuidadosamente) un último insulto, esta vez en japonés.

-…Has estado estudiando mi idioma.

-Solo lo esencial como para poder expresar mi opinión sobre ti.

Shun resopló.

-No es como para que te enojes tanto.

-¿No? Pasaste de pedir “una cita” a tratar de obligarme a elegir entre casarme contigo o matarte. ¿Te parece poco?

-Eso depende de tu respuesta.

Cuatro rosales brotaron del suelo en forma repentina y enroscaron sus tallos en el torso, los brazos y el cuello de Shun, que tuvo que quedarse muy quieto. Aquellos no eran como los otros rosales de Afrodita. Tenían unas espinas extraordinariamente grandes y Shun no pudo siquiera permitirse el lujo de dejar escapar una exclamación de asombro, cualquier movimiento brusco lo habría dejado ensartado en las espinas.

-Quizá debería hacer lo que no fui capaz de hacer hace siete años y matarte, como la peste que eres, Shun de Andrómeda.

-Tal vez eso sería lo adecuado.

-Sí, claro. Pero no puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le diría luego a Atenea? ¿Y a tu hermano?

-¿Cumplí o no cumplí con el ritual?

-…¿Eh?

-Si cumplí y quieres matarme, estás en tu derecho.

-¿Estás loco?

-¡Ikki! Si Afrodita decide matarme, te prohíbo que busques venganza. ¡Seiya! ¡Shiryu! ¡Hyoga! ¡Ustedes son mis testigos! Si Afrodita decreta mi muerte hoy, e Ikki intenta vengarme, les encomiendo la protección de Afrodita.

-No necesito que tus amigos me protejan.

-Lo sé, pero quise que todo quedara claro. Es tu decisión.

Los rosales estrecharon su abrazo y, donde no alcanzaba a proteger la armadura, las espinas se hincaron en el cuerpo de Shun, lo suficiente como para resultar incómodas, pero (todavía) no tanto como para traspasar la piel.

-Podría matarte en este instante.

-Lo sé.

 _-Debería_ matarte.

-Quizá.

-Estás volviendo mi vida un infierno, Shun. Matarte ahora sería lo más sensato para mí y quizá hasta sería lo mejor para ti.

-Puede ser.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Llevas tres años pidiéndome la dichosa cita, pero esto empezó mucho antes, casi desde que regresamos del Hades…

-En realidad, empezó justo aquí, hoy hace siete años.

-¿Nuestro combate? …¿Hoy es el aniversario?

-Feliz aniversario.

-…Esto no es saludable, Shun.

-¿En qué idioma tengo que decirte que te amo?

-Prueba decirlo en sueco.

-Ya lo he intentado, tus hermanas trataron de enseñarme a decirlo, pero me resulta del todo impronunciable… Espera, ¿eso fue una broma?

Afrodita resopló otra vez (no quedó claro si por fastidio o por apartar de nuevo el rizo que insistía en caerle sobre los ojos) e hizo desaparecer los cuatro rosales (aunque sin evitar dejarle unos cuantos arañazos a Shun en el proceso).

-¿Fuiste hasta Suecia a pedirle consejo a mi familia?

-Sí. Nunca imaginé que tuvieras tantas hermanas. Todas son encantadoras, me contaron muchas anécdotas…

-Shun –Afrodita lo interrumpió con tono impaciente-. Soy el menor y el único varón, no necesito (para nada) que me recuerdes lo mucho que se divirtieron con su “muñeca favorita” antes de que mi Maestro me eligiera como sucesor de Piscis.

-De acuerdo.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Afrodita habló de nuevo.

-¿No vas a soltarme?

-No, no por ahora.

-Y no vas a darte por vencido.

-Jamás. Acabarás dándome una oportunidad.

-…Si lo hago, si acepto _una_ cita contigo y decido que no quiero pasar de ahí, ¿me dejarás en paz?

-Sí.

-¿Tengo tu palabra de honor?

Shun se inclinó hacia él y habló muy seriamente.

-Lo juro por Atenea y por la vida de mi hermano.

Afrodita cerró los ojos y suspiró con aire de derrota.

-Entonces, está bien. Tendremos una cita.

-No te arrepentirás.

-Hace siete años que estoy arrepintiéndome de haber permitido que me temblara la mano cuando tuve la oportunidad de acabar contigo. Ahora, ¿te importaría soltarme o por lo menos levantarte? Tengo las piernas entumecidas.

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Shun lo dejó libre y Afrodita volvió inmediatamente a la Casa de Piscis.

Shun se encontró solo, rodeado por el resto de los Caballeros.

-Has llevado esto demasiado lejos, Andrómeda –advirtió Saga, enfrentándolo.

Shun le sostuvo la mirada.

-Era la única forma.

-No puedes forzar su voluntad.

-Y no lo haré.

-¡¿Cómo le llamas a esto?!

-Cumplir con el destino.

-…¡¿Qué?!

Shun paseó una mirada distraída por la concurrencia, había muchas miradas hostiles, incluso entre los Caballeros de Bronce.

Para salir entero de ahí, tendría que explicarles todo.

-Mientras fui avatar de Hades… él me permitió visitar los archivos de los Jueces. Pude leer algunos de los libros del Destino, entre ellos el de Afrodita. Su destino está unido al mío y todo esto, todo lo que hemos pasado en los últimos años, era lo que tenía que suceder para que pudiéramos llegar a estar juntos.

-Estás loco –sentenció Saga-. Enloqueciste en el Hades.

-¿Eso piensas? –Shun lo miró directamente-. Lo quisiste mucho. Todavía lo quieres, atesoras su cariño y su amistad, pero rompiste con él porque no soportaste la culpa. Sabías desde un principio que fuiste su primera ilusión, pero que eso era un error, porque la persona de la que se enamoró en aquel entonces, era tu hermano Kanon…

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Kanon, alarmado.

-…Quien solo habló con él cuando era niño haciéndose pasar por ti y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de los sentimientos que llegó a despertar en Afrodita. Mientras estuvieron juntos, no pudiste dejar de sentirte mal por estar usurpando un afecto que correspondía a otro. Y todavía ahora te sientes mal porque sabes que no solo te aprovechaste de Afrodita sino que además le negaste a Kanon la oportunidad de saber que alguien lo amaba. Todo eso lo leí en tu libro, Saga.

-Tú…

-También leí que Kanon acabará perdonándote. Eventualmente. Cuando le pidas perdón de la manera correcta. Tendrás que hablar con Poseidón al respecto. Y deberías estar agradecido de que él no llegara a enamorarse en aquel entonces, o en este momento ya tendrías ante ti todo lo necesario para una tragedia –Shun miró de nuevo a los otros-. He leído los libros de todos ustedes, y tengo una memoria excelente para lo que leo, ¿saben? Pueden dejar de preocuparse por Afrodita a partir de este instante. Me ha estado rechazando durante años, pero tampoco ha aceptado a nadie más por una simple y sencilla razón: tiene miedo de salir lastimado por cuarta vez. Oh, sé que los tres anteriores se esforzaron todo lo que pudieron para que la ruptura fuera lo menos dolorosa posible, pero lastimarlo era algo inevitable: estaba _escrito._ De la misma manera que está escrito que me amará. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que continuar siguiendo el hilo de mi destino. Deseo a todos buena suerte con la historia que corresponde a cada uno.

Shun pasó por en medio de ellos y se encaminó hacia la Casa de Piscis.

-¡Andrómeda! –exclamó Saga.

-Dime –Shun se detuvo, pero no volteó hacia él.

-Tú y los demás Caballeros de Bronce nos _enseñaron_ que el Destino no es inamovible.

-¿Y cómo sabes si eso no estaba previsto también?

-…Si Afrodita llega a tener la menor queja de ti, haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido.

-Así sea. Pero no habrá ninguna queja –Shun lo miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió, una sonrisa abierta, sincera-, soy el amor de su vida.

-¿Así está escrito? –replicó Saga, con sarcasmo.

Shun asintió.

-Así está escrito –confirmó-, y así será.


	8. Perfecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afrodita/Saga (solo que Saga ni se ha dado cuenta)
> 
> Estoy asumiendo que Death Mask, Shura y Afrodita no supieron desde un principio que Saga era el falso Patriarca, sino que les fue revelado poco a poco, a medida que Arles se iba asegurando de su lealtad.

-Te digo que algo raro ocurre con él –insistió Death Mask.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

-Hay algo raro en él, en serio –insistió su mejor amigo.

Afrodita no apartó la mirada de Saga, que estaba algo alejado de ahí, contemplando el mar. El sol de Cabo Sunión se reflejaba en su cabello y en el metal dorado de su armadura. Death Mask hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro joven estaba conteniendo un suspiro.

-¡Te digo que está raro! Desde hace quince días, justo desde la muerte de Shion y de lo que pasó con Aioria, lo único que hace es pararse ahí y quedarse mirando el agua.

-Perdió a su Maestro y a su mejor amigo en un solo día –replicó Afrodita, todavía sin mirarlo.

-¡Pero es que él no es así! ¡Debería estar dirigiéndonos, tomando el mando! ¡No debería quedarse mirando las olas como si fueran a devolverle algo que se le perdió!

Saga volteó y descubrió a los dos adolescentes que estaban mirándolo (y, al parecer, discutiendo) desde una respetuosa distancia. Su expresión triste cambió para convertirse en una sonrisa.

Death Mask frunció el ceño. Afrodita sonrió.

 

-No hay nada malo en él –dijo Afrodita, todavía con la mirada prendida de Saga mientras este se alejaba con rumbo a la Casa de Géminis-. Es… perfecto.

 

Death Mask se dio por vencido y decidió que sería mejor comentarle sus dudas a Shura.


	9. Diplomacia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lune/Misty/Minos

Una pequeña decepción que Misty cargaba consigo desde la preadolescencia era el saber que no sería Caballero de Oro.

Su Maestra (y predecesora en el título de Lacerta) fue quien se encargó de disipar ese sueño cuando le hizo saber que la Casa de Libra estaba vacía, cierto, pero eso no significaba que la armadura estuviera vacante.

El Caballero de Libra estaba vivo, en alguna parte de China que a Misty no tenía por qué interesarle y tenía un discípulo al que Misty no tenía por qué conocer.

-El chico también es libra, pero está destinado a ser un Caballero de Bronce. Tú no vas a juntarte con esa chusma –había dicho ella, arrugando la nariz con desprecio.

Por alguna razón que no comprendió sino hasta muchos años después (cuando supo que su Maestra alguna vez había tenido la esperanza de ser ella la sucesora de Libra), a Misty no se le permitía hablar del tema.

En lugar de eso, se concentró en sus estudios.

Si no podía ser Caballero de Oro, sería el mejor entre los Caballeros de Plata.

Y, teóricamente, una parte importante de ser Caballero de Plata era formar parte del cuerpo diplomático al servicio de Atenea.

Su Maestra meneaba la cabeza y trataba de apartarlo de los libros sobre protocolo, diplomacia y relaciones internacionales.

-Los dioses viven en guerra permanente. La paz es solo una pausa entre guerras y cuando existe la paz, todas las facciones se limitan a buscar una excusa para empezar de nuevo. Pierdes el tiempo tratando de ser un diplomático cuando lo único que se espera de ti es que seas un guerrero.

Esa fue una decepción más grande para Misty que la de tener cerrado el camino para convertirse en Caballero de Oro.

¿Qué propósito podía tener la existencia de un rango entero (24 Caballeros) consagrado a la diplomacia, si no se les permitía _intentar_ contribuir a la paz y el entendimiento entre los dioses?

Guardó esa desilusión junto con las demás y se esforzó por hacer gala de eficiencia y disciplina en todas las misiones que le encomendó Arles.

Hasta que fracasó en la última, claro.

Cuando Atenea y Hades (en un inesperado y nunca visto esfuerzo por lograr la paz y la concordia que jamás se había conocido entre ellos) decidieron devolver a la vida a los guerreros caídos por parte de ambos bandos, Misty se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que la reencarnación de su diosa sí deseaba ver trabajando a sus diplomáticos en las negociaciones para un nuevo tratado.

Eso contradecía casi todas las enseñanzas de su Maestra, pero era una contradicción a la que Misty dio la bienvenida de todo corazón.

El Caballero de Lacerta era uno de los pocos (poquísimos) que no había descuidado esa parte de su formación; conocía a fondo las leyes que regían a los dioses, el intrincado protocolo que habían desarrollado desde la Era del Mito y las delicadas maniobras que eran necesarias para tratar con guerreros orgullosos, coléricos y muy capaces de destruir montañas con los puños, si se les antojaba. No tardó en convertirse en una pieza clave del proceso, ayudando en la redacción del tratado, explicando conceptos difíciles a guerreros duros de mollera (sin ofenderlos), ofreciendo sugerencias útiles… y, claro, atendiendo a los frecuentes visitantes del Inframundo que (necesariamente) tenían que viajar en forma constante a la superficie para tratar con Atenea y sus servidores infinidad de pequeños detalles, de gran, mediana y poca importancia, pero todos y cada uno susceptibles de provocar una nueva guerra si no eran tratados con la misma seriedad y cuidado.

Misty estaba en su elemento.

Casi se había olvidado por completo de las dudas sobre su propia capacidad que su Maestra se había encargado de sembrar en él desde la más tierna infancia.

Aquellos viajes de los Espectros al Santuario eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, algo que todos sus conocidos notaron con rapidez.

Para algunos, eso era algo que despertaba sonrisas, para otros era motivo de preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro de saber lo que haces? –preguntó Algol con inquietud cuando lo vio prepararse para salir del palacio de Atenea.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –replicó Misty, sorprendido.

El plan para ese día no era nada trascendental ni especialmente delicado.

Minos de Grifo y Lune de Balrog estaban de visita en el Santuario. Se alojarían unos días en el palacio mientras trataban con Atenea algunos detalles de la redacción del tratado y el Juez simplemente había preguntado si Misty podría mostrarle los alrededores a su asistente mientras él se reunía con la diosa. Había mencionado que a su acólito le vendría bien algo de sol y aire fresco, con un tono burlón que dejaba muy claro que, en su opinión, eso era precisamente lo último que el Espectro necesitaba en su vida.

Él había aceptado la pequeña misión con verdadero gusto. Ahora que conocía personalmente a casi todas las ciento ocho estrellas de Hades, Lune era definitivamente uno de sus favoritos; el Espectro era siempre amable y comedido, y a Misty no se le escapaba el detalle de que sus funciones en el complicado mecanismo de la diplomacia eran muy similares.

Tenía todo planeado y la esperanza de conseguir que Lune pasara un día agradable lejos de sus preocupaciones habituales.

Si tenía mucha (muchísima) suerte, quizá hasta conseguiría sacarle una sonrisa.

Eso sería un recuerdo que guardaría como un tesoro, si llegaba a verlo…

-Creo que te estás enamorando –la voz de Algol lo bajó con brusquedad de su nube.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? –ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Especialmente cuando Algol le dirigió una mirada de franca exasperación.

-Sé que eres experto en diplomacia, pero estás cometiendo un error fundamental: te estás involucrando demasiado.

-Tonterías, soy perfectamente imparcial.

-¿Como un juez?

-¿Eh?

-¿O como el asistente de un juez, más bien?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De Lune de Balrog, obviamente.

-Yo no…

-Tendré que tomarte una fotografía cuando estés mirándolo. La cara que pones no es precisamente diplomática. Me sorprenderé mucho si él no se ha dado cuenta todavía de que te tiene en la palma de la mano. Y ahí es donde tu error se vuelve peligroso, podría querer aprovechar tus sentimientos para beneficio propio, o de Hades.

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Lune no…!

-O tal vez sea más bien Minos, ¿verdad? Como siempre están juntos, no puedo estar totalmente seguro de a cuál de los dos es al que miras con cara de cordero degollado. ¿Será que es a _ambos?_

-Te lo advierto, Algol: eres mi amigo, pero te estás pasando de la raya.

-Seguramente, pero tenía que decírtelo. Me preocupas.

Era innegable la sinceridad del Caballero de Perseo y Misty tuvo que obligarse a rebajar su cólera a niveles manejables.

-Te aseguro que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-No puedo evitarlo, es mucho lo que hay en juego. Ya te dije que podrían querer aprovechar tus sentimientos para sacar alguna ventaja extra con el tratado, o para conocer mejor las debilidades de la Orden en caso de que estén planeando una nueva guerra.

-Eso no sucederá.

-¿Seguro? –Algol le sonrió con pesadumbre-. Recuerdo a tu Maestra diciéndote una y otra vez que tu mayor problema es que eres demasiado inocente, Misty, te falta malicia. No quisiera que te usaran…

_-Algol._

-En serio, piénsalo un poco. _Sabes_ mucho sobre diplomacia, pero en el terreno personal tienes cero experiencia. Si dejas que tus sentimientos manden sobre ti, estarás perdido ante el primero que sepa cómo tirar de tus hilos.

La metáfora no había sido elegida solo porque sí y Misty estaba realmente furioso con Algol cuando fue a reunirse con Lune.

Apenas alcanzó a escuchar la mitad de la frase con la que el Caballero de Perseo pretendía desearle suerte en su misión y al día siguiente no pudo dejar de pensar que eso también era alguna clase de metáfora, porque en verdad acabó teniendo media suerte.

El recorrido salió según lo planeado. Todo en su sitio, todo según lo previsto.

Imposible saber si Lune estaba divirtiéndose o interesado, o cualquier cosa, porque su rostro solamente expresaba la educada indiferencia de la que hacía gala en cualquier circunstancia. Misty, que estaba fuera de balance por su conversación con Algol, habría pasado eso por alto en cualquier otro momento (sabía de sobra que la primera palabra para definir a Lune era “estoico” y la segunda, “inexpresivo”), pero al final del día estaba casi desesperado, aunque hacía todo lo posible por disimular eso.

El resultado era que el Caballero de Lacerta parecía casi tan estoico e inexpresivo como el Espectro de Balrog, con lo que la visita guiada terminó silenciosa y más parecida a una pequeña edad del hielo que a cualquier otra cosa.

Fue un alivio para Misty cuando por fin empezó a despedirse frente a la puerta de los aposentos en los que se alojaban Lune y Minos. Tenía la cruel impresión de que el nerviosismo que Algol había despertado en él había tenido como resultado obligarlo a buscar un alejamiento de Lune, y ese día había terminado por matar cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener por lograr aunque fuera un tenue lazo de amistad con el Espectro (¿por qué rayos habría tenido Algol que recordarle que su Maestra solía tacharlo de ingenuo?). Resignado, terminó con las palabras amables de siempre, que caían automáticas y casi sin entonación para ser recibidas con completa indiferencia.

Lo que pasó a continuación, en realidad empezó como un accidente.

Lo único que pretendía Misty era poner fin a la despedida con un beso en ambas mejillas. Una costumbre cuasi informal, un gesto habitual de saludo y despedida bien visto y bien recibido en buena parte de Europa. Nada del otro mundo.

Fue un accidente el que Lune girara la cabeza para hablarle (justo en ese momento) y recibiera el beso en los labios en lugar de en la mejilla.

Alguien menos inseguro que Misty probablemente solo habría reído para luego restar importancia al incidente y cerrar su misión como si nada.

Misty se paralizó.

…y se sonrojó.

Probablemente habría reaccionado un instante después y habría podido arreglar el insignificante desliz con elegancia, pero justo entonces las comisuras de los labios de Lune se curvaron en forma casi imperceptible.

¡¿Aquello era una sonrisa?!

No estaba seguro al respecto y ese instante de duda fue su perdición, porque aunque no podría decirse que Lune realmente había sonreído, definitivamente su voz sí se escuchó como la de alguien que ha encontrado un motivo de gozo.

-Cualquiera diría que ese fue tu primer beso, Lacerta. Parece que necesitas que alguien te demuestre cómo se hace.

Misty tenía la respuesta perfecta para eso, una frase humorística que habría echado tierra al asunto en forma definitiva, pero no llegó a pronunciarla, porque en el momento en que empezaba a abrir la boca para decirla, las manos de Lune atraparon su cara y el Espectro de Balrog lo besó.

 _Ese_ beso no tuvo nada de accidental.

Sin saber cómo, Misty se encontró atrapado entre Lune y la puerta; sus intentos por detener lo que empezaba a volverse un verdadero asalto a su boca solo sirvieron para agravar el asunto, lo mismo que un par de intentos por detener las manos de Lune, que iban con firme decisión cada vez más hacia abajo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pedir auxilio?

¿Y eso, cómo?

La puerta se abrió entonces y Misty cayó hacia dentro de la habitación.

Una alfombra espesa y suave lo salvó de lo que habría podido ser una severa lesión en la cabeza, pero no pudo apreciar el detalle en ese momento porque un Espectro de estatura y peso similares a los suyos había caído junto con él y en ese momento estaba sin aire…

…contemplando al Juez de Grifo, que era quien había abierto la puerta y los miraba con aire sorprendido.

Fue bastante curioso que el único pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Misty en ese momento tuvo que ver con que desde ese ángulo podía ver a la perfección los ojos dorados de Minos.

-Pensé que solo ibas a una visita guiada, Lune, me hubieras dicho que salías de cacería y te hubiera acompañado… -dijo el Juez.

Lune, que para entonces se había acomodado mejor sobre Misty para permitirle respirar de nuevo (pero al mismo tiempo acababa de inmovilizarle ambas manos al Caballero de Plata), miró a su superior repitiendo ese gesto que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

-Creo que atrapé algo interesante, Señor. ¿Desea probar?

_¡¿Qué?!_

Eso no estaba en ninguno de los tratados sobre diplomacia que Misty había leído.

Fue Minos quien lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y Misty pensó que el Juez daría por terminada la broma y le permitiría marcharse.

Estaba muy, pero muy equivocado, porque ya no era Lune sino Minos quien le estaba dando una demostración (demasiado) práctica sobre cómo debía ser un beso (además de otras cosas, la mayoría de las cuales nunca le habían pasado por la cabeza al Caballero de Plata).

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose un momento antes de que Lune se uniera de nuevo a la “demostración” sonó un poco como una sentencia final.

El último pensamiento coherente por parte de Misty entre entonces y hasta bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente fue que al menos no había iniciado otra guerra sagrada.

O eso esperaba.

Cuando despertó, de lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue que Minos y Lune estaban conversando. Fingió dormir todavía y trató de descifrar las frases que intercambiaban en voz baja.

-Veo que no me equivoqué cuando quise arreglarte una cita con tu admirador… lo disfrutaste, ¿verdad? –decía Minos.

-Así es.

-Lo que jamás me imaginé fue que tu pequeña lagartija sería capaz de llegar tan lejos.

-Me atrevería a apostar que no era eso lo que pretendía.

-Esto tiene potencial para convertirse en un problema serio, ¿te das cuenta?

-Sabremos manejarlo.

-Eso es justo lo que temía oír –la voz de Minos se tornó más seria-. ¿Pretendes continuar?

-Estamos en tiempos de paz, Excelencia –Lune habló con un tono igualmente serio, mientras trazaba con un dedo los labios de Misty, que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y contemplarlo fascinado… para su eterno horror, casi enseguida cayó en la cuenta que Algol tenía razón: debía estar poniendo justamente cara de cordero degollado-. Lo más lógico sería considerar esto como un incentivo para que ambos nos esforcemos más por conseguir que el tratado sea un éxito, ¿no te parece, Lacerta?

-Er…

-Demasiado temprano como para pensar con coherencia, ¿no es así? –Minos coló las manos bajo las sábanas para acariciar a Misty, que dio un respingo e intentó apartarse instintivamente, movimiento que fue frenado de inmediato por las manos de Lune-. Las negociaciones serán largas, ya tendremos tiempo para discutir seriamente un detalle o dos que molestan a mi Señor Hades sobre la redacción del tratado. De momento, me interesa más comprobar si recuerdas algo de lo que aprendiste anoche, Lacerta, vamos a ver qué tan buen alumno eres…

Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró suplicante a Lune.

Sabía, de alguna manera, que si Lune intervenía, Minos aseguraría que solo pretendía bromear…

Lune estaba sonriendo.

La sonrisa (ahora sí estaba seguro de que era una sonrisa) bastó para derretirlo por completo y que cediera sin protestar (demasiado).

Una cosa era segura: estaba metido en un buen enredo.

 

 


	10. Fantasmagoría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phantasos/Hasgardo
> 
> Un inento por compensar a Lynn y Scarlet por la muerte de un personaje en el rol de Saint Seiya Yaoi.

**_para Lynn Cartwrite y Scarlet, con mucho cariño_ **

 

Fantasmagoría

(Del fr. fantasmagorie).

  1. f. Arte de representar figuras por medio de una ilusión óptica.
  2. f. Ilusión de los sentidos o figuración vana de la inteligencia, desprovista de todo fundamento.



 

Hasgardo, también llamado “Aldebarán”, Caballero de Oro de Tauro, supo de inmediato que sucedía algo fuera de lo ordinario cuando vio los rostros sorprendidos y alarmados de los jóvenes aprendices que corrían hacia él.

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¡Venga rápido!

Lo condujeron de inmediato hasta donde se encontraba una persona, que parecía recién haberse derrumbado entre las piedras que salpicaban el área de entrenamiento. Aquella persona (definitivamente, nadie que fuera de los alrededores) lucía positivamente agotada…

Entonces su sombra cayó sobre el desconocido, este levantó la cara y Hasgardo pudo ver sus ojos.

Oro líquido.

Aquellos ojos dorados deberían ser imposibles en un ser humano.

Se quedaron así, inmóviles, durante una pequeña eternidad, hasta que el llanto de un bebé cortó el silencio.

-Mi hija –dijo el recién llegado, refiriéndose a la criatura que llevaba en brazos-. Por aquello que más ames, si es que amas algo o a alguien, déjame llegar hasta Atenea, guerrero. Mi única intención es suplicar por su misericordia, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Había algo extraño en aquella manera de hablar, en las palabras que había escogido. Hasgardo se inclinó y tomó a la bebé sin que el joven (no parecía haber cumplido los veinte años) opusiera resistencia, aunque el temor fue evidente en sus ojos.

La bebé era tan diminuta… parecía tener apenas [i]horas[/i] de nacida, no era extraño que el padre se mostrara atemorizado de verla en manos de alguien tan grande como Hasgardo. Con sumo cuidado, se la pasó a Teneo, al que rodearon inmediatamente los demás, fascinados con la recién nacida.

-Mis discípulos son buenos con los niños –dijo, sonriente-. Hablarás con Atenea cuando hayas podido descansar un poco, amigo…

-¡No! ¡Tiene que ser ahora…! –gimió el muchacho.

Se debatió inútilmente cuando Hasgardo lo levantó como si fuera una pluma para llevarlo hacia las cabañas que ocupaban él y sus discípulos, cerca de ahí. Resultaba evidente que estaba exhausto, porque pronto no pudo retorcerse más y cayó en un sueño inquieto que no debía ser para nada reparador.

-Huele a sangre vieja –dijo Celintha, con preocupación, tan pronto como Hasgardo lo puso en uno de los camastros.

-Me doy cuenta. ¿Puedes ir al pueblo y pedir ayuda a la comadrona? Ella debe saber de alguna ama de cría que pueda ayudarnos con la pequeña. Teneo, dale la niña a Saro. ¡Saro, mucho cuidado! Siéntate por ahí y cuídala mientras vuelve Celintha. Teneo, pon agua a hervir, voy a ver si nuestro nuevo amigo huele así por su sangre o por sangre ajena.

* * *

 

-…una herida, infectada, me temo.

Los grandes ojos dorados parpadearon soñolientos para luego abrirse de par en par al reconocer a la muchacha vestida de blanco que estaba sentada en un banquito cerca del camastro y que parecía escuchar muy atenta lo que le explicaba el guerrero.

-¡Atenea…! –intentó gritar, pero su voz fue apenas un susurro.

-Hola –respondió ella, sonriente-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Alguien había limpiado y curado su herida, la ausencia de dolor y supuración era casi extraña en ese momento luego de tan larga agonía.

-Sí… -¿Cómo comenzar a hablarle a su enemiga?

-Me alegro. Tu bebita es realmente preciosa… ¡oh, no te preocupes! –Atenea sonrió, tranquilizadora, al percibir su alarma-. Está muy bien atendida. Hasgardo y sus aprendices tienen mucha experiencia con niños pequeños.

Hasgardo… ¿el guerrero que lo había llevado ahí? Apartó la mirada de la diosa y descubrió que además del guerrero también estaba ahí Sage, mirándolo muy serio. Estaba de más decir que lo había reconocido. Bajó la mirada y trató de ordenar sus ideas.

-He venido a pedirle que me conceda refugio, Alteza. Estoy consciente de que es demasiado pedir y si prefiere que me marche, lo haré, pero le suplico que permita que mi hija se quede. Si la llevo de vuelta conmigo, mi familia la matará.

-¿Por qué querrían hacerle daño a una bebita? –preguntó ella, con aire de desconcierto.

¿Acaso se burlaba de él?

-Es una mestiza. Mi padre y mi abuela la consideran un deshonor. Mis propios hermanos me persiguieron cuando huí con ella, estuvieron a punto de atraparnos varias veces.

-Tu presencia aquí es un peligro –advirtió Sage.

-Muy probablemente –concedió él-. Por eso, me marcharé en el instante en que tu diosa lo indique. Sabía lo que me aguardaba cuando le permití nacer y no temo volver con mi padre para que él decida mi destino. Pero… no puedo llevar a Zoe conmigo, yo…

-Es un bello nombre –interrumpió Atenea-. Significa “vida”, ¿verdad?

-Er… sí…

-Los dos son bienvenidos, por el tiempo que deseen quedarse –Sage hizo un movimiento, con cara de sorpresa, pero la sonrisa de la muchacha lo detuvo-. Están bajo mi protección y nadie va a lastimarlos, ¿verdad, Sage?

El Patriarca tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Por supuesto. Estarán a salvo aquí. Si a Hasgardo no le molesta, creo que pueden quedarse con sus aprendices… he notado que le tienen cariño a la nena y sería una pena separarlos.

-Eso es cierto –Hasgardo dejó escapar una risa-. Nos haremos cargo con mucho gusto.

Además de que si se quedaban ahí, no estarían _tan_ cerca de la diosa como para intentar algo en su contra. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del Patriarca y asintió, aceptando sus condiciones.

-Pues entonces, todo está bien –la diosa se puso de pie y alisó los pliegues de su falda-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sasha. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente de par en par y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada interrogante al Patriarca, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. ¿No lo había reconocido?

-Fantasma… -respondió él, finalmente.

-Bienvenido al Santuario, Fantasma –respondió ella, sonriente y sin demostrar la menor extrañeza ante ese nombre.

Phantasos de los Delirios volvió a dormirse sin poder evitarlo una vez que la diosa y el Patriarca abandonaron la habitación. Sin embargo, esta vez fue un sueño reparador, libre de terrores. 

* * *

 

Hasgardo contuvo un gesto de frustración y compuso en su cara una sonrisa alegre.

La cabaña y sus alrededores estaban impecables. El jardín y la huerta lucían como para aparecer en portadas de revistas.

Ni una mota de polvo en ninguna superficie dentro de la cabaña. Y al acercarse, percibieron el delicioso aroma de una buena comida recién preparada.

Los aprendices reaccionaron con entusiasmo (regresaban con un hambre voraz luego del entrenamiento matutino) y corrieron a servirse. Su Maestro, por otro lado, miró muy seriamente a Phantasos.

Había empezado con su consentimiento para que el huésped ayudara “un poco” con la limpieza, pero en los meses transcurridos desde su llegada, Fantasma se las había arreglado para terminar haciendo todo el trabajo. Ahora incluso lavaba y remendaba la ropa de entrenamiento de los cuatro, además de cuidar a su bebita.

…Y, por si fuera poco, como Hasgardo se había demorado en la puerta, estaba sirviéndole el almuerzo.

Era necesario tomar medidas.

-Los chicos lavarán los platos –dijo, dejando que su expresión se volviera seria cuando Phantasos hizo ademán de protestar-. Y hoy no irán al entrenamiento vespertino: van a quedarse cuidando a Zoe, porque tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo, tenemos que conversar un poco, Fantasma.

Era un tarde de descanso para los aprendices, pero a Hasgardo no se le escapó la mirada de preocupación de Teneo cuando ambos adultos se dirían a la puerta, un par de horas después. Le sonrió tranquilizador; a decir verdad, le agradaba el afecto que sus chicos demostraban por el refugiado y su bebita, que en ese momento reía contenta en brazos de Saro, una adorable muñequita rubia de grandes ojos verdes en la cual los tres adolescentes volcaban todos sus mimos.

Condujo en silencio a Fantasma hasta el río, en una zona sombreada por árboles y en la que una represa natural había formado una especie de piscina donde el agua era mansa y cristalina.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme? –preguntó Phantasos, dejando que la inquietud tiñera su voz.

-Luego. Primero quiero que te relajes un poco –Hasgardo empezó a quitarse la camisa-. Te matas trabajando.

Notó que el joven retrocedía y frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero no dijo nada hasta que terminó de desvestirse y entró al río.

-¿Qué esperas, Fantasma? El agua está deliciosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Nada, solo que descanses un poco esta tarde. Te matas trabajando y pensé que un rato en el río te ayudaría un poco –notó que seguía titubeando y suspiró-. Ah, vamos. ¿Te da vergüenza? No voy a ver nada que no haya visto mientras curaba tu herida.

Con un gesto exagerado de resignación, Phantasos se quitó la ropa y entró al agua. Se sentó a la distancia de un brazo de Hasgardo y no demostró sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de este sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, sin abrir los ojos.

-Te doy un masaje.

-No es necesario.

-Tampoco lo es que laves mi ropa ni la de los aprendices, tienes más que suficiente con los pañales de Zoe. Y ya que estamos en eso,  no tienes por qué hacer las camas de los aprendices, ellos _saben_ perfectamente cómo hacerlo: yo les enseñé…

-Tengo que retribuir en algo, no puedo simplemente aprovecharme de la generosidad de ustedes.

-Imaginé que dirías algo como eso –Hasgardo sonrió, sin dejar de trabajar en aquellos músculos tensos, que debían estar terriblemente doloridos, tanto por el estrés como por la fatiga-. Entonces, Fantasma, esta es la situación: si te empeñas en trabajar más de lo que resulta razonable, yo te traeré aquí cada vez que te note cansado y te daré un buen masaje mientras te refrescas de las fatigas del día.

Phantasos apartó sus manos de un manotazo y volteó para enfrentarlo, con los ojos brillantes de cólera.

-Y yo te digo que no necesito estas ridículas sutilezas. Soy lo bastante viejo como para saber cuándo alguien me desea. ¿Por qué simplemente no dices que me quieres en tu cama?

Hasgardo enarcó las cejas.

-No negaré que me gustas, y mucho. Sin embargo, esto no es un intento por seducirte, estoy hablando en serio.

Se sentía atraído y fascinado por aquellos ojos dorados, aquel cabello rubio, aquella piel blanca y sedosa en la que la única imperfección era la cicatriz de la herida con la que había llegado al Santuario, pero cualquier intención que pudiera tener se estrellaba contra la expresión triste que aparecía en aquella cara delicada cada vez que Phantasos creía que no lo estaba mirando. Con firmeza, lo hizo darse vuelta y retomó el masaje.

-Nunca he forzado a nadie y no voy a empezar ahora, tampoco voy a chantajearte ni a presionarte de ninguna manera. Los chicos te quieren, yo te aprecio, y como sé que no voy a lograr evitar que sigas matándote para mantener la casa limpia y a nosotros bien vestidos y alimentados… pues esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Admito que no me molestaría en lo más mínimo si quisieras algo más de mí, pero me figuro que habrá alguien esperándote en alguna parte y [i]yo[/i] soy lo bastante viejo como para saber cuándo alguien no me quiere.

La madre de Zoe, a la que Fantasma no mencionaba nunca…

Phantasos se mordió el labio inferior y permaneció en silencio. Las manos de Hasgardo, grandes y fuertes, eran también gentiles y sabias. Los nudos de tensión se fueron disolviendo y el dios de los Delirios terminó relajándose hasta el extremo de no protestar cuando el mortal lo rodeó con los brazos para atraerlo hacia su pecho y dejar un beso sobre su frente.

Contempló muy serio a Hasgardo, que le sonreía como disculpándose y luego, con lentitud, Phantasos se levantó un poco y besó sus labios.

-Mi nombre no es Fantasma -confesó.

-Llámame loco, pero desde el principio me figuré que sería un apodo.

-No soy humano.

-¿Ah, no? –las cejas de Hasgardo se enarcaron.

-Mi nombre es Phantasos, soy el dios de los Sueños Ilusorios, uno de los hijos de Hypnos.

-Oh.

-Y no soy el padre de Zoe.

-¿Ah, no? –ahora las cejas de Hasgardo se fruncieron en un gesto de preocupación.

-Soy su madre.

-…¿En serio?

-Puedo… cambiar de forma a voluntad... y la concebí y dí a luz en mi forma femenina.

-Ah… ¿y el padre?

-Un pescador. Él no sabe… y es mejor que no sepa. Lo nuestro fue cosa de una noche y saber de Zoe únicamente serviría para darle problemas.

Phantasos se recostó contra el pecho de Hasgardo y se permitió una sonrisa leve cuando el abrazo empezó a transformarse en una serie de caricias, cada vez más atrevidas.

-¿Sabiendo eso, todavía me deseas? –preguntó, con voz sedosa.

-Pensé que eso resultaba evidente.

-Me alegro… porque, siendo honesto, no tengo el menor inconveniente en compartir tu cama. Digo… si no te molesta que pretenda seducirte.

-A mí no me molesta. Hum… y me gustaría ver alguna vez tu forma femenina, ¿sabes?

-Ah, no, eso no… -Phantasos rió divertido-. ¡No voy a arriesgarme a tener más hijos de un mortal!

-Qué pena –Hasgardo se encogió de hombros-. No me molestaría tener más niños. Hablando de niños… -sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de cómo se aceleraba la respiración de Phantasos conforme avanzaba preparándolo-. Insisto en que no tienes por qué hacer las camas, ellos son perfectamente capaces.

-P-pero… ¡nnh! ¡Tramposo! ¡¿Tienes que hablar de algo así en un momento como este?!

Cuando los aprendices los vieron llegar (abrazados, satisfechos, sonrientes) los recibieron con entusiasmo y la cena lista.

Ya empezaba a anochecer.

* * *

 

 _-¿Otra vez,_ Phantasos?

La voz de su hermano mayor lo hizo despertar con sobresalto. A su lado, Hasgardo dormía pacíficamente.

No necesitaba preguntar a qué se refería Oneiros. Sus buenos propósitos de no adoptar su forma femenina para Hasgardo habían durado apenas un par de semanas. Ahora, superado el desconcierto inicial que había causado aquello en los aprendices, Phantasos cambiaba de una forma a otra con toda naturalidad, según lo que desearan su compañero y él.

Pero en esos últimos días habían tomado el acuerdo de que mantendría su forma femenina durante unos meses, porque resultaba evidente que había concebido de nuevo, pese a todas las precauciones.

-Temo que he heredado la fertilidad de nuestra madre –respondió con naturalidad al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama-. El bebé está pateando… ¿quieres sentirlo?

Oneiros negó con la cabeza, pero a Phantasos no se le escapó que había durado un segundo de más en hacerlo, y eso le ganó a su hermano una sonrisa particularmente dulce.

-Eres feliz –afirmó el dios de las Premoniciones.

-Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre.

-Lo sé. 

Phantasos se volvió hacia Hasgardo y lo besó una última vez, antes de dejar que el sueño se disipara.

Ya no estaba en la cabaña ni en el Santuario de Atenea. Estaba en Phantasia.

Zoe no había nacido, su existencia era una simple quimera que quedó interrumpida para siempre por el filo de una espada impregnada con la sangre de Atenea.

Y la calidez de la cama de Hasgardo fue sustituida por el frío suelo de la jaula.

Seguía tendido de costado, tal y como cuando su padre lo encerró ahí, pero ahora la fiebre había cedido y pudo ver con claridad a sus hermanos al otro lado de los barrotes.

-¿Ese fue uno de los posibles futuros? –preguntó.

-Sí. Una de muchas posibilidades que no se concretarán jamás.

-Fue hermoso. Sigue practicando y podrás tomar mi lugar como guardián de los Dulces Sueños.

-Esa no era la intención.

-Lo sé.

-Eres un estúpido, Phantasos. Todo esto ha sido porque no te resignas a dejar de tener esperanzas en la humanidad.

-Cierto, soy un estúpido, pero soy _tu_ estúpido, y me quieres a pesar de ello ¿no? Yo también te quiero. A todos, en realidad… Hace poco, me hiciste recordar que somos cuatro piezas de un único ser… quizá no fue buena idea separarnos, ¿sabes? Tu desesperanza quizá debería equilibrar mi esperanza y así tendríamos el justo medio… pero no importa ya.

-Oh, idiota, sigues con fiebre y estás delirando otra vez –gruñó Icelus, antes de abrir violentamente la puerta de la jaula-. Por mí puedes morirte ahora si quieres, porque los demás no te necesitamos para seguir existiendo. Yo, al menos, no te he querido nunca, que conste.

El dios de las Pesadillas se sentó junto a su hermano y lo levantó un poco para que pudiera usar sus piernas como almohada.

-Tienes una extraña manera de no quererme –murmuró Phantasos, luego de conseguir quedar en una posición más cómoda.

-Cállate y duérmete de nuevo. No vas a lograr superar la infección de la sangre de Atenea si no descansas.

Oneiros y Morpheus intercambiaron una mirada antes de entrar ellos también a la jaula.

Así los encontró Hypnos la siguiente vez que se asomó ahí para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Los otros tres miembros del Clan del sueño estaban acurrucados alrededor de Phantasos, como cachorritos con frío. Los cuatro dormían profundamente.

La puerta de la jaula seguía abierta y él la dejó así.

La siguiente vez que Phantasos emergiera de aquel sueño febril, quizá podría dar por terminado el castigo, ahora que los cuatro habían dejado claro que seguían estando tan unidos como siempre, a pesar de los errores del más ingenuo.


	11. El Juez y el Arquero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiacos/Aioros

_Para Leto Antenora_

 

Llega un momento para todo inmortal (sobre todo para uno que no ha nacido siéndolo) en el que los días terminan por ser iguales entre sí y todo deja de ser importante. La rutina y el aburrimiento son los peores enemigos de los inmortales

Eso fue algo que Aiacos, hijo de Egina y Zeus, rey de Egina (el reino se llamaba así por su madre, no al revés) y célebre legislador descubrió… no mucho después de su muerte. El “no mucho” después es relativo, claro, para un simple mortal, le tomó el término de varias vidas humanas, pero para un inmortal… no fue mucho lo que tardó en caer en la cuenta de ese detalle.

Después de todo, si de algo podía presumir Egina (su madre, no el reino) era de no haber criado tontos (porque en aquella época y lugar, los tontos no vivían lo suficiente como para que sus madres pudieran presumirlos, claro… y si vivían lo suficiente, eran motivo de desdichas sin cuento para toda la humanidad, así como para numerosos dioses).

Estaba atrapado entre una labor eminentemente rutinaria (juzgar almas) y un trabajo extra que (invariablemente) traía consigo toda clase de molestias, incomodidades y dolores de cabeza (pelear las guerras de Hades). Y estaría así por el resto de la eternidad porque…

…Bueno, porque  esa era la recompensa de los Hados por una vida noble y heroica, y por una sabiduría incomparable.

Llega un momento en que todo inmortal se pregunta si las Moiras pueden llegar a padecer alzheimer, pero ningún inmortal que sea sabio lo comenta en voz alta (y los que llegan a comentarlo, no suelen durar mucho con el estatus de “inmortales”, porque hasta eso es relativo).

Su existencia (ya no valía la pena hablar de su vida) estaba reducida a una sucesión cíclica de guerras y juicios. Ya no había nada capaz de sorprenderlo: no había enemigos lo bastante astutos ni pecadores lo bastante retorcidos como para inventar nada nuevo, nada que Aiacos no hubiera visto antes, docenas de veces.

Por eso, cuando conoció a Aioros, lo que más lo sorprendió de todo el asunto fue el hecho de sorprenderse.

Nada debería haber tenido de especial aquella alma de una persona que había muerto en forma violenta y que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a ser llevada a juicio porque todavía tenía asuntos pendientes en el mundo de los vivos. Eso era desalentadoramente frecuente (una de tantas razones por las que Hades estaba decidido a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con la totalidad de los seres humanos). Lo que resultaba sorprendente era lo mucho que estaban tardando sus servidores en someter aquella alma y arrastrarla hasta el tribunal.

Cuando se fue subiendo en la categoría de los Espectros porque los encargados seguían pidiendo ayuda para contener aquel belicoso espíritu, las cejas de Aiacos fueron enarcándose progresivamente. ¡Pronto empezarían a pedirle ayuda a los generales, al paso que iban!

Antes de que eso fuera necesario, se levantó de su trono y avanzó majestuoso hasta donde se debatían el espíritu del muerto y cuatro Espectros de rango medio.

-Deja de luchar, mortal –ordenó con voz firme-. Yo estoy a cargo, habla conmigo si tienes alguna queja.

El forcejeo se detuvo y los Espectros retrocedieron para que el alma recién llegada al Inframundo pudiera ponerse en pie.

Era un hombre joven. Sin duda alguna, un guerrero sagrado. Su muerte no debía haber sido sencilla.

-¿Quién eres? –demandó el joven.

-Aiacos de Garuda, uno de los tres Jueces que sirven a Hades. En este momento, soy quien debe juzgar tus pecados y decidir tu destino.

-Yo soy Aioros de Sagitario…

-Un Caballero de Atenea.

-Sí, y no puedo permanecer aquí. Debo ir a protegerla.

-¿A quién?

-¡A Atenea! ¡Es apenas una bebé y tuve que huir con ella del Santuario para evitar que la asesinaran! ¡Tuve que dejarla en manos de un desconocido! ¡No puedo…!

Aiacos levantó una mano con gesto imperioso, cortando en seco el discurso del Caballero de Sagitario.

-Entiende esto, guerrero de Atenea: estás muerto. Tu tiempo entre los vivos ha terminado y no podrás volver hasta el próximo ciclo.

-¡No es justo!

-No. La vida no es justa –Aiacos dio media vuelta para dar por terminada la discusión y volver al estrado, pero lo detuvo la voz enojada del Caballero.

-¡No voy a quedarme aquí! ¡Ella me necesita! Morí tratando de protegerla y…

-¿Diste tu vida por su seguridad? Tu diosa no puede exigir de ti más de lo que ya le has dado. Es hora de descansar, guerrero. ¡Atenea no tiene permitido llamar a los suyos de entre los muertos!

Eso debiera haber cerrado el asunto, pero solo le dio inicio.

A los pocos días, los guardianes atraparon a Aioros intentando escapar del Inframundo.

-Si sales en estas condiciones, solo serás un espíritu descarnado. ¡Ni siquiera podrás comunicarte con los vivos! –le advirtió Aiacos cuando lo llevaron ante su presencia.

-¡Ella me necesita! –fue la terca respuesta.

Aiacos ordenó que lo llevaran de vuelta al lugar que le correspondía e intentó olvidarse del asunto… hasta la siguiente vez que lo atraparon.

Había que concederle crédito en algo al Caballero de Atenea: era creativo con sus planes de escape. En pocos años llegó conocer los recovecos de Inframundo tan bien como los espectros más veteranos (o quizá mejor todavía). Y nunca se había sabido de un alma que hubiese intentado escapar cavando un túnel.

O escondida en el vehículo en el que transportaban los suministros del mundo exterior para la Dama Pandora (alimentos, telas, maquillaje, chucherías…).

O disfrazada de monja (una monja muy poco femenina, dicho sea de paso).

O que simplemente caminara con paso firme y seguro hacia la salida, asegurándole a todo el que preguntara que se le había concedido la libertad (con eso consiguió engañar a casi todos los vigilantes, y habría escapado si no lo hubiera visto Lune de Balrog, que era demasiado quisquilloso como para no confirmar si la historia era cierta).

Llegó un momento en que Aiacos despertaba, se aseaba, se vestía, tomaba su desayuno y, en lugar de preguntar por las noticias del día, preguntaba a sus ayudantes por el más reciente intento de fuga por parte del Caballero de Sagitario.

Cuando se lo trajo Cerbero (bien sujeto entre los dientes de su cabeza central) habían pasado siete años desde la muerte de Aioros y el guerrero sagrado había conseguido llegar hasta pocos metros de la salida.

-¿No vas a darte por vencido? –preguntó el Juez, intrigado, mientras el alma del Arquero intentaba limpiarse la baba de perro gigante sin perder (demasiada) dignidad.

-¡Jamás! ¡Ella me…!

-Te necesita, sí claro.

A la siguiente vez, Aioros logró escapar. Nadie se preocupó demasiado.

Se lo llevaron a Aiacos tres días después, agotado y reducido casi a la inexistencia.

-Ya habrás  notado –dijo Aiacos, sin apartar los ojos del periódico que leía mientras tomaba el café de la tarde- que un espíritu no puede permanecer mucho tiempo fuera del Hades a menos que exista algo que lo ate al mundo de los vivos. Da la casualidad que tú no eres de los espíritus que se convierten en fantasmas. No cumples con los requisitos.

Aioros lo miró con rencor desde el suelo, donde lo habían dejado los Espectros menores y de donde no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse.

-Pero Atenea…

-Resulta que tu mejor amigo te sepultó con todos los honores y ha regado tu tumba con sus lágrimas estos siete años. Eso bastaría para hacer descansar a cualquier alma menos terca que la tuya. Atenea, por su parte, no ha despertado en esta reencarnación y no te recuerda ni te necesita. Y tu hermano ya hizo su duelo y sigue adelante con su vida, como es sano y normal.

-¿Saga llora… por mí?

-Ordenó tu muerte en contra de su voluntad.

-Acabas de darme más razones para volver.

-No vas a volver –Aiacos dejó la taza en su platito y miró a Aioros por encima del periódico con las cejas fruncidas-. ¿No te diste cuenta de que no puedes hacer nada?

-Hice mucho en estos tres días. Pude verla, sé que está a salvo…

-Entonces no necesitas volver.

-…Y hay jóvenes, niños, entrenándose para ser sus Caballeros. Debo guiarlos para que cumplan con su misión.

-¡Para eso tienen Maestros, que están vivos!

-Dejé mi testamento en la Casa de Sagitario, aguardando a esos jóvenes futuros Caballeros –Aioros sonrió-. Pero me faltan cosas por hacer.

-Si sales de nuevo, dejaré que te desintegres.

-…¿Acaso estabas cuidándome?

El periódico subió unos centímetros, escondiendo el rostro de Aiacos de la mirada inquisitiva de Aioros.

-Un espíritu que esté fuera del Inframundo sin nada que lo ate al mundo de los vivos, pierde fuerza y desaparece como la niebla de un mal sueño cuando se levanta el sol.

-¿Y qué podría… atarme… para que pudiera permanecer un poco más allá afuera?

-No sé. Un objeto, quizá. Pero no tiene caso pensar en eso, porque no saldrás de aquí.

-Un objeto… ¿Como la Armadura de Sagitario?

-Tienes ideas muy raras, Aioros. Cuando te aburras de estar tirado en el suelo, avísame y daré orden para que te lleven a donde corresponde.

Nadie supo cómo escapó Aioros la siguiente vez. Se hubiera podido jurar que en esa ocasión nadie trató de impedirle que se fuera.

Hubo quienes se sintieron intrigados cuando su ausencia se alargó, días, semanas, meses, años…

¿Quizá se había convertido en fantasma, o quizá había dejado de existir?

El Juez de Garuda no parecía darle importancia, aunque por esa ausencia ya no cuadrasen bien los libros.

Aioros regresó, por fin, en lo más crudo de una guerra santa, y una vez más los Espectros lo llevaron a rastras (y con mucha dificultad) ante la presencia de Aicos y Radamanthys, cuando los Jueces (luego de sendas derrotas) se preparaban para trasladarse a las Islas Afortunadas, donde esperarían el momento de reencarnar una vez más.

-¡Déjenme! –gritaba el Caballero de Sagitario-. ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Me necesitan!

Radamanthys puso cara de fastidio, Aiacos suspiró.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que ya no es asunto tuyo? Llevas muerto trece años y esos jovencitos a los que tanto te empeñas en proteger son muy dueños de sus actos.

-No podrán pasar del Muro de los Lamentos sin ayuda. Necesitarán luz solar, ¡necesitarán las Doce Armaduras de Oro!

-Son muy capaces de encontrar otra manera de entrar, ya han demostrado más de una vez lo que pueden hacer por sí solos.

-¡Pero esto es demasiado para ellos! –los ojos de Aioros, por primera vez en trece años, se empañaron con lágrimas de frustración. Era la primera vez desde que el Juez lo conocía que el alma del Arquero parecía a punto de admitir la derrota-. Es… demasiado…

Aiacos se masajeó las sienes.

-Ve y ayúdalos. Busca a las almas de los otros Caballeros de Oro, los guardianes sabrán que tienes mi permiso para sacarlos del Cocyto. Poseidón en este momento está trasladando las armaduras doradas al Inframundo, vayan a reunirse con sus ropajes y ayuden a esos mocosos a derribar el Muro.

-¿Harías eso? ¿Traicionarías a tu Señor…?

-Hemos muerto defendiéndolo, nuestro Señor no nos exigirá más de lo que ya hemos dado –intervino Radamanthys-. En lugar de discutir, deberías aceptar la sugerencia del Juez de Garuda, antes de que _los dos_ cambiemos de opinión.

-¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? ¿Una invitación escrita? –añadió Aiacos.

Había esperado que Aioros se marchar a toda carrera, no que se lanzara hacia él para estrujarlo en un abrazo y darle un beso apasionado que lo dejó sin aliento.

…Y sin palabras, hasta un buen rato después.

-Por un momento, llegué a creer que _este_ se daría cuenta de la verdad –gruñó Radamanthys.

Aiacos suspiró otra vez.

“¡Pero… pero esto es una farsa!” había exclamado, milenios antes, cuando Hades le explicó la verdad oculta de las Guerras Sagradas. No había tales guerras.

“Es una farsa _necesaria”_ había explicado Hades, con paciencia. “Debemos darles ideales por los cuales luchar, peligros qué afrontar, enemigos a los cuales vencer. De otro modo, jamás se elevarán sobre sí mismos ni llegarán a conocer la verdadera fuerza que reside en ellos.”

“¿Y qué pasará cuando descubran la farsa?”

“Entonces buscaremos otra cosa.”

Miles de años habían pasado desde entonces, y los mortales seguían sin darse cuenta.

-Temo que tanto Hades como Atenea están empezando a aburrirse. Sus planes se vuelven más y más transparentes en cada ciclo –dijo Radamanthys-. No logro entender cómo es que ni uno solo de sus Caballeros cuestionó el “espléndido” plan de Atenea de fingir su muerte para luego presentarse ante Hades para dejar ahí que la matara. Y cómo es que a ninguno le llamó la atención que la encerrara en una vasija para desangrarla _lentamente_ en lugar de ejecutarla en forma expedita. ¡Ni siquiera les pareció “curiosamente” semejante a lo que hizo Poseidón!

-Bueno… quizá alguno de ellos se pregunte ahora cómo es que Poseidón sabe tanto sobre lo que pasa en reino completamente ajeno al suyo como para enviarles las armaduras de oro en el momento justo… a pesar de encontrarse sellado en la vasija de Atenea, o por lo menos cómo es posible que las almas de los Caballeros de Oro lleguen a ayudarlos _luego_ de que fueran condenados al Cocyto y sin que el universo se derrumbe luego de semejante despropósito como lo es el que un alma _condenada_ pueda moverse a sus anchas por el infierno.

-¿Y si no?

-Ya habrá otros ciclos, tiempo es lo que nos sobra… Eso sí, tendremos que ir pensando en una lista de sugerencias para la trama de la próxima guerra, porque es evidente que a nuestros dioses se les están acabando. ¿Nos vamos ya o esperamos a Minos un rato más?

-Esperémoslo. No debe tardar y además vendrá con tu Arquero.

-No es mi…

-Aiacos –lo interrumpió Radamanthys, muy serio-. Eres demasiado obvio y creo que él ya te dejó muy claro que está convencido de que lo has estado ayudando _por amor._

-Yo solo quería…

-Ayudar a los dioses, ya lo sé. Pues déjame decirte que no captó ese detalle y que lo vas a tener _luchando_ por ser digno de tu amor y del “sacrificio” que acabas de hacer… con el mismo empeño con el que ha estado luchando estos trece años por los “ideales” su diosa.

-Oh, diablos.

-No pongas esa cara, que no soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que la perspectiva no te molesta en lo más mínimo –Radamanthys se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el horizonte-. Primero Minos y ahora, tú. Habiendo tantos dioses… ¿realmente tenían que entregarle sus corazones a guerreros de Atenea? ¿No podía elegir a guerreros de alguien más?

-¿Por ejemplo, a uno de Poseidón? –preguntó Aiacos, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hazte un favor, Garuda. Cierra el pico y espera a tu Arquero.

El Juez obedeció, sonriente.


	12. Encadenados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afrodita/Albiore/...¿Cefeo?
> 
> Creo que la actitud de Cefeo puede estar influida por el cómic "Empowered", de Adam Warren.

_Para Lynn y Akira,_

_con mucho cariño_

 

Cada roce, cada caricia era mucho más intenso de lo esperado, Afrodita de Piscis se daba cuenta de que estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder la cabeza. No podía acabar de creerlo, pero tampoco podía reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para mantener la cabeza fría.

Aceptar al Caballero de Cefeo en su cama había sido cosa de un arranque de buen humor. Le había caído en gracia la forma, un tanto ingenua, en la que el argentino dejó en claro sus intenciones y la reacción de Afrodita había sido cercana a un “bueno, ¿por qué no?”

La razón por la que no era una buena idea era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Era evidente que Albiore era (mucho) menos experimentado que él, pero… de alguna manera que Afrodita no acertaba a explicarse, estaba resultando ser un muy buen amante. No era la técnica ni la elegancia… era la manera en que parecía disfrutar… tan alegremente. Por lo general, sus amantes trataban el asunto como un triunfo, como la recompensa a una conquista, una medalla ganada para el orgullo propio. Albiore parecía simplemente feliz de estar con él.

Y estaba además el detalle (un tanto extraño) de las cadenas. Había tardado en notarlo (estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de descifrar qué era lo que resultaba diferente con el Caballero de Plata), pero ahora no podía dejar de ser consciente de las cadenas de la armadura de Cefeo, que se deslizaban con ellos y sobre ellos, casi formando una red, casi envolviéndolos…

Los eslabones estaban a la misma temperatura que el cuerpo de Albiore y su roce no era desagradable, era una caricia más… y pronto Afrodita ya no pudo mantenerse racional, no le quedó más remedio que dejar de luchar por fingir que le era indiferente lo que estaba pasando.

No solo dejó de esquivar los besos y las caricias, sino que empezó a corresponder y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba participando activamente. Eso era algo que solía evitar. La pasividad e indiferencia de las que solía hacer gala ayudaba a que sus amantes se mantuvieran efímeros, ahorraba muchos problemas.

Cuando ya no pudieron más, Afrodita se permitió un último beso y una caricia en la mejilla de Albiore antes de acomodarse sobre su costado derecho, dándole la espalda. Siempre lo hacía. Eso permitía a sus amantes fugaces marcharse tan pronto como lo considerasen apropiado. Cerró los ojos, demasiado satisfecho y demasiado cansado. Solo quería dormir, para ahorrarse el tener que pensar en esa clara sensación de estar metiéndose en un problema. Estaba convencido de que lo más prudente era mantenerse lejos de todos, no podía permitirse el lujo de querer despertar junto a Albiore. Mucho menos repetir la experiencia de aquella noche.

La cadena tintineó cuando se enroscó en su brazo derecho y luego tiró de él (con suavidad, pero con firmeza) para obligarlo a darse vuelta y reposar su brazo sobre el torso de Albiore, que se apresuró a colocar su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Afrodita… en un movimiento demasiado rápido que no logró disimular el hecho de que estaba tanto o más sorprendido que el Caballero de Piscis.

-No fuiste tú… -dijo Afrodita, con una ceja enarcada-. Fue Cefeo.

-Desde el principio –dijo Albiore, y contuvo la respiración.

La otra ceja de Afrodita se enarcó también.

-¿Desde el… principio…? –repitió, con aire confundido.

Aquello había empezado en el jardín.

Desde que los dioses permitieron que los servidores de Atenea volvieran a la vida, Afrodita se había mantenido apartado de todos. No era nada nuevo, era la forma que había encontrado para tener un poco de paz. Tenía años de sentirse harto de ser un trofeo para cada imbécil que quería presumir de haberse acostado con el más hermoso de los Caballeros de Atenea. Tampoco sentía el menor deseo de darle explicaciones a ningún santurrón sobre sus acciones pasadas y la mismísima diosa apenas había obtenido de él un lacónico “gracias” cuando le anunció (con alborozo de adolescente) que todos sus “crímenes” estaban perdonados. Luego de eso se había dedicado a cuidar sus rosas y mantener limpia la doceava Casa… ah, sí, y a echar de ahí con cajas destempladas al Caballero de Andrómeda cuando intentó conversar con él. Los otros Caballeros de Oro eran lo bastante inteligentes como para saber que era mejor no molestarlo cuando quería estar solo.

Cuando descubrió a Albiore en su jardín, lo primero que pensó fue que estaba ahí para sermonearlo por no haber querido hablar con Andrómeda… o para reclamarle por su muerte, a Afrodita le daba igual. Si se acercó a él fue para poder echarlo… y entonces las cadenas de Cefeo lo atraparon y tiraron de él hasta que perdió el equilibrio y acabó en los brazos del Caballero de Plata. Aquello, inexplicablemente, se convirtió en un beso. Más inexplicable todavía fue que a Afrodita le resultó divertido. La situación era demasiado cómica y él no recordaba haber reído (una risa auténtica) desde… desde mucho antes de su primera muerte. De hecho, no recordaba haber reído de verdad desde el día en que supo que sería el siguiente Caballero de Piscis.

Fue por eso que aceptó las caricias que siguieron a ese primer beso y fue por eso que no puso objeciones a que el asunto terminase justo donde estaban: en su propia cama.

La endiablada cadena estaba _acariciando_ su brazo… y podía sentir los eslabones deslizando por la parte interna de sus muslos en una caricia mucho menos inocente. Eso, y la mirada aprensiva de Albiore logró que sonriera otra vez (aunque en esta ocasión hizo todo lo que pudo por no soltar la carcajada).

-Bueno, ni en mis locas fantasías me había imaginado a mí mismo en un trío… con una armadura –admitió.

-¿No estás… enojado? –preguntó Albiore.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza. En realidad, estaba intrigado. ¿Por qué el Caballero de Plata lucía tan nervioso?

-No… no lo estoy. Pero si llega a haber alguna emergencia, espero que Cefeo sea capaz de soltarnos rápidamente o estaremos en serios problemas.

En realidad, en una forma un tanto extraña y quizá un poco retorcida, le parecía enternecedora la forma en que las cadenas insistían en mantenerlos abrazados. Con un gesto afectuoso, besó los eslabones que aprisionaban su muñeca y luego le dio un último beso a Albiore antes de acomodar la cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos otra vez. Su nariz rozaba la de su amante y la mano de este seguía sobre su hombro mientras las cadenas se deslizaban sobre ambos, Cefeo los acariciaba a ambos con ternura.

El último pensamiento coherente de Afrodita antes de rendirse al sueño fue que todo indicaba que el próximo amanecer sería la primera ocasión en la que despertaría acompañado. Curiosamente, a pesar de lo mucho que lo había evitado hasta entonces, ahora la idea le resultaba atractiva.

Albiore tardó más tiempo en dormirse.

Contemplaba el rostro sereno de Afrodita y sentía los eslabones de Cefeo deslizarse sobre su piel. Nunca antes la armadura había aprobado a alguien que despertara interés en el Caballero (y eso era algo que la armadura se encargaba de expresar demasiado claramente, ahuyentando toda posibilidad de romance). Acarició la mejilla de Afrodita y besó su frente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Dado que (¡oh, maravilla!) por una vez Cefeo y él estaban de acuerdo en algo, una cosa era cierta: no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. A Afrodita de Piscis le iba a ser mucho, muy difícil desprenderse de Cefeo y él.


	13. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanon/Mu

-Debo admitir que no eres lo que esperaba.  
  
El rostro de Mu no mostró expresión alguna más allá de una leve sorpresa ante el comentario de su visitante.  
  
-¿No? ¿Y qué esperaba encontrar, señor?  
  
-Pues… a un hombre muy, muy viejo –respondió el otro, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Eso estoy en proceso de serlo… Recuerde que todo hombre viejo fue joven alguna vez.  
  
Se permitió una sonrisa para corresponder a las carcajadas del otro joven. Aquella visita inesperada desde el Santuario había sido toda una sorpresa, pero Mu no podía negar que empezaba a agradarle aquella persona.  
  
-A decir verdad, usted tampoco es lo que yo esperaba –admitió, mientras fingía poner la mayor parte de su atención en los últimos detalles de la reparación de la armadura de Oro y no en los ojos verdes de su visitante.  
  
-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo esperabas que fuera?  
  
-Es… grande su fama. Se dice que es similar a un dios… yo… esperaba a alguien más serio, digno, solemne… intimidante… -dejó las herramientas a un lado y miró sonriente a su visitante, solo para encontrarlo repentinamente serio-. No esperaba que el Caballero Saga de Géminis fuera una persona tan… alegre y risueña.  
  
-Alegre y risueño… Sí, supongo que es algo que no se asocia con Saga de Géminis.  
  
Cuando el Caballero se marchó, Mu se quedó con la sensación de haberlo ofendido de alguna manera, pero sin saber cómo ni por qué.  
  
Kanon, por su parte iba maldiciendo por lo bajo a su gemelo, que no había considerado “apropiado” visitar al armero estando resfriado (ridículamente resfriado, en opinión de su hermano) y había insistido en que Kanon se hiciera pasar por él para llevar la armadura de Géminis hasta Jamir.  
  
Y esa fue solo la primera visita.  
  
Con el paso de los años, Kanon visitó Jamir con regularidad, siempre haciéndose pasar por Saga. Al principio llevaba la armadura de Géminis para ser reparada o embellecida, pero no tardó mucho en abandonar las excusas y simplemente aparecía por ahí con alguna golosina para acompañar el té.  
  
No tenía, por supuesto, la menor idea de lo confuso que dejaba a Mu en cada una de sus visitas porque (por supuesto) no tenía idea de que el armero era al mismo tiempo el aprendiz del Maestro Shion y futuro Caballero de Aries.  
  
Las visitas cesaron en forma abrupta y Mu comprendió con amargura que “Saga” dejó de viajar a Jamir por la misma época en la que murió Shion.   
  
Había rumores acerca del nuevo Patriarca. Para unos era un santo. Para otros, un tirano. En lo que todos coincidían era en que acaparaba la atención del Caballero de Géminis. Llegó un momento en que se dejó de mencionar a Saga. Lo último que se supo de él era que permanecía en forma constante en el Palacio, siempre atento a las órdenes de Arles.  
  
Aquello dolía en una forma que Mu no encontraba cómo explicar.  
  
Entonces llegó Saori Atenea, rodeada por sus jóvenes aliados de Bronce, y quedó claro que Saga y Arles eran la misma persona…  
  
Pero no había tiempo para sufrir ni para sentarse a analizar las razones de ese sufrimiento, porque Saori Atenea estaba en poder de Poseidón y los cielos vertían un diluvio sobre la tierra y él había recibido la misión de asegurarse que los Caballeros de Oro sobrevivientes no abandonaran el Santuario, que permanecieran en guardia y confiasen en que los jóvenes de Bronce podrían rescatar a la diosa.  
  
Logró completar esa tarea, nunca estuvo muy seguro de cómo y, cuando Saori Atenea regresó al Santuario, procuró seguir siendo tan digno de su confianza como lo había sido hasta ese momento.  
  
Por eso acudió con tanta prontitud cuando lo mandó llamar, y por eso entró tan rápidamente al salón del trono… solo para quedarse congelado en su sitio al ver a Saga arrodillado frente a ella.  
  
-¡Ah! Hola, Mu –saludó Saori, sonriente-. Eh… Ah, sí, vienes por el libro que te ofrecí, ¿verdad? Espera aquí un minuto, iré a buscarlo –mientras la diosa se dirigía a la puerta que llevaba a sus aposentos, volteó a mirarlos una última vez-. Ustedes dos ya se conocen, ¿verdad?  
  
Sin esperar respuesta, salió de ahí y Mu logró dar unos pasos más hacia Saga, mientras este se ponía de pie.  
  
-Saga…  
  
-No soy Saga –respondió el otro-. Soy Kanon. Saga era mi gemelo.  
  
Mu sintió que algo dentro de él, algo que se había resistido a morir pese a muchas heridas, se encogía como un cachorrito lastimado, herido una vez más.  
  
-Su… gemelo… -sí, los Caballeros de Bronce habían mencionado al gemelo de Saga, era solo que al verlo ahí había tenido la loca esperanza-. Lo siento… esperaba… No importa.  
  
-Claro que no –replicó Kanon, con tono resentido-. No soy la persona que esperabas ver, ¿es eso? Por supuesto que es eso. La historia de mi vida entera… tampoco era a mí a quien creías ver en Jamir cada vez que te visitaba.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
Kanon se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Que yo sepa, Saga jamás estuvo en Jamir en toda su vida: era yo quien te llevaba _su_ armadura para que la reparases, solo que entonces yo no podía decírtelo porque se suponía que mi existencia era un secreto y… ¿Mu? ¿Qué…?  
  
No logró terminar la pregunta. Mu se había movido a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz para acorralarlo contra una columna y ahora prácticamente estaba devorando su boca.  
  
-…¿Uh? –fue lo más coherente que logró articular luego del beso. Seguía atrapado entre la columna y el cuerpo de Mü, revestido con la armadura de Aries.  
  
-Ansiaba tus visitas, empezaba a echarte de menos en el momento mismo en que salías de mi casa y siempre me decía “la próxima vez le diré lo que siento”, pero no me atrevía porque creía que eras el Caballero de Géminis y yo era apenas un aprendiz, y luego mi Maestro murió y tú ya no regresaste y creí que me habías olvidado y…  
  
-E-estaba en el Santuario de Poseidón, no podía…  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé, ahora lo sé… -Mu se permitió una risa breve y un beso juguetón en la mejilla de Kanon-. Me lo explicarás todo, punto por punto. Tengo que bajar a Aries a hacer mi guardia, pero cuando termine… cuando termine mi guardia quiero que estés en mi Casa, ¡y no saldrás de ahí hasta que me lo hayas contado todo!  
  
-Es que…  
  
Un tercer beso lo interrumpió y le desordenó por completo las ideas. Para cuando Kanon pudo volver a formular pensamientos coherentes, ya Mu estaba a buena distancia de él, recibiendo un libro de manos de Atenea y despidiéndose amablemente de ambos.  
  
Cuando los pasos (curiosamente alegres) del Caballero de Aries se escuchaban ya lejos, Saori miró divertida a su flamante Caballero de Géminis… que lucía justo como si _alguien_ se hubiera dedicado a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.  
  
-¿De qué estábamos hablando, Kanon? ¡Ah, sí, ya recuerdo! Hoy, que por fin te has recuperado lo bastante de la herida hecha con el tridente de Poseidón como para ponerte en pie, has venido a decirme que no había ninguna necesidad de que salvara tu vida una vez más… y cuando llegó Mu estabas a punto de enumerarme las muchas y, seguramente, muy buenas razones por las que no debí ayudarte de ninguna manera. ¿Cuáles son, por cierto?  
  
Kanon parpadeó dos, tres veces, se incorporó, acomodó su ropa, se pasó una mano por el cabello y logró dirigirle una mirada casi seria a la risueña diosa.  
  
-Sinceramente… se me han olvidado.


	14. Nieve y rosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afrodita/Camus

Estaba nevando sobre las rosas otra vez.

Afrodita había observado el fenómeno unas cuantas veces, siempre con la misma reacción de sorpresa. ¡Nieve en aquella época del año y en aquella parte de Grecia, que tenía más de desierto que de cualquier otra cosa!

Era cierto que su jardín también era una anomalía, pero su existencia se debía al trabajo duro y continuado de generaciones de Caballeros de Piscis, en cambio, aquella nieve... 

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la Decimoprimera Casa. Por alguna razón que no sabría cómo justificar, le parecía que debía ser más fácil hacer nevar escaleras abajo que escaleras arriba. ¿Por qué esa nieve que se centraba en su jardín? Un par de años antes, su reacción habría sido quejarse con el Patriarca y pedirle que le indicara al responsable que buscara a alguien más a quién jugarle bromas. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado y Afrodita se daba cuenta de que él había cambiado también.

Quizá se estaba ablandando.

Podía soportar en silencio aquello, como había hecho con muchas otras cosas, pero la nieve que caía sobre sus rosas no se sentía como una burla. A pesar del frío que lo despertaba en las madrugadas y que se sentía quizá más intenso de lo que era en realidad por la falta de compañía. Desde que Atenea había tenido la loca ocurrencia de volverlos a la vida, el Caballero de Piscis llevaba una vida más bien propia de un fraile y había días (o noches, más bien) en que eso pesaba un poco más de lo que debería.

Decidido, empezó a bajar las gradas.

Camus reconoció el sonido de los pasos de quien se acercaba y supo quién era antes de que el visitante elevara su cosmos para hacer conocer su presencia y su deseo de entrar a la Casa de Acuario.

-Bienvenido, Piscis. Eres libre de continuar tu camino.

La correcta indiferencia de siempre… las veces anteriores, Afrodita se había quedado sin preguntar la razón de las nevadas, precisamente porque la manera de ser del Caballero de Acuario imponía una distancia que casi nadie se atrevía a acortar, pero ese día la curiosidad pudo más que el respeto. Por eso fue que se acercó más de lo que acostumbraba antes de hablar otra vez.

-Está nevando en mi jardín –declaró.

-¿Nevando?

Camus parecía genuinamente intrigado, y guardó silencio como esperando que Afrodita elaborase un poco más lo que acababa de decirle.

-Sí, ha estado nevando desde que amaneció. Y no es la primera vez, ¿sabes? Hace varios meses que viene sucediendo y cada vez es más frecuente. Esta semana ha nevado todos los días…

Camus no respondió, pero Afrodita advirtió que estaba mirando su cabello como si recién en ese momento se diera cuenta de que había nieve ahí también. El frío imperante en la Casa de Acuario había impedido que se derritiera todavía.

-Es… nieve… -dijo Camus. Al parecer, no podía terminar de creerlo.

-Nieve, eso dije –confirmó Afrodita. Se sacudió el cabello y una pequeña nube de copos flotó un instante en el aire antes de caer lentamente al suelo.

-A veces amanece escarcha –continuó el Caballero de Piscis, recordando cada detalle del fenómeno que tanto lo intrigaba-. Una vez, incluso pequeños témpanos de hielo colgando de la entrada principal. Por las noches hace mucho, mucho frío…

Guardó silencio porque estaba siendo testigo de un raro espectáculo: el rostro de Camus seguía tan impávido como de costumbre, pero no había manera de no advertir el sonrojo cada vez más intenso que iba tiñendo su piel.

-No te habías dado cuenta –dijo Afrodita, luego de un largo silencio. ¿En serio era posible algo así?-. Al principio pensé que era una broma de tu discípulo, pero hace un par de semanas que está en Japón y no creo que pueda enviarme nieve y escarcha desde ahí, ¿o me equivoco?

La última pregunta era retórica, entre la certeza de que Camus era el único caballero de los hielos presente en el Santuario en ese momento y la forma en que se estaba sonrojando, no le cabía la menor duda sobre quién era el responsable.

-No es intencional, Afrodita.

Primera vez que le notaba entonación de algo al hablar y tenía que ser de disculpa… Momento, ¿lo había llamado por su nombre? ¿No “Piscis” ni “Caballero de Piscis”, como acostumbraba? Raro privilegio. Afrodita ladeó un poco la cabeza, contemplándolo con gesto pensativo. El sonrojo seguía ahí y no daba señales de ir a desaparecer en los próximos minutos. No podía menos que admirar la fortaleza del Caballero de Acuario: él ya habría huido a esconder su mortificación en la última habitación de la Casa si alguien lo hubiera visto ruborizarse de esa manera.

-Entonces es algo involuntario… -era una observación innecesaria, pero no se le ocurría nada más con qué llenar el silencio-. ¿Estás enfermo?

Aquello consiguió que Camus diera un respingo que sorprendió a Afrodita todavía más que el sonrojo. ¿Lo había tomado a mal? Pero, ¿no era natural preocuparse por la salud de su compañero de armas si había algo capaz de hacerle perder el control de sus habilidades de esa manera y con tanta frecuencia, como si…?

Pero… no nevaba en las otras Casas, solamente en Piscis…

Las piezas del rompecabezas mental empezaron a acomodarse por sí solas. ¿Sería posible?

-…¿Nieva cuando piensas en mí? –preguntó Afrodita, luego de otro silencio, todavía más largo que los anteriores.

Tampoco hubo respuesta, pero eso no impidió que Afrodita sonriera, se acercara al Caballero de Acuario y lo besara en la mejilla.

-Me gusta la nieve. Me hace recordar el lugar donde nací. Gracias.

Otro silencio, pero uno que a Afrodita se le antojó muy elocuente.

-Tengo labores pendientes, pero estaré libre toda la tarde… por si quieres ver cómo lucen mis rosas bajo la nieve.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y regresó a la Última Casa.

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible apareció en los labios de Camus.

No se habría dado cuenta de la nieve si Afrodita no hubiera preguntado al respecto. Había querido responder con palabras bellas y elocuentes y explicarle lo mucho que se relacionaba su control sobre el frío con sus emociones, por qué era necesario para él sujetar con firmeza las riendas de sus sentimientos… hasta que empezó a suceder algo sobre lo que no tenía ningún control y se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en Afrodita a lo largo del día y buena parte de sus noches.

Era… maravilloso… el que la nieve hubiera podido hablar por él.

Por supuesto que iría a contemplar las rosas nevadas.


	15. Sin lágrimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrento cree que Kanon murió al final de la guerra entre Atenea y Poseidón. Imagínense su sorpresa al encontrarlo vivo en una visita al Santuario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanon/Sorrento
> 
> Esta pequeña historia ocurre unos pocos días antes de la Saga de Hades, asumiendo que Saori y Julián trazaron una estrategia (enviar las armaduras doradas al Inframundo en el momento oportuno).
> 
> La historia continúa (y concluye) en "Equilibrio"

-Espera aquí –fue la indicación de Julián.

Sorrento asintió y permaneció con la espalda recta hasta perderlo de vista. Entonces, sus hombros se inclinaron un poco, como bajo un peso invisible.

No entendía por qué estaban en el Santuario de Atenea ni por qué Julián tenía que hablar con la reencarnación de la diosa.

Kido Saori había dejado claro que no tenía interés en el joven, y el alma de Poseidón estaba nuevamente prisionera en la vasija. Los demás Shoguns habían muerto.

Kanon estaba muerto.

Durante mucho tiempo, pensó que aquello era imposible. Después de todo, Sorrento era poco más que un niño cuando su Escama lo reclamó y Kanon era el líder, la mano derecha de Poseidón, el que lo sabía todo y decidía siempre qué iban a hacer.

Kanon era su modelo a seguir.

Su héroe.

Kanon era un traidor.

Todo lo que había dicho y enseñado era mentira.

Sorrento apretó los labios, tratando de frenar la avalancha de recuerdos.

Kanon era un líder falso y un falso amigo, pero los sentimientos de Sorrento siempre fueron sinceros. Su duelo era real, aunque Kanon no lo merecía y aunque no conseguía llorar por él.

Tendría que haberlo matado con sus propias manos cuando tuvo clara la verdad, pero no pudo hacerlo en ese momento. En cambio, le dio la espalda y se marchó, seguro de que eso le dolería a Kanon más que un golpe…

¿Estaba seguro de eso? Quizá la expresión de dolorida sorpresa en la cara de Kanon justo antes de que Sorrento le diera la espalda también fue mentira.

Ya no debería importar. Estaba muerto, ¿qué más daba? Pero no conseguía dejar de pensar en esos últimos minutos… porque no fue sino hasta semanas después de la destrucción del Santuario de Poseidón que recordó algo. El mayor temor de Kanon era morir ahogado.

Se lo había dicho en una larga velada llena de confesiones. [i]Ahora[/i] se daba cuenta de que el 99% de esas confesiones habían sido suyas, pero la única confesión de Kanon que le parecía real luego de la caída de los Pilares era esa. Si lo hubiera recordado en ese momento, no lo habría dejado ahí.

Muy probablemente era por eso que no podía apartarlo de su mente y quizá eso también tenía algo que ver con el que no pudiera llorarlo.

Habría podido salvar a Kanon.

Pero no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas a ese pensamiento que amenazaba con volverlo loco…

Advirtió entonces que había alguien más ahí. No lo había notado acercarse y se maldijo por dentro.

Kanon también solía llegar sin que lo notara y siempre lo regañaba por eso. Era peligroso para un guerrero no estar atento a sus alrededores, decía. Si un amigo lo podía sorprender tan fácilmente, ¿qué no haría un enemigo?

“Tienes la cabeza llena de música, por eso no prestas atención”, solía decirle.

-¿Otra vez con la cabeza llena de música? –preguntó la otra persona, que había esperado entre las sombras a que notara su presencia.

Imposible.

Cerró en pocos pasos la distancia que los separaba y agarró a aquella persona por la camisa para sacarlo de un tirón a la luz y poder ver su cara.

Sabía _(ahora,_ porque Kanon no solo mentía sino que también callaba) que Kanon tenía un gemelo, pero sabía _(también ahora)_ que ese gemelo había muerto. Y aunque nunca había visto al otro, estaba seguro de que ese, al que todavía sujetaba con fuerza, tenía que ser el que conocía.

Vivo.

Lo siguiente que supo era que había acorralado a Kanon contra una columna y estaba besándolo.

Fue un beso por demás torpe e incómodo, porque Sorrento no tenía mucha práctica en eso y porque Kanon no se lo esperaba. Pudo leer fácilmente la sorpresa en sus ojos y en su expresión cuando se apartó un poco, apenas lo suficiente como para mirarlo de nuevo a la cara.

-Estás vivo –siseó Sorrento.

-Por gracia de Atenea.

-Estás vivo –sus puños se cerraron con más fuerza sobre la camisa de Kanon y advirtió que la tela se rasgaría si apretaba un poco más-. Vendrás con nosotros.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Era lo único que tendría sentido en ese momento…

-No.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

A estar con vida cuando los demás estaban muertos. A aparecer así, de repente, después de tantos días. A mirarlo a los ojos y decirle con tanta calma que no lo acompañaría.

-Se me ha dado la oportunidad de redimirme. Lo haré sirviendo a Atenea.

-Tienes una deuda con Poseidón. Con Julián. _Conmigo._

Supo que había escogido bien las palabras por la preocupación que se reflejó en aquellos ojos verdes. También se sorprendió un poco. Kanon nunca había sido así de expresivo. Faltaba algo en él… como si se hubiera borrado buena parte de aquel cinismo que solía caracterizarlo.

O estaba actuando demasiado bien, o ahora ya no estaba actuando.

-Es verdad. Tengo deuda con ustedes. Una deuda inmensa. Pero debo pagar primero la que tengo con Atenea, es más antigua.

Rechinó los dientes, todo el enojo acumulado amenazaba con desbordarse en ese instante. Se sabía capaz en ese momento de descartar todas sus palabras y razonamientos. Lo llevarían con él y con Julián aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo. Podía hacerlo, sabía que estaban muy parejos en fuerza y Kanon no se atrevería a oponer demasiada resistencia si lo veía decidido. Él no era de ataques directos, prefería mentir y manipular, pero ya no sería capaz de engañarlo.

La puerta se abrió. Escuchó a Julián despedirse de Atenea y acercarse a ellos. Sintió su mirada. También la de la reencarnación de la diosa, pero no soltó a Kanon ni apartó de él la mirada. Era suyo. Le parecía bien si tanto Julián como Atenea comprendían eso.

-No te quedarás aquí –sentenció.

Kanon le sonrió y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Jamás le había visto esa sonrisa. Pequeña. Triste. Sincera.

-Debo cumplir una misión primero.

-Te dice la verdad –le llegó la voz cálida de Atenea, y la odió con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, porque supo que ella no mentiría.

-¿Y luego? No. _Luego,_ cuando esa misión esté cumplida. Vendrá con nosotros. _Conmigo._

Acababa de darle una orden a una diosa. No le sorprendería si ella lo fulminaba en ese instante, pero valdría la pena solo por contemplar la calidez que llenó los ojos de Kanon.

-De acuerdo –respondió Atenea con calma, antes de retirarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Sorrento.

-No lo sé. Lo que deba tardar –respondió Kanon, que por fin sujetó las manos de Sorrento, tratando de conseguir que lo soltara.

Sorrento bajó la mirada, hacia la tela que seguía atrapada por sus manos. Ropa vieja, gastada. Olía a tela guardada por mucho tiempo. Nunca había visto a Kanon ataviado de esa manera, tan opuesta a la elegancia que tanto le gustaba presumir.

-No será mucho –sentenció mientras lo soltaba-. No aguantarás ni un mes al servicio de una diosa que ni siquiera se toma el trabajo de asegurarse de que sus servidores cuenten con ropa decente.

-Ni un día más de lo necesario –respondió Kanon, con el tono de quien hace una promesa.

-Sin duda –replicó Julián, con una sonrisa en la que había algo de tristeza y cansancio-. Vamos, Sorrento.

Kanon hizo una reverencia ante Julián y le sonrió una última vez a Sorrento antes de desaparecer de nuevo entre las sombras, probablemente siguiendo a Atenea.

Cuando abandonaban el Santuario, Sorrento no podía dejar de pensar en una nueva inquietud. Hubo comprensión en el breve intercambio entre Julián y Kanon.

Julián no se había sorprendido de encontrar a Kanon con vida, y, aunque había aceptado la exigencia de Sorrento y la promesa de Kanon, no había alegría ni enojo en su actitud. Solo tristeza. Igual que en Kanon. Como si los dos supieran algo de lo que no deseaban que Sorrento se enterase.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Ahora eran dos lo que no solo mentían sino que también callaban.

Estaba bien, si no había más remedio que aceptar aquello como parte de ambos. Pero ya se encargaría él de asegurarse de sacarle la verdad a Kanon cada vez que fuera necesario (¿quizá a besos?) una vez que hubiera terminado esa misión que lo retenía junto a Atenea.

Hasta entonces, tendría paciencia.


	16. Equilibrio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon/Sorrento
> 
> Luego de los acontecimientos de “Sin lágrimas”, Kanon es devuelto a la vida y debe encontrarse nuevamente con Sorrento.
> 
> Secuela de “Sin lágrimas”, para quitarme el mal sabor de haber escrito algo que me puso triste.

Kanon despertó. Eso fue una sorpresa. En su memoria quedaba el recuerdo de un paisaje increíblemente hermoso. Su alma había alcanzado los Campos Elíseos y permaneció ahí el tiempo justo para reencontrarse con las sombras de sus padres.

Ahora que estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo mortal, no solo le intrigaba el estar vivo, sino también el contar con un cuerpo. Lo último que recordaba antes de ser un alma era haber asegurado su propia muerte y la de Radamanthys de Wyvern. No debería haber quedado ni tan siquiera cenizas luego de aquel estallido de cosmos.

Además, no debería recordar aquel breve encuentro con sus padres. ¿Se trataba de una muestra de gentileza de parte de los dioses? Luego de todo lo vivido, no se sentía muy dispuesto a aceptar cosa alguna sin una sana dosis de cautela.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en el suelo, al pie del Pilar de Atlántico Norte. Vestía la misma ropa que llevaba al morir (de eso tampoco debería haber quedado nada).

-Ya me estaba preocupando que tardaras tanto en despertar, dormilón. 

Miró con sobresalto a Julián (¿o era Poseidón?), que también estaba sentado en el suelo, cerca de él y con aspecto de encontrarse muy cansado.

-Eh… Hola.

-Hola. Me imagino que tienes unas cuantas preguntas, ¿no?

-Bastantes. Pero puedo guardármelas un rato mientras me cuentas lo que te parezca adecuado.

-Siempre tan diplomático.

En pocas palabras, Julián le expuso la situación: luego de lograr una especie de tratado “no muy estable” entre Atenea y Hades, Zeus se había encargado de sellar el compromiso (a sugerencia de Poseidón) permitiendo que los dioses involucrados en el conflicto pudieran recuperar las vidas de sus guerreros caídos. Eso no le había hecho mucha gracia a Hades, que puso como condición que cada dios interesado utilizara sus propias fuerzas para recuperar a sus vasallos.

A Atenea no le había resultado fácil, ya que había perdido a muchos guerreros, algunos de los cuales deberían haber muerto más de una vez en los últimos años, de no haber sido por su intervención (otra de las cosas que le reprochaba Hades). La joven diosa había tenido que invertir mucho de su poder en revivir a sus Caballeros.

Poseidón lo tuvo más fácil: solo necesitaba recobrar a sus Shoguns y, por supuesto, a Kanon.

-Bien… supongo que es hora de que pague mis deudas contigo –suspiró Kanon.

-Oh, yo puedo esperar mi turno –replicó Julián, con ligereza-. Porque planeo cobrarme muy despacio todas las que nos debes a Poseidón y a mí, creo que te va a llevar el resto de la vida el compensarnos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Pues sí, pero no es por nosotros por quien debes preocuparte ahora, sino por Sorrento.

-¿Él… está bien?

Julián se puso serio.

-Él es una de las razones por las que me empeñé en revivirte yo, en lugar de dejarle la tarea a Saori. Temo que tu segunda muerte lo dejó muy afectado.

Kanon bajó la cabeza.

-Debí decirle que era poco probable que pudiera volver.

-Se habría empeñado en seguirte y bien podrían haber muerto los dos.

-¿O podríamos haber sobrevivido?

-O podrías no haber pasado tu última prueba.

-¿Qué prueba?

-Ah, eso. Forma parte del destino de Géminis. Cuando hay gemelos en la Tercera Casa del Santuario de Atenea, es necesario para ellos demostrarse dignos de servir a los dioses. Hay… un antiguo mal en Géminis que solo puede puesto a raya por la renuncia a la ambición y al apego.

-Eso sonó ligeramente budista –Kanon enarcó una ceja, intrigado.

-Pero no por eso es menos cierto –Julián seguía serio-. Créeme que fue una sorpresa para todos los Olímpicos que en esta generación fueras tú, precisamente tú, el que completara la redención de Géminis.

-No me queda claro lo que estás diciendo.

-Para liberar al signo de Géminis del mal que los aqueja desde hace siglos, uno de los guerreros sagrados que tiene derecho al título debe renunciar voluntariamente a vestir el ropaje dorado, en favor de su hermano.

-Oh –los ojos de Kanon se agrandaron con sorpresa.

-La ambición y el apego alimentan a la oscuridad que acecha a Géminis. La renuncia es lo que permite restaurar el equilibrio. No puede haber un verdadero Caballero de Géminis hasta que uno de los dos ceda a favor del otro.

-Mientras que, por las demás armaduras, cuando hay más de un candidato, debe haber un combate.

-Es correcto.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió esto?

-No fue a mí, te lo aseguro.

Kanon suspiró resignado. De acuerdo con eso, Saga debía ser ahora el Caballero de Géminis y él se había quedado sin lugar en la Orden de Atenea (otra vez) y sin dónde ir, a menos que todo aquel discurso de Julián estuviera destinado a ofrecerle de nuevo su posición como Shogun del Altántico Norte.

-Supongo… que debería buscar a Sorrento y decirle que ya no estoy “tan” muerto…

-Harías bien y todos te lo agradeceríamos –fue la tranquila respuesta-. De haber sabido que tu muerte iba a romperle tanto el corazón, lo habría dejado acompañarte, a pesar del riesgo de perderlos a ambos. No me mires así, puede que no lo demuestre a menudo, pero en verdad los aprecio a ambos. Ahora, ve con él, yo todavía tengo que recuperar unas cuantas almas, pero volveré al Soporte Principal antes de que anochezca. Ojalá que hayan logrado hacer las paces para entonces.

-Sí, bueno… Gracias. 

-De nada.

~~*~~

Por el camino hacia el Soporte Principal, fue pensando en muchas cosas.

Su relación con Saga tendría que ser diferente. Siempre habían estado muy apegados, al punto de asfixiarse el uno al otro e impedirse mutuamente el madurar. Quizá ahora que habían sido capaz de renunciar hasta a la misma vida, podrían ser mejores hermanos y mejores personas.

En cuanto a Sorrento…

Antes de la misión al Inframundo, estuvo dispuesto a decirle “sí” a todo lo que le pidiera el joven, abrumado como se sentía ante la sola posibilidad de que Sorrento quisiera una relación con él, luego de todas sus mentiras y de su traición. Desde hacía mucho que sentía crecer en él el cariño, pero procuró mantener ocultos sus sentimientos, porque aquel terrible plan estaba en marcha y no encontraba cómo detener la bola de nieve que había hecho rodar.

Al momento de llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Sorrento, estaba diciéndose a sí mismo que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, que Sorrento sin duda estaría resentido, y que lo que podían llegar a tener no crecería sin tropiezos, tenía que armase de paciencia y empezar a construir muy cuidadosamente, sobre bases firmes, porque…

-¡Kanon!

Parpadeó, sorprendido, al escuchar la voz de Sorrento. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de cuándo abrió la puerta. Y no había pensado qué iba a decirle.

-Hola…

No pudo terminar, Sorrento lo agarró por un brazo, lo hizo entrar con brusquedad y cerró la puerta.

Casi sentía ganas de reír, la actitud de Sorrento parecía tanto entusiasmo como desesperación y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de averiguar cómo era que estaba vivo antes de prácticamente echársele encima.

-¡Eh! ¡Calma! –protestó-. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

Sorrento respondió con un gruñido ininteligible y le dio un par de empujones hasta hacerlo caer en la cama. Kanon frunció el ceño y sujetó sus manos.

-¡Un segundo, fiera! ¡Vas a romperme la ropa!

-Odio esta camisa.

Otra sorpresa más: la fuerza y la sinceridad detrás de aquellas palabras.

-Yo le tengo algo de cariño –replicó.

-¿A este trapo viejo?

-¿Por qué el tono despectivo? Esta camisa es de mi hermano…

-Es un harapo. Y es horrible –Sorrento seguía tratando de agarrar la tela, pero Kanon retuvo sus manos con más fuerza-. Olvídate de ella, te conseguí ropa nueva.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo?

-Tan pronto como Julián me dijo que regresarías –con razón no había hecho preguntas al verlo vivo otra vez.

Dado que Kanon no lo soltaba, Sorrento empezó a depositar besos breves en su frente, sus mejillas y su cuello, con la esperanza de distraerlo y liberarse.

-Muy gentil de tu parte, pero…

-Ya cállate –se quejó Sorrento-. No quiero conversar ahora. Además, sé que nueve de cada diez cosas que me digas serán mentira.

-Acabas de herir mis sentimientos, no imaginé que llevaras la cuenta.

-No. Te. Burles. De. Mí.

-No me estoy burlando, solo quiero que te calmes un poco, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-Eso no lo sé –ahora había una nota de amargura y enojo en su voz-. ¿Cómo sé que en la próxima media hora no vas a tener que irte a poner en marcha otro plan suicida?

-No voy a irme…

-¡¿Cómo sé si eso es cierto?!

-¿No me crees?

-¡Me mentiste durante [i]años![/i] ¡Me mentiste en el Santuario de Atenea! ¡Dijiste que volverías y yo te estuve esperando, pero solo sentí tu cosmos apagándose en el Hades! ¡¿Cómo esperas que te crea?!

-Ya veo… -atrapó los labios del Shogun de Sirena en un beso deliberadamente lento, todavía tratando de calmarlo-. Hagamos un trato: deja que me quite yo la ropa. Por lo menos la camisa.

-Estúpida camisa –Sorrento refunfuñó, pero dejó de luchar y aguardó con impaciencia a que Kanon se quitara la prenda de la discordia.

Kanon tuvo que hacer concesiones a la prisa con la que actuaba Sorrento para lograr que el joven cediera también un poco (aunque a regañadientes). No fue sino hasta que estuvo dentro de Kanon que pareció tranquilizarse a niveles manejables, pero aun así se agarraba a Kanon con tanta fuerza como para dejarle marcas que persistieron durante varios días.

-Eso fue… fue… No encuentro las palabras –dijo Sorrento, luego de terminar y todavía sin soltarlo.

-Mejorará con la práctica –respondió Kanon, con tono filosófico.

Eso le ganó una mirada llena de sorpresa e inquietud.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-No dije que fuera malo –Kanon le apartó el cabello de la frente con un gesto cariñoso-, pero creo que me gusta más cuando puedo tomarme mi tiempo y disfrutar. Puede que a ti también te guste, ¿quién sabe?

-Te estás burlando de mí. Otra vez.

-No me burlo.

-Mentiroso –Sorrento se sentó y escondió la cara entre las manos-. No te gustó. Dilo y ya está.

Kanon suspiró.

-Estás enojado -diagnosticó.

-¡Sí!

-…¿Qué podría servir para que se calme tu ira, Sorrento de Sirena, Shogun del Atlántico Sur?

-¡No lo sé!

-¿No?

-…Tendría que haber llorado por ti. Lo intenté, ¿sabes? Quería llorar por ti la primera vez y también la segunda, pero no pude. Lo único que lograba era pensar en que me mentiste.

-Comprendo.

Kanon se incorporó y abrazó a Sorrento, ni siquiera con eso se aflojó la tensión en los hombros del más joven.

-¿Comprendes? ¿Estás seguro? Yo quería llorar, en serio quería llorar, pero no pude. Había dolor, pero era más grande la rabia. Sigue siendo más grande la rabia.

-Sí, lo comprendo.

Había pasado por algo parecido cuando le abrió su corazón a Saga y le contó sus ideas para derrocar a los dioses, esperaba encontrar un cómplice, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que su hermano, la otra mitad de su alma, se constituía en juez y verdugo de su pecado.

El horror de aguardar la muerte con cada subida de la marea no era nada comparado con la agonía de ese instante en el que Saga renegó de él.

Esperaba poder abrazar de nuevo a su hermano, con un afecto que sabía era sincero y real, pero también sabía que su relación nunca volvería a ser como antes del Cabo Sunión. Lo que estaba roto entre ellos no podía arreglarse, tendrían que empezar una relación fraternal nueva y Kanon no sabía si sería mejor o peor que la antigua, pero sin duda sería diferente.

Besó a Sorrento en la mejilla y logró con mimos que se recostara a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sorrento?

-No lo sé.

-Pero parecías muy decidido cuando me traías a empujones hasta la cama, y también en el Santuario de Atenea, cuando le cerraste tanto a Saori como a Julián cualquier posibilidad de reclamar derechos sobre mí.

-Durante años estuve esperando el momento adecuado para decirte que te amaba. Esperé y esperé, pero nunca llegaba el momento y de pronto tú estabas muerto y yo no podía llorar. Luego  estabas vivo de nuevo, dijiste que volverías a mí, pero mentiste otra vez y yo me quedé esperando para decirte, pero moriste de nuevo y yo no pude decírtelo y tampoco pude llorar…

-Dímelo ahora.

-¡No puedo! –Sorrento empezó a llorar de repente, como si toda la rabia acumulada se estuviera disolviendo en lágrimas. Kanon lo abrazó más estrechamente.

-¿Y si te lo digo yo?

-¡Sería mentira!

-Sorrento…

-No quiero que construyas más mentiras a partir de mis verdades.

Aquello dolió, pero Kanon encajó el golpe como mejor pudo y solo dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Entonces… tendremos que empezar de cero.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Todo edificio necesita cimientos y toda relación necesita algo en qué sostenerse. Algo que le brinde equilibrio. No tenemos eso en este momento. Así que… tendremos que crear una historia nueva para nosotros, una en la que merezca tu confianza y… en la que no tengas que llorar por mí.

-Eso me gustaría –Sorrento sonrió a través de las lágrimas-. Que sea una historia que empiece conmigo quemando esa horrenda camisa vieja.

-¡Eh! ¡La camisa es inocente!

-Y horrenda.

Kanon secó las lágrimas de Sorrento y lo besó en la frente.

-¿Si prometo portarme bien, le perdonarás la vida a la pobre camisa?

-Quizá –Sorrento por fin parecía haberse aplacado, tanto el enojo como la tristeza cedían el paso a la calma que lo caracterizaba normalmente-. Bienvenido a casa, Kanon.

-Gracias.

Quizá sí podrían construir algo, después de todo.


	17. Inusual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saga-Arles/Tholl de Phecda
> 
> Arles realiza una visita diplomática a Asgard. Por una noche, afloja un poco las cadenas que someten a Saga.

Espero que el ruido no moleste a su… er… -Tholl se trabó.

En realidad no sabía cómo dirigirse a ese hombre que contemplaba, oculto tras una cortina, el desarrollo de las festividades en el patio del castillo.

-El título es “Santidad” –respondió Arles, Patriarca de la Orden de Atenea, sin mirar hacia donde se encontraba el guerrero sagrado de Odín, que estaba ahí para asegurarse de que el servidor de Atenea estaba cómodo en la habitación en la que pasaría su última noche de su visita diplomática en Asgard… y que no le molestaban la música y los cánticos. 

-¿Qué es lo que celebran? –preguntó Arles.

Tholl apartó la mirada de la espalda del Patriarca (y de su sorprendentemente larga y bien cuidada cabellera). Sobre la mesa reposaban el yelmo y la máscara que eran símbolo del rango que ostentaba en su Orden, probablemente una de las razones por las que Arles continuaba dándole la espalda en esa forma… ojalá. Porque la otra razón sería que Tholl tenía demasiada poca importancia como para mirarlo de frente mientras hablaban.

En realidad no era algo por lo que debiera sentirse mal. Después de todo, él era solo el aspirante al ropaje sagrado de Phecda Gamma, mientras que ese hombre estaba en una posición apenas un poco inferior a la de la divina princesa Hilda.

-Es la fiesta del amor, Santidad –respondió.

-¿Festejan el amor aquí?

¿Por qué sonaba como si le pareciera gracioso? Tholl perdió la batalla por no darse por ofendido.

-Puede que a Su Santidad le parezca poca cosa, pero aquí, en Asgard, la gente vive, llora, ríe y muere, como en el resto del mundo. Y durante lo breve y fugaz de la primavera, nos damos un tiempo para celebrar el amor y la vida –espetó.

-Te he ofendido, guerrero, mis disculpas.

Aquellas palabras tenían la forma de una disculpa, pero también tenían tono de risa y a Tholl no le gustó para nada.

-Su Santidad, por lo visto, no tiene práctica rectificando sus palabras –gruñó.

-Y tú, por lo visto, tienes la piel demasiado delgada. Ha de ser un problema para sobrevivir en un lugar tan frío.

¡¿Aquel desgraciado griego se estaba burlando de él?!

Tholl dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a enseñarle que tan delgada era la piel de un asgardiano comparada con la de un anciano griego, cuando Arles ladeó la cabeza y lo miró de reojo.

Aquel hombre no era tan viejo como había creído cuando llegó a Asgard y recorrió las principales aldeas en compañía de la princesa. Durante aquella semana, había tenido aspecto fatigado y hacía gala de movimientos cautelosos más propios de un anciano que de un joven mientras negociaba la renovación de los antiguos pactos de amistad entre su Orden y el reino. Pero aquel hombre no parecía tener más de veinticinco años. Tenía, eso sí, un extraño color de ojos… ¿quizá el uso constante de la máscara había afectado su vista de alguna manera? Según sabía Tholl, llevaba diez años al frente de su Orden…

-No deberías ofenderte tan fácilmente, guerrero –continuó Arles, con aquel exasperante tonito burlón, ahora acompañado de una sonrisita también burlona y una mirada… pues burlona, también-. Escucharás cosas peores de los enemigos que enfrentes en el campo de batalla.

-Lo cual es algo que se puede y debe esperar de los enemigos, pero que no creí que escucharía de un aliado –replicó Tholl.

Arles volvió la mirada hacia los festejos en el patio.

-Ah, veo que sí te ofendí.

Tholl se quedó esperando una disculpa mejor presentada, pero no llegó. Irritado, se inclinó tiesamente (aunque Arles, evidentemente, no iba a darse cuenta de eso) y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero una ráfaga de viento agitó las cortinas y el cabello de Arles un segundo antes de apagar las velas.

-Encenderé las luces de inmediato… -farfulló, aunque no tenía con qué.

-Déjalo, así está bien –la voz de Arles sonaba… ¿distinta?- Ya debería acostarme de todos modos…

-¿Quiere que llame a su ayuda de cámara?

-¿Ayuda de…? No tengo tal cosa –afuera hubo un estallido de risas y la música sonó más alegre que antes-. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas si te he ofendido con mis palabras irreflexivas. No menosprecio a tu gente. Más bien… siento algo de envidia.

-¿Envidia, Señor?

-Tienen motivos para celebrar, razones para querer vivir, sin importar lo duras que puedan ser sus circunstancias. ¿Los oyes? Aman y son felices. Eso debería bastar en cualquier parte del mundo.

¿Acaso el Patriarca de la Orden de Atenea no tenía a nadie que lo esperase en casa?

-Suena como algo que diría alguien que se encuentra muy solo –aventuró.

-Es… posible –suspiró Arles-. Hace… mucho que estoy solo.

Lo decía como si no pudiera precisar el tiempo que tenía de estar sin compañía, y con un tono como si realmente anhelara cualquier tipo de contacto humano y le estuviera vedado algo así. ¿Sería posible semejante cosa en la Orden de una diosa que decía amar a la humanidad? En cualquier caso, los griegos parecían tener costumbres extrañas, o quizá ese griego en particular era más extraño que la mayoría. En todo caso, Tholl deseó poder hacer algo por él, y tomó una decisión repentina.

-En ese caso, quizá le agrade mi compañía, por esta noche. En el espíritu de la fiesta del amor, claro.

Deseó poder desaparecer cuando Arles levantó la cabeza bruscamente para mirarlo a los ojos con cara de sorpresa. ¿Acaso lo había ofendido? Bueno, si no le gustaba la compañía masculina, le diría que había sido para quedar a mano luego de sus burlas y su mala disculpa…

-¿Es normal esto para un guerrero sagrado?

Había un toque de amarga ironía en aquella pregunta. Tholl contuvo como mejor pudo el deseo de girar los ojos. ¿Qué historia sería la que estaba detrás de aquella actitud?

-Es mucho muy inusual –respondió calmadamente-. Habitualmente no encontramos atractivas a otras personas ni ofrecemos compañía a quien nos agrada.

El Patriarca parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como si le costara terminar de comprender que acababan de hablarle con sarcasmo.

-No tienes idea a lo que te arriesgas, Tholl de Phecda Gamma.

Bueno, al menos sabía su nombre, después de todo. Tholl sonrió ligeramente y adelantó una mano despacio, para darle tiempo al otro de rechazar el contacto si no era de su agrado. Arles no se movió, solo se quedó mirándolo con fijeza y con una ceja enarcada por un momento antes de apoyar la mejilla en la mano que la acariciaba.

-Supongo que comprenderás que esto no puede conducir a nada. Tengo serias responsabilidades en mi patria y nadie puede estar antes que mi diosa, ni en mi mente ni en mi corazón. Tu compañía es bienvenida por esta noche, pero nada más.

-Comprendo y acepto esas condiciones –estaba empezando a dudar de que valiera la pena, pero recordó el deseo de contacto humano que había escuchado en su voz apenas unos minutos antes. La fría dureza que demostraba ahora debía ser una pose.

Ese pobre hombre realmente se estaba desmoronando.

Terminó de confirmar su opinión en la madrugada, cuando lo escuchó llorar dormido.

La luz de la luna hacía trucos extraños en esa época del año, porque le pareció que el color del cabello de Arles era completamente distinto cuando lo abrazó y le habló suavemente con el fin de despertarlo de su mal sueño.

Arles reaccionó con un respingo y una exclamación ahogada que Tholl no pudo comprender porque había sido dicha en griego.

-Tranquilo, solo soy yo –intentó calmarlo.

-¿Quién…? ¿Qué…?

Parecía desorientado. Mala cosa para un guerrero el despertar sin saber dónde estaba, pero quizá se debía nada más al simple hecho de dormir en una cama y una habitación a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

Curioso, a la luz de la luna, los ojos de Arles parecían también de otro color.

-Todo está bien, calma, creo que tuviste una pesadilla.

Arles tardó todavía un poco en relajarse, pero al menos dejó que continuara abrazándolo.

-¿Una pesadilla…? Ojalá.

También su voz sonaba diferente. ¿Quizá la había forzado demasiado durante los días anteriores, negociando con la princesa?

Realmente lo intrigaba el pensar que las lágrimas y el mal sueño obedecían a algo real, pero, por más que esperó, no recibió ninguna explicación y tampoco era su lugar el hacer preguntas.

Había aceptado sus términos, después de todo.

Hizo falta algo más de paciencia de la que estaba acostumbrado a invertir, pero consiguió que Arles se relajara en su brazos y se adormilara de nuevo, esta vez con un sueño tranquilo que él veló un tanto preocupado.

Arles tenía razón, no debería permitirse establecer un lazo. Era una cosa buena que el Patriarca de Atenea debiera regresar a su Santuario al día siguiente, de modo que con toda probabilidad no volverían a verse… al menos no en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 

La despedida fue formal, como correspondía entre los representantes de dos dioses tan poderosos. Todo transcurrió con normalidad y Tholl sabía que debía sentirse contento por ello… aunque le escociera un poco el no poder adivinar la expresión de Arles bajo su máscara, ni poder encontrar en él un solo gesto que no fuera de gélida buena educación, cualquier cosa que le diera un pista de que al menos recordaba con agrado su noche juntos.

No fue sino hasta que el Patriarca de Atenea subía a su carruaje que ocurrió algo fuera de lo esperado: Arles resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer. Tholl se apresuró a sostenerlo, el Patriarca agradeció su ayuda con una inclinación de cabeza. Y eso fue todo.

-Bueno, cada quien a sus labores ahora –murmuró Siegfried antes de poner el ejemplo y marcharse a sus ocupaciones tan pronto como el carruaje y su escolta se perdieron de vista.

Tholl asintió, pero no se movió. Cuando los demás se marcharon, recién entonces se atrevió a mirar lo que Arles deslizó en su mano durante aquel breve último contacto, y que había mantenido oculto en su puño cerrado hasta ese momento.

Una delícadísima cadena de oro, de la cual pendía un dije en el que estaba grabado bellamente el emblema del signo Géminis…

…Y, por el otro lado, toscamente, como si hubiera sido trazado con la punta de una daga, la fecha de la noche anterior y un corazón apenas visible, fácil de confundir con un arañazo accidental.

Tholl sonrió con calidez, era una joya demasiado frágil como para llevarla encima, pero la conservaría con gusto.

Qué inusual.


	18. Una de vampiros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo/Afrodita (prerromance)
> 
> Afrodita siempre ha asegurado que no lo llevaron al Santuario de buena manera, sino que fue secuestrado de pequeño.
> 
> Nadie le creía cuando aseguraba tener un tío llamado Benjt... hasta que Saga y Milo tuvieron que acompañarlo a investigar qué pasaba en una aldea aislada en medio de un bosque tenebroso.

No era la primera vez que Saga se cuestionaba la sensatez y la cordura de Shion, tampoco era la primera vez que le preocupaba la posibilidad de que el líder de la Orden de Atenea estuviera poniéndose senil. ¿Esa misión sería tal vez una prueba para confirmar que Saga había dejado atrás a Arles y la tentación de derrocar a su superior y constituirse otra vez en líder de la Orden de Atenea?

Porque no se le ocurría ninguna razón _sensata_ para enviarlo a él en esa misión en compañía de Milo y Afrodita.

No era que le desagradara ninguno de los dos. En realidad sentía mucho afecto por ambos, los conocía desde niños e hizo todo lo que pudo para protegerlos de Arles, hasta donde sus fuerzas lo permitieron. Seguía doliéndole tener que admitir que Milo había estado más a salvo por pura suerte y que Afrodita había sufrido muy de cerca la mala influencia de su otro yo.

Pero esa misión… Shion había bajado de Star Hill una mañana, luego de pasarse casi una semana observando las estrellas, para decirle apresuradamente que buscara a aquellos dos e iniciara la misión sin pérdida de tiempo.

Y no era que se tratara de algo que no podían hacer los tres juntos, era que no estaban acostumbrados a trabajar juntos. Cada uno de ellos se sentía más cómodo trabajando con otras personas, jamás habían tenido una misión que los involucrara a los tres, seguramente Milo y Afrodita no tenían mucho conocimiento de hasta qué punto podían equilibrarse sus técnicas y estilos de combate, Saga los conocía mejor de lo que ellos se conocían el uno al otro, ninguno de ellos conocía realmente a Saga…

No sonaba sensato conformar así un equipo, si Shion no estaba contento con la labor que desempeñaba alguno de ellos con su propio equipo, la solución no era juntarlos así y enviarlos a… lo que fuera que esperaba que hicieran.

Y él debería estar prestando atención a lo que decían sus compañeros, porque Milo estaba elevando el tono justo en ese momento y Saga se alarmó. Lo último que necesitaba era que esos dos discutieran.

-Dicho de otra manera: somos amigos, pero no somos _tus amigos._

Saga se preguntó si debería intervenir antes de que eso derivase en pelea, pero Afrodita asintió rápidamente, como si Milo acabara de comprender una ecuación que al Caballero de Piscis le resultaba difícil explicar.

-Justamente eso –confirmó Afrodita-. Máscara, Shura y yo hemos sido un equipo prácticamente desde que me robaron de mi casa y…

-¡¿Qué?! –interrumpió Milo, escandalizado.

Y ahí iba otra cosa que tenía potencial para degenerar en pelea.

-Afrodita, ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces y en todos los idiomas que conoces: nadie te robó de tu casa.

Afrodita hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-Necesito una aclaración –pidió Milo.

Saga suspiró, habría preferido evitar esa historia, pero ya Afrodita estaba explicando su versión de los hechos y al Caballero de Géminis no le quedó más remedio que negar con la cabeza y resignarse a que terminara, mientras la cara de Milo iba adquiriendo por segundos una expresión cada vez más horrorizada.

No iba a negar que se habían dado casos como lo que contaba Afrodita. En el pasado. Saga estaba bastante seguro de que Shion jamás había permitido semejante cosa desde su ascensión al patriarcado. Jamás un Caballero de Atenea arrebataría a un niño de su familia para obligarlo a convertirse en miembro de la Orden de Atenea, por más que Afrodita insistiera que había sido robado, y que el guerrero que acabaría siendo su Maestro a falta de alguien más calificado había herido a su único pariente, su tío abuelo, a quien nunca más había podido volver a ver.

Eso no tenía sentido, especialmente tratándose de un candidato a Caballero de Oro. En los registros de la Orden constaba que Afrodita era hijo de la última candidata a la armadura de Piscis, una joven que murió antes de haber podido completar su entrenamiento; Afrodita había pasado directamente a la custodia de su Maestro y los documentos no mencionaban la existencia de ningún otro pariente. Toda esa historia de su tío abuelo y del orfanato administrado por monjas, de la pequeña iglesia junto al orfanato y del jardín de rosas que cuidaba ese hipotético pariente debían ser tan solo las fantasías de un huérfano.

Saga había esperado que Afrodita dejara atrás ese mundo inventado cuando madurara un poco, pero ya estaba más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte y seguía aferrándose a esa historia absurda, que contaba siempre que podía a todo el que tuviera paciencia para escucharla.

-No creo que sea posible. El Maestro Shion no lo permitiría –dijo Milo.

Afrodita hizo la mueca de disgusto que hacía siempre cuando todos y cada uno de los que habían escuchado aquello le respondía exactamente con esa frase. Por lo menos ya no insistió más y eso fue un alivio para el Caballero de Géminis.

-Suficiente charla –indicó-. Ya estamos cerca y deberíamos estar atentos por si encontramos algo inusual.

Afrodita suspiró con dramatismo, lo que le ganó que Milo hiciera una mueca burlona a sus espaldas, pero al menos los dos obedecieron y dejaron de hablar para avanzar más cautelosamente.

Sí, no eran los compañeros con los que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar, pero tal vez no fuera demasiado problema.

Estaban en la isla del Santuario, pero al otro extremo de Rodorio, cada vez más lejos del puerto y cada vez más dentro de un espeso bosque, nada acogedor. Había una diminuta aldea escondida por ahí. Sus habitantes se especializaban en la fabricación de telas, elaboradas a partir de plantas que solo se conseguían en el bosque, y también cultivaban plantas medicinales. Eran gente huraña, poco sociable, que no gustaba de abandonar su bosque y tenía escaso contacto con el Santuario.

Justo ese era el problema: no había habido contacto entre el Santuario y esa aldea en un poco más de veinte años.

Ya eran pocas personas las que habitaban ahí la última vez que Saga había visto a alguien de aquella zona, quizá simplemente se habían extinguido, pero Shion estaba muy preocupado porque la larga serie de conflictos (y de guerras sagradas) de los que acababa de salir la Orden había impedido investigar antes si aquellas pocas personas necesitaban ayuda de alguna clase.

El ataque fue tan rápido como inesperado. Acababa de ponerse el sol cuando sucedió, resultaba difícil ver qué era lo que ocurría… Por un segundo, Saga solo pudo preguntarse qué eran aquellos… seres… ¿Ilusiones, quizá?

No lo eran. Eran muy reales. Rápidos, fuertes y feroces. Sus caras aplastadas y sus grandes orejas recordaban a murciélagos. También sus gritos, más bien chillidos, hacían pensar en quirópteros más que en humanos. Y lo más extraño fue que sus ataques parecieron concentrarse en Afrodita.

Pronto resultó evidente que sus atacantes querían a toda costa separar al Caballero de Piscis de los otros dos e hicieron cuanto pudieron por acabar con él mientras impedían que Saga y Milo se acercaran a auxiliarlo.

No fue fácil llegar hasta donde estaba y ayudarlo a quitarse de encima los seis o siete enemigos que lo atacaban desde todas direcciones, algunos con cuchillos y otros con garras y dientes.

-¡Veo la aldea! –gritó Milo.

No necesitaron ponerse de acuerdo para correr en esa dirección. Milo llevaba a Afrodita en brazos y Saga podía oler la sangre, mezclada con el aroma de las rosas que caracterizaba a su compañero. Una explosión de galaxias derribó árboles centenarios, pero también alejó a aquellos seres el tiempo suficiente como para que pudieran arribar a la aldea y dirigirse corriendo hacia el único edificio iluminado. Una iglesia.

Saga apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar que era raro ver en aquella parte una iglesia con una cruz católica coronando su campanario, y además parecía demasiado grande para las pocas casitas que la rodeaban, pero la puerta se abrió de inmediato y el solo siguió a Milo, que llegó casi hasta el altar antes de detenerse y depositar cuidadosamente a Afrodita en el suelo.

La gente los rodeó de inmediato. ¿Por qué había tanta gente en la iglesia de noche? ¿Sería alguna celebración especial? Todos los aldeanos hablaban a la vez y Saga no lograba entender nada, pero una voz fuerte se impuso a las demás y la gente abrió paso a un hombre mayor, ataviado con la sotana propia de un sacerdote.

 _-Min Got!_ –exclamó el sacerdote cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para ver a Afrodita, que estaba inconsciente.

Saga y Milo voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo, no tanto por el tono alarmado como por la frase en sueco… y porque la voz de ese hombre había sonado demasiado similar a la de Afrodita.

Para mayor espanto de ambos Caballeros, no era solo la voz. El sacerdote tenía el cabello corto y completamente blanco y, cómo no notarlo, era mucho mayor, pero por lo demás resultaba idéntico a Afrodita.

Afrodita, por cierto, seguía inconsciente, y el hombre los ignoró mientras se concentraba en examinarlo en busca de heridas.

-¿Lograron morderlo? –preguntó a Saga de repente, con visible ansiedad, señalando la herida que Afrodita había recibido en el cuello, justo por encima de donde terminaba la protección de la armadura.

-No –respondió él de inmediato-. Fue un golpe en la cabeza, el corte es de arma blanca… o de sus garras, no estoy seguro.

-Menos mal –el hombre los miró con atención por primera vez-. Caballeros de Oro. ¿Pueden usar el cosmos para cerrar la herida?

-Sí –Milo se hizo cargo de inmediato y Saga quedó frente al hombre, que al incorporarse para encararlo resultó también de una estatura bastante aproximada a la del Caballero de Piscis.

-Finalmente el Santuario envía ayuda. Solo llevamos veintidós años esperando… ¿logró llegar alguno de los mensajeros?

-No sé de ningún mensajero. El Patriarca nos envió porque la ausencia de comunicación con las aldeas de la zona ha sido larga y…

-Qué conveniente. Primero roban niños y luego se desentienden de los pueblos tributarios por veinte años –siseó el hombre, con evidente enojo.

-¿Usted… es Benjt? –preguntó Saga.

El hombre enarcó una ceja.

-Ah, eso es un progreso… Te pareces a Tíndaro… ¿eres uno de sus hijos?

-Soy Saga…

-El primogénito. También eres más alto que tu padre.

-¿Usted lo conoció?

-Tuve el dudoso honor de comunicarle que no se le autorizaba a casarse con tu madre. Me rompió la mandíbula y se casó con ella de todos modos –Benjt se encogió de hombros-. Me agradaba tu padre y me habría agradado más si hubiera sido capaz de recordar que el mensajero no tiene la culpa del mensaje. Hablaste de él en pasado. ¿Ha muerto?

-Sí.

-Mis condolencias.

-Afrodita… no mencionó que usted conociera a mi familia.

-Puede que no lo recuerde, era casi un bebé cuando me lo quitaron de los brazos para que tomara el lugar de su madre.

No  podía ser cierto… no podía ser cierto que Afrodita hubiera estado diciendo la verdad todos esos años sin que Saga le creyera una palabra… cuando se dio cuenta, alguien le había acercado una silla y Saga se sentó, agradecido, porque el impacto era demasiado en ese momento.

-Tu padre era su padrino, por cierto –continuó Benjt, que acababa de tomar el lugar de Milo junto a Afrodita, y le limpiaba la sangre con un paño húmedo que alguien acababa de llevarle.

-Padre Benjt, ¿este es su sobrino? –preguntó una niña.

-Es un Caballero de Atenea –dijo un hombre joven.

Benjt asintió sin apartar la mirada de lo que hacía.

-Sabía que si llegaba a verlo otra vez con vida lo encontraría convertido en un Caballero, que haya alcanzado el rango de Oro… -suspiró y se encogió de hombros-. Mis padres estarían orgullosos, pero los suyos… mi sobrina y su esposo deseaban que se criara lo más lejos posible de Guilty.

-¿Guilty? –repitió Milo, como un eco… un eco sorprendido.

-Antes de que se le impusiera la máscara y fuera desterrado a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, Guilty fue el Maestro de Máscara Mortal y de Afrodita –aclaró Saga, sin añadir que había sido Arles quien desterró a aquel Caballero, exasperado cuando las quejas sobre su crueldad pesaron más que las alabanzas por su eficiencia.

-La Isla de la Reina Muerte… -dijo Benjt, como paladeando cada palabra-. Esa es una buena noticia, espero que allí no haya tenido oportunidad de lastimar a más niños.

Sí que la había tenido, pero Saga, que empezaba a ver demasiadas cosas desde una perspectiva que no se esperaba, se abstuvo de comentarlo, no era una buena idea en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? –preguntó.

-Vampiros –respondió Benjt, con sencillez-. Una pequeña colonia de vampiros, demasiado pocos como para tratar de infectar al resto de la población de la isla con sus números actuales. Están empeñados con empezar con la gente de aquí para aumentar su número, y mantienen sitiada la aldea desde hace unos veintidós años. Son muy pacientes. Y efectivos si, como dices, ninguno de los mensajeros que enviamos al Santuario logró llegar hasta allá.

-Usted es un Caballero de Atenea –dijo Milo de repente.

La gente que los rodeaba cuchicheó alarmada, Benjt miró a su alrededor y luego le dirigió una mirada asesina a Milo.

-¿Era… algo que habría sido mejor no decir en voz alta? –preguntó el Caballero de Escorpión-. Por las barbas de Zeus, se parece demasiado a Afrodita, es aterrador ver al Pez con treinta años más y exactamente la misma expresión que cuando se enoja.

-Sí, fui Caballero de Atenea. El Caballero de Bronce de Crux, la Cruz del Sur. Pero perdí mi contacto con el cosmos y se me invitó _amablemente_ a retirarme de la Orden –respondió Benjt, levantando un poco la voz para que los aldeanos que cuchicheaban al fondo escucharan claramente cuál había sido su relación con el Santuario.

La Cruz del Sur…

-La armadura de Crux desapareció del Santuario hace… mucho tiempo… -dijo Saga.

Instintivamente, su mirada buscó la cruz que preside el altar mayor de las iglesias, pero lo que vio ahí fue una sencillísima cruz de madera. Benjt carraspeó para atraer su atención y señaló con la cabeza hacia un nicho que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos. Ahí, en el lugar que habitualmente ocuparía la estatua de algún santo, estaba una cruz de bronce, de líneas casi tan discretas y humildes como la de madera.

-Me siguió primero a Suecia, permaneció conmigo aunque tomé los hábitos y luego me siguió hasta aquí, pero, por más que lo he intentado, no he logrado volver a vestirla.

-Guilty usó una técnica prohibida para impedirte usar el cosmos –la voz de Afrodita los sorprendió a todos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto?-. Él mismo me lo dijo muchas veces, le gustaba jactarse de la forma en que destruyó a nuestra familia sin que nadie sospechara, le encantaba que los demás me dijeran que debía estar agradecido por hacerse cargo de mí. Nadie me creyó, aunque lo acusaba una y otra vez.

Saga apartó la mirada cuando Afrodita abrazó a Benjt, solo para descubrir que Milo los miraba boquiabierto.

-No te quedes mirando –lo regañó en voz baja.

-Oye, no cualquiera puede abrazar a alguien que lleva puesta esa armadura en particular. No es la primera vez que abraza a un Caballero de Piscis –se defendió Milo.

-Mi hermana mayor fue la Amazona de Piscis de mi generación –sentenció Benjt, dedicándole otra mirada de enojo a Milo, que rio brevemente y levantó ambas manos, pidiendo paz.

-No pretendía ofender.

 _-Supongo_ que no.

Saga suspiró de nuevo.

Pasaron la noche en la iglesia, que era el lugar más seguro del pueblo y donde la gente se refugiaba al caer el sol. Al despuntar el sol al día siguiente, empezaron a cazar a los vampiros en sus refugios.

Eso había resultado imposible para los aldeanos, pero los tres Caballeros de Oro podían percibir el cosmos sombrío que acompañaba a los vampiros y que no podían disimular mientras dormían. De todos modos, tardaron más de lo que calcularon en un principio, porque la colonia resultó ser mayor de lo que había calculado Benjt.

Por lo visto, sí habían atrapado a todos los mensajeros y ya empezaban a rondar las otras aldeas, apoderándose primero de los ermitaños y los alcohólicos.

Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que se sintieron razonablemente seguros de haber terminado el trabajo. Ya para entonces habían llegado refuerzos del Santuario, solicitados tan pronto como Saga pudo contactar con Shion por medio del cosmos y ahora los tres Caballeros de Oro se dirigían de regreso al Santuario… junto con un sacerdote que, incongruentemente, llevaba a la espalda una caja pandora de bronce.

Benjt aseguró antes de salir de la aldea que solo se quedaría en el Santuario de Atenea el tiempo necesario para asegurarse de que Crux eligiera un nuevo portador.

La terquedad que irradiaba tanto desde la caja pandora como desde el Caballero de Piscis hacía pensar a Saga que Benjt iba a encontrar muy serias dificultades para perder de vista ya fuera a la armadura o a su joven pariente.

Y luego estaba, por supuesto, la imprudencia que Milo no pudo evitar decir en voz alta.

-Saga es nuestro experto residente en técnicas prohibidas, seguro que puede encontrar una forma de deshacer que lo que sea que haya hecho Guilty, ¿no?

Ya Saga había pensado en eso. De hecho estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de alguna variante de un Satán imperial, y estaba casi seguro de que Shion y él podrían encontrar la forma de revertirla. Si hubiera sido algo sin remedio, Crux no habría permanecido a su lado durante tantos años, anunciando que Benjt seguía siendo su Caballero con tanta firmeza como Afrodita asegurando que su llegada al Santuario no había sido la más correcta. Pero el Caballero de Géminis no quería crear falsas esperanzas. Primero él y Shion tenían que estudiar el caso, consultar con Atenea…

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué Guilty se tomó tantas molestias –comentó Milo, que no dejaba de hacer preguntas por el camino.

-El que Helena lo rechazara en favor de Soren puede que haya tenido que ver –dijo Benjt, con un tono que empezaba a teñirse con irritación contenida. Saga disimuló una sonrisa; resultaba bastante obvio que Milo intentaba congraciarse con el sacerdote, pero también resultaba evidente que el interrogatorio no resultaba agradable para el mayor-. Era un hombre posesivo y orgulloso, que tomó muy a mal el que mi sobrina prefiriera a un científico por encima de un guerrero sagrado.

-¿Un… científico?

Otra pregunta más, Saga apresuró un poco el paso para alejarse de Milo antes de que la paciencia de Benjt se agotara.

-Soren era botánico, Helena lo conoció cuando coincidieron en Etiopía, lugar de origen de las rosas de Piscis.

-Oh, ¿y entonces…?

-Escorpión –Saga descubrió que Afrodita también había apresurado el paso para ponerse a su lado, quizá los dos habían calculado bien el límite de la paciencia de Benjt-, ¿por qué no cambiamos el tema? Hay algo que realmente me intriga, entre las cosas que he podido observar en los últimos días.

-Ah… ¿sí?

-Es interesante, cuando menos, la forma en que te quedas mirando a mi sobrino cuando _crees_ que nadie te observa. Me _encantaría_ escuchar tu explicación acerca de ese curioso detalle.

-Eh… bueno… yo…

Saga miró de reojo a Afrodita.

El Caballero de Piscis estaba rojo como un tomate, pero seguía caminando, estoico, como correspondía a un Caballero de Oro… por lo menos mientras esperaba doblar el primer recodo del camino para soltar la carcajada.

Sí, las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes en el Santuario.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus/Yato
> 
> Yato tiene pesadillas recurrentes. Regulus descubre que se trata de algo más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio, sobre todo porque está involucrado uno de los dioses menores de los sueños, uno que parece no estar del todo cuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fic tendría lugar antes del inicio de "Lost Canvas", cuando Yato y Regulus todavía eran aprendices.

Regulus, futuro Caballero de Oro de Leo, apretó los labios y consideró sus opciones. 

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –preguntó finalmente.

-Qué pregunta tan poco original –replicó el intruso.

Estaban en la cabaña que Regulus compartía con su condiscípulo, Yato. De hecho, estaban en la habitación de Yato y, más específicamente, Regulus se encontraba en la cama de Yato, que dormía profundamente a pesar de las voces y el movimiento.

Eso, Regulus no sabía si era bueno o malo. Yato tenía semanas de padecer un muy mal dormir, al punto que había empezado a debilitarse y perder peso en forma notoria.

Cuando el Maestro de ambos, Sísifo de Sagitario quiso saber qué pasaba, Yato habló de pesadillas espantosas que lo mantenían despierto la mayor parte de la noche, pero no quiso dar detalles al respecto.

Fue por eso que Regulus decidió que dormiría en la habitación de Yato (pese a las protestas de este), seguro de que su sueño, habitualmente ligero, le permitiría despertar a su amigo tan pronto como comenzara la pesadilla. A lo mejor, su cercanía sería bastante como para mantenerlas alejadas del todo.

Lo que nunca esperó fue despertar alrededor de la media noche para descubrir que un lujoso telar había aparecido (aparentemente de la nada, porque su fino oído no escuchó que nadie metiera semejante artefacto en un lugar tan pequeño) y había alguien… tejiendo una tela en el telar, valga la redundancia.

Ese alguien parecía de la misma edad que ellos dos, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, que en ese momento lo miraba con franco disgusto.

-Responde mi pregunta –insistió Regulus.

-Soy el Tejedor de Sueños.

-Eso no es un nombre.

-No, pero es lo que soy y te va a resultar más útil que saber que me llamo Phantasos. Fuera de mi hogar, casi nadie sabe ni que existo. ¿O me habías escuchado nombrar antes?

-Eh… la verdad es que no.

-Ahí lo tienes.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Lo que indica mi título: tejer un sueño.

-¿Los sueños se tejen?

-¿No es lo que acabo de decir?

Regulus miró a Yato, seguía dormido.

-¿Por qué Yato no despierta?

-Porque está dormido, obvio. Estoy tejiendo su sueño, no debería despertar hasta que termine de hacerlo.

-¿Eres tú quien le ha estado provocando pesadillas?

Phantasos, que había vuelto a tejer, se detuvo a mitad de una acción cuando lo escuchó.

-Pesadillas… No tengo el poder de crear pesadillas. Pero sí, este sueño que hago para él se vuelve una pesadilla justo cuando me parece que estoy a punto de terminarlo. No sé a qué se debe eso, y por esto se ha retrasado mi trabajo durante _semanas,_ una cosa así no debería suceder.

¿Entonces, el Tejedor de Sueños estaba tratando de resolver el problema de las pesadillas de Yato?

Regulus salió de la cama y se acercó al telar. El sueño estaba hecho con un material imposiblemente fino y delicado. En ese momento tenía la apariencia de un hermoso tapiz, hecho con los diseños y en los colores más hermosos que Regulus había visto en toda su vida, pero eso no era nada comparado con la perfección de la figura central: eran Yato y él…

Y las imágenes en el centro del tejido se movían. Mudo de asombro, Regulus se vio a sí mismo abrazar a Yato y alcanzó a escuchar su propia voz diciendo dos palabras al oído de su condiscípulo: “te amo”.

En ese mismo instante, los bordes de la tela se ennegrecieron y empezó a chorrear del tapiz una sustancia viscosa. Phantasos dio un salto atrás para esquivar aquello y Yato, el verdadero Yato, empezó a quejarse y removerse en la cama.

-Y aquí es donde empieza la pesadilla –dijo Phantasos, con el tono de alguien que se siente infinitamente frustrado-. ¡No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal!

-Yo… sí. Yo sí sé –dijo Regulus, preocupado.

-¿Qué es? –demandó Phantasos.

-Las palabras. Lo que dije en el sueño. Eso es lo que no está bien.

La cara de Phantasos era un poema de incomprensión absoluta y Regulus se vio obligado a tratar de explicarse.

-Él… él me conoce bien. Sabe que yo no diría eso.

Phantasos empezó a mesarse el cabello. Regulus notó entonces que, al igual que Yato en las últimas semanas, el Tejedor de Sueños estaba pálido y ojeroso. Aquello sin duda lo estaba afectando a él también.

-Pero lo quieres.

-Sí, pero… yo no digo cosas así. No sé cómo hacerlo.

-Solo díselo.

-¿Eh?

-Ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Está por despertar. Que despierte escuchándote decirle que lo amas. ¡Hazlo! ¡Es un dios quien te lo ordena, mortal! ¡Obedece ahora!

El cosmos de aquel extraño visitante se elevó peligrosamente y Regulus se dio cuenta de que el Phantasos no solo estaba frustrado y a punto de colapsar de fatiga, sino que también estaba al borde de la locura. Quizá un poco más allá del borde. No era un buen momento para cuestionar si estaba obligado a obedecer las órdenes de una divinidad que no fuera Atenea.

Volvió a la cama, abrazó a Yato y miró con preocupación las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

¿“Lo amo?” se preguntó. No tenía una respuesta clara para eso. Había demasiadas clases de amor y aunque no fuera así, el amor era una cosa complicada, confusa, que no estaba seguro de entender.

Decir las palabras sin tener la plena seguridad de comprender su significado era como mentir, y Regulus no mentía jamás. Yato sabía eso perfectamente, por eso el sueño no funcionaba.

No encontraba las palabras para explicarle eso a Phantasos y temía que una explosión de cólera divina pudiera lastimar a Yato, eso lo decidió a obedecer, tal vez así Phantasos comprendería.

Besó primero la frente de Yato y luego siguió con breves roces el camino de las lágrimas hasta llegar a su boca.

-Te amo –dijo Regulus.

Los ojos de Yato se abrieron de par en par justo cuando intentaba besarlo otra vez.

Lo que siguió fue un segundo de profundo silencio y luego un alarido ensordecedor.

Yato se libró de Regulus con un empujón, sin dejar de gritar cosas en su lengua materna que quizá era mejor no entender.

Los gritos cesaron abruptamente cuando Yato cayó como una piedra en la cama, dormido.

-¿Qué… _diantres…_ fue… _eso?_ –preguntó Phantasos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Solo está dormido. Repito: ¿qué fue eso?

-Te faltó el “diantres”.

-Responde mi pregunta.

-Él sabe que yo no diría eso… o… o… cuando menos, no lo diría así.

Phantasos se sentó ante su telar y empezó a darse de cabezazos contra el aparato de madera y marfil.

-¿Por qué haces eso? Te puedes lastimar.

-He tejido sueños para ti. Has soñado con él diciéndote que te ama. ¡Has soñado que lo besas, que compartes su lecho y has deseado no despertar!

-Eso… es cierto –Regulus estaba sorprendido: hasta que Phantasos lo mencionó, no recordaba esos sueños, como si hubieran estado ocultos para él.

-Pero no lo amas –siseó Phantasos.

-No he dicho eso.

-¿Lo quieres o no lo quieres?

La expresión en la cara del dios era decididamente enloquecida, Regulus se quedó callado.

Había demasiadas cosas para considerar. Yato y él eran aprendices. Muchos aprendices morían antes de completar el noviciado. Yato no sabía que Regulus se preparaba para ser el Caballero de Leo, pero Regulus sabía bien la importancia que daba su condiscípulo a las reglas y la jerarquía. Si sobrevivían al entrenamiento, la Armadura de Oro sería una barrera entre ellos que Yato quizá ni intentaría franquear…

Tenían todo en contra incluso antes de añadir a la mezcla las dudas que sentía sobre si era o no la persona adecuada para Yato, que merecía alguien que atesorase su corazón y gozara cada segundo a su lado. Regulus tenía una venganza pendiente que no podría hacer a un lado ni aunque se lo pidiera Yato. En esas circunstancias, decirle “te amo”, sin poder respaldar esas palabras con el corazón entero, sería mentir.

Regulus no mentía.

Nunca.

Y Yato sabía eso.

¿Cómo hacerle entender algo así a Phantasos?

-¿Y bien? –demandó el dios.

-Das miedo.

¿Sería consciente del aspecto que ofrecía, pálido, ojeroso, mostrando los colmillos en una mueca feroz?

Al parecer, sí. Pudo notar que Phantasos se esforzaba por dominarse y luego hizo aparecer de la nada una  máscara con la que se cubrió el rostro. Todo su cuerpo se transformó y frente a Regulus ahora estaba una versión femenina de Phantasos, adornada con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Está mejor así?

Regulus se estremeció. La voz de Phantasos seguía siendo la misma y el efecto de escucharla viniendo de aquella dulce carita era todavía más demencial.

Phantasos observó su reacción y se volvió de nuevo al telar, donde empezó a destejer su trabajo.

-Acomódalo –ordenó.

-¿Eh?

-A tu amigo, casi novio o lo que sea. Acomódalo, la posición en la que cayó no es cómoda. Cuando despierte, no recordará el sueño ni lo que ocurrió al despertar.

-Oh… gracias.

-No me agradezcas nada –Phantasos hablaba como mordiendo las palabras y ocasionalmente reventaba los hilos que trataba de soltar, en su afán por no tocar la sustancia negra que seguía chorreando de la tela.

Regulus se concentró en acomodar y arropar a Yato. Cuando miró de nuevo a Phantasos, este tejía una vez más. Sus dedos, ágiles y expertos, enlazaban los hilos a gran velocidad.

-Quería hacer algo bonito, original. Esto… -Phantasos resopló- Esto no es la verdad más profunda de su corazón, es solo lo que se dice a sí mismo para no llorar por la noche, cuando echa de menos su hogar y siente que está perdiendo la esperanza.

Regulus miró el nuevo sueño con curiosidad y sintió en el corazón una punzada que no acertó a explicarse.

Atenea contemplaba a Yato con admiración. Era un héroe, su héroe, su salvador. El mejor entre todos sus Caballeros.

-Él sabe que esto no es…

-No es lo que quiere en realidad –interrumpió Phantasos-, pero es la mentira que se dice a sí mismo y duele menos que cualquier mentira o verdad que le digas tú. Si se lo repite lo suficiente, acabará creyéndolo.

-Eso no me parece justo.

-¿Oh? –Phantasos lo fulminó con la mirada sin que la máscara perdiera la sonrisa-. ¿Prefieres que su sueño de amor se siga volviendo una pesadilla? Vuelve a la cama y duérmete. No habrá más malos sueños para ninguno de los dos, al menos mientras yo siga a cargo.

-Eh… ¿Eso significa que dejarás de ser el encargado en algún momento?

-Tejo sueños ilusorios para personas comunes. Ustedes dos se preparan para ser guerreros sagrados. Una vez que puedan ser llamados “héroes”, otro dios supervisará sus sueños.

-¿Quién?

-Preguntas demasiado cosas que no te será de utilidad saber. Duérmete.

Y con eso, Regulus cayó dormido también. A un par de metros de la cama.

Phantasos contempló la posibilidad de cargarlo a la cama y acostarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Bastantes disgustos le había ocasionado el mortal.

Terminó de tejer el sueño y lo guardó con cuidado. Ese, junto con todos los demás que había tejido en los últimos meses (uno por cada servidor de Atenea, una labor agotadora), permanecería en reserva por si acaso llegaba a ser necesario.

Se le había advertido que la próxima guerra sagrada estallaría en unos pocos años, y era necesario estar preparados.

Así pues, si algún servidor de Atenea se cruzaba en su camino, Phantasos de los Delirios estaría listo para encerrarlo en un sueño del que no querría salir.

Eso, claro, si los sueños que le faltaban por tejer pertenecían a personas con sentimientos menos complicados.

Con un suspiro, abandonó aquella cabaña y buscó a su siguiente posible víctima. Todavía le faltaba mucho por tejer.


	20. Los ancianos de Jeju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus/Yato
> 
> El honor obliga a Tatsumi a entregarle a Jabu las cartas de sus padres que Mistumasa Kido le escondió durante años.
> 
> Para sorpresa de todos, todo indica que todavía viven, y así Jabu y sus amigos viajan a la isla de Jeju, en Corea, para buscar a una pareja que los documentos de Mitsumasa Kido identifican solo como "los ancianos de Jeju".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover entre el universo original y el de Lost Canvas.
> 
> ¿Mpreg? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, quién sabe...

Tatsumi enderezó los hombros y frunció el ceño, como siempre que debía enfrentarse a una tarea ingrata. Durante sus años de servicio al señor Mitsumasa Kido, las tareas ingratas fueron abundantes, al punto que el joven que estaba por enfrentar no le conocía otra expresión al mayordomo-guadaespaldas-administrador. Pero si algo movía a Tatsumi Tokumaru en ese mundo de trampas y desengaños era su firmísimo sentido del deber y el honor.

Era descendiente de samuráis y se regía por la misma filosofía que ellos: ante todo, debía servir a su amo. Por eso no le era agradable lo que tenía que hacer ese día, ya que muchos pensarían mal del difunto señor Kido cuando se esparciera la noticia, pero ahora era servidor de la señorita Saori y eso traía consigo una responsabilidad hacia los jóvenes guerreros que también la servían.

Además, Jabu era de los pocos que habían sido obedientes hacia ella incluso antes de saber que era la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea. 

Lo encontró (¿cómo no?) en el mismo lugar de la mansión en el que se encontraban los demás Caballeros de Bronce. Por supuesto, era demasiado pedirle a la vida poder encontrarlo a solas para tratar el asunto de forma más discreta. Seguro que sus amigos más cercanos querrían enterarse de todo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Jabu! –lo llamó con su tono más autoritario desde cierta distancia.

Fue una satisfacción mínima el ver que los diez chicos (Ikki incluido) se enderezaban de pronto con solo escuchar su voz. Todavía no perdía el toque, aunque cada uno de los diez era más que capaz de dejarlo inconsciente (o algo peor) de un solo golpe. Esa satisfacción seguro que no duraría, así que se preparó para ser recibido de forma grosera y…

-¿Sí, Tatsumi?

Definitivamente, no había esperado el tono amable con el que respondió el muchacho y eso lo hizo titubear al responder.

-Acompáñame.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, sin comprobar si lo seguía o no. No lo admitiría nunca, pero fue un alivio escuchar sus pasos detrás de él.

-Oye, un momento –por supuesto, tenía que intervenir Ikki para echarlo todo a perder-. ¿Vas a ir así como así, solo porque este tipejo te llama?

-Se le ha dado una orden, lo lógico es que obedezca –replicó, mordiendo las palabras y sin dignarse mirar al insolente (que ahora era más alto que él).

-Además, sería una muestra de mala educación el negarle un favor a un representante de la tercera edad. Nada me cuesta ir a ver qué quiere… Bien sabes que no me llamaría aparte si quisiera _intentar_ darme otra paliza, ¿no crees? Su especialidad siempre fue hacerlas lo más públicas posible.

Por lo visto, Jabu había descubierto en algún momento desde la última Guerra Sagrada las bondades de insultar a alguien sin dejar de sonar amable.

-Por mí, dejaría este asunto como está –respondió, tratando de dominar un principio de enojo, aquello había estado demasiado cerca de la verdad para su gusto-, pero mi conciencia demanda que recibas lo que es tuyo.

Siguió caminando. Respiró cuando oyó (unos cinco segundos después) que Jabu caminaba de nuevo. Contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó la voz de Geki.

-Nosotros también vamos. No me gustó cómo sonó eso.

Murmullos de asentimiento por parte de los demás Caballeros de Bronce. Tatsumi apretó los labios otra vez y frunció todavía más el ceño. Sí, era pedirle demasiado a la vida tratar aquello de forma discreta.

Los guio hasta una de las salas de archivo, donde se guardaban documentos de la Fundación Graude que debían ser conservados por al menos diez años más. Sobre una larga mesa de reuniones esperaban, pulcramente ordenados, sobres y paquetes pequeños y medianos en cantidad respetable.

Fue entonces cuando se dignó mirar a Jabu de nuevo. El muchacho no parecía insolente, solo intrigado.

-Esto te pertenece –dijo, señalando la mesa.

-¿Qué es? ¿Correo de sus fans? –preguntó Seiya, burlón.

-No estoy hablando contigo –replicó Tatsumi, antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en Jabu-. Estaba ordenando correspondencia del señor Mitsumasa Kido que encontré aparte de todo lo demás entre sus papeles. Esos documentos eran… -ahora venía lo difícil- cartas de tus padres.

-¿Mis padres? –repitió Jabu, como un eco-. Oh… ¿el señor Kido los conoció cuando todavía vivían? –su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa-. ¡Me encantará leer esas cartas, aunque estén dirigidas al señor Kido, yo…!

-¡Cállate! –interrumpió Tatsumi, que ya no podía con la incomodidad que le provocaba el darse cuenta de que Jabu estaba a punto de darle las gracias por lo que creía que era una acción generosa y no un pesado cargo de conciencia-. La señorita Saori tendrá que decidir si te deja leer _[i]esas[/i]_ cartas! _[i]¡Estas son tuyas![/i]_ –tuvo que interrumpirse para respirar hondo y obligarse a bajar el tono-. Tus padres te escribieron durante años. Los paquetes, me imagino, serán regalos.

-¿Eh…?

\- Como dije, te pertenece esto. Ignoro por qué no se te entregó antes, pero ahora estoy corrigiendo ese despropósito. No abrí nada. Solo me guie por los matasellos para ordenarlos cronológicamente.

Dicho eso, abandonó la sala, antes de que Jabu se diera cuenta de que la carta más reciente era de hacía dos semanas.

~***~

Seiya se asomó a la habitación de Jabu. Al igual que todas las veces anteriores en la última semana, lo encontró sentado en el suelo, leyendo.

Cada vez que se asomaba, el montón de cartas por leer había disminuido un poco. Por otro lado, algo que aumentaba cada vez eran los regalos, pulcramente ordenados. Empezaron con juguetes para luego seguir con libros y cosas más apropiadas para un adolescente. Un detalle que sorprendió un poco a Seiya era que ninguno de los juguetes parecía seguir las modas que recordaba de su infancia: los primeros eran leones y unicornios de trapo, obviamente elaborados a mano, con mucho arte y cuidado, nada que fuera posible encontrar en tienda alguna. Lo mismo pasaba con los juguetes de madera que aparecieron en los paquetes que seguían: cada uno era una pequeña obra de arte.

Los libros… algunos estaban en griego y otros en coreano. Jabu no sabía ni una palabra en coreano. De hecho, ninguno de los Caballeros de Bronce sabía nada en ese idioma, así que solo podían conjeturar el contenido de esos libros por las ilustraciones. Al igual que los libros en griego, unos parecían abarcar grandes obras de la literatura universal, otros parecían ser mitología o historia de Corea, con lo cual equilibraban los de mitología e historia de Grecia.

-¿Cómo te va? –preguntó, cuidadosamente.

Jabu levantó la mirada. Otra vez tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Mira –señaló hacia su mesa de noche-. Mi regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado.

Un unicornio de bronce. Seiya se quedó boquiabierto por un instante y no le quedó más remedio que acercarse para examinarlo mejor. Esa escultura era todavía mejor que las figuras de madera y además tenía perlas que parecían de muy buena calidad adornando la crin y la melena.

-Mis padres me vieron en el Torneo Galáctico –dijo Jabu, con un hilo de voz-. Me escribieron justo después de que Ban y yo combatimos. Ellos… dicen que están orgullosos de mí, que es un consuelo para ellos saber que logré convertirme en Caballero de Bronce, pero… pero… -el hilo de voz empezó a temblar, como si Jabu estuviera a punto de llorar- no entendieron el propósito del Torneo Galáctico, les pareció terrible que la señorita Saori hiciera combatir entre sí a miembros de la Orden de Atenea. Me pidieron que fuera prudente, que recordara que mi primer deber es servir a Atenea y proteger a los indefensos… y… y… que procurara lastimar lo menos posible a mis hermanos de armas si no tenía más remedio que luchar contra ellos.

Seiya se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando empezó a leer las cartas, Jabu hablaba de sus padres en pasado. Desde hacía unos días, lo hacía en presente. No era para menos, las últimas cartas eran preocupantemente recientes y “Bampá” y “Appa” (como firmaban en cada carta) se habían vuelto algo muy real, no solo para Jabu sino también para el resto de los Caballeros de Bronce y para Saori.

-Tatsumi dice que no sabe por qué el viejo te escondió todo esto.

Jabu sacudió la cabeza.

-Habrá pensado que abandonaría el intento por ser Caballero de haber sabido que no soy huérfano. O algo así. No sirve de nada especular sobre lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Qué curioso, Saori dijo algo  parecido.

-Las grandes mentes piensan en forma paralela.

-¿Has podido averiguar algo con las cartas?

-Pues… Bampá definitivamente es griego y no parece tener mucha escolaridad. Escribe la mayoría de las cartas, pero su caligrafía y ortografía me resultan difíciles de descifrar a ratos. Me parece que tiende a mezclar los géneros. Como “bampá” es “papá” en griego, creo que “appa” debe ser “mamá” en coreano. Ella tiene una letra mucho más legible, pero me doy cuenta de que el griego definitivamente no es su lengua materna. Las primeras cartas tenían muchos párrafos en coreano, luego solo escriben en griego los dos. Mencionan que el señor Kido les dijo que ya estaba con mi Maestro y que entonces asumieron que se esperaría de mí que diera énfasis al griego más que al coreano. Creo… que quizá cuando era muy pequeño fui bilingüe en algún momento. Ahora no recuerdo nada de coreano, solo sé griego, japonés y árabe.

-Yo no diría que eso es saber poco, lees y escribes en los tres idiomas, yo seguramente soy peor que Bampá en griego.

Bueno, finalmente había logrado sacarle una sonrisa.

-Te tengo una buena noticia: Saori terminó de revisar las otras cartas, las que iban dirigidas al viejo. No pudo averiguar los nombres de tus padres, parece ser que Kido estuvo a punto de quemarlas o algo así y quedaron muy dañadas, pero al menos logró hacerse una idea de dónde pueden estar: una isla de Corea llamada Jeju.

-Jeju… no me suena ese nombre.

-Tiene un volcán llamado Halla.

-Tampoco me suena.

Seiya señaló el unicornio de bronce.

-Y es muy conocida por sus perlas, que los nativos pescan en forma artesanal.

-…Oh.

-Saori dice que partiremos hacia allá en cuanto hayas hecho la maleta.

Jabu dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la guardó en el sobre correspondiente.

-Estaré listo en diez minutos o menos… Lo que no entiendo es por qué vienes tú.

-Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que Tatsumi se porte bien y tú vas a estar muy ocupado conociendo de nuevo a tu familia.

-Ah, claro.

~***~

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo más con los documentos del señor Kido?

Saori sonrió levemente.  No había sido nada fácil para Jabu abandonar el “señorita” y empezar a tutearla.

-Sus notas no son muy claras. Estoy casi segura de que se refería a tus padres como “los ancianos de Jeju”, pero puedo equivocarme en eso, también podrían ser vecinos o parientes de esos ancianos.

Jabu miró interrogante a Tatsumi y este se removió, incómodo.

-El señor Kido estaba investigando por aquel entonces el Misopheta-Menos –explicó, a regañadientes, cuando Saori también se quedó mirándolo-. Dohko se negaba a hablar con él al respecto y, en el curso de sus investigaciones sobre el Santuario y la Orden de Atenea, desarrolló la teoría de que los ancianos de Jeju también recibieron el Misopheta-Menos por las mismas fechas que Dohko.

-¿Ellos… pertenecen a la Orden? –preguntó Jabu, sorprendido.

-No lo sé. El señor Kido fue particularmente poco comunicativo durante esa investigación, lo hizo todo por su cuenta y no me permitió acompañarlo la única vez que visitó Jeju –Tatsumi vaciló unos segundos antes de añadir-. Volvió contigo, Jabu, y me prohibió hacer preguntas. Solo me dijo tu nombre, que tenías año y medio y que debía inscribirte como japonés en los registros de la Fundación. Siempre me llamó la atención porque de japonés tienes muy poco. O nada. Pero, antes de que te precipites a asumir que tus padres tal vez sean un Caballero y una Amazona que participaron en la guerra sagrada del siglo XVIII, ten en cuenta que bien podría ser que la única relación fuera que te encontró en Jeju mientras investigaba el Misopheta-Menos.

-Tiene razón –admitió Jabu.

-Mi abuelo buscaba algo que no iba a encontrar –intervino Saori-. Es cierto que otros Caballeros recibieron el Misopheta-Menos antes que Dohko, pero todos ellos habían muerto antes del siglo XVIII y él fue el último en recibirlo. Para los humanos, la inmortalidad no es un don sino una carga muy pesada y no pido a nadie soportar esa terrible prueba a menos que no me quede otra opción.

~***~

Jabu miró con interés a su alrededor.

-Es un lugar… bastante verde –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Su entrenamiento (y la mayor parte de su vida) transcurrió en Argelia, el país más grande de África, concretamente en la parte norte del Sahara, que ocupa la zona central del país. Estaba acostumbrado al paisaje de dunas y montañas esculpidas por un viento seco, donde la lluvia es escasa. Jeju, por su parte, contaba con abundancia de agua y una temperatura media mucho más baja que la de su lugar de crianza. Tenía la sensación de que el suéter que portaba en ese momento (y que no tenía la menor intención de quitarse para exponerse a unos 15°C) era como un cartel que delataba su condición de extranjero.

“Aunque quizá nací aquí” pensó, preocupado.

Por más que se esforzaba, no conseguía recordar nada anterior a su vida en la Fundación Graude. Las voces a su alrededor no contenían ningún sonido familiar y el paisaje, aunque hermoso, no le comunicaba nada.

-¿Ves algo que te resulte conocido? –preguntó Seiya, al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de Jabu con un brazo.

Normalmente, se habría soltado de él con brusquedad y un par de insultos, pero en ese momento solo le dirigió una mirada de desamparo.

-Nada.

-Uh.

Los dos siguieron a Saori y Tatsumi, que conversaban animadamente con un traductor al que había contratado por medio de las Empresas Kido.

Armados con el traductor y con el remitente de las catas (escrito en coreano, por lo que resultaba un misterio para los cuatro), se las habían arreglado para averiguar que los padres de Jabu vivían en alguna parte del Parque Nacional Hallasan, donde se encuentra el Monte Halla, la mayor altura de Corea.

-No se supone que viva gente en un parque nacional –murmuró Jabu mientras seguían caminando hacia el centro de atención a visitantes del parque.

-Hace solo unos pocos años que lo es –replicó Seiya de inmediato, con su tono más irritantemente optimista-. A lo mejor estaban aquí desde antes y el gobierno de Corea no los hizo salir. Si la suya es una casa antigua, un patrimonio cultural o algo así, tendría sentido que se les permitiera quedarse. También si viven de algún cultivo tradicional o alguna artesanía única de la zona… O podría ser tan simple como que son guardaparques y por eso viven en el parque.

-Eso suena… verosímil –aceptó Jabu.

Pero no eran guardaparques. El que los atendió se fue poniendo más y más serio a medida que hablaba el traductor, para luego negar enfáticamente que hubiera una pareja viviendo en la zona protegida.

-No sería legal. Hallasan es una de las razones por las que Jeju fue escogida como una de las Siete Maravillas Naturales –concluyó el traductor-. Temo que es un callejón sin salida, señorita Kido.

Jabu no estaba tan convencido; algo en la actitud del guardaparques lo convenció de que ocultaba algo.

Se soltó de Seiya y se acercó al guardaparques luego de tomar el sobre para mostrarle el remitente una vez más.

-Por favor –suplicó-. Ellos son mis padres. Busco a mis padres.

El guardaparques lo miró con cara de sorpresa una vez que el traductor explicó las palabras del muchacho y habló de nuevo.

-Pregunta si tu nombre es Jabu –dijo el traductor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi nombre!

El guardaparques titubeó un poco más, tomó un mapa de los que estaban en el mostrador y trazó con bolígrafo un camino que no aparecía impreso, hasta señalar un lugar cercano al lago Baengnokdam, que ocupa el cráter dormido desde hace cinco mil años.

El traductor tardó un poco en explicarles lo que decía al hacer eso, como si encontrara el asunto un poco extraño.

-Los ancianos viven en el templo antiguo… pero creo que no se refiere al templo budista que fue reconstruido en 1908. Dice que solo la gente de Jeju sabe sobre sobre esos ancianos y sobre el templo, y me parece que se está refiriendo al templo budista como “el templo nuevo”, aunque data del siglo XI. Hum. Dice que son sus vidas lo que arriesgan si suben ahí, porque la diosa quiere paz en su templo.

-¿De qué diosa habla? –preguntó Saori.

-La llama “la diosa extranjera” –dijo el traductor-. Parece ser que los locales evitan nombrarla, no quieren que se enfade.

-¿Quién podrá ser? –dijo Seiya, ahora verdaderamente curioso.

-Se dice que el agua del lago Baengnokdam es uno de los ingredientes del elíxir para la vida eterna. Puede que se trate de algún dragón o algo así, encargado de proteger el lago. Los ancianos quizá son los encargados de presentarle ofrendas –sugirió el traductor.

Todo aquello era pura conjetura y Jabu sentía que perdían demasiado tiempo, fue un verdadero alivio cuando se despidieron del traductor y empezaron a caminar por el sendero secreto (que nunca habrían encontrado sin el mapa) y se encaminaron a la cumbre del monte.

~***~

-Debe ser por aquí –dijo Saori cuando el lago se hizo visible.

-¿Por ahí? –Seiya señaló una construcción cercana que… extrañamente… ninguno de ellos notó antes aunque debería haber sido visible desde una gran distancia.

-Admito mi completa ignorancia sobre arquitectura coreana, pero, a menos que alguien demuestre lo contrario, me atrevería a jurar que _[i]eso[/i]_ es un templo griego –dijo Tatsumi.

-Es un templo griego –confirmó Saori.

-¿Qué hace aquí un templo griego? –preguntó Seiya.

-Habitualmente, lo que hace es permanecer en su sitio, no es común que haga nada más aparte de eso –intervino una voz desconocida en un tono francamente sarcástico.

Todos miraron en la misma dirección.

Un hombre de unos treinta años se acercaba a ellos a paso vivo. Vestía ropa tradicional coreana que lo habría identificado (siglos atrás) como alguien de alto rango, y se movía con la seguridad de quien se considera dueño del suelo que pisa.

-Los escuché hablar en griego, me figuro que serán turistas, solo por eso no voy a llamar a la policía. Quizá no les explicaron que no se permiten visitantes aquí –advirtió-. Estamos cerca de unas cuantas fumarolas que emiten gases tóxicos ocasionalmente, no resulta seguro.

-Perdone –interrumpió Jabu-. Estoy buscando a mis padres. Tengo razones para creer que viven aquí, o cerca de aquí.

Los ojos del hombre (de un azul muy oscuro, similar al color del lago) se agrandaron con sorpresa.

-No… ¿Jabu?... ¿Eres Jabu?

-Sí, ese mi nombre, yo…

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el hombre lo estaba abrazando con una fuerza inesperada.

-No creí… no imaginé… Después de tantos años, no me atrevía a mantener la esperanza de que te permitieran volver y cuando te vi, creí que los ojos me estaban engañando.

-¡Eh! ¡Un momento, por favor!

-Perdona, perdona…

El hombre lo soltó y Jabu pudo mirarlo con más atención. Había un cierto parecido entre ellos. Sus ojos, especialmente, eran del mismo tono de azul. Jabu sonrió, dejándose llevar por la esperanza repentina de que aquel fuera un hermano mayor.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó.

-Tu padre, por supuesto.

-¿Es en serio?... Pareces muy joven.

El hombre rio, divertido.

-Oh, eso es culpa de la diosa, ya te lo explicaré. Hum… veo que has traído a uno de tus hermanos de armas y… oh…

La sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión seria y formal cuando el hombre se arrodilló frente a Saori.

-Princesa Atenea. Han pasado más de doscientos años desde la última vez que estuve en su presencia… En aquel entonces, se llamaba Sasha.

-¿“Sasha”?... Oh… cielos… ¡Eres Yato!

Saori tomó sus manos, instándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¡Yato! ¡Mi querido, valiente Yato! ¡Jabu, tu padre también fue mi Caballero de Bronce del Unicornio! ¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí? _[i]¿Por qué[/i]_ estás aquí?

-¿Y todavía vivo? –completó Yato, sonriendo de nuevo-. Vamos al templo. Es una historia larga y ahí estaremos más cómodos.

~***~

Curiosamente, lo primero resultó familiar para Jabu desde su llegada Jeju fue el sabor del té y el ritmo calmado de la voz de su padre mientras relataba para ellos el destino de los Caballeros de Bronce y Plata al final la guerra sagrada del siglo XVIII.

-Queríamos seguirla hasta el final, pero Sasha decidió que solo ella y Tenma enfrentarían a Hades, y nos transportó a todos hasta Jamir. Allí descubrimos que ninguno de nosotros, sin importar el rango, era capaz de reactivar su cosmos. Nuestras armaduras desaparecieron por sí solas, probablemente para esperar a nuestros sucesores, y fue como si jamás hubiéramos sido guerreros sagrados.

Yato guardó silencio unos instantes y luego miró a Saori.

-Durante alrededor de veinte años, me negué a aceptarlo y luchaba cada día por volver a encender mi cosmos.

-Sasha estaba convencida de que eso era lo mejor para todos –dijo Saori.

-Eso es lo que Yuzuriha me decía a diario, pero yo entonces no estaba listo todavía para comprenderlo ni aceptarlo.

“En fin, fueron unas dos década muy frustrantes, pero cuando por fin llegué a resignarme y acepté mi nueva vida como pastor de ovejas en Jamir… entonces apareció la diosa.

-¿Cuál diosa? –preguntó Saori, con gesto preocupado.

-Gea.

-Oh. Justo lo que temía.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Jabu.

-Gea no es en este momento… ni lo  ha sido por varios millones de años... muy estable que digamos.

-De eso puedo dar fe –dijo Yato, mortalmente serio-. La noble Gea me informó que, desde la antigüedad más remota, ha tenido oráculos sagrados en volcanes como el Halla.

-Sí, el Oráculo de Delfos era suyo antes de que lo tomara Apolo y es un buen ejemplo de sus lugares sagrados: grietas y cuevas conectadas a la sangre de la tierra. Ni siquiera es necesario un templo.

-Es correcto. Ella me informó que el puesto de guardián de este Oráculo estaba vacante desde hacía… oh… unos dos mil años.

-Seguramente había olvidado que existía.

-Muy probable.

-¿Y te seleccionó como nuevo guardián?

-Así es.

-¿Y no aceptó un “no” por respuesta?

-Exacto.

-Sí, esa es Gea.

-Brindo por ella –dijo Yato, levantando su té con gesto irónico-. El templo lo encontré en ruinas, pero la diosa me dijo que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para reconstruirlo.

-Eso explica tu longevidad.

-Sí –Yato puso cara de resignación-. Su poder me mantiene con vida y congelado en la edad que tenía cuando me trajo aquí, con la condición de que no abandone la isla. Si llego a salir, correré el destino de Urashima.

-Y… hum… ¿Aquí conociste a Appá? –preguntó Jabu, intrigado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Appá, es mamá, ¿verdad?

-Er…

-Cuando empecé a leer sus cartas, pensé que tú eras griego y ella coreana, pero veo que tú eres cuando menos mitad coreano, aunque tienes algo de europeo, ¿no?

-Soy hijo de un coreano y de una inglesa.

-¿Y Appá es griega?

-Hijo, “Appá” soy yo.

-…¿Cómo?

-“Appá” es “papá” en coreano. Fue tu tercera palabra. La primera fue “¡no!” y la segunda fue “Bampá”.

-Pero… -Jabu no sabía qué cara poner. Por su parte, Seiya estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente-. ¿Me estás diciendo que ustedes firmaban sus cartas como “papá y papá”?

Yato sonrió lentamente y los demás descubrieron en ese instante que la sonrisa burlona que tan bien le conocían a Jabu era una reproducción casi exacta de la de su progenitor.

-Veo que olvidaste tu lengua “paterna”. En coreano, “mamá” se dice “eomma”.

-Uh…

-Créeme que me hubiera encantado que le dijeras así a tu otro padre, pero a él no le hizo ninguna gracia cuando traté de enseñarte a decir “eomma”. Tal vez por eso tu primera palabra fue “¡no!”, con toda la rotundidad del caso.

Saori no pudo evitar sumarse con una risa a las carcajadas de Seiya. Sin apartar la mirada de Yato, Jabu le dio un manotazo por la cabeza al Caballero Pegaso. Tatusmi (que también reía a carcajadas) estaba demasiado lejos como para aplicarle el mismo tratamiento.

-Bueno, pero igual me queda la duda –dijo Jabu, con toda la dignidad que logró reunir en cuatro segundos-. ¿Bampá es griego?

-Creo que ni él está muy seguro, pero yo diría que parece griego…

Un segundo hombre, de una edad similar a la de Yato, entró como una tromba.

-¡Yato, creo que hay gente en los alrededores…! Oh, veo que ya los encontraste.

-Y aquí tienes a Bampá –dijo Yato, señalando al recién llegado-. Regulus, antiguo Caballero de Oro de Leo. ¡Mira, Regulus, nuestro hijo ha vuelto!

Por segunda vez en el día, Jabu se encontró estrujado entre los brazos de alguien.

~***~

Saori salió silenciosamente del templo antes del amanecer y miró hacia el cielo. Ahí las estrellas se veían tan grandes y claras como en Star Hill.

Y, tal y como lo esperaba, Regulus y Yato estaban ahí. Saludó a ambos con una inclinación de cabeza y se sentó cerca de ellos.

-Tienes preguntas que no querías hacer delante de Jabu –dijo Regulus, de buenas a primeras.

-Veo que sigues igual de directo.

El antiguo Caballero de Oro de Leo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Yato lleva dos siglos tratando de enseñarme modales, por más que le digo que es tiempo perdido.

-Yo no diría tanto como eso. Ya conseguí que te quites los zapatos antes de entrar al templo –Yato sonrió solo por un momento antes de dirigirse a Saori con seriedad-. Pero este cabeza hueca está en lo cierto, ¿no es así? Tienes preguntas sin formular.

-Es verdad. Regulus, tú… Gea no te trajo aquí de la misma manera que a Yato, ¿verdad? Sasha supo que habías dejado de existir luego de tu duelo con Radamanthys…

-Tampoco estaba muerto. Siempre he tenido, al igual que mi padre, esta… habilidad… me fundí con la naturaleza. Es cierto que mi cuerpo se desintegró en ese momento, pero no lo necesitaba para existir, y seguí existiendo.

-Creemos que eso llamó la atención de Gea –apuntó Yato.

-Sí, porque llegué hasta aquí desde el Inframundo, precisamente por las grietas sagradas sobre las cuales está construido este templo… quizá un poco como las visiones que solían tener las videntes aquí. Gea me fabricó un cuerpo nuevo y me dijo que permanecería aquí para honrarla. Y… eventualmente se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba en condiciones óptimas, y me dijo que traería a alguien para cuidarnos a mí y al templo. Al día siguiente llegó Yato. No estaba muy contento.

-No, para nada –admitió el otro, con un gesto melodramático-, pero con el paso de los siglos he llegado a resignarme a mi suerte.

-Ya veo… Me ha quedado claro que no querían separarse de Jabu –Saori respiró hondo-. No me sorprenderé si me dicen que mi abuelo adoptivo, Mitsumasa Kido, se lo llevó por la fuerza.

-De nada hubiera servido que intentáramos rescatarlo –respondió Regulus, melancólico-. Habríamos muerto al momento de abandonar la isla.

-Sí… pero la pregunta va por otro lado, ¿no? –dijo Yato.

-¿Por qué vino Mitsumasa Kido aquí?

-Quería ser inmortal –dijo Regulus, con sencillez-. Supo de nuestra existencia y pensó que podríamos ayudarlo con eso. Se desilusionó bastante cuando le explicamos que recibimos la inmortalidad muy en contra de nuestra voluntad y que no podíamos ayudarlo. Pareció resignarse y de pronto… simplemente se fue y se llevó a Jabu consigo.

-Y esa es otra cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué?

-Esa misma pregunta nos hicimos nosotros unas cuantas veces –Yato miró pensativo hacia el lago, donde se reflejaban las estrellas-. Creo que tomó literal las cosas cuando le dijimos que Jabu fue un regalo de Gea. Pienso que creyó que un niño “creado” por una diosa primigenia para un par de sujetos inmortales tendría algún don especial. Quizá debimos explicarle más claramente que Gea un día simplemente nos visitó y nos entregó a un bebé que había encontrado abandonado. A ella le llamó la atención su semejanza con nosotros, por eso nos lo trajo.

-Por eso y porque le pareció que estábamos muy solos.

-Jabu tiene dones muy especiales –dijo Saori.

-No lo dudo –la sonrisa de Yato se hizo suave, en una forma que Saori no recordaba haber visto en los recuerdos de Sasha-. Unicornio es una armadura altamente quisquillosa, no habría permitido que la vistiera si no lo considera digno.

-Yo… podría tratar de convencer a Gea… -empezó Saori, luego de un rato de silencio.

-Puedes intentarlo –dijo Regulus-. No te negaremos eso. Si consigues que nos permita salir de la isla, envejecer y morir como corresponde… eso sería estupendo.

Saori se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada. El gesto no pasó desapercibido.

-Pero si no lo consigues, también estará bien –apuntó Yato-. La Orden ha perdido la totalidad de sus Caballeros de Oro, solo quedan dos Amazonas de Plata y una decena de jóvenes de Bronce. Vas a necesitar a todos los viejos gruñones que puedas conseguir para entrenar a los aprendices que encuentres a partir de ahora.

-Es cierto –admitió Saori.

-Puedes contar con nosotros. Como siempre.

Saori asintió. Ciertamente, hablaría con Gea (en el hipotético caso de que su bisabuela estuviera lo bastante coherente como para concederle audiencia), y haría todo lo posible para que la anciana deidad comprendiera que retirar la inmortalidad de ellos no necesariamente implicaría acelerar su envejecimiento. Y, si Gea no aceptaba liberarlos, tendría que echar mano de toda su diplomacia para convencerla de que les permitiera aceptar aprendices y entrenarlos en Jeju.

De todos modos, aquello era una luz de esperanza para la continuidad de la Orden. Un nuevo enfoque, incluso, porque la siguiente generación de Caballeros crecería como una familia, algo que no había sido posible en sus vidas anteriores.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Regulus y Yato estaban tomados de la mano mientras contemplaban las estrellas, y sonrió, feliz como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. 

Era maravilloso comprobar una vez más que la esperanza llegaba hasta sus Caballeros, en las formas más impredecibles y en los momentos más inesperados.

* * *

**Notas:**

“Appa”: “papá” en coreano.

“Bampá”: “papá” en griego.

La observación que hace Tatsumi sobre que Jabu tiene muy poco (o nada) de japonés, pues… según me han contado, hay muy poco mestizaje en Japón, por lo que una persona mestiza o de otra parte de Asia destaca con facilidad por sus rasgos. En este pequeño universo, con Jabu siendo parte coreano y parte europeo, le resultaría difícil ser confundido con un japonés de pura cepa.

Hallasan: el nombre del volcán hace referencia a que es lo bastante alto como para tirar del universo. Parece ser que, de acuerdo con el folclor local, subir a la montaña y ver desde ahí las estrellas es una manera de obtener salud y longevidad.

Baengnokdam: el nombre del lago en el Monte Halla significa “Lago del venado blanco”, la leyenda local afirma que unos seres divinos bajaban del cielo para jugar con el venado blanco que simboliza la buena fortuna de la isla.

Urashima: protagonista de un cuento japonés. Urashima era un pescador del que se enamoró la hija del rey dragón. Se casaron y vivieron por un año en el palacio submarino de los dragones, pero un día Urashima quiso visitar su aldea natal. Su esposa no pudo convencerlo de no ir y le dio una cajita con la advertencia de que no la abriera. Cuando Urashima regresó a su aldea, ya no quedaba nadie que lo conociera: habían pasado trescientos años, porque el tiempo en los lugares mágicos transcurre de forma diferente. Desesperado, abrió la cajita y de esta salió un vendaval que lo hizo alcanzar la edad que tendría en realidad (¿320 años?) y el pescador se convirtió en un montoncito de polvo.


	21. El profesor distraído

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon/Milo
> 
> AU
> 
> Kanon es un profesor distraído. Milo es su asistente. Entre las muchas cosas que se le han olvidado hoy a Kanon… ¿cuál será la más está tratando de recordar?

**_Para Ale-dono, con mucho cariño_ **

 

El profesor de Literatura Griega Clásica era muy querido en la facultad. Una eminencia en su campo y también guapo, amable y risueño. Solo había un problemita: el profesor Kanon era un caso terrible de genio distraído.

Se lo advirtieron a Milo cuando empezaba a cumplir sus horas como becado en calidad de asistente suyo: para trabajar con el profesor necesitaba buena memoria (ojalá fotográfica), mantener ordenada y la paciencia del santo Job, porque Kanon era de los que podían pasar una hora entera buscando los lentes que llevaba puestos. Eso, en un buen día. 

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que todo eso era absolutamente cierto, pero no se quejaba: aunque tuviera que estar corriendo constantemente de un sitio a otro buscando lo que el profesor olvidaba o recogiendo lo que dejaba perdido, valía la pena, aunque solo fuera por estar cerca de él, porque no tardó en darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de aquel despistado.

Pronto, la felicidad de su día era detenerlo a medio camino entre los dormitorios y el auditorio para hacerle el nudo de la corbata o correr tres cuadras para buscar la carpeta con los exámenes calificados.

Llegó al punto en que sus amigos lo notaron y empezaron (primero risueños y luego serios) a presionarlo para que confesara sus sentimientos.

Así, un día se armó de valor y se le declaró a Kanon. Lo que obtuvo fue una mirada de confusión absoluta que lo hizo escapar a toda prisa y no volver a mencionar el asunto.

Caminaba detrás de Kanon esperando siempre algún comentario, por nimio que fuera… Y así pasó una semana entera, hasta que su profesor distraído tuvo una clase magistral en el auditorio.

¡Nunca antes se le habían olvidado tantas cosas! El nudo de la corbata, los lentes, la memoria usb con las imágenes… ¡el archivo con las imágenes que _debería_ estar en la memoria usb! Milo estaba sin aliento para cuando volvió a entrar al auditorio con lo que (esperaba) fuera el último artículo olvidado y le entregó a Kanon la libreta de apuntes entre las risitas de estudiantes y miembros de la facultad.

-Creo que se me olvida algo más… -murmuró Kanon al recibir la libreta.

-No te olvides de respirar -dijo Milo, descorazonado, en medio de más risitas del auditorio.

-Espera, espera –dijo Kanon, cuando Milo ya se encaminaba a la puerta.

Kanon ignoró la nueva explosión de risas para acercarse a Milo, agarrarlo y besarlo muy despacio, saboreando cada segundo.

-Ya está –dijo, cuando por fin lo soltó-. _Esto_ era lo que no se me debía olvidar.

Kanon continuó con la presentación tranquilamente, en un silencio apenas interrumpido por el (casi inaudible) sonido de corazones rotos entre su club de fans. Milo se quedó inmóvil, parpadeando… hasta que una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Valió completamente la pena interrumpir una vez más solo para devolverle el beso a Kanon y salir corriendo, esta vez perseguido no solo por risas, sino también por aplausos.


	22. Fuente de calor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo/Afrodita
> 
> Para las almas prisioneras dentro del pilar hay más aburrimiento que sufrimiento. Pero lo peor, desde el punto de vista de Afrodita, es el frío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic se ubica en el universo del “Tenkai hen”, omitiendo todo lo que ocurre aparte de la escena del juicio de los Dorados y su encierro dentro del pilar.

_**¡Para Airi, con mucho cariño!** _

 

Los dioses intentaron juzgarlos en forma apresurada. Afrodita no necesitaba ser abogado para señalar las inconsistencias de aquel juicio en el que los acusaban de irrespeto a la divinidad, cuando algunos entre ellos habían actuado movidos por amor a Atenea.

Él no se contaba en ese número, lo que lo había movido siempre era su amor por la justicia y la paz, pero de todos modos se daba cuenta de que lo que había detrás de las palabras de los Olímpicos era más miedo que otra cosa.

Los dioses tenían miedo de ellos. Más que de Atenea.

Por eso encerraron sus almas tan dramáticamente en aquel ostentoso pilar que ahora estaba a la vista de todos en el Santuario de Atenea. Un alarde de crueldad que pretendía servir como advertencia a los sobrevivientes de la Orden y que en realidad era un chillido colectivo de puro miedo.

Si no doliera tanto, reiría.

Pero el dolor no fue eterno. Los dioses quizá tuvieron que ocuparse de otros asuntos y ninguno se tomó el trabajo de asegurarse de que la tortura continuara, porque el dolor cesó a los pocos días. Eso fue un alivio. Y al alivio no tardó en seguir el aburrimiento.

Los sonidos del exterior llegaban ahora opacos y confusos. Al principio fue fácil reconocer la voz de Atenea lamentando lo sucedido, sus muchas promesas sobre encontrar la forma para rescatarlos. Aquello había confortado a algunos, pero no a Afrodita, que no creía que la libertad estuviera en el futuro cercano.

Aunque sí la creía capaz de declararle la guerra a todos los demás dioses por salvarlos a ellos, tenía muy serias dudas de que eso llegase a ser un logro a corto plazo.

La voz de Marin, que llegó en la madrugada y habló exclusivamente para Aioria (con palabras y secretos que consiguieron que todos los demás se fingieran sordos sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo) también fue algo que se escuchó claro. Ni siquiera Máscara Mortal quiso reírse un poco a costa del enamorado, cuya alma lloró en silencio largo rato luego de que su novia se despidiera de él.

Los sonidos del exterior se fueron apagando poco a poco (al mismo ritmo que el dolor) en los días siguientes y Afrodita consideró eso en parte un alivio, porque resultaba incómodo para él escuchar las visitas diarias de los Caballeros de Bronce para hablar un rato a sus Maestros. Eran cosas demasiado íntimas, de las que hubiera preferido no enterarse.

Y estaban las visitas de Shun, que siempre tenía un mensaje de aliento para cada uno de ellos y especialmente para él, como si el mocoso le hubiera cobrado alguna clase de afecto cuando se enfrentaron en Piscis, hacía una eternidad. Tanta amabilidad por parte de Shun resultaba terriblemente vergonzosa.

El silencio que acompañó al cese del dolor fue bienvenido por Afrodita, aunque seguramente los demás extrañaban las voces de sus seres queridos. El silencio era una bendición… lo malo era el frío.

Suecia no era precisamente un país tropical y Afrodita había pasado más de la mitad de su vida en Groenlandia, pero no gustaba del frío. No, para nada. El frío era algo que asociaba con soledad e indefensión, dos cosas que tampoco apreciaba en lo más mínimo.

Si el frío que sentía era parte de su castigo eterno, los Olímpicos habían dado en el clavo con él.

Su alma deambulaba por el interior del pilar sin encontrar ningún alivio a aquel frío intenso, hasta que llegó al rincón en el que se había refugiado el alma del Caballero de Escorpión.

Allí, extrañamente… hacía calor.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? -preguntó Milo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Afrodita llevaba largo rato ahí, indeciso.

-Aquí no hace frío -dijo Afrodita.

-¿Debería?

-Pues… no lo sé. Yo he estado pasando mucho frío desde que ya no siento dolor.

-Jeh. En vida siempre fui como un horno. Supongo que sigo siendo algo parecido después de muerte. ¿Solías pasar mucho frío en vida?

-Siempre fui como una rana. Mis novios se quejaban mucho de mis pies fríos.

-¡Lástima no haberlo sabido antes! Habríamos podido equilibrar nuestras temperaturas.

La risa de Milo, curiosamente, resultó reconfortante.

-¿Está bien si me quedo por aquí un rato? -preguntó con timidez.

-Eh, acércate más. Refréscame.

Escuchar eso también fue reconfortante y el alma de Afrodita se acurrucó contra el alma de Milo. Silencio, oscuridad y un calor agradable.

No era tan malo estar muerto.

* * *

 

La luz se abrió paso a través del pilar, que caía a pedazos en forma lenta, pero definitiva.

Algunos de los Caballeros de Oro parpadearon, deslumbrados por la claridad repentina. La primera reacción de esos fue cubrirse los ojos de inmediato y su segunda reacción fue de asombro, porque descubrieron que nuevamente tenían cuerpo, estaban vivos otra vez… y percibían con claridad la presencia de Atenea y de los Caballeros de Bronce.

Otros estaban inconscientes y no se dieron cuenta de su liberación hasta unas cuantas horas después.

Y estaba Afrodita, que despertó a los pocos minutos de la destrucción del pilar, pero no se movió ni abrió los ojos todavía. Estaba demasiado cómodo donde estaba. Y cuando escuchó las voces de los Caballeros de Bronce, decidió que lo más sabio era fingir que seguía dormido.

-¿Milo y… Piscis? -Seiya sonaba un tanto incrédulo.

-Su nombre es Afrodita -apuntó Shun, con el tono de quien intenta ser útil.

-Sé cómo se llama, es solo que no esperaba encontrarlos abrazados.

-A mí me parecen una linda pareja.

-Tú siempre encuentras lindas a todas las parejas, Shun.

La mejilla de Afrodita reposaba sobre el pecho de Milo y percibió que este reía disimuladamente. También él se estaba haciendo el dormido. Afrodita lo abrazó un poco más estrechamente y suspiró satisfecho.

A ver cuánto más podían prolongar ese abrazo.


	23. De parte de tu Maestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyoga/Frodi
> 
> Luego de “Soul of Gold”, Saori lleva a los Cinco a Asgard para rendir un último homenaje a los Dorados. Ahí, Hyoga conversa con Frodi y se entera de que Camus hablaba sobre él y le dejó un curioso encargo.

_**¡Para Kurai Neko, con mucho cariño!** _

 

El frío de Siberia y el de Asgard tenían cualidades muy diferentes. En Siberia era cosa del clima, de la cercanía del Polo, de la inclinación de la tierra. Cosas medibles, perfectamente explicables para la ciencia. En Asgard, además de todo eso, había un componente místico, una sensación de cercanía con lo sagrado, quizá por el sacrificio que hacía Asgard en favor del resto del mundo.

Hyoga dejó de meditar al respecto cuando retrocedió para contemplar su obra.

Concluida la guerra en el Hades, Saori los dejó descansar y recuperarse unos días y luego los llevó a Asgard, donde ella la princesa Hilda deseaban que se rindiera un último homenaje a los Caballeros de Oro.

-El parecido es asombroso -Frodi de Gullinbursti se acercó para admirar el grupo estatuario que representaba a los doce Caballeros de Oro-. No sabía que los Caballeros de los Hielos pudieran hacer cosas así.

-Yo tampoco, hasta que mi Maestro Camus me enseñó que es posible crear un ataúd de hielo eterno. Eso luego me hizo pensar en crear otras cosas en hielo capaz de resistir mil años.

No tenía formación como escultor, pero el uso del cosmos compensaba su desconocimiento. Los rasgos de cada Caballero de Oro quedaron grabados en su mente durante la destrucción del Muro de los Lamentos, así que estaba razonablemente seguro de la semejanza física. La actitud adecuada para cada uno la había decidido con ayuda de los demás. Fue curiosa la forma en que Shiryu insistió en que Máscara Mortal debía ostentar una sonrisa lo más socarrona posible, mientras que Seiya hablaba de la dignidad de Saga y ver a Shun tratando de imitar la postura de Afrodita al sostener una rosa era algo que le sacaría una sonrisa durante muchos años, pero la estatua de Camus… para esa no había necesitado ninguna ayuda, estaba convencido de que era la más perfecta.

-Camus estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

La voz de Frodi lo regresó al presente.

-¿Lo conociste? -preguntó Hyoga, repentinamente ansioso. La historia que les contó la princesa Hilda sobre cómo Odín dio una vida temporal a los Caballeros de Oro para que lo ayudaran a salvar a Asgard y el mundo de una terrible amenaza lo tenía completamente fascinado.

-Estuvo en el palacio desde su llegada a Asgard y, aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de Surt, tuve oportunidad de tratarlo un poco. Hablaba mucho acerca de su discípulo, el que portaba la armadura del Cisne.

-Ese soy yo.

-Lo sé. Cada vez que lo escuché, tenía palabras de elogio para ti.

Hyoga se sintió enrojecer.

-Me alegra saber eso, gracias.

Frodi asintió y siguió hablando. Al parecer, tenía más cosas que contar.

-Creo que sabía desde un comienzo que su tiempo aquí era prestado. La forma en que le hablaba a Surt a menudo sonaba como despedida… y cuando supimos que los Caballeros de Oro se preparaban para atacar el Yggdrasil, me llamó aparte y me hizo un encargo para ti en caso de que no sobreviviera. Me sorprendió que no se lo encargara a Surt, pero quizá presentía que él tampoco iba a sobrevivir.

-¿Un encargo? -Hyoga se acercó, emocionado. ¿Qué sería? ¿Unas últimas palabras sabias de su Maestro? ¿Alguna misión? ¿Un regalo?

Frodi asintió de nuevo, con gesto solemne y, acto seguido, atrapó las mejillas de Hyoga entre sus manos y besó en los labios a un Hyoga completamente pasmado.

-Tu Maestro me encargó que te diera un beso de su parte si llegaba a verte.

_-…¡¿Mi Maestro te encargó que usaras la lengua?!_

* * *

 

En el Valhalla, donde Odín había recibido con todos los honores las almas de los Caballeros de Oro luego de la destrucción del Hades, Camus intentaba acallar las risas de sus hermanos de armas que, como él, acababan de contemplar toda la escena.

-¡La culpa es tuya! -exclamó Máscara Mortal que se revolcaba en el suelo entre carcajadas, a las que servían de contrapunto las educadas risitas de Afrodita-. ¡Nunca le dijiste _en dónde_ tenía que darle el beso!

* * *

 

**Extra:**

_La siguiente ocasión que se encuentren Hyoga y Camus:_

  
  
Hyoga respiró profundo y contuvo a fuerza de voluntad, el impulso por abrazar al Caballero de Acuario.  
  
-Maestro Camus, quiero agradecerle por enviarme a Frodi. Somos muy felices.  
  
-Es bueno oír eso, pero... -intentó aclarar Camus.  
  
-Sin embargo, acerca del beso que le encargó que me diera...  
  
-Eh, sí, sobre eso... -siguió tratando de aclarar Camus.  
  
-Me perdonará que no se lo devuelva a usted, Maestro. Ahora tengo novio y no sería apropiado.  
  
-Especialmente _con lengua_ -terció Máscara Mortal, que pasaba por ahí.


End file.
